Tuesdays With Sirin Book One
by Starquilter57
Summary: Spock reconnects with an estranged relative. This story covers Spock's last semsester as a cadet through his first starship posting. Final chapter of Book One, The Comforts of Home
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Double?

Sirin left his native planet when he was 30 years old. His bond-mate had died in childbirth, along with the child. Something in Sirin had died along with them Although his family attempted to secure him another mate, Sirin resisted. Though a full-blooded Vulcan, he did not wholly subscribe to all the teachings of Surak, and often gave in to his emotions. This did not please his parents, nor his Grandmother T'Pau. He was regarded as "without logic", and subsequently disowned by his family. He decided to "find himself" elsewhere and took passage to Terra.

Sirin had been trained as a healer in the Vulcan tradition, and then completed medical school and a surgical residency in San Francisco. Now he was employed as an orthopedic surgeon at San Francisco General. His Uncle Sarek knew of his whereabouts, but refused to acknowledge Sirin's existence. He occasionally had contact with his Terran Aunt Amanda, but this was done on the sly. This suited Sirin just fine. He enjoyed this "new" world and its pleasures, engaging in minor dalliances with other hospital staff members, but never getting serious with anyone. He made friends easily, but they were only casual acquaintances. His work fulfilled him and he was generally happy with his life, seldom thinking of the home he had left. That was about to change.

"Doctor Sirin to the E.R., STAT! Paging Dr. Sirin to Emergency, STAT! "

He engaged his communicator. "Sirin here. Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"Dr. Ellis here, Sirin. I have a young Vulcan male, approximately 20 years of age, with a head injury. The injury does not seem severe, however he is unconscious, and his vital reading are somewhat unusual. He had no I.D. on him."

"I'm on my way." Sirin hurried down the corridor and into the E.R. Ellis did a double take. The patient in question looked enough like the Vulcan doctor to be his younger brother. Ellis lead Sirin to a cubicle, where he got quite a surprise. The unconscious, bruised Vulcan male on the exam table, barely out of his adolescence and wearing in-line skates and athletic clothing with a helmet by his side, was very familiar to him. He was looking at his hybrid cousin Spock.

"I know him. He is my cousin Spock, the son of Ambassador Sarek. He is also a cadet at Starfleet Academy. His readings are unusual because he is half human. How was he found?"

Ellis sighed. "SFPD got an anonymous call stating that there was an unconscious male in skater's gear lying along a trail in Golden Gate Park. They believe the young fellow crashed into a tree, knocking himself out. He was most likely robbed of any valuables, including his I.D. The robber was probably the one who called SFPD. Scans do not indicate any permanent damage. I don't understand why he hasn't come around yet."

Just then Spock began to stir. When he opened his eyes, his vision was initially somewhat blurred. Then for a few moments he saw two of everything and had no idea as to his location. Gradually his surroundings came into focus.

"Greetings, cousin Spock. You are in the Emergency Department at San Francisco General Hospital. Apparently you had some sort of mishap while skating in the park. You were found unconscious with no I.D. The police believe that it may have been stolen.. You appear to have suffered a slight concussion, but should have no permanent damage."

"Greetings, Sirin. You seem well. Mother said you were living in San Francisco, but gave me few details. I must contact my adviser at the Academy, as I have missed all of today's classes. When may I expect to be released? "

Sirin considered. "It is usual procedure to keep someone with a head injury under observation for several hours. However, you do not necessarily need to remain in this cubicle. I was about to take a dinner break when I was paged. It would be acceptable for you to join me. We will find you some slippers in lieu of your skates and get you something light to eat.. We can "catch up" as it were. Then we will get you back to the Academy."

"That would be most agreeable." Sirin handed Spock his communicator, and Spock contacted his mentor Captain Pike, advising him of the situation. Pike said he would speak to Spock's instructors and that Spock would need a copy of his treatment record for follow-up with Starfleet Medical.

They dined on spinach salad and vegan potato soup. Sirin nearly laughed when Spock commented that the hospital cafeteria cuisine was superior to that of the Academy dining hall.

"No wonder you are so thin! Perhaps you could use some nutritional supplements. What were you doing on in-line skates, anyway? "

"The skates were a gift from Mother for my last birthday. Ironically, she thought they would be safer than some of my usual forms of exercise. I thought them both illogical and impractical at first, but must confess that I enjoy a morning skate. I have not yet perfected breaking, however. I swerved to avoid a child and a dog, and instead made contact with a tree. As for the nutritional supplements, I am already taking some. It has been theorized that my hybrid physiology has given me some malabsorption issues."

"I understand that this is your final year as a cadet. You will have completed your studies at the Academy in only three years, as well as a PhD. From Oxford and one from Edinburgh. Sarek and Amanda must be pleased and proud. What will you do next, Spock?"

"Sirin, my mother is indeed proud. However, the situation between my father and myself is much the same as that between you and your father. It seems we are both "black sheep". As to your other question, I expect to spend about two years serving aboard a starship, and then return to Terra, perhaps as an instructor at the Academy. You seem to be content in your chosen path. Have you found a bond-mate yet?"

"Not yet. And yes I know that the time draws near, little more than a year away. I have had lovers, but none I feel would be up to the challenge of bonding and Pon Farr. Do not concern yourself, however. I shall deal with the problem. Spock, I have enjoyed our conversation. I did not realize how much I had missed contact with another Vulcan, particularly a kinsman. I would like to maintain contact with you, if possible. I am generally free on Tuesday evenings."

" I am also free on Tuesday evenings. That would be most agreeable. Sirin, may I list you as an emergency contact on my personnel record? My mother always becomes quite concerned whenever Starfleet contacts her concerning an injury."

"I would be willing to act in that capacity. Spock, are you injuring yourself often?"

"Let us just say that I sometimes enjoy extreme sports."

"I see", mused Sirin, raising one eyebrow. "Let us get you back to Starfleet Academy."

Addresses and personal communication data were exchanged. Spock gathered his skating equipment, and Sirin gave him a ride to the Academy on the back of an antique Harley Davidson motorcycle. Spock was most impressed with this. A friendship had begun.

A/N

See y'all next Tuesday!


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own them, still poor!

Weighty Matters

The following day, after attending all of his classes and getting a new I.D. made, Spock presented himself to the Academy Medical Department, along with his E.R. record, as per Pike's order. Sirin had advised him not to exercise or engage in any strenuous activity for the next several days.

Spock signed in with the receptionist, gave her the copy of the treatment record, and took a seat in the waiting room. He greatly disliked medical examinations, as he had had a great many in his time, especially as a child. His hybrid physiology had made him a curiosity, and because of it, Spock had endured more than his share of poking and prodding. The Vulcan healers and scientists who had been responsible for his medical care seemed to regard him as more of a zoological specimen than a sentient being. His human mother often encountered the same attitude, even after living on Vulcan for twenty-five years. Resigned to another round of invasive testing, Spock picked up a PADD, and began to read the latest Xenolinguistics journal. There were only a few others waiting, and after a few minutes his name was called.

"Cadet Spock, please come this way" A nurse in a blue Sciences uniform led him to a cubicle, had him take a seat and measured his vital signs. She noted them on a PADD, and then had him remove his jacket and boots. Next she obtained his height and weight, noting these as well, and indicated that he should be seated again. "Dr. Silverstein will be with you in a few moments." With that, she left the cubicle.

Spock closed his eyes, meditating to center himself and overcome the feeling of dread over what might come next.

"Good afternoon, Cadet Spock" He opened his eyes to see a tall, attractive brunette in blue surgical scrubs. "I have reviewed your Emergency Room treatment record. Everything seems to be in order, and the care you received was appropriate. Your concussion was actually quite mild. However, I have some other concerns."

"Here it comes.", thought Spock. "I will be on display yet again."

"Your blood tests reveal that you are somewhat anemic and you are currently nearly eight kilograms under the recommended body weight for a Vulcan of your height and build. As you are scheduled graduate in a few months, this could be a problem. If you do not meet the minimum weight requirement, you will be ineligible for assignment to a starship."

It was true that he had recently lost a little weight. While most of his classmates had been on winter break, Spock had been meditating through Pon Farr in a secluded cabin. He had gone several days without food and water. However, he would not speak of this to the doctor. Such matters were private.

"I do not believe that the standards apply to me, as I am a hybrid and in good general health." There was just a trace of indignation in his voice. "I perform my duties adequately, and meet or exceed all other standards of physical fitness."

That much was true. Spock had repeatedly proved his physical prowess, as a runner, weight-lifter and cyclist. He had mastered every form of martial arts offered at the Academy. He was so good at baseball, basketball, and soccer that it would have been unfair to opponents to allow him to play on a team. All of Spock's previous trips to Starfleet Medical Services were for sports related injuries. There had been a dislocated shoulder when he fell off a bicycle, a fractured ankle from field hockey, a broken nose as a result of a hang-gliding incident. Spock had to have several large splinters removed when he miscalculated while skateboarding. Then there were the three broken toes he got while rock climbing and the fractured ribs from le parkeur. Other than these, he was simply never ill.

"I am sympathetic, cadet. However standards are in place for a reason. In order to qualify for starship duty, you will need to gain four kilograms by graduation. I will provide you with the recommended dietary changes and will also make alterations in your protein and vitamin supplements. You will be reporting back here weekly for weigh-ins and a blood test to check your copper levels, as well as a follow-up appointment with me every two weeks. We will get to the bottom of the issue. This is intended to insure your health. It is not a punishment."

"I understand this, doctor." Spock was frustrated. "By Vulcan standards, I have been underweight and anemic my entire life. I do not believe it can be corrected by the end of the term."

"We will try, cadet. I see that you were treated by a Dr. Sirin at SF General. Is this the same Sirin you have listed as an emergency contact?" Obviously, Dr. Silverstein had read his records very thoroughly.

"Yes, he is my cousin."

"Do I have your permission to consult him on your treatment? Perhaps he can be helpful."

"I have no objections to this, Dr. Silverstein."

"Very good, cadet. I will see you in two weeks to assess your progress. Please pick up your dietary recommendations and supplements from the nurse before you leave."

"Yes, doctor.'

Spock was seething inwardly. He had exceeded all Starfleet's expectations, now to be stopped from his goal of serving on a starship because he did not weigh enough. The universe seemed to have it in for him. This was not a logical thought, but it felt like the truth.

Spock stopped at the nurses' station, picked up his diet plan and supplements, and made his follow-up appointment. He exited as quickly as possible.

Spock was her last patient for the day. Dr. Silverstein had watched him go, shaking her head. She did not want to be the one to sideline this promising youngster.

"Now that one was a hottie!" exclaimed the nurse. "Did you see those "puppy dog" eyes?

"Puppy" being the operative word here", laughed Dr. Silverstein. At twenty-one, Vulcans may as well still be in junior high. Think jail-bait. He's cute, but I prefer them with a little more life experience. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a consultation call."

"Sure thing. You can't blame a girl for looking, though."

********************

"Dr. Sirin, my name is Rachel Silverstein. I'm a general practitioner at Starfleet Academy. I was wondering if I might consult with you over some concerns I have about Cadet Spock's health. I am specifically troubled by the fact that he is chronically anemic and underweight."

"Yes, I noticed those issues as well when I saw him in the E.R. He attributes these conditions to his hybrid physiology, to issues with his ability to absorb nutrients. However, I feel that is too easy an answer. It might be best if we got together to review his files. I assume he brought copies of his medical records from Vulcan."

"He did indeed. I am afraid that I do not comprehend all of this. When would you be available for a consultation?"

"I could be available in a few hours. I have one short surgical procedure. Might I meet you in your office at 17:00 hours?"

"Yes, that would be quite convenient, Dr. Sirin. Thank you."

"Thank you, Dr. Silverstein for your concern for my cousin."

******************************

Spock carried his tray to his customary table in the Academy dining hall. There was more food piled on his tray than he was used to eating. The Medical Department had advised the dieticians of the changes that needed to be made. As Spock was the only Vulcan at the Academy, they had no difficulty identifying him. A kindly older woman smiled at him as she loaded his plate. "Don't worry, sugar. We'll fatten you up in no time." He shuddered inwardly. How many people knew about this?

In a few minutes, Spock was joined by his roommate Pete and Pete's friend Fred. Pete and Spock had shared a room for three terms. It was the best living situation Spock had had since he came to the Academy. Pete was studious and quiet. His only fault was that he had made it his personal mission to someday get Spock to laugh. This had not happened yet, but Pete was undaunted. He had even tried telling Spock "knock, knock" jokes while the Vulcan was starting to drift off to sleep, in an attempt to catch him off-guard. Spock found this annoying.

"Hey, roomie! How was Medical? Is your head okay?"

"Yes, my head is fine. However, my weight is unsatisfactory and I have been put on a feeding regimen in order to gain some body mass."

"I should have such a problem", sighed Fred. "I have to lose five kilos. Had to give up beer and ice cream."

Spock looked at Fred. He seemed a little heavier around the middle than most other cadets, but still within the human norm. Fred was always able to keep up with Pete physically. Spock did not understand Starfleet's preoccupation with body mass. Why should it matter if a person was healthy and able to perform their duties?

He also was intrigued by Fred's dietary changes. If giving up beer and ice cream caused weight loss, could weight be gained by consuming it? It might be worth a try.

*******************

The two physicians met in Silverstein's office as planned. Sirin could not help noticing that the human doctor was very attractive. Introductions were made, and in the interest of expediency, titles abandoned. Rachel offered Sirin a seat close enough to the computer screen for them both to view Spock's medical records.

"Sirin, I am concerned by what I am not seeing here. When Spock was thirteen, he was seen several times at the Vulcan Science Academy Medical Center for digestive complaints. Either records are missing or it was not completely followed up. It seems the "discomfort" was attributed to the patient's hybrid physiology, so no treatment was given. I don't see where any tests were performed, either. It's almost like they couldn't be bothered."

"Rachel, I am reluctant to say so, but that is probably the case. There are many on Vulcan who consider Spock's very existence a betrayal of our race, the technology involved in his conception a waste of resources."

"Spock has a follow up appointment with me in two weeks, but perhaps we should not wait that long. There are some tests I think should be run."

They would have discussed the matter further, but both their comm units went off simultaneously. Spock had been taken to Starfleet Headquarters Hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Put Together by Committee

Spock had consumed twice his usual food volume at lunch. He was a bit uncomfortable at first, but finally his stomach had settled. Spock was familiar with this discomfort. He had experienced it ever since he was a teenager, when ever he ate a large meal. He had complained about it to the family healer on Vulcan. The healer sent him to the VSA Medical Center, where there was found no cause for concern. After that, he resolved to eat smaller meals with snacks in between when possible. Now he would adjust to the situation again, eating larger meals plus snacks, in order to gain the required weight. He walked around the Academy grounds a bit and then recalled what Fred had said about ice cream.

Pete and Fred liked to get ice cream at a place just off campus, one advertising 31 different flavors. Surely there would be one to his liking. Spock reached it quickly and surveyed the offerings. The girl behind the counter offered him a couple of taste samples, so he was able to decide on blueberry cheesecake, with cocoanut and pecan toppings. He paid the clerk and took his purchase to a table outside to eat. The ice cream was cold but pleasant to the taste. He finished it in short order. Now for the beer.

Spock remembered a nearby pub. His adviser Captain Pike had taken him there on his 21st birthday and bought him a beer and a shot of Jack Daniels. The alcohol had no effect on Spock, of course. However, Pike had said it was a right of passage, and he wanted to be the one to buy Spock his first beer. Spock did not think it wise to tell Pike that some Vulcans drink beer for its nutritional value, and that he had enjoyed his first at age three. Sarek poured it into a sippy cup for him. Amanda had been horrified. His mother reminded her husband that the legal drinking age in California was 21. His father patiently reminded his wife that their Vulcan Embassy residence was considered to be on foreign soil and alcohol was not an intoxicant for Vulcans. "My wife, it is merely liquid bread."

He entered the establishment and was promptly asked for proof of age. His Starfleet I.D. satisfied the bartender, so Spock ordered a room temperature Guiness Stout and paid for it. He consumed it quickly and walked to his dormitory. The discomfort had returned, but it had moved to his lower abdomen. When he finally reached his room, he was violently ill.

Pete and Fred found him twenty minutes later, lying on the bathroom floor, doubled over in pain. Pete called Emergency Medical Services. Spock was taken by ambulance to Starfleet Headquarters Hospital.

The E.R. Physician, Dr. Bennett took Spock's history. She ordered lab tests and an abdominal scan. When she reviewed Spock's chart, she noted that he had been seen that very day by a Dr. Rachel Silverstein. Dr. Silverstein was paged, as was the cadet's local emergency contact, a Dr. Sirin. Dr. Bennett was aware that Spock was the son of the Vulcan Ambassador and that he was a hybrid. This case had the potential to be messy and she hated messes. It wold be better for her to pass the patient on. She had Silverstein and Sirin paged.

Both doctors arrived in minutes, as they had been next door in Silverstein's office discussing this very patient. Bennett filled them in immediately.

"The patient became ill after eating a large meal. The lower right abdomen is distended and painful. Temperature is elevated at 43 degrees Celsius. White blood count has doubled since his test this afternoon. The abdominal scan reveals a mass in the approximate location of the appendix for a human. Vulcans do not have an appendix, so I am stymied."

Sirin spoke up. "He is a genetically engineered Vulcan-Human hybrid. An appendix is a possibility."

"We should check for rebound tenderness", Silverstein suggested. "Vulcans don't really like to be touched, do they?"

"I am a relative and I have done an internal medicine rotation, so I am familiar with the procedure." Bennett led Sirin to the patient.

Spock lay on a bed in a curtained off cubicle. He seemed glad to see Sirin. "Cousin, I am relieved to see you."

"You may not think so in a moment. I must palpate your abdomen in order to identify the source of the problem. There may be discomfort involved."

"You may proceed."

Sirin placed his hand on Spock's bare abdomen. He traveled down the right side, pressing.

"Right there. The pain eased, when you pressed there." Relief was evident in Spock's voice.

Sirin removed his hand and Spock stiffened, lip trembling.

"Cousin, you need emergency surgery. You have a swollen, infected appendix. It must be removed tonight before it bursts. That could prove fatal, especially given its proximity to your heart. Your overall condition indicates recent physical and mental stress. I would guess that you recently underwent Pon Farr. How long ago?"

"Five weeks. I meditated through it."

"I will not share that information. I do not have surgical privileges here, but I will request that I be allowed to assist your surgeon. Most likely this will be Dr. Silverstein, whom you consulted with this afternoon. Is all of this agreeable to you?"

"Yes, I give my consent."

Sirin returned to Bennett and Silverstein. "He has severe rebound tenderness. I do not believe the surgery can wait. A delay would endanger his heart. I would like to at least observe the procedure, and assist if possible."

Silverstein smiled. "I was counting on your involvement. It greatly increases the chance of success."

*****************

Spock was prepped and in an operating room in less than twenty minutes. Ten minutes later, Rachel Silverstein was removing his appendix. She was not happy with what she saw. A normal appendix was about the size of a grown man's pinky finger. Spock's was the size of a large banana. It had come very close to bursting. The intestines in the surrounding area were inflamed, angry. So was Rachel. The VSA doctors had just blown this kid off as a nuisance. The source of his nutrient absorption problems was now quite obvious. The Vulcan-Hybrid's anatomy was also confusing.

In frustration, she exclaimed "Who put this kid's guts together, a damn committee?"

Sirin nearly laughed. "That is essentially the case. He was designed by a group of geneticists."

The two doctors finished their work and closed. Sirin sat with Spock in the recovery room, until Spock was transferred to the ICU. At that point, Rachel joined him.

"Rachel, have you heard of a healing trance? Spock will most likely initiate one when he comes out of the anesthesia. He will appear unconscious but will be aware of his surroundings. When he is ready to leave this state, he may require extreme stimuli such as pain to help him attain complete consciousness. The nursing staff will need to be aware of this. I estimate that he will be in such a state for about a day."

"Sirin, I will make them aware of this."

"I have a full day of knee replacement procedures scheduled tomorrow, but I will spend as much time as possible with him. Neither of us have eaten. Is there a place nearby where I can buy you dinner?"

"There's always the hospital cafeteria. It's to late for the Academy dining hall."

*************************

It was definitely not the best meal Sirin had even eaten, but he enjoyed the company. They talked about their training and specialties. Rachel talked about growing up in San Francisco, attending medical school through the Academy program, and her hopes to someday serve on board a starship. She was single and lived with her mother.

There was something very compelling about this beautiful Terran woman. Sirin found himself telling her about his life on Vulcan, the death of his bond-mate T'Shela and their child, and his estrangement from his family. He had not told this to anyone since med school, during his psych evaluation.

They lingered over dinner, until it was time to go and check on Spock.

*************************

Sirin checked his cousins vital signs and put an extra blanket on him.

"He is definitely in a healing trance. His body is minimalizing all functions in an effort to repair itself. Vital signs are what I would expect them to be. Spock should emerge from this trance by early evening tomorrow. I should have finished all my procedures by late afternoon, and will come directly here. The nurses have all my contact information. Rachel, you are an excellent surgeon. Thank you for saving my cousin. I greatly enjoyed your company this evening, and I would like to see you again. Today is Thursday. Perhaps we could dine together on Sunday, somewhere away from the hospital. Spock will still be in the hospital, I assume."

"Sirin, I would enjoy that very much. I have duty early on Sunday, but I will be free by the evening."

They exchanged contact information again, this time giving their home information.

"I would also like to ask if you think that it would be possible for my cousin to convalesce at my home. The Starfleet Medical facilities are excellent, but not really designed for Vulcan comfort. It is somewhat chilly here. I feel he would recover more quickly in a warmer environment."

"Sirin, I will add that recommendation to his care plan. Good night and good luck with your procedures."

"Good night, Rachel. I'm looking forward to Sunday."

*************************

When Sirin was satisfied that his last patient of the day was recovering from the procedure well, he changed out of his scrubs and hurried to the Starfleet Medical facility. He had managed to contact Spock's mother Amanda last night. She was on Vulcan, but would try to be here by Sunday.

When Sirin reached the ICU, Spock was showing signs of emerging from his trance. Sirin explained his actions to the nurse in advance, and then struck his cousin across the face three times. As he prepared for a fourth, a pale, trembling hand grasped his wrist and stopped him. Spock was awake.

"Welcome back, cousin. You are recovering quite well. The surgery was a success. The greatly enlarged appendix was irritating your intestines and has most likely been the cause of your nutritional deficiencies. Hopefully, Dr. Silverstein has corrected this for you. Tomorrow, you will be transferred to a regular patient ward. If you continue to improve, you will be released into my care for convalescence. You will spend a week in my home, followed by two weeks of limited activity, academics only. No "extreme sports"! I have contacted your mother. She hopes to be here by Sunday."

"I wish you had not worried Mother. However, I am grateful for the opportunity to recover in your home. I will behave myself."

Rachel breezed into the ICU. "There's my star patient. You are making an excellent recovery. I think perhaps we could let you have some veggie broth and ginger ale. Does that sound appealing?"

"I am feeling somewhat hungry."

"We will also find you some thermal pajamas. You seem chilled. Dr. Sirin, would it be reasonable to warm the fluid for his IV before we give it."

"It is standard practice on Vulcan to warm it to 40 degrees."

"Thank you, doctor."

Rachel gave instructions to the nurse, who found the required garments. A curtain was drawn and Sirin helped his cousin dress. A few moments later a small portable heating device appeared and was attached to the IV pole. The fluid bag was placed in it. Someone from dietary brought hot broth and room temperature ginger ale. Within a very few minutes, Spock was much more comfortable. He expressed his thanks to all concerned.

When Rachel looked his way and smiled, Sirin was a lot more comfortable, too.

***************************

Spock went to the regular patient ward on Saturday. Pete and Fred came to visit, bringing him PADDs and a music player and headphones. Sirin came at lunch time with plomeek soup and flat bread.

"Did you cook for me, cousin? This is excellent."

"Alas, Spock, I did not. Your mother apparently contacted T'Rysa at the Embassy, who prepared this for you and sent it via her husband. Your family has very dedicated servants."

"My mother once described T'Rysa as a "lioness guarding her cubs." I fear she still considers me to be one of her "cubs."

"I would not complain if I were you. Her cuisine is appears to be superior to that of the hospital."

Spock was starting to yawn.

"You have had a busy day, cousin. You must rest now. I have patients to attend to. I will see you at dinner."

****************************

T'Rysa brought his dinner herself this time, assisted by Stohl, her husband. "I dare not trust your recovery to those who do not know how to feed you when you are well. I do not approve of your cousin, but you shall not suffer because of him. Meals shall be brought to his home while you are staying there."

Sirin stood in the doorway, amused. T'Rysa was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He decided it would be best to stay out of her way. He sat in the family lounge until he saw her and her husband leave.

"I have heard from Lady Amanda. She will be here tomorrow afternoon. If you continue to improve, you will be released tomorrow morning. You and your mother can have a peaceful evening together, as I will be out on a date."

"A date, cousin? Would that be with Dr. Silverstein? The two of you have been "making eyes" at one another."

"Yes, I am having dinner with Rachel. What do you know of "making eyes", young one?"

"Sirin, I am surrounded by young humans and often exposed to their mating habits. I may not be a healer, but I recognize the symptoms. You are falling for Dr. Silverstein."

A/N

Okay, that's it until next Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Trek nor any of the characters. I receive no profit!

**Terran Dating Rituals**

Sunday morning finally came. Spock managed to eat all of his hospital breakfast and had dressed in his uniform. Pete had brought him a duffel with toiletries, pajamas, and casual clothing. He may as well be comfortable at Sirin's. Spock packed up his books, music player, and PADDs and then laid back down on the bed. That small activity had exhausted him. Spock would not reveal this if he could help it. He wished to leave the hospital. Several minutes later, Sirin arrived.

"Dr. Silverstein has not signed your release order yet. She is in conference with her superior, so we must wait. Perhaps we could discuss your taste in music or your knowledge of Terran dating rituals....

* * *

"Dr. Silverstein, this is highly irregular. Cadet Spock is just a few days post-surgery and the son of one of the Federation's most influential ambassadors. He should really remain in the hospital for his entire convalescence, not be turned over to some civilian cousin."

"Dr. McKenzie, Cadet Spock's "cousin" Sirin is both a trained surgeon and a Vulcan healer. The cadet's mother, Ambassador Sarek's wife, will be arriving this evening. I don't believe she will allow any harm to befall him. Also, Cadet Spock comes from a hot, desert planet. He has been freezing his butt off in the hospital ward. This causes physical and mental stress which could hamper his healing. As a Vulcan, Dr. Sirin maintains his home at a much warmer temperature. I feel it is in Spock's best interest to release him into Dr. Sirin's care."

"Very well, one one condition. You will personally make daily "house calls" to assess Cadet Spock's recovery. If there is the slightest decline in his condition, he will immediately be re-admitted to this facility,"

"I have no problem with that, Doctor. Let's hope the Cadet and his cousin don't either."

* * *

"......at least that is what I have been told by my roommate and classmates. This seems to fit the patterns I have observed. I am somewhat confused by your questions, though. I understood you to say that you have dated Terrans before."

"Spock, I have "hooked up" in the past, but have never pursued a serious relationship. There is something very compelling about Rachel."

"Perhaps you should ask my mother for advice, Sirin. After all, she is a Terran female."

"That is an excellent idea, cousin."

"Knock, knock". Sirin pulled back the curtain around Spock's bed and found Rachel standing there.

"Good morning, gentlemen. My superior, Dr. McKenzie will not sign off on Spock's release unless he is checked on every day by his attending Starfleet physician, which would be me. Do either of you have any objections to a daily house call?"

Sirin looks at Spock, who shakes his head.

"There are no objections. Let us get the paperwork taken care of so I can get my cousin out of this freezer of a hospital ward."

* * *

A short while later, Spock and Rachel are waiting for Sirin outside the main entrance of the hospital.

"Dr. Silverstein, I do not understand why it was necessary for me to ride out the hospital in a wheelchair. I am quite capable of walking."

"Cadet, it is a Terran hospital tradition dating back centuries. It is also a rule of the facility that all discharged in-patients ride in a wheelchair and be escorted to their transportation by a member of staff. This also makes it a lawful order. Deal with it."

Sirin pulls up to them in a modest but immaculate ground car. Spock raises an eyebrow.

"Cousin, you have just had major surgery. Also, we must transport your luggage. The Harley would not be practical, nor would Dr. Silverstein approve."

"No, not in this instance. However, I do approve of motorcycles in general. I've always wanted to ride one."

"Perhaps we can do something about that." Sirin helps Spock into the vehicle. "Rachel, I will meet you at your home at 1800 hours. You may wish to wear trousers."

"Sounds good. I will see you then. Spock, I will see you tomorrow afternoon." Rachel turned away, pushing the wheelchair, an enormous grin on her face.

* * *

Sirin drove through a quiet neighborhood not far from the hospital. He pulled into the driveway of a modest duplex, used the remote to open the garage door, and then slowly drove in and parked. Spock got out of the vehicle carefully, and slowly walked around the back of it to Sirin's kitchen door. He noted Sirin's antique custom Harley and another motorcycle near it. The second one appeared to be partially disassembled.

"That was my first one. I am repairing it in order to sell it. Perhaps you could help me with that task when you are a little stronger, cousin. For now, let us get you inside."

Sirin escorted Spock through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hand me your coat, and I will show you your room. Spock, you will probably want to change into comfortable clothing and relax on the couch." Spock had no incisions or open wounds from his surgery, but the area was still inflamed and very tender.

Sirin led his cousin to a pleasant first floor bedroom with its own bath, and left him to his privacy. Spock changed into Starfleet issue sweats and hung up his uniform. When he made his way back to the living room, he was greeted by the sound of someone swearing in Romulan. Looking around the room, Spock discovered the identity of the curser. There on a perch near the large picture window sat a large, orange Rigellian parrot.

"I see you have met "Ivan the Terrible". I inherited him from a former housemate, who got him from a girlfriend. Jack is a member of a civilian medical missions team. He could not take this foul-mouth fowl with him into space, so Ivan has remained with me."

"Sirin, you are of course aware that it is illegal to own Rigellian parrots. They are an endangered species."

"Cousin, this bird has been a pet for over twenty years. He most likely could not be re-introduced to the wild. If I were to turn him over to the proper authorities, they would probably euthanize him. Besides, Jack used to enjoy annoying me. When he left, he said this was his way of "giving me the bird" one final time."

Spock had heard that expression many a time during his studies at the Academy. Pete and Fred routinely "gave each other the bird" when they were angry. Spock himself had often been the recipient of such a digital insult, usually when correcting a classmate or tutorial student. He found the play on words amusing.

The doorbell rings, and Sirin goes to answer. It is T'Rysa with lunch. As she is shown in, Ivan lets loose with another string of Romulan expletives. The language is very similar to Vulcan, so T'Rysa understands most of what is said. She is not pleased. She glares at Sirin.

"Such a beast is not fit for company and is most likely unsanitary. It should not be in the house when the young one has been so ill. I am surprised a healer would own such a creature." She hands Sirin a large tote full of food containers. "Spock, Stohl will return with your mother in a few hours. I will bring your dinner tonight. Please avoid contact with that filthy bird." With that, T'Rysa turned on her heels and walked out the front door.

Spock stared after her and then spoke. "Cousin, I do not believe she cares for Ivan."

"All the more reason to keep him. The food, however smells wonderful. Vegetable stew, flat bread, honey cakes, soy milk, and lemon pudding. I do not know what these are." Sirin hands a large container to Spock.

"Those are peanut butter cookies, a favorite of mine since childhood. They are quite good when consumed with soy milk. Sirin, are you familiar with the old Terran saying: Life is uncertain; eat dessert first."

Sirin took the food to the kitchen and returned with two small plates of cookies, forks, napkins, and two glasses of soy milk. He set it all down on the coffee table in front of the sofa where Spock sat. Sirin was surprised to see his cousin carefully wrap a cookie in a napkin with out touching it. He proceeded to eat the treat, pushing it up through the napkin as he went. Sirin had always eaten such things with a fork, which was troublesome, as they often broke. This was a much better way. He followed suit. They each consumed three cookies, a bowl of stew, and some flat bread.

"Spock, if we continue in this manner, you will have gained the required weight in no time, and I will need new trousers."

"Actually, I was contemplating some pudding." Sirin shook his head, amazed. He took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of pudding. Spock was halfway through it when Amanda arrived.

Sirin answered the bell. "Aunt Amanda, welcome. Your son is in the living room on the sofa, eating his weight in T'Rysa's good cooking. I will get your luggage." He took her bags from Stohl, a driver from the Vulcan Embassy.

Still wearing her coat, Amanda sat on the sofa next to Spock and hugged him. He was very embarrassed but accepted her embrace. Ivan the Terrible yelled "Hubba, Hubba. Yeah, baby!" Amanda stares at the bird for a moment and then glares at her son.

"My son, you are looking much better than I expected. Please explain to me how you let yourself become so ill."

"Mother, I did not believe myself to be ill. I thought the discomfort I felt was normal for me. The doctors at the VSA said....."

"Damn the VSA! It always seemed to me that they found you to be more of a science experiment than a patient. In the future you must be more diligent in seeking treatment. This might not have gone so well had you been aboard a starship."

"If I do not gain several kilos, I will not be serving aboard a starship. It seems I do not meet the minimum weight requirement. My appendicitis was aggravated by consumption of large meal. Now I have lost more weight due to illness." Spock yawned.

"Cousin, it is time for your medication and a nap. You and your mother may visit later." Sirin gave Spock a few tablets, which he downed with water. The youngster walked slowly and sleepily to his room.

"Aunt Amanda, I have given you the bedroom next to Spock's. I will be using the one upstairs. Let me take your coat and show you around." Amanda followed him, glancing at her son, already in his bed and nearly asleep.

"Sirin, I appreciate what you are doing for Spock. Thank you for giving up your room for me."

"Aunt Amanda, you and Spock are the only family that will even speak to me. I could not do otherwise. We needed to get him out of the Starfleet hospital and I knew I would not be welcome at the Embassy. May I ask your assistance with something?"

"Anything, nephew. What do you need?"

"I have a date with a Terran female in a few hours. It is a first date, and I would like to make a good impression."

"Well, tell me a little about her."

"Her name is Rachel Silverstein. She is a doctor and a Lieutenant in the Starfleet Medical Corps. She likes motorcycles and she is twenty-eight years old. She is also very attractive. We met when I was consulting with her on Spock's treatment. I am planning to pick her up at her home at 1800 hours, where she lives with her mother. I will be driving my Harley."

"Sirin, it sounds like a casual evening is in order. Bring her some flowers, lilies or daisies That will also impress her mother. There's a lovely Chinese restaurant not far from the Vulcan Embassy, Wong's. The food is good and the atmosphere is very relaxing. There is also a theater close by that shows independent films. Sarek and I once had a date there. Now, what are you going to wear?"

Sirin went upstairs to his closet and returned with his chosen outfit. Black jeans and matching denim jacket with dark blue turtleneck under a cream-colored fisherman's sweater.

"Sirin, that's a good choice. You will look quite handsome."

"Thank you, my aunt. I will leave you in peace. I know you want on check on your son."

When Sirin had gone, Amanda sneaked into Spock's room. She pulled the covers up over her sleeping son, checked him for fever, and kissed the top of his head. He stirred, but did not awaken. He seemed to smile in his sleep. No matter how old he grew, Spock would always be her little boy.

* * *

Rachel had hurried home from the hospital. It seemed her shift would never end. She showered and changed into her best jeans and an burgundy embroidered silk blouse. While she stood before her mirror, brushing her long, dark hair, her mother Esther entered.

"Why, Rachel Silverstein, do you have a date? You haven't gone out in almost two years. I was beginning to think you were all work and no play."

"No, Mom. I just hadn't met anyone all that interesting until a few days ago."

"Interesting, you say. Tell me about him."

"He's an orthopedic surgeon, a widower, and just gorgeous. Tall, dark-haired, brown eyes, pointed ears."

"Did you say pointed ears?"

"Yep. His name is Sirin."

"Okay, whatever. Is he coming to the house?"

"Yep, he'll be here at 6 pm." Rachel put on some gold dangle earrings and some wine-colored lipstick.

"You'd better hurry then. You've got about four minutes."

Rachel put on her boots and a denim jacket. "I'm ready."

Three minutes later, the door bell rang. Rachel started to go answer it. Esther shook her head and walked slowly to the entryway. "She's right, don't want to appear too eager" Rachel thought to herself.

Esther smoothed her hair and looked through the peephole. There was indeed a tall, gorgeous Vulcan on her doorstep. He was holding a bouquet of mixed Andorian daisies. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Good evening, Ma'am. Is this the Silverstein residence?"

"Yes, it is. Please come in. I am Esther, Rachel's mother. She will be with you in just a moment. Your name is Sirin?"

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rachel entered the hallway and Sirin handed her the flowers. "Thank you, they are lovely."

"I'll put them in water for you, dear. You kids have a nice time. I won't wait up." Esther whispers in Rachel's ear "Cute. Nice manners."

Sirin lead Rachel out to his Harley. He handed her the extra helmet, and sat on the bike. She got on behind him and put her arms around his waist. They both thought this to be a most pleasant arrangement.

* * *

Ivan was swearing in Romulan and Klingon. T'Rysa gave him a disapproving scowl. She had brought a vegetable and noodle casserole for dinner, along with salad, corn bread, soy milk, fruit, and three different desserts. "How is the young one doing, my Lady Amanda?"

"He is tired and still rather weak. I think he has a lot of pain but won't say so. Spock needs a lot more of your good food, T'Rysa. I am troubled by his thinness."

"As am I, my Lady. I will do my best to fortify him." T'Rysa collected the empty containers from lunch and departed. Stohl was waiting for her outside. Ivan yelled after her "Good riddance!"

Amanda shook her finger at him. "You are a very bad bird! You need to learn some manners."

"Mother, you are chastising a non-sentient being. I do not know if one can train a parrot to be polite." Spock yawned and stretched in the kitchen doorway, his usually perfect hair sticking up in all directions. He was barefoot in rumpled sweats. Amanda had not seen her son like this in years. He was definitely feeling worse than he let on.

"Honey, let's get you situated in the living room. Then you can have some dinner and meds." She steered to the sofa, and made him put his feet up, fluffed the pillows behind his head, and covered him with a blanket. She also smoothed his hair. Then she brought him large portions of everything T'Rysa had prepared.

"Really, Mother, you do not need to concern yourself. I am fine." He was feeling a bit smothered.

"Spock, you are still my son. It is my job to fuss over you. If Sirin had not intervened, you would still be in the hospital. Shut up and eat your dinner."

When her son had finished eating, Amanda asked him some difficult questions.

"Spock, you have recently undergone Pon Farr, haven't you?"

"Yes, Mother I was able to meditate through it, though it appears to have compromised me somewhat physically."

"I told your father that I did not like T'Pring before you were bonded to her. Has the dissolution of that bond caused you pain?"

"Not really, Mother. It would not have been a good match, as I would have continued to be absent from her. It is good that she has found another. I bear her no ill will."

"What you are really saying is that you are glad to be free."

"Yes."

* * *

Rachel and Sirin enjoyed an excellent dinner at Wong's. They were shown to a secluded table near the rear. The staff was attentive but not intrusive. (Amanda had called ahead, speaking to old Mr. Wong himself and apprising him of the situation.) Wong was an incurable romantic. His restaurant had been a safe haven for inter-species couples for over thirty years. "Proper" Vulcans did not go there for fear of what they might see. Sirin recognized a pharmacist from SF General, but not his male Vulcan companion.

The couple discussed their tastes in music and films, as well as art and literature. Sirin learned that Rachel played cello and violin. She was shocked to learn he played the electric guitar and had once belonged to a "garage band". His group had recorded three albums and even played once at the revival of something called H.O.R.D.E. Festival. Rachel was fascinated by this. Sirin was fascinated by Rachel's large green eyes.

When the meal had ended and the bill was paid, they made their way to the movie theater. The feature was a restored version of the 1952 classic Singing In The Rain. Both enjoyed it very much. At one point, Rachel forgot her companion was a touch-telepath and placed her hand over his on the armrest. The resulting sensation was electrifying.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel attempted to withdraw her hand. Sirin grasped it with both of his.

"I am not." He brought her hand to his lips.

On the ride home, Rachel held on to Sirin a little tighter than necessary. He did not seem to mind. When they reached her door, he asked "May I see you again?" Rachel nodded.

He kissed her, a sweet and tender kiss she wished would never end.

A/N

More next Tuesday


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Own Star Trek, Not Making Any Money

**Guitar Lessons**

Amanda and Spock were both still up and sitting in the living room when Sirin returned home. The doctor/healer washed his hands and fetched his medical bag from the hall closet. He recorded Spock's vitals for the fifth time that day and then transmitted the data to Rachel.

"Much improved, cousin. I am pleased with your progress. Your color is also better. Tomorrow we will let you move around a little. In the morning, we will need to collect blood and urine specimens so I can take them to the Med Lab at Starfleet Hospital. We will do this every morning until you return to the Academy, that Dr. Silverstein may monitor your recovery. I will be taking a week off from the hospital, as I have no procedures scheduled."

"Speaking of Dr. Silverstein, how was your date, cousin? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much, Spock. I will be seeing Rachel again. Now, I suggest you have a light snack followed by your nighttime meds and then bed. Perhaps some peanut butter cookies and soy milk?"

"That would be most agreeable."

Amanda laughed. "I'll get them. That boy and his cookies!" As she headed for the kitchen, Ivan whistled suggestively. Amanda turned and yelled "Parrot stew!"

"Endangered species!" retorted Ivan.

"You don't know just how endangered!"

Spock and Sirin exchanged raised eyebrows.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Spock was feeling much stronger already. He was getting much more rest at his cousin's home than he would have in the hospital. Though he would never admit to it, he was also enjoying all the "TLC" from his mother and T'Rysa. He showered and shaved and provided the sample Sirin said would be necessary. Sirin came into the bedroom, recorded Spock's vitals, and drew his blood a few minutes later.

Spock finished dressing and wandered out to the kitchen where his mother was preparing oatmeal the old-fashioned way, actually cooking it on the stove! She would serve it with raisins and maple syrup, just the way he had liked it as a child.

Amanda smiled to see her son in jeans and a flannel shirt. The sleeves and pant legs were just a little too short. He had grown again. "Looks like a Minnesota lumberjack", she thought to herself, so she began to hum a little song she had seen in an old Monty Python video. Apparently Ivan knew this one as well, because he began to sing, sing, sing.....

"Oh, I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day...."

"Mother, do not encourage Ivan. His behavior is already coarse enough."

"Cousin, I have never heard Ivan sing that one before. I have known him for four years. His usual favorites are _The Feisty Ferengi_ and _What Do You Do With A Drunken Spaceman?_ I would like to hear the rest of this _Lumberjack Song_."

Amanda laughed and started humming again. Ivan sang the song through this time.

"I take it that lumberjacks are not usually transvestites. I am curious as to the rest of Ivan's repertoire. Jack got him from a Ferengi trader."

"Awwwk. Rules of acquisition! Awwk."

* * *

After breakfast and Sirin's run to the Starfleet Med Lab, the subject returned to music. Spock was surprised to learn that Sirin also enjoyed Heavy Metal and that he had played in a "garage band" called Menace. Spock had downloaded all three of Menace's albums and played them all the time, especially when he was skating. Amanda found this intriguing as well, so Spock loaned her his music player.

Sirin went to the bedroom closet, got his blue Fender Stratocaster and demonstrated how to play it. Spock was a quick study. By noon, when T'Rysa arrived with lunch, he was playing _Stairway To_ _Heaven_. Ivan seemed to enjoy the music, as he was quiet.

T'Rysa studied Spock a bit. "You are looking much better. I enjoyed your music, young one. When did you learn to play this instrument? I have never seen you with such a thing at the Embassy."

"Sirin gave me a few lessons this morning. I still have much to learn."

"Perhaps he has some redeeming characteristics, after all. I have brought you vegetable gumbo, biscuits, sweet potatoes, and banana pudding. Is there anything that you would desire for dinner?"

"I seem to recall that you used to make some excellent baked lentils. Those would be most appreciated. Also, more peanut butter cookies."

"As you wish." As T'Rysa was about to leave, Amanda pulled her aside for a whispered conference. She nodded and departed.

After lunch, Sirin took Spock's vitals, gave him more meds, and sent him to bed. "When you have rested, we will go outside for a short walk."

Once Spock was napping, Amanda called Stohl, T'Rysa's husband and the chief driver for the Vulcan Embassy. There were a few errands she needed to run quickly.

Stohl was at the door within a few minutes. As Amanda was leaving, Rachel Silverstein arrived. The two women introduced themselves, Amanda let Rachel into the house, and then hurried away.

"Ooh, baby, baby!" squawked Ivan.

"Sirin?"

"Hello, Rachel. Welcome to my home. Meet "Ivan the Terrible". Spock is napping. Have you eaten? We've just finished, but there is some excellent vegetable gumbo left."

"As a matter of fact, I have not eaten. I skipped lunch to finish my rounds. That way I won't have to return unless there is an emergency. Gumbo sounds wonderful."

Sirin heated the gumbo and sweet potatoes for Rachel. He sat at the table and drank tea with her. They chatted about Spock's progress. His lab work was much improved over the previous morning.

"That's probably because he isn't using all his energy to keep warm" added Rachel. "His vitals are a lot better."

"His pain level is decreasing as well, and his appetite has definitely returned. He eats like an adolescent. He should be able to gain a bit of weight now."

Sirin heard the sounds of Spock stirring in his bedroom. "Are you awake, cousin? Dr. Silverstein is here to see you."

"Yes." Spock came into the kitchen, yawning and stretching, and sat down at the table. Rachel smiled to herself. He reminded her of a sleepy little boy.

"Cadet, you seem to be feeling better. Please allow me to check your vital signs." Spock nodded, stiffening slightly. Previous unpleasant experiences had made him somewhat leery of medical personnel, whatever their species.

"Relax, Cadet. I did not bring any sharp objects. You seem to have a mild case of what used to be called "white coat hypertension". Your blood pressure increases in the presence of medical professionals. It would be wise to practice some meditation or relaxation technique during future examinations. Over all, I am pleased with your recovery. That's all for today."

Spock returned to his room, taking the guitar with him.

"I would dearly love to get my hands on the butt heads at the VSA who decided that kid was a walking science experiment and then couldn't be bothered to keep him healthy. If I were him, I'd have issues, too."

"Spock has not been treated justly. As a child, he often faced extreme prejudice in a supposedly logical society. His many talents were unappreciated. It angers me. I hope that he will find acceptance in Starfleet."

Rachel was shocked to hear such an admission of emotion from a Vulcan. She wanted to comfort Sirin, and laid her hand on his shoulder, not thinking.

Sirin did not pull away. Instead, he leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"You said that you need not return to the hospital. Would you dine with me again tonight?"

"Yes. I will need to go home and change out of my uniform."

"When my aunt returns, I could take you there?"

"Can we ride the motorcycle again?"

"Certainly."

"Sirin, I need to update Spock's medical records. You said you were going to take him for a brief walk."

"I will do so now."

Sirin went to the hall closet and got two heavy coats. He called to Spock and got him bundled up.

"We are going to walk three blocks to the park and back. We need to get your blood circulating a bit more. We shall return shortly, Rachel."

Sirin and Spock stepped out into the brisk air. It was early February. They walked slowly to the park and sat down on a bench. Spock was a little winded. He took a few deep breaths. "Cousin, I believe that you have fallen in love."

"Spock, you may be correct. It was quite unexpected. "

"My mother says that is often the case. She is hoping it will happen to me one day. It is fortunate for you that she is here right now. My mother is a very wise woman."

"Who has a very perceptive son. However, Aunt Amanda will be upset with me if I keep you out in the cold too long. Let us return home."

They walked back a little more quickly, anxious to get out of the wind. When they reached Sirin's house, both Rachel and Amanda were waiting for them. They were wearing conspiratorial grins.

"Welcome back boys, did you miss me?"

"Mother, you were gone for less than two hours. Never the less, we did feel your absence." Spock shed his hat, coat, and gloves. He went and stood in front of the heating unit.

"Aunt Amanda, Rachel and I have plans for the evening. Will you and Spock be alright on your own?"

"We will be just fine. Have fun, you two." Amanda winked at Rachel as the couple slipped out the door.

Ivan was screaming "Hubba, hubba!" again.

"Mother, what have you been up to, now? I am not referring to your shopping."

"I just gave Rachel a few pointers on how to catch a Vulcan."

"I believe Sirin has already been caught."

"I think you're right, son. Now, let me show you what I bought. You have two new pairs of jeans, four long sleeve shirts, two sweaters and two new pairs of pajama bottoms."

Spock opened his mouth to speak, but Amanda cut him off.

"Before you protest too much, you might want to check a mirror. Obviously you've gotten taller since the last time I bought you clothes. I also stopped at O'Grady's and got you a little something to occupy your time during your recovery."

Amanda opened the coat closet, pulled out a guitar case, and handed it to her son. He opened it and found a Fender Stratocaster, identical to Sirin's, except for the orange color. There were also picks, extra strings and a book of chords.

"Now you boys can play together."

"Thank you, Mother. This pleases me very much."

* * *

While Rachel was changing her clothes, Esther was plying Sirin with tea and almond cookies. She was quite amused by the way he wrapped the cookies in a napkin to eat them, never actually touching them with his fingers. "Must be a Vulcan thing", she thought.

Esther asked him about his job and his home and other personal matters. He was surprisingly open until she asked about his family on Vulcan. "We are estranged." was all he would say on that matter.

"However, I do have a young cousin at Starfleet Academy. Rachel is treating him. That is how we met."

"I see. Oh, here's Rachel now. You two dears have a lovely time. I won't wait up."

As they walk out the door, Sirin hands Rachel a helmet. "Would you mind going to Wong's again?"

"Sirin, Wong's would be just fine."

* * *

Wong recognized them and smiled. "Would you like the same table as last night? Herbal jasmine tea?"

"Please. Rachel, I think we are quite welcome here."

"Amanda says the staff is very discreet. Apparently one of Mr. Wong's daughters has a Vulcan husband."

"Interesting. As I look about the dining room, I see five other Vulcan-Terran couples. It is not so rare a thing as I have been led to believe."

* * *

"I did not make a plan for after dinner. Is there something you would like to do?"

Rachel smiled. A spontaneous Vulcan!

"I think I know just the thing, Sirin. Have you ever attended a laser light show? There is one about three blocks from here."

"I have never heard of such a thing, but I enjoy new experiences. "

Rachel lead him down the street a few doors past the movie theater. They bought two tickets and sat down in the auditorium just in time for the house lights to be turned off and the program to begin.

Sirin was amazed by the display of colored lights that flashed, swirled and changed colors in time with the music. It was exciting on its own but Rachel's reactions made it even more so. The final musical selection was _Bach's Toccata and Fugue In D Minor_. It was very stirring and at one point she grabbed his hand. She moved to take it back, but Sirin would not release it. Through this contact he sent her waves of affection and contentment. He could tell that she felt the same way. All to soon, the show was over.

Sirin held Rachel's hand as they walked to the motorcycle, not caring if anyone saw. He savored every moment of the ride home with Rachel's arms around him. He also came to a decision.

When they reached Rachel's home, Sirin walked her to the door as he had done the previous night. He took both her hands in his own.

"Rachel, would you be willing to see me exclusively?"

"If you're asking me to go steady, the answer is yes."

When they kissed good night, it was done with great enthusiasm.

"Sirin, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Keep Spock up until I get there."

"Yes ma'am." Sirin made for his bike.

Rachel went inside. Esther was sitting in the kitchen having some warm milk.

"So, is he a good kisser?"

"The best. Mom, I think I'm in love."

* * *

Sirin arrived home with the Vulcan equivalent of a stupid grin on his face, just a tiny turning up of his lips. Amanda and Spock were sitting on the sofa. Spock had been playing his new guitar. Mother and son exchanged knowing glances. Ivan was singing _Indian Love Call._

"Awwwk. When I'm calling you oo oo oo oo oo oo, Will you answer true oo oo oo oo oo oo oo?...."

Amanda was laughing. "Don't look at us. We sure didn't teach him that. His version of S_moke On The_ _Water_ isn't bad, though."

"Dun dun duh, dun dun dun duh, dun dun dun dun duh.... Awwwk!"

"Cousin, that is a very fine guitar. Aunt Amanda must have been shopping at O'Grady's. Let me hear how you have progressed."

Spock played _Smoke On The Water_ with very few errors. Sirin was impressed.

"I will give you another lesson tomorrow. Now it is time to check your vitals, and get you a snack and evening meds. Aunt Amanda, I would be willing to swear that he looks a little heavier already."

"Well, T'Rysa has been stuffing him like a Thanksgiving turkey!"

"I would like some of that honey cake "stuffing", please. And some soy milk."

Sirin finished his checks. "Pulse, temperature, and blood pressure are all normal. How does your abdomen feel?"

"It is still a bit tender, but improving."

"Good. Eat your snack and go to bed. We will have our same morning routine tomorrow."

* * *

That night when she slept, Rachel dreamed of babies with pointed ears and big green eyes. Sirin had the same dream.

A/N

See you next Tuesday


	6. Chapter 6

I don't Star Trek nor any of its characters. But maybe if I'm really good, I'll get a sehlat in my Christmas stocking!

**The First Tuesday Of The Rest Of Our Lives**

Spock was up early. He had slept a lot over the past several days. His body was mending He had eaten a lot and exercised little. The pajamas bottoms which had threatened to slide off his hips a week ago were actually staying put. It appeared that T'Rysa's "Spock stuffing" regimen was working. He got out of his bed and did a little stretching.

Sirin heard movement coming from Spock's room and grabbed his medical bag. He knocked on the door.

"Come" came the response. Sirin entered to find his cousin sitting cross-legged on the floor in the lotus position. He knelt down next to him and scanned his vitals.

"Very good. Even better than last night. We can increase your activity level a bit today. Sirin drew a blood sample from Spock's arm and then handed him a specimen cup. "I will see you at breakfast."

By the time Spock had showered, shaved, and dressed, Amanda was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Spock. I trust you slept well. I had a communication with your father this morning. He asked about your health."

"That was most kind of him."

"I wish you two could come to some sort of understanding, not just this uneasy truce."

"Mother, I do not see either of us changing our opinions. I wish to remain in Starfleet. Father wishes me to leave. A "truce" is the best that can be hoped for under the circumstances."

"I suppose you're right, but I hate it. Spock, I will have to leave on Thursday. I need to get back to my students. There's one in particular who is struggling with Federation Standard. She hopes to go to MIT in the fall."

"Mother, I appreciate that you have been able to stay with me this long. Your nurturing has helped speed along my recovery. Sirin and Rachel are taking good care of me. I will be fine. Do not worry."

"I'm your mother. Worry is part of my job description. Now, sit down here and eat your breakfast." Amanda handed her son a huge serving of hash browns fried with onions and green peppers. There were veggie burgers on the side.

"If this continues, my uniforms will be too tight."

"You'll need new ones when you go to a ship, anyway. Shut up and eat, Spock!"

"Awwk. Awwk. Shut up and eat, Spock!" Ivan squawked in the family room.

Amanda laughed. "He finally said something intelligent."

"It will not last", sighed Sirin as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

After a huge breakfast, Sirin and Spock bundled up and walked to the park. Spock could straighten up all the way now and he was much less winded. They strolled around for about 15 minutes before he needed to sit down. Spock was frustrated with his physical weakness.

"Cousin, you are making very good progress. In a few weeks time you will be back to your normal routine. In less than six weeks time you have undergone Pon Farr, suffered a concussion and had major abdominal surgery. It is a wonder that you are still alive, let alone walking around."

"Point taken. So, how was your date last night? You and Dr. Silverstein seem to be getting along quite well."

"Quite well indeed. I know it has only been a few days, but I hope to bond with Rachel."

"Perhaps you have found _shan'hal'lak_, love at first sight. That is the best anyone could hope for."

"Yes, that is so. Let us return home. I promised you another guitar lesson."

* * *

Amanda was waiting with hot tea. She enjoyed listening to the two play. The lessons were much easier now that they each had guitar. Spock had a natural musical ability. In an hour's time, he had mastered several new chords.

Captain Pike paid a visit at mid-morning, curious to see how his favorite advisee was recuperating. He was quite surprised to the youngster sitting on the sofa, guitar in hand.

Pike and Amanda remembered each other from the time eighteen years earlier when Spock's family had traveled on the USS Cochrane. Pike had been a lieutenant then and Spock had been three years old.

"Mother, perhaps the Captain would enjoy some of T'Rysa's peanut butter cookies, since he is directly responsible for my fondness for them."

"I'd love some peanut butter cookies. Sirin, your cousin sure was a clever little guy. He outsmarted his dad when he was only three."

Amanda gave him a plate with several cookies and a steaming cup of coffee.

Sirin could hardly contain his surprise. "Captain, you simply must share this story. Spock outsmarted Sarek?"

"Oh, yeah. It seems Junior here didn't really care for his breakfast one morning. He saw me replicating peanut butter cookies and decided they would make a far better meal. Trouble was, he kept replicating them and eating them on the sly until Sarek caught him. Sarek had the replicator reprogrammed so it would not accept cookie requests from Spock in either Federation Standard or Vulcan. A less enterprising kid would have given up, but not your cousin. He walked around the ship asking diplomats and crew members how to say "peanut butter cookie" in their native languages. I think he must have learned half a dozen different ways to say it."

"Actually it was fifteen different languages, if one counts both High and Common Orion."

Amanda could not contain her laughter. "I knew you were getting cookies from someplace, but I figured you had charmed them from one of the crew. Sarek would have been furious. I must confess to being somewhat proud of your ingenuity."

"Cousin, you are a man of many talents." Sirin just sat there a minute, shaking his head.

* * *

After Pike had gone and T'Rysa had brought lunch, Rachel appeared. She gave Spock a quick once over. "This really isn't necessary now, but orders are orders. Your vital signs are perfect and so are your lab tests, Spock. You should be able to go back to your dorm on Sunday. I would like you to take an afternoon nap, though. You are looking a little sleepy."

Spock started to protest, but Amanda gave him the "stare of death." He was in bed two minutes later.

Amanda smiled at Sirin and Rachel. "I think I could use a nap, too." She left the two alone. They sat on the sofa together.

"I like Spock's mother. She is a special lady."

"Very special, Rachel. Her life is filled with dichotomies. She is a warm and loving Terran woman married to a logical Vulcan. She has the privileges of rank and wealth, but daily faces prejudices. Her child has one of the highest I.Q.' s ever tested in our family, but many regard him as "disadvantaged." Yet she seems to handle it all with grace and style."

"I think that she must really love her husband a lot. He must love her, also. That would make it much easier to bear."

"Could you bear it, Rachel?" Sirin was gazing into her eyes as he asked this question.

"For the right person, yes." Rachel moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. He was sure his heart would burst from happiness. Yes, this was definitely _shan'hal'lak. _He kissed the top of Rachel's head and slipped an arm around her.

Outside, the sky was getting dark and storm clouds were rolling in. The wind whistled in between the houses. It was a perfect afternoon for snuggling.

* * *

When Spock got up from his nap, he found the two physicians cuddled up together and asleep on the couch. He was careful not to disturb them. When Amanda came out of her room a few minutes later, Spock held his finger to his lips and pointed to the sofa. Mother and son tiptoed to the kitchen.

"Spock, I hate to wake them, but T'Rysa will be here with dinner any moment. They might be embarrassed if she saw them like that."

As if on cue, Spock heard the sound of a large vehicle pulling into the driveway. This would be Stohl and T'Rysa. This was followed by other sounds, doors opening, footsteps. Suddenly there was a loud crash, followed by a shout. _Pekh! _

"Awwk!_ Pekh! Pekh! Pekh! _Sehlat poop! Awwk!

Spock raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Stohl had been on Terra too long. He had picked up some bad habits. _Pekh_ was the Vulcan word for excrement of any kind, though Spock had never heard it used as an expletive before. Apparently Ivan had.

They need no longer worry about whether they should wake Sirin and Rachel. Sirin was running for the door to find the source of the commotion.

Sirin found Stohl standing by the van, a large tree branch on the pavement beside him. The driver was rubbing his wrist in obvious pain. It seemed to be bent at an unnatural angle.

"Come inside, both of you. I must examine the injury in the light." They all hurried into the house. Sirin ushered them into the kitchen and had Stohl sit down. In addition to the obvious fracture, a cut on Stohl's arm was bleeding profusely.

"Rachel, my bag is in the coat closet." Sirin grabbed a towel and applied pressure to Stohl's cut. The bleeding finally stopped. He disinfected and dressed the wound.

"We must get you to the hospital for imaging studies. I fear your wrist will require surgery. I must notify the emergency room that we are coming. What is your name and age? Who is your healer?"

"My name is Stohl. I am 163 Terran years old. My healer is T'Mena from the Vulcan Embassy."

While Sirin called San Francisco General, Rachel got her coat and a flashlight. She surveyed the damage to the Embassy van. It was just superficial, which was good. Sirin's car was parked in the garage behind it. They would have to drive this big, green beast to the hospital.

Ever diligent, T'Rysa had brought dinner in. It appeared to be undamaged. It would be illogical to allow Spock to go hungry simply because Stohl had been injured.

Sirin herded Stohl and T'Rysa back out to the vehicle and drove them and Rachel to the hospital. It was Rachel's turn to see Sirin in action, just as he had watched her remove Spock's appendix.

* * *

Stohl's surgery was quite successful. If there were no complications, Sirin would release him in the morning. Two Vulcan Embassy drivers came to the hospital. One picked up T'Rysa and the van. The other drove Sirin and Rachel back to Sirin's home.

As they sat in the kitchen eating the vegetable casserole Amanda had warmed up for them, Rachel told Amanda and Spock what a brilliant surgeon Sirin was. Not only had he repaired the fracture to Stohl's wrist, but also some old nerve damage. Stohl should actually have increased mobility of his hand and wrist.

"Won't Stohl be recuperating for a few weeks?" asked Amanda. Sirin nodded between bites. "That means T'Rysa won't be bringing meals here anymore. I am leaving the day after tomorrow and Rachel works all day. Neither Sirin or Spock cook all that well." Sirin tried to object to that statement, but Amanda reminded him of all the take-out containers in the refrigerator and stasis units. "You boys have a problem."

Rachel was rubbing her chin, which indicated that she was deep in thought. "What we need here is a substitute Jewish mother. I think I know where we can get one. Sirin, I think it's time you took me home."

* * *

They were both too cold and tired to ride the motorcycle this night, so Sirin drove her in his car. It had a very comfortable front seat, so they sat in front of Rachel's house for several minutes, exchanging kisses. Finally, they realized the lateness of the hour and went inside. They found Esther in the kitchen.

"Hi kids. I was just having some blueberry pie. Care to join me?"

"Esther, that would be most agreeable." Esther served them each a big piece.

"Sirin, do you drink milk, cow's milk, that is?"

"Yes, I do. I am a vegetarian, but not a vegan."

Esther poured two tall glasses of milk.

"Actually, Mom, we need to talk to you about food. Sirin's cousin Spock is staying with him while he recuperates from surgery. Spock is a cadet at the Academy and one of my patients. His mother was able to come from Vulcan for a few day, but she has to leave on Thursday. The kid is really skinny and has to gain some weight before he graduates in May. He's a very nice boy, has a Jewish mother."

Esther was trying hard to assimilate all this. "So you're saying that you want me to cook for this nice, sick Vulcan boy with a Jewish mother, who happens to be Sirin's cousin."

"Yes, just from this Thursday through Sunday, and just lunch and dinner. It shouldn't interfere with your editing work." Esther edited books for a major publishing house, specializing in medical texts.

"Rachel Elizabeth Silverstein, you can stop the hard sell now. You had me at Jewish mother! I'll do it. Get me a list of his dietary requirements, food allergies, and preferences."

Sirin finished his milk and pie. "I need to get home and check on Spock. I will bid you ladies good night."

"Good night, Sirin." Esther sat at her table, shaking her head in amazement.

Rachel walked Sirin to the door. Several toe-curling kisses were exchanged. Then Sirin left and Rachel returned to her mother.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Mom!"

* * *

Spock and Amanda had been playing cribbage, waiting for Sirin to get home. When he arrived, he hurriedly took off his coat and checked his cousin's vitals. Everything was fine. He told them of Rachel's plan to have Esther cook for them. Amanda wholeheartedly approved.

"Rachel is a wonderful girl. I'm sure her mother is nice, too."

"If the rest of her cooking is as good as her pie, we will suffer no hardship at all. Well, cousin, so much for our first Tuesday evening together. Hopefully the next one will not be so stimulating. But now, off to bed with you, Spock. You have been up far too long. Do you require any pain medication?"

"Not tonight, as I have no discomfort. Goodnight Sirin, Mother."

"Good night, my son. I should retire as well."

Spock was already in his room.

"Actually, Aunt Amanda, I would like to speak to you about something."

"Of course, dear. Anything."

"Why do you put up with the aggravation and the prejudice associated with being Sarek's wife? Is love really worth all of that?"

"Love is precisely the reason I put up with all the nonsense. I love Sarek and I know he loves me. That makes it all worthwhile. Love makes the illogical seem logical. It makes you want to wake up seeing the same face every morning for the rest of your life. You're thinking you'd like to spend your life with Rachel, aren't you?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Still don't own Star Trek. Darn!

**St. Valentine's Day, Massacred**

Sirin had a problem. In fact, he had a few. He was in love with a Terran woman, completely, totally in love. He had confessed that to his Aunt Amanda just now. Sirin wanted to spend his life with Rachel, become her bond-mate. He knew that Rachel was attracted to him, liked him a lot. But did she love him?

Rachel most likely had no idea how Vulcans found mates or what was involved in the bonding process. He would have to find a way to tell Rachel about it, another problem. Sirin needed a bond-mate soon. He expected to undergo Pon Farr some time in the next few months.

Since the death of his first bond-mate T'Shela, Sirin had felt "the fires" twice. Each time he had sought out the services of a "consoler", a professional who "helped" the unbonded or recently bereaved through Pon Farr, forming temporary "bonds" with the afflicted male. Consolers were not prostitutes, though the few humans who knew of them certainly thought so. Sirin had engaged the consoler's services via an agency on Vulcan. He had no desire to do so again.

Sirin needed to determine the nature of Rachel's feelings for him. If she loved him, then he would tell her everthing. If she did not, there would be no reason to burden her with such knowledge.

* * *

Sirin had not slept. When he heard Amanda stirring in the kitchen, he hurried downstairs to speak with her again before Spock got up.

"Aunt Amanda, may I speak with you again?"

"Sure, sweetie. Maybe I can save you a little time and embarrassment. You want to know how Sarek told me about Pon Farr."

"Yes. Would you share that with me?"

Amanda started the coffee brewing and boiled the water for the oatmeal. Then she sat down at the table across from Sirin.

"He was as straightforward as he could force himself to be. Sarek was embarrassed, but he knew I had to be able to make an informed decision. He didn't want me to be shocked or horrified later. It was a very difficult conversation for both of us, but very necessary."

"Have you ever been seriously injured when..." Sirin could not finish his question. He was looking at his feet.

"A couple of cracked ribs, some bad bruises and bites, but nothing I couldn't handle. I would have been mentally wounded if Sarek died or if he had sought out a consoler."

"Thank you for sharing this. It has meant a great deal to me. I hear my cousin is awake. It's time for his morning check-up."

"Sirin, if Rachel has questions or needs to talk about something, have her call me."

* * *

While Sirin and Spock went out for a morning walk, Amanda packed her bags and started a big batch of macaroni and cheese. Spock had enjoyed this very much as a child and even Sarek saw its value as comfort food. She made a big salad to go with it. Thank God T'Rysa had made plenty of cookies.

The "boys" had just returned when Rachel arrived with her mother Esther in tow.

"Awwk. Awwk! Chick alert! Hot babes!"

Esther burst out laughing. "It's been a while since I've been called that! Hello, bird!" She surveyed the apartment and found it very tidy for a bachelor's home. Oh, was that Sirin's cousin? The boy definitely needed feeding, but darn if he wasn't cute!

Rachel made introductions while Sirin set the table. There would be just enough time for Rachel to give Spock his daily check-up before they ate lunch.

"Spock, you are coming along just fine."

"He walked nearly two kilometers before he had to stop for a rest."

"That is not so impressive when one considers that I am accustomed to running ten kilometers every day."

"Give it time, Cadet, give it time."

Esther and Amanda hit it off right away, having discovered a shared interest in quilting. Amanda promised to send Esther some Vulcan wood block print fabrics.

Over lunch, the two older women discussed Spock's dietary requirements and then decided to go out grocery shopping together that afternoon. Spock had stuffed himself absolutely full.

"Your son must have a hollow leg. By the way, are all the men in your husband's family that good looking? If so, are there any single ones left?"

"Yes, they are a handsome bunch of guys. However, they're also all spoken for."

Rachel and Sirin did the kitchen clean-up while Spock practiced his guitar. Sirin gave him another lesson while Rachel watched and listened.

After about an hour, Spock's roommate Pete and his friend Fred showed up. Fred was also a guitar player, so Spock got another lesson. Pete kept himself busy teaching Ivan to swear in Dutch and telling him "Knock, knock" jokes. In return, Ivan sang Pete a naughty song about two drunken Klingons in a bathtub.

* * *

Sirin and Rachel had slipped outside and were sitting on the front step. Sirin took Rachel's hand in his and spoke his mind.

"Rachel, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I would like to take you and your mother out tonight. Spock's mother is returning to Vulcan tomorrow. They might appreciate some time alone together. After Amanda leaves, I will need to stay home with him until he can return to his dormitory. Will you spend the evenings with me here?"

"Yes."

"Will you go out to dinner with me on Sunday after I have taken Spock back to the Academy?"

"Yes."

Sunday would be Valentine's Day.

* * *

She fed her boy leftover macaroni and cheese for dinner, a habit they had developed when Sarek was away on diplomatic missions. She gave him butterscotch pudding for dessert. Expressing her love for him through food had never embarrassed him.

After dinner, Spock and Amanda played board games and sang some silly songs they had both learned from Amanda's father. Ivan even knew a few of these and sang along with them. The day had been long. He was still recovering, she would be catching a transport to Vulcan before dawn. They both needed to retire.

"Spock, go put your pajamas on. I'll come in after a few minutes and tuck you in."

"Mother, you really do not need to do that."

"Oh, yes I do. Get moving, buster, right now."

* * *

Ten minutes later, he had completed the nighttime ritual, just as he had done when he was five years old. Face washed, teeth brushed, pajamas on, he climbed into bed.

"I am in my bed, Mother."

Amanda opened the door, pulled up a chair and sat by Spock's side.

"Chug. Chug. Chug. Puff. Puff. Puff...."

Up until he was five years old, Spock's favorite book had been The Little Engine That Could. Amanda had read it to him so many times, that even after 16 years she could still recite it. Even though the days of trains were long past, the book had remained popular with children all over the galaxy.

"......I knew I could. You're still like that little engine, my son. You will recover, you will make your weight requirement, and you will serve aboard a starship. I am so proud of you and I love you very much."

"Mother, I...I..."

"I know, baby. I know."

Amanda knew Spock loved her. He just could not say it. A few years later he would come to deeply regret this moment.

* * *

Sirin had suggested a different restaurant, but Rachel wanted to go back to Wong's. "My mother loves Chinese food."

"Then we shall go to Wong's."

* * *

Mr. Wong smiled. So, they were back again. That must be the young lady's mother. This was looking promising. Wong was an incurable romantic.

He seated them at a large round table. A waitress brought them jasmine tea and menus.

"Esther, Rachel and I need to tell you that our relationship is getting serious."

"You know, Sirin, I had sort of figured that out already. You two have my blessing for whatever develops. I haven't seen my daughter this happy since she got accepted to med school. So, how's the Chinese vegetable stir fry?"

* * *

Sirin drove Rachel and Esther home. He walked them to their door. Esther hurried inside, but Rachel lingered. She embraced Sirin so tightly that a sheet of paper would not have fit between them. Then she discovered that he did not have tonsils. He discovered that she did. Finally they said goodnight, both looking forward to future anatomy lessons.

* * *

"Stay in your bed, son. My car is waiting outside. Sirin will carry my bags out for me. Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye, Mother." For once in his life, he did not pull away from her embrace. He even allowed her to kiss the top of his head when she tucked him in.

* * *

In between patients that morning, Rachel managed to get quite a bit of research done. Her topics were Vulcan anatomy and sexuality. What she learned was eye-opening. She even found a list of suggested reading materials. One book in particular caught her eye. Apparently The Joy Of Sex (The Inter-Species Version) had four chapters dedicated to Vulcan-Human coupling. She needed to find a copy fast. There were also veiled references to something called "the season" or "the fires", but she could not figure out what they were talking about.

* * *

"Cousin, we need a change of activity today. After breakfast we will go for our usual walk, but later I think we should work on my old Harley. How does that sound to you?"

"That would be most agreeable, Sirin."

While Spock was getting on his heavy coat, Sirin backed his car out of the garage and closed the overhead door. He turned on the heat so the place would be toasty warm when they returned. Amanda, Rachel, and Esther would all have his head if Spock got pneumonia.

That morning Spock was able to walk three kilometers. When they returned to the house, Sirin gave Spock some old coveralls to put on over his clothes and work gloves to protect his hands. They spent two and a half hours taking the old motorcycle apart. Toward the end of the dismantling session, Rachel appeared with Esther, who had a big, hot dish of vegetable noodle kugel, a green salad, and almond cookies with her. This was a good thing, because the boys had worked up an appetite.

After lunch, Esther worked on the latest medical text she was editing. Spock caught up on some class work and practiced his guitar. Sirin and Rachel went out to the garage. They talked while he cleaned up old motorcycle parts for recycling.

"Rachel, Vulcans are monogamous once they have bonded."

"What do you mean by bonded?"

"We form a permanent mental connection with our mate, which lasts until one person dies or the bond is forcibly broken. I had such a bond with T'Shela. When she died, she literally took a part of me with her and left me with a part missing. Since I met you, Rachel, I've begun to feel like a whole person again." Sirin pulled off his gloves and coveralls. He washed his hands at the sink and sat on the garage step next to Rachel.

"I know what you mean." Rachel swallowed. It was time to tell Sirin about Larry. She took both of his hands in hers. He could sense apprehension and sadness.

"When I was in my last year as a cadet, I fell in love with Larry, an engineer. We became engaged to be married. After graduation, I was assigned to the Academy clinic. Larry went to a starship and was killed on the very first away mission. After that, I immersed myself in my work. I didn't see the need for a personal life until you came along, Sirin. You make me feel alive again."

They sat there holding on to each other until dinner time.

Esther stuffed them full of delicious food. After dinner and the clean-up, all four passed the evening in companionable silence, working at their PADDS. After Spock went to bed, Sirin took the ladies home. Esther headed into the house while Rachel and Sirin cuddled in the car for a few minutes. He couldn't stay long. He had to get back to his cousin.

They passed the next two days in exactly the same manner, except that on Saturday morning Rachel found a few minutes to slip away and buy a certain book.....

* * *

On Sunday, Spock got up early and caught up on his laundry. He packed and went for a walk with Sirin after breakfast. They finished putting the last of the new parts on the Harley. Sirin started it up and rode it around the block. Then he passed a helmet to Spock and indicated that he should try it out as well.

"Do not crash into anything and injure yourself. Otherwise, three Terran women will make my life most difficult."

Spock enjoyed himself immensely. It was very tempting to make a second circuit, however, he would not press his luck. He returned the Harley to Sirin's garage.

"Sirin, how much do you want for the Harley?"

Sirin thought for a moment, and then named a price which just barely covered the new parts.

Spock was quite pleased with this and accepted the deal, along with Sirin's offer to store the motorcycle in his garage.

* * *

Esther served them bean and barley soup with biscuits and mixed greens. She had three different kinds of cookies for dessert. She gave Spock a huge container of them to take back to his dorm. She also gave him her personal comm unit information so he could contact her when he needed more. After the clean-up, Spock changed into his uniform. Rachel and Sirin both noted that he filled it out a little more than he had a week ago. Spock's baggage, study materials, guitar, and snacks were all loaded into Sirin's ground car.

"Awwk! Awwk! Shut the door. You're letting the warm out! Awwk!"

"I do not believe that I shall miss you, Ivan."

Spock would miss the comfort of Sirin's home, however.

When everyone was aboard, Sirin drove to Spock's dormitory. After parking in the loading zone, the cousins transferred all of Spock's gear to his room. Sirin made sure Spock had his meds and lists of instructions. Academics only for the next two weeks, no physical training except for walking. He was to check-in daily with Rachel at medical. Sirin would pick him up on Tuesday, after his last class.

"Cousin, do not concern yourself. I am capable of following orders."

"See that you do."

* * *

Sirin headed to Rachel and Esther's next. He stopped the car in front of the house and walked the ladies to their door. This time he kissed Rachel goodbye right in front of Esther.

"Rachel, I will be back for our date in an hour and a half." He was off like a shot.

Esther looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Rachel, did I ever tell you where babies come from?"

"Mother!"

* * *

Reuben Goldsmith had had a very busy day. Why did men always wait until the last minute to buy Valentine's Day gifts? He was about to close up shop when a tall, young man with pointed ears came running in.

"I need a gift for my...girlfriend. We've just started dating."

"Does she wear earrings?"

"Yes."

"Does she have pierced ears?"

"I am not certain."

Reuben grabbed a spinning display rack. "Show me the kind of earrings she wears."

Sirin pointed to some gold and pearl studs.

"She has pierced ears. How about these?"

The jeweler showed Sirin some gold earrings with heart-shaped garnet dangles.

"I will take them."

While Reuben ran Sirin's credit card, Mrs. Goldsmith wrapped the gift for him.

"Better hurry up dear, the florist closes in five minutes. Get roses."

"Thank you."

* * *

Two doors down, Lila Chang had just one dozen long-stemmed red roses left. She sold him a Valentine card to go with them.

* * *

Rachel had never worn the black velveteen dress she'd bought on sale three years ago. It still fit perfectly and she was quite pleased with her reflection. Esther brought her the pearls she had inherited from her grandmother. They were the perfect compliment. As she was getting her coat from the closet, Sirin arrived.

Esther let him in, and he handed Rachel her roses.

"I'd be lying if I said you shouldn't have."

Esther took the roses from Rachel. "I'll put these in water. You two had better scoot. Out the door with you."

* * *

Mr. Wong had saved a table for them, even though they had no reservation. He took their coats and sent them their tea.

Sirin looked quite handsome in his chocolate brown jacket and ivory turtleneck. Rachel had never noticed the little dimple in his chin before. She longed to touch it, kiss it.

Had her eyes always been this green? Had she always had those freckles? He loved those freckles and the peachy-pink blush of her cheeks underneath them. Sirin gave Rachel the Valentine. It simply read "Be mine. Love, Sirin."

The waitress brought them their lo mein. When they had eaten and the plates were cleared away, Sirin gave Rachel the earrings.

"Sirin, they are beautiful!"

"Just as you are."

As they leaned over to kiss, both of their comm units went off.

"No, not Spock again!" whined Rachel.

It was not about Spock. Though they had not realized it, Sirin and Rachel had another mutual acquaintance, Dr. Paula Lindsay. Rachel had gone to med school with Paula. They were still friends.

Paula was now a staff cardiologist at SF General, where Sirin worked. Paula had shown up for her E.R. Shift with bruises highly suggestive of domestic abuse. Her supervisor wanted to have Trethis, Paula's Vulcan boyfriend arrested.

Paula had called Rachel for moral support and Sirin to help explain things to Dr. Ellis.

Sirin paid for dinner and they headed to SF General.

* * *

Paula was sitting in the doctor's lounge crying.

"Dr. Ellis won't listen. He doesn't understand. Trethis wasn't trying to hurt me. He was just going through Pon Farr!"

"Sirin, what is Pon Farr?"


	8. Chapter 8

Imagine if you will, your favorite disclaimer inserted here along with a generous serving of chocolate mousse!

**A Risk Worth Taking**

Sirin and Rachel got Paula calmed down. They gave her some herbal tea and then Sirin paged Dr. Ellis. When the older man appeared, Sirin started from the beginning and explained all about Pon Farr. He explained the cycle, the mating drive, the feelings of aggression and possessiveness, as well as the marking behaviors. He also drove home the point that an unresolved Pon Farr would be fatal.

He felt like he was betraying his people. Vulcans hardly spoke of Pon Farr among themselves, almost never with non-Vulcans. However, things would get much worse if Dr. Ellis had Trethis arrested. Who knows how many Terrans would learn of Pon Farr then!

Finally, he made Ellis understand that Paula had not been deliberately injured. Trethis had returned to his gentle ways by now. Paula had been reassured that Trethis would not be going to jail and Dr. Ellis was satisfied that Paula would be safe at home with Trethis. Both returned to their duties, leaving Rachel and Sirin alone in the doctor's lounge.

Rachel sat on the sofa looking at him. Finally, she spoke.

"I have some questions I'd like to ask, but this is not the place to do it. Can we go to your house?"

"Yes." He had an inkling what those questions might be. Here was definitely not the place.

* * *

They sat across from each other at his kitchen table. She wanted to be able to read his face and not be distracted by his touches.

"May I explain a few things before you ask your questions?" When she nodded, Sirin continued on.

"I will be facing Pon Farr in the near future. That fact has had nothing to do with my wanting to pursue a relationship with you. I was hoping that we would have progressed a little further in our relationship before I had to tell you about all of this. We have not even known each other two weeks yet. However, now that there is no choice in the matter, I find myself somewhat relieved. I will truthfully answer anything that you ask."

"Okay. First I need to get some facts straight in my head. This happens every seven years?"

"Approximately every seven Terran years. There is a lot of individual variation. Age, stress, general health, and nutrition are all factors that may alter that schedule."

"When was your last time?"

"It was six years, nine months and twenty-nine days ago."

"How did you handle it?"

"I formed a temporary bond with a consoler. A "consoler" is a specially trained healer who assists males who have no mates. A temporary bond is formed for the duration of Pon Farr. Then it is broken afterward. This process is rather cold and impersonal."

"Do you plan to do this again?"

"If I have to, yes. I have no wish to die."

"It could happen at any time now, couldn't it?"

"Yes. There are some warning signs and some increases in certain hormone levels just prior to the onset. I have been having them checked weekly for about two months now. So far there is no change."

"Okay. Those are all of the questions I have for now. I should probably go home. I have a lot to think about."

"Rachel, I never intended to pressure you."

"I know." Rachel also knew in her heart what she wanted to do. She just wondered if she had the guts to do it.

* * *

This time when he walked her to her door, they did not kiss goodnight. Sirin wondered if he would ever see Rachel again.

* * *

Esther was in the kitchen in her usual spot. Rachel did not look happy.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"It's complicated, Mom. Too complicated to talk about right now."

"Love usually is."

Rachel headed off to bed. It was hours before she slept. When she finally did, she dreamed of a hungry monster with sharp claws, long teeth, and Sirin's eyes. Then the dream changed. She and Sirin sat on a blanket under a tree, playing with a precious, pointed-eared baby.

* * *

He had dreamed again. He did not dream often. This might mean that his "time" was approaching. It was more of a nightmare, actually. He was holding Rachel, dancing with her. A beast whose face he could not see snatched her away. He ran after them, but the beast was faster. Soon there was only a trail of red blood.

* * *

On Monday afternoon, after his last class, Cadet Spock reported in for his check-up. When the nurse took his vital signs, she was quite pleased, especially with his weight. He had gained back everything he lost during his illness plus half a kilo.

Rachel was pleased with his progress, too. She would not need to see him for a week. She made a slight adjustment to his supplements and sent him on his way, watching him as he went.

Spock had been someone's little pointed-eared baby. He was now twenty-one years old. Amanda had been married to Sarek for a few years before Spock was born. That meant Amanda had been through Pon Farr at least three times. Rachel needed to talk with Amanda and Paula, soon.

* * *

Sirin had picked up his comm unit at least ten times, wanting to call Rachel. Each time he stopped himself. She needed time and some personal space. If he pressured her, he might lose her forever. He did not want to take that risk.

Now that he knew that Paula had a Vulcan bond-mate, he asked her to become his personal physician. He would no longer have to think up excuses for his weekly hormone level tests. It helped to know that Paula was Rachel's friend. Perhaps they might talk together.

* * *

Paula agreed to stop by Rachel's office on her way home. She was dreading their meeting, afraid Rachel was going to scold her about her relationship with Trethis. She found Rachel with a bit of difficulty. The Academy Medical building was laid out like a maze.

When Paula said that to Rachel, she just laughed. "That's probably why they treat us like lab rats! Have a seat. I need to pick your brain about something."

"That's a relief. I thought you wanted to yell at me for bonding with a Vulcan or for not telling you about it."

"I'm mad at you for not telling me, but I'll probably get over it. You see, the thing is that I've kind of found my own Vulcan, and things have gotten quite serious and pretty quickly at that."

"Oh, you and Sirin. I didn't realize. Rachel, that's wonderful. He seems like a great guy."

"He is. I just don't know if I would be able to go through what you just went through. I'm not sure that I am brave enough. How did you manage it?"

"Part of the problem was that Trethis almost waited too long. He very nearly died, trying to meditate his way through, instead of bonding and mating with me. He didn't want to hurt me, but he also didn't want to bond with anyone else. He tried to lock himself away in the basement to die. Thankfully, self-preservation kicked in and we got together. It was brutal and painful, but not as painful as losing him would have been. Bonding with a Vulcan is a risk, but if you love each other, it's a risk worth taking."

"I needed to hear that. Thanks."

"Okay, hon. Let's try not to be strangers any more. I"ve gotta run. Trethis is making me an "apology dinner." Boy, can that man cook."

The two women hugged each other goodbye.

* * *

That night when she dreamed, the monster came again. This time he was not quite so big, not quite so scary. When she reached out to touch him, he purred like a kitten.

* * *

He was holding Rachel again. This time they stood along the shore. A wave came and washed him out to sea and then flung him back. Another wave came before he could reach her, carrying him away again. And again it tossed him back. This time she caught him and dragged him up on the firm ground. "I love you, I won't let you die" was all that she said.

* * *

On Tuesday after his last class, Spock changed into civilian clothes and waited for Sirin to pick him up. Sirin was only a few minutes late, not bad for a busy surgeon. They decided to go to an East Indian vegan restaurant for dinner. Spock had eaten there many times before with his family. The proprietor recognized him right away.

"Spock, you are looking every inch the fine young man. Are you still at the Academy?"

"Yes, I will graduate in May and hopefully go to a starship. Oh, pardon my manners. Mr. Patel, this is my cousin, Sirin."

"Welcome, Sirin. You wouldn't be Dr. Sirin, the orthopedic surgeon, would you?"

"Yes, actually I would be."

"You fixed my mother's hip. Now we can't keep her at home. It's so peaceful. My wife and I are so happy now. Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

Mr. Patel brought them extra naan.

* * *

When they got to Sirin's house, the cousins decided to play chess. Sirin seemed quite distracted and Spock defeated him several times easily. Finally, Spock suggested that they cease playing.

"Cousin, you do not seem like yourself tonight. May I inquire as to what is wrong?"

"Rachel found out about Pon Farr. We have a mutual acquaintance, a doctor I work with who went to school with Rachel. This doctor has a Vulcan bond-mate. When she came to work with bruises, I had to intervene or the bond-mate would have been arrested. I had intended to explain things to Rachel in my own time. I did not wish to pressure her."

"I assume that you also told Rachel that your "time" would be coming soon."

"Yes. This was Sunday night. We have not spoken since."

"Perhaps she just needs time to digest what she has learned."

"I hope that is the case. It is getting late, cousin. Time to return you home."

* * *

It was just after dinner in Shi'Kahr. Fortunately Sarek had a meeting, so Amanda did not have to explain why she was getting a call from Spock's doctor. Though he would not admit to such, Sarek had been rather concerned about his son. He had also been angry at the VSA doctors who had ignored his child's pain. Perhaps Starfleet was not such as bad idea after all, though he was not ready to admit that aloud.

"Good morning Rachel. Actually, isn't it three am there?"

"Yes, I couldn't sleep. First of all, don't worry. Spock is just fine, even gained a little weight. I'm calling because I have a few concerns about a certain situation, a "cyclic" situation. I want to know how a human woman endures it."

"Mentally or physically? Mentally is the hardest part. The mating comes in waves. Knowing that another wave is coming can be unnerving. It's also hard to see the man you love lose control, actually seem to lose himself for a while. Then there's the exhaustion, that's mental and physical. You don't get much sleep."

"Physically, it can be rough. Vulcans are very strong, even stronger during their "season". It may be a little easier for you. You are in much better physical shape than I was at your age. But the worst I've ever had was some bruises and a few cracked ribs. Oh, I need to warn you about "marking behavior". Vulcan males like to bite and they like to be bitten. It sounds kind of kinky, but it is an instinct with them. It's actually kind of arousing, once you get used to it."

"Amanda, do you ever regret it, your choice, I mean?"

"I have rough days, Rachel, but no regrets. I love Sarek very much. And if I didn't have Sarek, then there'd be no Spock."

"Amanda, thank you so much. You've been a big help."

"You're welcome my dear. Keep me posted."

* * *

They were wading in a cool shallow pool. He was hot, so hot that the water turned to steam where it touched him. She had a bucket and kept pouring it on him. "I won't let you burn, she said."

* * *

This time when the monster came, she kissed him, and he turned into a prince, tall and handsome. She wore a dress of white satin and a veil of lace.

* * *

When she awoke on Wednesday morning, Rachel knew what she would do. She showered and dressed in her best jeans and a dark green sweater. She brushed her hair until it shown and put on the earrings Sirin had given her.

"Good morning, Mom." Rachel nearly bounced into the kitchen. She inhaled a piece of toast and washed it down with orange juice.

"Good morning, Rachel. You're in a good mood today."

"Yep. I'm gonna go do something crazy on my day off."

"Like what, get married?"

"Nope, not today. Today I'm just gonna propose."

"Really. Anybody I know? Perhaps a certain handsome doctor?"

"You're not even going to try to talk me out of it, are you?

"I'm too smart to try to mess with love at first sight. Give Sirin a kiss for me."

"I will. Gotta go now, bye!"

* * *

Rachel walked to the end of the street and caught the transport. She changed at Union Station and caught another to San Francisco General. Once there, she consulted a directory and found the building and floor for Sirin's office. She checked in with Mrs. Chang, the receptionist, giving her name and stating that this was a personal visit. Mrs. Chang informed her that the doctor was in surgery, but they expected him any minute.

Rachel settled herself in with her PADD and read a few journal articles. About twenty minutes later, Sirin walked in, surprised to see her. He took her hand and led her through reception.

"Mrs. Chang, please hold all calls except for emergencies."

"Yes, Doctor." Mrs. Chang was dumbfounded. She whispered to the nurse. "Ethel, you were right. He's got a girlfriend!"

* * *

Once inside Sirin's office, Rachel assaulted him with kisses. He did not seem to mind. Eventually, they came up for air.

"Sirin, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days. I finally reached a conclusion. I figured out what would make me happy. I hope it will make you happy, too."

She grabbed his hand and made him sit down next to her on the sofa.

"S'chn T'gai Sirin, will you marry me?"

"Are you asking me to be your bond-mate? Have you really thought this through?"

"I haven't thought of much else for a couple of days now. I've evaluated the risks, which are far outweighed by the benefits. I want to be with you, and that means I want all of you, warts and all. Besides, I have a few warts of my own."

"Such as?"

"I have terrible temper and a tendency to become overly absorbed in my work. I can be a bit of a slob, and I like to read trashy novels. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Trashy novels, you say? Hm, I may have to reconsider...."

Rachel playfully smacked his arm.

"Rachel, I accept your proposal. You will most likely no longer have time for trashy novels." With that, he swept her into his arms and demonstrated just how he planned to keep her busy. They almost did not hear Ethel when she knocked. The pair sat bolt upright and Rachel quickly smoothed Sirin's hair back into place.

"Come in."

"Doctor, your first patient is here."

"I will be right there, Ethel. Thank you."

"Doctor, you might want to fix your collar."

"I will tend to it right now."

Ethel had no more shut the door when Rachel erupted into giggles. Sirin gave her one last kiss.

"I will return. Please do not leave. We have much to discus."

* * *

Sirin spent the next two hours seeing patients. Rachel stayed busy reading first her medical journals and then some of his. Finally, there was a break between patients.

"I am unfamiliar with the legal requirements for a marriage involving Starfleet personnel. What must we do?"

"I must get permission from my commanding officer and submit to a physical and mental examination to determine my fitness for ….Oh, crap. I never thought about it before, but now it sounds so demeaning."

"What is demeaning, Rachel?"

"In order for a member of Starfleet to marry a person of another species, it must be established that there has been no coercion, hence the psychiatric exam."

"This seems a sensible precaution. When Sarek and Amanda married, there were those who thought that he had somehow compelled her against her will. I would be glad to have documented evidence that I had done no such thing to you."

"I have participated in such evaluations. One of the first questions that they ask is "How long have you known each other?" Anything less than six months requires a very detailed investigation which can slow the whole process down. We might have to bond without permission in the meantime. This could lead to big problems if we are discovered."

"What kind of problems?"

"At the very minimum, there would be an official reprimand. It would become part of my service record. I could face court martial and lose my commission and be dismissed from Starfleet. Then I would have to repay them for medical school. The very worst that might happen is prison time. That would be the extreme case."

"Rachel, you would be risking a lot. Perhaps we should not do this."

"Sirin, we may encounter no difficulties with Starfleet at all. At any rate, I consider you to be worth the risk. That being said, we should start seeking permission right away. Are you busy this afternoon?"

"I can be free by 1430 hours, barring any emergencies."

"Good. I'll need to be in uniform. The office we'll need to report to is in the same building as mine. Meet me there as soon as you can. Bring copies of all your official documents such as birth certificate, citizenship, education, medical license, etc. It's best to be as prepared as possible."

* * *

Sirin and Rachel spent two and half hours filling out forms and attaching copies of files. The process for permission to form a domestic partnership with a member of an alien species was complicated. When they had finished everything, they turned the PADDs with completed forms into the clerk at Personnel Support. She smiled at them and asked if she should put on rush on these.

"Yes, please!" they both replied.

As Sirin walked Rachel to her office so she could change back into her "civvies", he wondered aloud just how long the process would take. Neither one were quite prepared for the reaction they got when Rachel's supervisor, Dr. McKenzie met them in the hallway, brandishing a PADD.

"Silverstein, what is the meaning of all of this? When did you get engaged? Is this your fiance? Why am I always the last to know about these things?"

Rachel looked at Sirin. "Wow. That was fast!"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Star Trek, nor do I make any profit. Sehlat pekh!

**The Third Degree, Part I**

Sirin and Rachel were stunned. They had just left the Personnel Support Office. Dr. McKenzie had received a copy of their request to form a domestic partnership. He was now brandishing a PADD in Rachel's face, firing questions at her before she could spit out the answers.

Sirin cleared his throat to get McKenzie's attention.

"Perhaps we might all sit down someplace more private and discuss this."

McKenzie settled down a bit at this suggestion. "Let's all go to my office."

He ushered them into a large, comfortable room with a beautiful view of San Francisco Bay. Rachel's office didn't even have a window! McKenzie sat down behind his desk, and indicated that Sirin and Rachel should each take a chair. McKenzie composed himself and began his questions anew.

"All right, Dr. Silverstein, would you care to introduce me to your fiance?"

"Certainly. Dr. Angus McKenzie, meet Dr. S'chn T'gai Sirin. He is a Healer and an orthopedic surgeon. We just got engaged this morning and we'd like to get married as soon as possible."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're pregnant, right? Damn it! You're a doctor! You know where babies come from and how to prevent them from coming!"

"No, I'm not pregnant. We're in love and we want to be together. We want to do it legitimately and honestly, but as soon as possible."

"Okay. Not pregnant. How long have you two known each other?"

"Um...It will be two weeks on Friday. I guess you could call it love at first sight." Rachel looked and Sirin and smiled. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back..

"I see. And what's your take on this, Dr. Sirin? As I understand it, Vulcans are not all that romantic. Yet you seem to have swept one of my best, most level-headed doctors off her feet. How do you account for this?"

"It is as Rachel has stated. Love at first sight. On Vulcan it is called shan'hal'lak. The Total Emotional Engulfment. We are soul mates."

"You both seem pretty certain about this. I have some misgivings. But we'll start the process. Silverstein, make your appointments for a physical and the psychiatric evaluations. Sirin, you might want to buy her a ring and mark your "territory". It will reinforce your impression of commitment. Now, get out of my office. I have a paperwork to file, no thanks to you two!"

"Aye, sir. Consider us gone!" Rachel grabbed Sirin's hand and pulled him into her office. He turned his back while she changed back into civilian clothes. She sat down at her desk terminal and opened up the menu for medical appointment scheduling.

"I can get my physical exam tomorrow afternoon. The soonest I can start the pscyh eval is next Monday. This takes a minimum of three appointments, a week apart. I've set them up for consecutive Mondays. That's everything we can do for now."

"Dr. McKenzie said we should buy an engagement ring. I know nothing about them. Perhaps we should do this together. I know of a nice shop, the place I bought your earrings. They are open until 1900 hours. We could have dinner afterward."

"Make it dinner at Wong's and you have a deal."

* * *

"Look, Reuben. He's back!"

"Who's back, Miriam?"

"The young Vulcan man that bought the earrings. He just parked in front of the shop. And he's got a young lady with him. My, they are a cute couple. I don't believe it. Rachel Silverstein!"

"I'll set out the engagement rings, Miriam. You make the tea. Maybe some spongecake. Saul Silverstein was a good man. We must do right by his Rachel."

The bells on the shop door ring, indicating they have customers.

"Welcome back, young man. Hello, Rachel. We haven't seen you in a long time. How's Starfleet's finest doctor? And who is this young gentleman?"

"Mr. Goldsmith, you are shameless! I am fine. This is Dr. Sirin, my fiance."

"You have good taste, young man. So, may I assume you two are shopping for an engagement ring and perhaps wedding rings to go with it?"

"That would be most efficient, as we hope to marry soon. I have no experience as to what would be appropriate, so I will defer to Rachel."

"Smart man. Oh, here's Miriam with our tea."

"Hi, Mrs. Goldsmith."

"Hello, dear. Save the introductions. I heard everything from the kitchen. So how did you two meet?"

"We met over a patient, his cousin."

"That's so nice." She serves them each a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

"So, what are you looking for in a ring, Rachel?" As Reuben asks this, he tries to serve himself a second slice of cake, but Miriam slaps his hand away.

"Nothing too showy, or that's going to catch on things. Something small and old fashioned looking."

Reuben thinks for a moment, scratching his beard.

"I know just the one." He roots around in a cabinet behind the display case. " This is an estate piece, over two-hundred years old. The diamond is about half a carat and totally recessed. The setting is rose gold. I don't have matching wedding bands, but I have plain ones that will co-ordinate well enough. What do you think? Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, it's beautiful. Yes, please."

The ring fit perfectly and harmonized beautifully with Rachel's slim fingers and peachy complexion. Even Sirin was impressed.

"Rachel, that ring looks like it belongs on your finger. I believe that we should purchase it."

Rachel looks at him with shining eyes. She takes the ring off and hands it to Reuben.

"There's only one problem. I proposed to him. What do you have in a nice, manly ring?"

"Ah, you won't believe it, but there' s a companion piece to yours." Reuben goes to the same cabinet and returns with a man's diamond ring in a similar setting.

"Let's check this for fit." Reuben hands the ring to Sirin, who tries it on.

"It is just a little bit snug." Sirin hands the ring back to Reuben.

"If it is what you want, I can easily make it a bit looser."

"Yes, please."

Reuben places the ring onto a graduated mandrel and give it a few taps with taps. The ring slides a bit further down with each tap.

"Try it now."

Sirin tries it again and it is perfect.

They purchase the rings and plain, rose gold wedding bands. Reuben rings up the sale, and Miriam watches while the pair hold hands.

After the young couple leave the shop, Reuben decides to close a little early. He smiles at Miriam. "Ah, youth!"

"Some of us are still young at heart." Miriam gives his bottom a suggestive pinch.

"Just because there's snow on the roof, it doesn't mean the fire's out below." He pinches her back.

* * *

When Rachel and Sirin reach Wong's, Sirin asks for a quiet table. Wong puts them in a corner near the door to the kitchen. Something is up. He will have to keep his eye on them.

* * *

When they have received their tea, Sirin removes the ring boxes from his pocket. Rachel picks up the box with Sirin's ring and opens it.

"S'chn T'gai Sirin, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will."

She places the ring on his finger. He opens the box with her ring.

"Rachel, will you become my bond-mate?"

"Yes."

Sirin places the ring on Rachel's finger and they kiss. The restaurant staff pretend to see nothing, but somehow a small decorated cake appears after dinner. The pair are well stuffed, so they take their dessert to go.

As the couple leave for the evening, Wong watches them go and smiles. Another victory for love.

* * *

"Hi Mom, we've got something to tell you. We've just gotten engaged." Rachel and Sirin show Esther their rings.

"Those are lovely, dear. Rachel, I need to speak to Sirin alone for a few moments. Be a dear and find somewhere else to be."

"Okay, Mom, but be nice."

"Always!" Rachel heads upstairs to her room and Esther watches her go. Then she summons Sirin to sit beside her on the couch.

"If Rachel's father were alive, he'd being giving you what we call the "third degree." He'd want to know all about your family background, why you left Vulcan, and why you are estranged from your family. I like you and I want you and Rachel to be happy. Is there anything in your past that is going to come back to haunt you? You didn't come to Terra to get away from legal problems or something like that?"

"No, Esther. My family and I had a falling out over lifestyle issues. My first wife died in childbirth and the child along with her. I was grief-stricken and unable to control my emotions, probably clinically depressed. My parents insisted that I put the past behind me and find another mate. I was unable to go on with my life as if T'Shela and my child had never existed, so I ignored their requests repeatedly. Finally, my family declared me "without logic" and we no longer had anything to do with each other. I relocated to Terra, seeking a less emotionally repressive environment. I also went to medical school. I had no dealing with anyone in my family except Spock's mother Amanda and of course, Spock these last few weeks. I do not believe that there is anything in my past that could have a negative impact upon Rachel or her career in Starfleet."

"I'm inclined to believe that, but I'd be remiss in my duties as a parent if I didn't ask. Would I be out of line if I gave you a big hug and welcomed you to the family?"

"I think that I would find that most acceptable, Esther."

"Call me Mom, dear." She gives Sirin a big hug.

Rachel is standing at the top of the stairs and witnesses this.

"Hey, get your own nice warm Vulcan! May I come back now?"

"Yes, you may. And I was only checking him out to see just what the attraction is. You're right, though. He is nice and warm. I'll bid you kids goodnight. Don't stay up too late."

Esther heads off to bed. Rachel takes her spot on the sofa, then moves up against Sirin.

"Yep, nice and warm."

* * *

Rachel's Thursday went quite well. She had no complicated cases to deal with, just routine physicals. Her own physical in the afternoon went well, too. She was certified as completely healthy in body.

* * *

Sirin also had an uncomplicated morning. However, when he got a call from Paula in the afternoon, she did not have such good news.

"Sirin, I just got the results of your latest blood tests. You've had a slight elevation in your yamareen and testosterone levels. Come in for a recheck."

Yamareen was the "Pon Farr" hormone. It increased in a male in the weeks before the "fires" began.

"Understood, Paula. I will be there after my last patient."

* * *

Paula ordered his retests done stat. The results were slightly higher than before.

"Sirin, you're not in the "danger zone" yet, but we should check you daily now."

"Yes. I will most definitely comply."

"Congratulations on your engagement, by the way. Send Rachel my love."

"I will do so."

He would have much to tell Rachel when he saw her that evening. His Pon Farr was coming sooner than he had anticipated.

* * *

Sirin picked Rachel up at the Academy Medical Center. They decided to pick up some Mexican take-out and eat it at his house. When they got there, Ivan was in his usual rowdy mood.

"Babe alert! Babe alert! Hey there, you sexy thing!"

"Ivan, you are being rude. Please stop."

"Sirin, that bird can be downright embarrassing."

"It could be much worse, Rachel. So far, Ivan only becomes improper with females. The friend I got him from is bisexual. It would be difficult to explain if the bird also made such inappropriate comments to male visitors. I am definitely not seeking that type of attention."

"Speaking of attention, come here and give me a hug. Umm, you smell so good. New cologne? Very sexy. I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you."

Fascinating. Terran women could also be attracted to yamareen!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Star Trek, nor do I make any profit. Sehlat pekh!

**The Third Degree, Part II**

"Speaking of attention, come here and give me a hug. Umm, you smell so good. New cologne? Very sexy. I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you."

Fascinating. Terran women could also be attracted to yamareen!

"Rachel, we must talk." Sirin broke the embrace and took her hands in his. "Paula has evaluated my latest test results and believes that I shall be entering Pon Farr in the next few weeks. We do not have much time, so we need to make preparations."

"What kind of preparations?

"We need to have safe, very private quarters, devoid of breakable objects. There should be medical facilities nearby, in the event that you need....if I should injure..." Sirin was examining the toes of his boots, not looking at Rachel.

"Sirin, I will be fine. Paula has survived this. Amanda has been through it more than once. My Mom owns a small cabin near Lake Tahoe. It is sparsely furnished. Let's go there tomorrow and get it ready. I don't have duty again until Monday. There is a hospital nearby for all the idiots who injure themselves on skis."

"That seems a logical plan. Rachel, you said that I smelled good. I believe that you are reacting to yamareen, a hormone secreted by Vulcan males just prior to and during Pon Farr. Among its many functions, it serves to help attract a mate."

"Yeah, I can see how that might be helpful. We should probably eat our dinner before I decide to nibble on you instead." She led him to the kitchen, carrying the Mexican take-out they had picked up on the way.

"Such a snack has a certain appeal, so long as I get to reciprocate. However, there is another matter we must discuss first. We need to talk about family planning."

Sirin grabbed plates and flatware, as Rachel opened the food containers.

"Well, I'd like to have a family in the not too distant future. Oh, you mean family planning as in birth control. Well, I haven't had the standard shots because I'm allergic to them. I haven't really worried about the issue since Larry... What about you?"

"The standard injections for males were not engineered with Vulcans in mind. My people tend to practice self control rather than birth control. Many in Vulcan society consider it "uncivilized" to mate outside of Pon Farr. Those who feel otherwise are most grateful to the Terran individual who invented the condom. It keeps the neighbors from gossiping about the irregular spacing of one's children."

Rachel looked puzzled.

"I'm not following you here, Sirin."

"When I was a teenager, a family in our neighborhood had a new child only three years after their last one. The expected interval is about seven years, though there is variation. There was much gossip as to the husband's lack of self control and discipline."

"I see. I bet one doesn't buy "supplies" at the drug store on Vulcan either. That could prove embarrassing."

"Quite true. The reason I bring this up now is that it would not be wise for you to become pregnant right before Pon Farr. The child would not survive it and the danger to you would be increased. However, you have expressed a desire to "familiarize yourself with my equipment." I have no objections to this, but appropriate precautions must be taken."

"So, um...have you been to the drug store lately?"

"No, but I have gotten some interesting free samples from a pharmaceutical company representative. Perhaps we might investigate them together."

* * *

It was very late when Sirin brought Rachel home. Esther heard the now familiar sound of Sirin's car. She got out of bed, put on her robe, and hurried down stairs. Rachel was just coming through the door.

She looked a bit disheveled and she had a dreamy, far away look in her eyes.

"Took him for a test drive, huh?"

"Mom!"

"Don't "Mom!" me, Rachel Elizabeth. Honestly, sometimes you young people act like you invented sex. You didn't, you know. After all, how do you think you got here in the first place?"

"Okay, I'll 'fess up. Yes, I've been for a "test drive", and yes, we took precautions. As long as we're being all open and honest, I need the keys to the Tahoe place. I want to take Sirin up there tomorrow."

"You got it. Bet you're not going to ski, though."

"We might,"

* * *

Sirin packed his duffel, smiling to himself as he added more of those "free samples." He had been a little nervous about the differences between Human and Vulcan anatomy, but Rachel hadn't minded at all. In fact, she seemed to rather enjoy them. This was good, as he enjoyed Rachel's differences. This might work out after all.

He gave Ivan food and water, then loaded the car. He would drive to SF General for his daily blood work and then pick up Rachel at her house.

* * *

Rachel was ready when he got there. Esther had packed them a huge basket of goodies.

"You kids behave, now. Keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel, Sirin. I'll see you tomorrow."

She kissed Rachel goodbye, and then Sirin. He did not object.

"I think she's getting attached to you."

"So it would seem."

Sirin thought about his own mother and wished things were different between them. However, Rachel had become his world now. He knew T'Lonna would never give Rachel the acceptance Esther had given him. Stryel was even more rigid in his thinking than his brother Sarek. There was now no returning home to his father's house for Sirin. His parents would never approve of such a union. They had witheld their acceptance of Amanda for years.

* * *

It was February in the Sierras, so everything was covered in snow. San Francisco could be quite cold in the winter, but usually didn't see much in the way of snow accumulation. It was beautiful beyond belief. When they got to Esther's cabin, Sirin brought the food and their gear inside.

The couple did a quick inspection of the cabin and decided that Rachel's room would require the least amount of rearrangement.

"Sirin, there's a shed behind the cabin that we can put everything into."

They emptied the room of all its breakable contents, leaving only a low table and the window curtains. There was an overhead light source and quick access to the rest room.

Sirin unrolled a thick king-sized futon mattress onto the floor. He and Rachel made it up with some of the heaviest, thickest sheets she has ever seen. He places several more such sheet sets in a corner of the room and then adds some firm pillows to the bed. The next additions are a case of energy bars, bottled water, and a first-aid kit. Finally, Sirin produced a box with various lubricants and ointments.

"I will purchase restraints on Monday."

"Sirin, why do we need restraints?"

"You made find it necessary to bind me, if things get out of hand."

"That is the most frightening thing you have said so far."

"I would rather frighten you now than harm you later. Let us go into another room. This one is unsettling. I could use some of Esther's delicious food."

* * *

After they had eaten a late lunch, Rachel dragged Sirin outside into the snow.

"Rachel, is there a reason we are outside in the cold?"

"Yes, but it is not a logical one. I want to build a snowman while it is still light outside. We need a little happy diversion around here."

"I have never built a snowman, nor have I stood in this much snow. I shall have to rely upon you for instruction."

Rachel showed Sirin how to compact the snow into a ball and then roll it to gather additional size and mass. They made a large base, followed by a smaller middle and an even smaller head. They used a carrot for the nose, a strip of red pepper for the mouth and black olives for the eyes and buttons. All of those items were leftover from their lunch. Rachel used an old hat and scarf to complete the project. These were kept in the closet expressly for that purpose.

As Sirin stood examining their creation, Rachel broke out in an evil grin. She started pelting him with snowballs. Sirin finally got the idea and began to return fire, so Rachel ran, trying to evade him. He was much faster. He caught her and carried her back into the house.

"It is much too cold out here to play the game I want to play."

* * *

Admiral Johnathan Archer sat at his desk catching up on his reading. He was way behind on all the reports that needed his signature. One item in his inbox caught his attention, a message from Commander Dixon at the Medical Branch of the Personnel Support Detachment.

_Admiral,_

_You had requested to be notified if I ever got a request for permission to form a domestic partnership involving a Vulcan. I have received such a request. Please see the attached application._

_Cmdr. Robert Dixon_

Archer only knew of two Vulcans in Starfleet. Cadet Spock seemed too young to be seeking such an arrangement. Somehow he doubted that Admiral T'Pol was involved. Archer opened the attached file.

"S'chn T'gai Sirin wants to bond with one of our doctors. Where have I heard that House name before? Of, course. He must be related to Cadet Spock and Ambassador Sarek. I need to know more about him."

Archer pressed the page button for his secretary.

"Lucy, I need to contact Admiral T'Pol."

* * *

They spent a lovely afternoon in front of the fireplace. Later, they redressed and drove down the mountain to a small restaurant. The inter-species couple raised a few eyebrows, but no rude comments were made. Rachel ordered them a vegetable quiche and a spinach salad. Sirin enjoyed both of these. When she suggested that they have chocolate cheesecake for dessert, Sirin consented reluctantly.

"Rachel, if you wish me to consume chocolate with you, we must either get it to go or you must drive home. It is a potent intoxicant for Vulcans, causing us to lose our inhibitions."

"Really. I thought that was just a myth, like the cinnamon thing."

"That is also no myth."

"Oh, so some Mexican hot chocolate would be quite effective on you. It's made with cinnamon and vanilla. I'll file that away for future reference."

Rachel caught the server's eye.

"We'll take a slice of the chocolate cheesecake to go." She smiled a naughty little smile. "I wish to make a study of the effects in a controlled environment."

* * *

Ingesting even a very small amount of chocolate is not the best plan when one is also under the influence of yamareen. Sirin became very uninhibited indeed. Initially he was silly and giggling, which Rachel found endearing.

"My Sirin, you are so adorable when you're drunk!"

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Your Sirin! I am indeed that, as you are my Rachel, mine!"

Rachel was then treated to a display of Vulcan marking behavior. Sirin got a bit carried away with his biting. Fortunately, she was able to persuade him to confine his efforts to places covered by her uniform.

"Now you must mark me!" Sirin literally tore his shirt off to allow her access.

"Oh my goodness!" Rachel had just been treated to a preview of coming attractions!

* * *

Admiral Archer poured his dear old friend a cup of tea.

"Thank you for coming, T'Pol. I didn't want to risk making this inquiry over the comm channel, given its sensitive nature. Given the age of Dr. Silverstein's fiance, I think that I can make a guess about the nature of their situation."

"That is a logical assumption, Johnathan. It is certainly not a matter I would relish questioning either one about. He is indeed from the same House as Ambassador Sarek and Cadet Spock. He is the Cadet's first cousin, Sarek's brother's son. He is a Healer and a prominent orthopedic surgeon at San Francisco General Hospital."

"With important ties like that I'm inclined to not pry too deeply into these kids' personal business. I think that just one psych eval for Dr. Silverstein should do nicely, especially if two senior admirals sign off on the paperwork. What do you say? Are you with me on this?"

"Yes, Johnathan. The fewer people and complications involved, the better."

* * *

Sirin was not feeling so well when he woke up in the morning. He did not recall everything that transpired from the night before, but some of the evidence was unmistakable. There on the side of his neck, above his collar line, was an enormous, dark green bite mark. He could not be angry with Rachel over this, though. He had insisted that she put it there.

Rachel brought him a hot cup of tea and a morning kiss.

"Good morning, my love. Oh, your neck looks so painful. Let's see if we can fix you up."

She got her medical bag and gave him a thorough going over with the dermal repair stimulator. Then she gave him a little something for his hangover.

Sirin got a shower and a quick breakfast. Then they hit the road for San Francisco, deciding that it might be best if Rachel drove.

* * *

When they got to SF General, they nearly ran into Paula in the corridor outside the outpatient lab.

"Thank God you're here. I was just going to contact you. Your levels have really spiked since the previous blood draw. I want to check them right now STAT. I'll call you with the results later. I hope you two have made a plan."

"We have."

* * *

Rachel drove Sirin home and tucked him into his bed. He was asleep almost immediately. She lay down next to him, waiting for Paula's call.

* * *

Sirin was not surprised by the numbers Paula quoted him. She estimated that he had about three days until the full onset of Pon Farr.

Sirin contacted his boss at SF General, telling him he had a serious medical condition that was the result of a hormonal imbalance. It was a condition that only affected Vlcans. He would need to be on emergency medical leave, effective immediately. He expected that he would be off no more than two weeks. Dr. Kroger was sympathetic and told him it would not be a problem. Sirin very seldom took leave of any kind.

When he ended his conversation with Dr. Kroger, Sirin called Rachel back to his side.

"Paula thinks it will be just a few more days. I am going on medical leave, as I might compromise the health of my patients in my current state. Rachel, we should probably not see each other until it is time to go to the cabin. We must try to arrange for someone we trust to drive us there. You must start emergency leave as soon as possible."

"That's going to be difficult, but I will arrange for it. If I can't, then I'll just have to go AWOL."

"I hope it doesn't come to that. Take my car home. That way I will not be able to drive it."

"I love you, Sirin. This will all work out."

* * *

Rachel put in her request for emergency leave the next morning. McKenzie was none too pleased, but Rachel had not taken any leave for the last two years. He was in no position to deny her.

* * *

That afternoon at 1330 hours, a preliminary psychiatric evaluation was held at Starfleet Medical for a Lt. Rachel E. Silverstein. The presiding board declared her to be of sound mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own, don't profit!

**Bonded And Bound**

That afternoon at 1330 hours, a preliminary psychiatric evaluation was held at Starfleet Medical for a Lt. Rachel E. Silverstein. The presiding board declared her to be of sound mind.

* * *

Dayshen, the psychiatrist in charge finds the whole proceeding to be highly irregular, but he is not willing to go up against Admiral Archer. The man is well-respected and ancient, just one day younger than dirt itself! It is rumored that he has been genetically altered by some alien species in order to enhance his longevity. Dayshen thinks the man is just too stubborn to die!

* * *

Sirin calls Paula and asks her to obtain some of the hospital's sturdiest restraints. He will pay for them. He does not trust himself to leave the house alone and he may become a danger to others. For Rachel's safety, he tells Paula where they plan to sequester themselves.

* * *

The board completes its report and it goes up the chain of command much more quickly than usual. By the end of her workday at 1700 hours, Rachel has her answer.

McKenzie calls her into his office.

"You two must have friends in high places. Your request to enter a domestic partnership with a member of an alien species has been approved, as has your request for leave. I still think you're crazy, though."

"Opinion noted. Thank you, Doctor McKenzie."

"Silverstein, get your butt out of here."

* * *

Paula has not forgotten her own recent experience with Pon Farr. She did a little research on Vulcan physiology and made Rachel up a kit of pharmaceuticals that might slow Sirin down a bit. She adds these to the bag with the restraints.

Paula contacts Sirin.

"I've got the restraints you asked for. I'm worried about you and Rachel driving alone together. What if Trethis and I take you two up to Lake Tahoe?"

Sirin consider this for a moment. He had never met Paula's bond-mate, but Trethis certainly owed him a favor.

"Will you be able to get away from the hospital?"

"For you and Rachel, I'll make it happen."

* * *

Rachel heads for home. Esther is not in, she has gone out shopping. Once there, Rachel contacts Sirin.

"My love, I don't understand how or why, but our request has been granted. I'm on leave effective immediately."

Sirin actually breathes a sigh of relief at this.

"Rachel, we should try to get to the cabin tonight. Paula and Trethis have offered to take us, if that is acceptable."

"That would be fine. Sirin, what do I tell my mother?"

"You must tell her the truth and rely upon her discretion. We are to be bond-mates, Rachel. This will not be a one-time event. In the future we may need her assistance. I must communicate with Paula to arrange our transportation and with Spock to care for Ivan. I will speak with you again when that is accomplished. Rachel, I wish with all my heart that there was no such thing as Pon Farr."

"I know you do, my love. It is not your fault. I will see you soon."

Rachel turns off the comm unit.

"Rachel, what the devil is Pon Farr?"

Esther is standing by the door, shopping bags in hand. Rachel had not heard her come in.

* * *

"Spock, Rachel and I will be going to Lake Tahoe for several days. I need you to come every other day and take care of Ivan. Spend the weekend at the house if we have not returned."

"Is something wrong, Sirin? You do not sound at all like yourself."

"The "fires" have come upon me, cousin. Rachel and I will be bonding."

"I wish you safety and success, Sirin. Take care."

* * *

"They go through this every seven years, even the young ones like Spock?"

Esther regarded Sirin's cousin as a very tall little boy. She could not wrap her mind around the concept!

"Yes, mom. They are very secretive about it, because outsiders don't understand. It can get kind of rough."

"How rough are we talking, here Rachel?"

"Um, bruises, cracked ribs, the occasional broken bone. Spock's mother Amanda has been through this several times. It's not gonna be fun, but I think I can handle it."

"Don't kid a kidder, Rachel. You're scared half to death, and I know you're not telling me everything. This could get very ugly, maybe even deadly, couldn't it?"

"It's a possibility, Mom. But I can't let Sirin die."

"I know that, baby girl. I'm not asking you to. I just need to know what to expect. Now, let's get you packed and ready to go. I always thought that sending you out in space would be the most fearful moment of my life. This might be worse!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a large ground car pulls into the driveway. Sirin gets out, accompanied by Paula and Trethis. They enter the house and are met by Esther.

Sirin is in bad shape now, with shaking hands and darting eyes. His rising body temperature has flushed him a deep olive green. Twice in the few minutes it took to travel from his home to the Silverstein's, Trethis had to stop the vehicle so Sirin could get out and be sick. He can not even keep water down.

Esther gives him a glass of ginger ale. It stays put for the moment. Then she summons Rachel and sends the group on their way.

"I will be praying for you both."

"Thanks, Mom. We can surely use it."

Sirin does not know how to respond. As far as he knows, no one has ever prayed for him before.

* * *

Sirin rides in the back row, away from Rachel who is sitting in the front riding "shotgun". Paula is driving and Trethis sit in the middle row, ready to intervene if need be. He is a good ten centimeters taller than Sirin and much more sturdily built. However, in the latter stages of Pon Farr, Sirin might easily be able to overpower him. Thankfully, Sirin is still in the early stages.

They make the trip in silence, all concerned for what is about to happen.

* * *

The Sierras have received fifteen centimeters of new snow overnight. All of the couple's tracks from the previous two days are covered. Sirin contemplates the cold snow and has a sudden desire to roll in it. He is so hot now, the fever has taken hold. Paula's estimate was off by a few days. Sirin is experiencing the full onset of Pon Farr.

As Rachel opens up the cabin, Trethis unloads the vehicle. Paula and Rachel enter so that they can discuss how to operate the restraints and possible sedative doses.

"Rachel, I don't think any of these would knock him out in his present state, but they might calm him down a little. It certainly won't harm him to try and treat the nausea. Trethis, bring him in, please."

* * *

After being escorted into the cabin by Trethis, Sirin is given an anti-nausea hypo and a liter of ginger ale. Paula has brought a case of it.

"Try to keep him hydrated, if possible. That's actually good advice for the two of you. I know that you're both doctors, but it doesn't hurt to remind you. Good luck, you two!"

Paula hugs Rachel and Sirin growls at her. Not even Paula should touch his female!

Trethis steers Paula away.

"Paula, we should leave them now. Contact us when you are ready to leave."

* * *

The cabin is finally warm enough for Rachel to take off her coat. She uses the rest room and then enters the bedroom they had prepared just two days ago. He is waiting for her there. She knows what he will do next, he will bond them. She is very nervous about this. Sirin will be in her mind, she will be in his. What if they don't like what they see? This will be permanent, forever. No going back now.

It must be done, she tells herself. She loves him and she really does want this. She sits down next to him on the bed and he raises his hand to her face, his fingers to her psi points. He chants the ancient words: _My thoughts to your thoughts, my mind to your mind, my life to your life, always touching...._

It is heaven, it is bliss, it is too much and not enough! He takes away his hand, but he is still there in her mind. There are embraces and hungry kisses and the ripping of fabric. He teeters on the verge of sanity and then falls. She falls with him.

* * *

It is much later, she doesn't know how much time has passed. Sirin has finally exhausted himself and fallen asleep. His sleep is fitful, not peaceful, as if he is tortured by an unseen hand. Rachel is bruised and sore. She uses the rest room, drinks some water and eats an energy bar. She uses some of the pain pills, saving the hypos for later. She must rest before he wakes to start the process again.

She lies down on the other side of the bed and falls asleep. Sirin does not let her rest for long. He wakes her with a savage bite.

* * *

The first three days are a blur. It seems that the time between sessions grows shorter and the intensity increases. He gets anxious when she rises from the bed, even for a few moments to tend to her personal needs. It takes a long time to soothe him back to sleep. She had been playing him music, a mix of classical and lullabies. On the fourth day, he rips the PADD out of her hand and smashes it. He felt she was paying attention to it and not him. Sirin is now a wild thing that Rachel does not recognize. The only words he says to her now are words of possession. "YOU ARE MINE!!! NO ONE ELSE MAY HAVE YOU!!!" She constantly reassures him that this is so, but he does not seem to hear her.

* * *

He has marked her repeatedly with his teeth and his nails, bruised her with the pressure of his fingers. In desperation, she bites him back. "YES!!! YES!!! MORE!!! MARK ME FOR ALL TO SEE!!! She bites him and claws at him with her nails, carving deep gouges in his back and sides. This only seems to inflame him. Soon they are both covered in his blood.

* * *

On the fifth day, Rachel can no longer endure the pain. While Sirin sleeps, Rachel sedates him and applies the restraints. They are made of titanium, lined with soft fabric where they touch the skin. She binds both his hands and his feet. Then she gives herself a hypo for the pain. A few moments later, she falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Remove these bindings! Let me loose! I need you, need to possess you!"

"I will not release you, Sirin, but I will give you what you need."

It is strange to be in control after so many days of being at his mercy. In truth, he has not been merciful, but she will be. She covers his body with her own.

* * *

It is the evening of the sixth day. That morning he had broken the restraints, struggling to have her again on his own terms. She has no strength left to fight him. Finally he tires and they rest. As she is drifting off to sleep, she thinks that she may last one more day before she gives up entirely.

When she wakes, something has changed. He looks like himself for the first time in nearly a week. Sirin has bathed himself and dressed. He lifts her from the bed and carries her to the bathroom. While she relieves herself, he fills the tub with a hot bath. Again he carries her, setting her down in the water. He gently washes her, even shampooing her hair, and then lifts her from the tub. When he has thoroughly dried her, he treats her bruises and bite marks, then dresses her in clean clothing. He carries her to the living room and lays her on the couch.

"Do not go anywhere. I will be right back."

Sirin goes back to the bedroom and changes the sheets.

Rachel is still trying to process what is happening. When Sirin returns, she finally finds her voice.

"Sirin, what's going on? Is it over?"

"Yes, Rachel, my love, it is over."

"Just like that, it just stops? Is that normal?"

"It is when the female becomes pregnant. Your body has begun to produce hormones in response to the presence of a fertilized egg. This has signaled my body to stop producing yamareen."

"You're not serious? I'm pregnant? It's too soon for all but the most advanced scanners to tell."

"It is not too soon for a trained Healer to tell, particularly if he is bonded to the female in question!"

Sirin opens the door to the stasis unit, searching.

"Would you prefer cream of tomato or broccoli cheese soup?"

"Cream of tomato, please. I hate broccoli!"

"I am not particularly fond of it myself."

Rachel shakes her head, still trying to absorb it all. Sirin has gone from savage beast to "Suzy Homemaker" in less than twenty-four hours. They've gone from "Mark me!" to talking about soup preferences.

"Sirin, what day is it?"

"It is Sunday morning. Is that significant?"

Sirin pours hot soup into a mug and hands it to Rachel along with a spoon.

"Not really. I was just thinking that we should go back home tomorrow and make an appointment with the rabbi. I'd like to get married in the synogogue. Nothing fancy, maybe just in the rabbi's study with my mom, Spock, and maybe Paula and Trethis. We should do it soon so our baby won't know he or she wasn't planned."

"We will marry when you want and how you want. And the baby is a he."

"You can tell that already?"

"Yes. Male and female life forces have different energy signatures."

"Can you show me through the bond?"

"Perhaps later when you have eaten and rested. It may be mentally taxing for you."

"Okay. Sirin, do think are baby will be alright? Normal, like Spock?"

"I do not know, Rachel. We can only hope so and give the both of you the best care available. And as to my cousin being normal, that point is debatable!"


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything, not even the orange Rigellian parrot!

**Whirlwind**

"This is so strange", thought Rachel to herself as she lay on the couch with her head on Sirin's lap. "I shouldn't want to be anywhere near him after what he just put me through. And I sure won't want to have sex for a while, but I need to be touching him and to feel his comforting warmth. This has got to be love, other wise I'd have to turn myself in for another psych eval!"

Sirin had the same thoughts running through his head.

"Why does she not pull away? How can she stand the sight of me, let alone my touch? Yet she seems to want this. I will not deny it to her. My beloved is truly a worthy bond-mate."

* * *

Spock had enjoyed a very quiet weekend at Sirin's house. He had completely caught up on all his class work and spent several hours practicing the guitar. Ivan had been surprisingly quiet.

Spock was becoming a bit anxious, as he had not yet heard from Rachel and Sirin. He hoped everything was alright.

His comm unit chimed, but it was only his room mate Pete, saying that he and Fred were going out for Chinese food. Did Spock want to tag along?

Spock considered this for a moment. He really liked Chinese food. However, he was some distance away from them at Sirin's house. It would take to long to get to Wong's. He made his apologies. Perhaps another time. He closed the comm link and put the unit back in his pocket,

Spock did not often speak to himself aloud, but there was no one to hear him except Ivan.

"Sirin, please contact me soon. I am growing concerned."

"Awwk. Oh, Sirin, yes please, ooh! Awwk. Would you like me to touch you here, Rachel? Or perhaps there....Oh, yes, please.....Oh!"

Spock turned a very bright shade of green. He had no such experience yet himself, but he had heard similar sounds when he had accidentally walked in on Pete and his girlfriend Helena. After that, the room mates had agreed that it would be a good idea to draw a heart on the message board on the outside of the room door. Pete was a thoughtful friend, though, and had only ever "sexiled" Spock once. Spock spent the night with Fred and Loomis, Fred's room mate. Loomis snored like a pig.

Ivan continued his repetitions for a quarter of an hour. It was like a ground shuttle wreck. Spock initially tried to tune it out, but he could not stop listening. It was really quite educational.

* * *

"Hi Mom, it's Rachel."

"Rachel! How are you?"

"I'm doing surprisingly well. I'm just a little stiff and sore, maybe a little dehydrated. Sirin is fine, too. We're going to head home tomorrow morning. We were hoping that you could drive up and get us. Sirin's car is still at your place."

"I'd be happy to do that, honey. I'm so glad to hear your voice. May I speak with Sirin, too? I need to hear from both my kids!"

Rachel hands the comm unit to Sirin.

"Mom says she wants to talk to both her kids."

He accepts the unit with a puzzled expression.

"Hello, Esther. How are you?"

"Call me Mom, son. I always wanted a son. I'm fine, just fine now that I know that my kids are okay. Is there anything I can do for you two before I pick you up?"

"Can you make us an appointment with the rabbi for Tuesday, if possible? We need to get married. And could you please warn this person that I am a Vulcan? I do not wish for there to be any surprises. They may have objections to an inter-species marriage."

"I'll make an appointment for you. I don't think you'll have much trouble with Goldie Epstein, though. She has married other inter-species couples. Besides, you'll win her over with your charm."

"I hope that you are correct, Est...Mom. We'll see you in the morning. Sleep well and drive carefully."

Sirin closed the comm link, shaking his head.

"She does not hate me."

"Sirin, she loves you. And when my Mom loves, it's unconditionally."

"That must be where you get it from." Sirin kissed Rachel's hand and then traced one of her cute little round ears.

* * *

They contacted Spock next.

"Hello, Cousin. How would you like to be the best man at my wedding?"

"I would be honored to serve in such a capacity, though it seems a curious title. Logically, the best man would be the one who is getting a bride. I take it you have both survived your ordeal."

"Indeed, Rachel is a most worthy bond-mate. We will be returning home tomorrow. Thank you for taking care of Ivan for me. I hope he was not too disagreeable. "

"No, Sirin. He was not disagreeable. Actually, he was somewhat enlightening. However, we will speak of it another time. Contact me as to when the wedding will be."

"I will do so, Spock. Sirin out."

* * *

Sirin contacted Paula next. He gave her an update on their conditions, including vitals for both of them.

"Sirin, it would make me really happy if you two could give each other some inter-venous fluids. I included everything you might need in the kit I gave Rachel. You will both recover a lot more quickly that way."

"We will do so. Paula, will you and Trethis be witnesses for us at our wedding?"

"It would make us both very proud to do so. Contact me the second you two get back to San Francisco. I'll make a house call to check on you both."

"That is not necessary."

"Yes, it is. All three of us know what lousy patients doctors make!"

* * *

It had been years since Sirin had put in an I.V. and it showed! Finally Rachel took it from him and inserted the thing herself. Once the fluid started moving through, she put Sirin's I.V. in. Then she started convulsing with laughter.

_What is so amusing, beloved?_

_Sirin, this gives a whole new meaning to the phrase "playing doctor"!_

_I am unfamiliar with that phrase. Please explain._

In lieu of an explanation, Rachel sent him an image of of herself, giving Sirin a very thorough "examination."

_I see! Now it is time to fulfill my promise to you. I will show you our son._

Sirin raised his hand to Rachel's face, his fingers finding her psi points. He placed his other hand on her lower abdomen.

Her mind was instantly filled with gentle images, swirling, cool colors of blues and greens and a small flicker of light. It was beautiful, but a bit overwhelming after a moment, a tiny whirlwind.

_Our son is beautiful, Sirin! But how can you tell he is a boy?_

_A female child would have a color signature of reds and yellows._

_I'm a Mommy! You're a Daddy! It's a miracle!_

* * *

Rachel slept, still cuddled up to Sirin, while the fluids did their work. Sirin gave them each a second bag and when it was finished, he packed their luggage as much as possible. While Rachel was still sleeping, Sirin put Rachel's room back together. He wanted to tuck her into a familiar bed tonight, not the futon from the "Pon Farr suite." He would dispose of that at the first opportunity. It held unpleasant memories in addition to assorted body fluids.

Then he prepared them a light meal of vegetable soup, crackers and juice. Rachel woke when she smelled the food.

"You are too good to me, Sirin."

"I wish that were true."

He brought their dinner to the coffee table and sat on the couch next to her. She leaned against him, his warmth soothing her sore muscles. When they had eaten, Rachel rose.

"I could really use another nice warm bath."

"May I do the honors?"

"Yes, please. There's some lavender bubble bath in the cupboard with the towels."

* * *

They slept a long time on Rachel's little bed, both too exhausted to move much. They slept so soundly that even Sirin did not hear Esther enter the cabin. In fact, Sirin did not awaken until Esther stood in the bedroom staring at them. He woke with a start, and moved to rise.

"Sleep a little longer, sweetie. I brought breakfast with me. I hope you like bagels and cream cheese."

She pulled the covers back over him and kissed both her "kids" on the foreheads. For not the first time in his life, Sirin envied his cousin Spock for his human mother. Then he realized he had just been given his own.

* * *

Esther had brought bagels, which she toasted and served with cream cheese and strawberries. She was shocked when Rachel refused her usual strong, black coffee.

"So, what are we, pregnant already?"

"Um, well, um....actually, yeah. It's a boy."

"Wow, that was fast. Well, waste not, want not."

Esther drinks Rachel's coffee herself.

"I'm gonna be a grandma."

"Mom, it's a hybrid pregnancy. It might not workout."

"Nonsense. I'm gonna pray for my grandson everyday, multiple times. It worked to get you two through this thing. It will work for the baby. Now, finish your breakfast so we can get on the road. We should get the marriage license on the way home, so make yourselves presentable."

* * *

They were the first in line at City Hall when the City Clerk's Office opened after lunch. Half an hour later, they left with the necessary documentation in hand. They could get married anytime after 1330 hours on Tuesday. The next stop was Sirin's home. He called Paula to let her know they were on their way there.

* * *

Paula met them in the driveway. After Sirin got the door open, he directed Paula to the master bedroom so she could examine Rachel in private. Rachel was in better shape than Paula had expected, though she could use a few more sessions of dermal repair. She listened wide-eyed as Rachel told her about the image of the baby that Sirin had shown her.

Sirin was in pretty fair shape, although he had pulled a few muscles in a very sensitive area. Fortunately, he would not need to use them again for a while. Paula gave him some muscle relaxants.

"Don't operate any heavy equipment while you are taking these! You two were incredibly lucky. I don't see any serious problems. Call me if anything changes or when you know your wedding plans."

"We will be completely compliant patients, Paula."

"There's no such thing, Sirin. Just try to behave."

Paula hurried back to SF General. She still had patients to see. Ivan serenaded her on the way out.

"Bye, bye baby! Awwk! There goes a hottie!"

Rachel gave Ivan the evil eye.

"One of these days, that bird is going to go too far."

Esther was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Ivan isn't the only one who might have gone too far. You two might not be too happy with me."

"What are you talking about, Mom? What did you do?"

"Well, Rabbi Goldie is going to be out of town for two weeks, starting Wednesday. I invited her for dinner at our place tonight. If everything is in order, she can perform the wedding Tuesday evening."

"Mom, Tuesday evening is tomorrow night."

"I know that, baby girl. You said you wanted to get married as soon as possible. This was the only way to make it happen."

"Well, okay, I guess. What do you think, Sirin?"

"Rachel, I will do whatever is necessary to satisfy the demands of your culture and your faith. You are already my wife in every way that counts for me. I want to be your husband."

Esther was wiping her eyes and sniffing.

"That's so sweet!"

"Oh, good grief, Mom. Save the tears for the wedding. Well, we've had a whirlwind romance and bonding. There's no point in slowing down now."

* * *

It was decided that it would be best for everyone if Sirin spent the next few days at the Silverstein's. Esther could keep an eye on both of them, and they would be all together for any planning that needed done. Sirin had Rachel help him select suitable clothing for the wedding. She found a nice dark gray suit and white shirt in the back of his closet. He had not worn these clothes since his interview at SF General, but they still fit nicely.

"Okay, you two. We need to hurry. I made vegetable soup in the slow cooker, but there are still things to be done before the rabbi comes.

* * *

Sirin and Rachel got cleaned up and then helped Esther set the table. They got everything ready with about fifteen minutes to spare. Esther had a spinach salad and whole wheat muffins in addition to the soup. There were lemon squares for dessert.

Rabbi Goldie arrived right on time. Rachel met her at the door and took her coat, showing her to the dining room.

"Rabbi Goldie, this is my fiance, Sirin. Sirin, meet Rabbi Goldie Epstein."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rabbi Epstein."

"Rabbi Goldie, if you please. Sirin, you look very familiar. I can't quite place you...Of course, Amanda told me Spock had a "look-alike cousin." That must be you. You and I are not such strangers, after all. Sarek and Amanda were one of the first couples that I married, right after I came to Beth Israel."

Esther entered the dining room with the soup tureen.

"Everything is ready. Let's sit down and eat. Rabbi, would you offer a blessing on the food?"

"I will."

Rabbi Goldie asked God's blessing on each of the different types of food that were to be consumed. When they had eaten, she gave thanks again.

Over tea, the young couple discussed their wishes for their wedding. They decided upon a simple ceremony that would take place in the Silverstein's living room. Rachel would wear Esther's dress and veil. They would use the canopy Rachel's parents had used. There was a lot to be done before tomorrow evening.


	13. Chapter 13

Seven Blessings

Sirin contacted Spock and arranged to pick him up the next afternoon, right after his final class of the day. Rachel talked with Paula and determined that she and Trethis could be at the Silverstein residence by 1800 hours. The wedding would take place at 1900.

All agreed that a dinner afterward at Wong's was the most sensible solution, so reservations were made. Esther called her friend Rose, who ran Beth Israel's Judaica shop. Arrangements were made to purchase a katuba or marriage contract and a breaking glass and to borrow four posts to hold the chuppah or canopy.

Sirin and Rachel were both exhausted from their ordeal. Esther sent them off to bed, in separate rooms. Rachel thought she was being rather silly, given the circumstances.

"Mom, we've already done everything that married people do..."

"Except get married. Let your poor, old, defenseless mother observe just a few traditions."

"Mom, the last thing in the world I'd call you is defenseless!"

"I would tend to agree with that assessment, Esther."

"Oh, go to bed, the both of you. But not together! I have work to do."

* * *

While her "kids" slept, Esther was very busy, indeed. She found the trunk with the keepsakes from her wedding and brought it down from the attic as quietly as possible. Her lace covered satin wedding dress was in perfect condition, though it had become a pale ivory instead of its former white. The color change was uniform, so its beauty was undiminished. The matching lace veil had acquired the same hue.

The next item she lifted out was the tallit or prayer shawl that the rabbi had wrapped around her and Saul at their wedding. The white yarmulke Saul had worn had also mellowed to ivory. Esther smiled to herself. Rachel and Sirin would match.

To one who didn't know, the two silver Kiddush cups for wine would seem mismatched. They were heirlooms, one from Esther's family and one from Saul's.

Esther's chuppah was a modified tallit, a large prayer shawl of white wool with blue stripes. It had been in the family for generations. Esther was sitting on her sofa admiring her "treasures" and remembering when Sirin awoke. She was momentarily startled when he spoke, as she had not heard him come downstairs.

"Esther, have you been awake all night?"

"What...Oh, yes. I guess I got lost in the memories of my own wedding. Saul and I had nearly twenty good years together. I wish he were here to see you kids get married. You and he would have gotten along well, I think. He had a very ordered mind and a dry sense of humor. He designed communications equipment for a civilian firm. Starfleet was their main client."

"May I ask what happened to Saul?"

"He died in his sleep from a massive brain aneurysm. He was not very good about going in for medical check-ups. Rachel was a teenager. I think Saul's death was one of the things that pushed her to become a doctor."

"But you didn't wake up in the wee hours of the morning to listen to me reminisce. I bet you're hungry. You've lost weight. You didn't eat much up at the cabin, did you?"

"I could not keep food down. I was hoping for some of that soup you made. It is most excellent."

"I'll heat it up for you, along with a couple of muffins. Then you should really try to go back to bed. I promise That I'll rest, too. Maybe I'll have some nice warm milk. That always helps me sleep. Would you like a cup?"

"I have never had warm milk. I would be interesting to see if it works."

They chatted for another thirty minutes or so. Esther told Sirin more about Saul and explained the significance of the items in her trunk.

* * *

The family slept all slept in a little later than they had planned. They would have to hurry to get things done. Esther had Rachel try on the wedding dress, which needed a few minor adjustments. While the ladies took care of that, Sirin went to the Judaica shop at the Temple to pick up the items Esther had ordered. Rose the manager was a little surprised to find that Rachel's husband-to-be was a Vulcan, but she maintained her cool and wished the couple good luck. Her husband helped Sirin load the posts for the chuppah into the vehicle.

Next on the list was Lila Chang's Florist Shop. As Sirin walked through the door, a little bell chimed to tell the florist that she had a customer.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I need a small bridal bouquet. My fiance would prefer white and peach roses. I also need a matching arrangement for the table."

"I'll need about an hour to prepare that for you, sir."

"That would be fine. I have other errands."

Lila shook her head in wonder. A groom ordering the flowers, and a Vulcan at that!

* * *

Spock was right on time, waiting outside his dorm for Sirin, dress uniform and boots in hand. He got into Sirin's ground car and the two were off as quickly as was legal and prudent.

"Spock, I hope that you can wait a bit for lunch. We have errands. What does one normally give a Terran woman as a wedding present?"

"I do not know what the usual custom is, but Father gave my mother a gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart. I am certain you have seen it. She wears it often."

"Yes, I remember it. We must go to the jewelers and find something as appropriate and stop at the florists to pick up the bouquet. We will pick up some lunch on the way back to the Silverstein's"

* * *

Sirin found himself at Goldsmith's Jewelers again. Reuben and Miriam recognized him right away.

"Come in and pull up a chair. Miriam, can we have some tea? Sirin, is this your little brother?'

"No, Mr. Goldsmith, this is my cousin, Spock. I need a wedding present for Rachel. I was hoping you might have a heart-shaped gold locket on a chain. And, no tea for me, I 'm fasting today."

"Let's see. I sold you rose gold wedding and engagement rings. So, it would be good if I could match them."

Reuben pulled out several cases, looked them over, and selected two possibilities.

"I think that one of these two would be best, probably the smaller one. Rachel is on the slender side."

"I agree. The engraving pattern is very interesting. Is the center left unadorned for a reason?"

"It's left plain so that the owner's initial may be engraved. I could do that for you. When is the wedding?"

"This evening."

"Of course, that's why you're fasting! I could do it while you wait."

Reuben engraved Rachel's pendant while Sirin watched and Spock drank tea and ate spongecake with Miriam.

* * *

"Ouch, Mom. Do you have to pull it so tightly?"

"Rachel, I'm not pulling your hair all that much. It's not my fault that you are so tender-headed. Besides, you're the one who wanted the French braid. We need to hurry up. Sirin and Spock will be here any minute. I hope they remember to pick up some lunch for Spock."

"You're kidding? A Vulcan forget something? Anyway, we're still trying to fatten Spock up. They'll come home with food."

* * *

Sirin had sent Spock to the East Indian Vegetarian Cafe to pick up some takeout while he paid Reuben and picked up the bouquet. Spock must have been hungry, because he came back with ten different containers. Sirin gave his cousin the eyebrow.

"I am still growing" Spock explained. "Also, the food is superior to that of the Academy dining hall."

* * *

Spock was favorably impressed with the Silverstein home.

"It reminds me of the house my father purchased for Mother. It is very pleasant and comfortable, Mrs. Silverstein."

"Thank you, sweetie. Call me Esther. Let's take all this yummy food to the kitchen. I hope you and I can eat all of this. We can't feed the bride and groom until after the wedding. It sounds mean, but it's a tradition. Rachel will be down in a minute. Normally, we wouldn't let the bride and groom see each other before the wedding, but nothing about this whole courtship has been normal."

Rachel came slowly down the stairs. She was still walking a little stiffly, but was feeling quite a bit better overall. Every eye was upon her, as all three knew what she had been through.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just a little sore. You guys worry too much. I don't have anything more taxing planned for this afternoon than a manicure. But as for you, Sirin and Spock, Mom's probably gonna use you for slave labor. She'll probably make you guys rearrange the furniture."

"Of course we'll have to move a few things, silly. We need to put the chuppah near a window, as it's too cold to have the wedding outside. Then we'll need a little table for the signing of the ketchup. It's not like we're redecorating the house!"

"Eat hearty, guys. You'll need your strength!"

* * *

They finally got everything arranged to Esther's satisfaction. Rachel would periodically peek over the upstairs railing and giggle. Sirin and Spock had moved the sofa twice. Esther left them just enough time to get ready before Rabbi Goldie arrived with her husband Daniel in tow.

Esther made the introductions, stalling for a few moments because Rachel wasn't quite dressed. Then she went upstairs to speed her along.

Rabbi Goldie was quite pleased to see Spock. Amanda had often brought him to Temple as a child. He still came on occasion when his mother was in town.

"Spock, I'm glad that you're here. You can read the "Seven Blessings" and witness the Ketubah."

"Rabbi Goldie, I would be glad to do so, but I thought that the Ketubah must be witnessed by a Jew."

"Spock, your mother is Jewish. That makes you a Jew whether or not you think so or your father approves of it. Ah, here comes Rachel. Let's have wedding."

* * *

In the presence of all the witnesses, Sirin and Rachel signed the Ketubah or marriage contract. It was written in Hebrew, but a Federation Standard translation had been provided. Rabbi Goldie's husband Daniel and Spock served as witnesses.

Next, Sirin and Rachel were escorted to Esther's small study, for the Bedeken, or veiling. Sirin placed Esther's lace veil on Rachel's head, a custom which acknowledges Laban's deception of Jacob in giving him the wrong bride! Rachel put her father's yarmulke on Sirin's head.

Rabbi Goldie left the study first, to stand under the chuppah. Spock then escorted Sirin to stand before the Rabbi. Finally, Esther brought Rachel out. Rachel walked seven circles around Sirin before standing at his right hand.

The rabbi poured wine into the first of the Kiddushin and had both the bride and groom drink from it.

Spock handed Sirin a wedding band, which he placed on Rachel's right forefinger.

"Behold, you are consecrated to me by this ring, according to the ritual of Moses and Israel."

Paula handed a ring to Rachel, who placed it on Sirin's right forefinger.

"Behold, you are consecrated to me by this ring, according to the ritual of Moses and Israel."

Rabbi Goldie then read the Ketubah and its translation aloud. She handed the contract to Sirin, who in turn gave it to Rachel. Rachel passed it to Paula for safe keeping.

The rabbi poured wine into the second Kiddushin and signaled for Spock to recite the "Seven Blessings"or Sheva Berechot. Spock chanted them in Hebrew and spoke them in Federation Standard.

Then Sirin and Rachel drank from the wine cup.

Finally, Rabbi Goldie placed the breaking glass in a small drawstring bag and set it on the floor. Sirin smashed it with his right foot. Then there were shouts of Mazal Tov!

Sirin then took Rachel back to Esther's study, where they had a few private moments together and a snack to break their fast. This was the Yichud, a symbolic "consummation" of the marriage.

When they emerged from their brief seclusion, they signed the documentation for their California marriage license. Rabbi Goldie collected the paperwork and PADD, so that she could submit it all to the proper authorities, both government and Starfleet.

Rachel changed out of her wedding dress into a gorgeous green velveteen ensemble and the whole company set off for Wong's.

* * *

Wong's was buzzing with excitement. A spur of the moment wedding reception. Although it had not been requested, Chef Louie put together a two-tiered cake for the newlyweds. Everyone at the restaurant had been wtching Sirin and Rachel's romance bloom. They had a personal involvement, as much of the "courtship" had been conducted in the restaurant.

Mr. Wong led the party to a small private room. Tea and white wine were served, followed by a huge assortment of vegetarian dishes. It took Rabbi Goldie several minutes to bless all the different foods!

After the meal, but before the cake, Rachel and Sirin exchanged their first public kiss as husband and wife. This was met with loud cheers by the staff at Wong's, all of whom had sneeaked at one point or another for a peek. Sirin had shown Rachel the ohz'esta or Vulcan finger embrace while they were at the cabin at Lake Tahoe. They had been enjoying that under the table!

When the cake had been consumed and everyone had eaten their fill, it was time to leave. The couple thanked their friends for all their help. Paula and Trethis volunteered to return Spock to his dorm. Rabbi Goldie and Daniel said goodbye, taking some leftovers with them for breakfast.

Sirin, Rachel, and Esther returned to the Silverstein house where all three changed into their pajamas. They sat at the kitchen table and drank a cup of warm milk. Then Rachel took her new husband to her room where they both curled up in Rachel's bed and went to sleep.

The next day, they would begin the task of moving Rachel's things to Sirin's house.


	14. Chapter 14

Discovery

The bed was so warm and Sirin was sleeping peacefully, his arm wrapped around her. Rachel didn't want to disturb him, but she really had to pee! Maybe she could just move his arm a bit and slip out without waking him. There was no way to know without trying.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife."

Sirin pulled her back to himself.

"Good morning, my handsome husband. I love you very much, but you need to let go. I have to go to the bathroom. In fact, if you squeeze me any harder, there could be trouble."

"In that case, I shall release you, provided you promise to return."

"I'll be right back."

She kissed him as though she were leaving him for a year. Two minutes later, she was back in bed with her nice, warm Vulcan. They were both still too bruised and sore to do anything but cuddle, but there was a lot to be said for cuddling!

* * *

It was nearly 11am when Sirin and Rachel finally came downstairs. Esther had made a huge pot of vegetarian barley soup. Rachel ate two bowls full and Sirin three. They followed it with lemon meringue pie.

Sirin had given Rachel another thorough medical exam, and wanted her to rest another day. He and Esther would do the boxing and packing. First on the list though, was getting the Silverstein house back to normal.

They disassembled the chuppah and folded it away. Sirin took the posts back to Beth Israel and picked up the frame to hold the Ketubah and breaking glass. He also purchased some sturdy boxes from a moving supply store. When he got back to the house, he and Esther put the living room back in order.

"Okay, time to go upstairs and box up her royal highness. The girl is a pack rat!"

"Esther, what is a "pack rat?"

"It's a Terran rodent that likes to accumulate things. You'll see what I mean."

* * *

Rachel had told him that she liked "trashy novels." Sirin had thought she meant holonovels or downloads. He was unprepared for the six dozen ancient paper-bound Regency romances he found under Rachel's bed. He boxed them up and carried them to the Silverstein's attic. They were valuable antiques but Rachel said she didn't need them so much now that she had Sirin. Sirin was uncertain as to how to process that information. As an after thought, he removed one of the books from the box and stuck it into his pocket. Perhaps it would prove educational later.

* * *

There were fifty-three days of class until his graduation. Spock kept reminding himself of this fact as he worked with Commander Omar's Andorian class in the language lab, trying to undo the damage done by that morning's lecture. Surely there were now enough native Andorian speakers in Starfleet that the cadets could be provided with a proper instructor. Omar's pronunciation was atrocious. Proper Andorian protocol dictated that a guest should always ask after the health of a host's parents. If the cadets in Omar's class followed his example, the family members would instead be compared to large parasitic insects. It was an interplanetary diplomatic nightmare in the making. Spock was getting a headache just thinking about it.

* * *

Captain Christopher Pike was thrilled with his new assignment. He would be master and commander of Starfleet's newest research ship, USS Discovery. The Challenger class vessel would have a crew compliment of only 120, so they would all have to be multi-talented. Given his experience, Pike had been permitted to hand-pick his own crew. There was one young man in particular he thought highly gifted. He needed to make sure he got to him before Captain Decker did.

* * *

Rachel was not a clothes horse, but she did have a thing for shoes. Sirin did not understand it at all. Why did Rachel need thirty-one pairs of shoes when she usually wore a uniform or jeans? Sixteen of the pairs were black! Rachel giggled as he boxed up her shoes. A demonstration was in order.

She put on a pair of flats and did a "runway" walk in front of her husband. She repeated the process in a pair of stilettos, making certain he got a rear view. Then she walked over and kissed him while still wearing the heels. He did not need to bed down nearly so far. Footwear could serve to attract and interest a mate! What a fascinating discovery!

* * *

Captain Pike was waiting for Spock when he left the language lab.

"Hey, kid, got dinner plans?"

"No, I do not. What do you propose, sir?"

"Let's go get Italian, my treat. I need to ask a favor of you."

"I owe you several favors. You do not need to bribe me with food."

"No, but order for you to help me out, you're gonna have to meet that weight requirement. Come on, I'm so hungry, I can taste the ziti already."

Spock was more eager to discover what favor Pike wanted of him.

* * *

It was fortunate that Esther had a large attic. Sirin was amazed that Rachel had so many stuffed animals. He thought them left over from childhood, but learned that she like to buy and collect small representations of Terran bears. There were musical bears and bears that spoke. A few even danced. Sirin wondered what else he would discover about his wife.

* * *

Spock was on his second plate of ziti before Pike finally told him what he wanted from him.

"Son, I've just been given command of USS Discovery. A junior Science Officer with linguistic and diplomatic skills would be a tremendous asset to me. Tomorrow morning is the first opportunity for graduating cadets to apply for assignments. Decker's had his eye on you, too. He wants you for the crew of Endeavor. You've made quite a good impression on everyone. You can have your choice of assignments."

There was no choice involved at all. Pike had assisted him in every difficulty he had faced in the last three years. He was a friend and a mentor.

"Then I will choose Discovery."

* * *

It was a tight squeeze, but Sirin got all of Rachel's things in one car load. There was only one problem. There was no room for Rachel. This was probably just as well. If she was still at her mother's house, she would not be trying to carry boxes. Sirin was discovering that she could really be quite stubborn.

* * *

When Sirin returned to the Silverstein house, he discovered Rachel and Esther sitting in the living room hugging each other and crying. He was concerned that something was wrong. He thought immediately of the child, but realized if she had been in physical pain, he would have felt it through their bond.

"Rachel, Esther, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Sirin. These are happy tears. My baby is all grown up and married., moving out and expecting a baby of her own. A lot has happened in a very short time. In the process, I got a strong, handsome son. That's a lot to be happy about and we're just starting to process it. Can I give you a hug, too?"

"Certainly."

"Good, come sit here in the middle and we'll make a "Sirin sandwich" out of you."

He had no idea what that meant, but sat down on the middle of the sofa anyway. He found himself "sandwiched" between the two women in a three person embrace. It was the most affection he had ever felt at one time in his life.

* * *

Pete and Fred were studying for an astrophysics exam when Spock got back to his room. Actually, they were a little too excited to study. They were both applying for positions in Engineering on Discovery. Pete's girlfriend Helena also hoped to go to Discovery.

Spock asked his friends some review questions, hoping to get them to settle down and be quiet so he could meditate. Spock hoped that Pete would also be assigned to Discovery and that they could continue to room together. It would be difficult to get used to another roommate.

* * *

When Rachel and Sirin finally got to his place, they were met by old Mr. Quackenbush. He lived in the other side of the duplex and owned the building.

"Good evening, Sirin. I saw you moving boxes in earlier. Are you getting a roommate?"

"Actually, Mr. Quackenbush, this is Rachel, my wife. We were just married last night. Rachel, this is our landlord."

"Well, congratulations my boy. She sure is a pretty one. You do know that it is the custom to carry the bride over the threshold of your home, don't you? It would bring bad luck if she tripped going in the first time."

"I did not know this. Thank you for informing me. Traditions must be observed."

As Sirin scooped Rachel up, she giggled and and hugged his neck.

"Goodnight, Mr. Quackenbush. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

The next thing that Sirin and Rachel discovered was that neither of them really knew how to cook. They had known it intellectually, but it had never sunk in until just now. This situation would need to be remedied and soon. Rachel and the baby would need good nutrition. They were contemplating what to do about dinner when Mr. Quackenbush rang the door bell.

"Thought you kids might need some dinner. Moving is hard work. This is a carrot and asparagus pot pie. We've got a spinach salad and a cherry pie for dessert."

"Thank you so much, Mr...."

"Call me Mr. Q. It's a lot simpler. Goodnight kids. Don't work too hard."

* * *

Rachel was shocked to discover that Sirin's parents had separate bedrooms. Sirin had offered to sleep in one of the guest rooms so Rachel could get some undisturbed rest. She explained to him that her rest would be more disturbed if she didn't have a nice, warm Vulcan in the bed next to her. This was not the tradition Sirin grew up with, but he thought he could learn to live with it.

* * *

Rachel next discovered that when Sirin was in peak condition, he only slept a few hours a night, and many nights he did not sleep at all. However, he liked to lie down with her until she fell asleep, and he would come back to bed an half an hour before her alarm went off.

On one of those nights when Sirin did not sleep, he went looking fpr something to read. He remebered the book he had "appropriated" from Rachel's collection. He sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and His Lordship Takes A Bride. It proved very educational, and Sirin discovered many new euphemisms for genetalia. It seemed the author's favorite was "his throbbing manhood." There had been no comparable literature on Vulcan.

* * *

On Sunday, Sirin and Rachel went to Esther's for dinner. They picked Spock up on the way. The family all had a lovely time together, one last relaxing evening before Sirin and Rachel went back to work. Rachel and Esther taught the boys to play Yahtzee. The Vulcans would not have an advantage in a game that was mostly chance.

* * *

The next few weeks were quite busy. Spock made his weight requirement and received his desired assignment on the Discovery. So did Fred. Unfortunately, Pete would be going to Endeavor, but he would be with Helena. They would probably get married soon. Spock and Fred would try to room together aboard ship.

Rachel got back into the swing of things at work, as did Sirin. Esther started to get used to an empty house at night. They were finding themselves a comfortable routine until the day Rachel came home from work and found that Mr. Q had died in his sleep on his front porch swing.


	15. Chapter 15

I still don't own them!

**Discovery Part II**

Rachel felt very sad over old Mr. Q's passing. She had known him only a few short weeks, but he had been very sweet and helpful to her. He had invited her over a few times and given her a couple of cooking lessons. Because he moved more slowly and took his time, Mr. Q had succeeded where Esther had failed. Esther was a dynamo in the kitchen, working too quickly for anyone else to get a handle on what she did.

Over dinner that evening, Sirin told Rachel all he knew about Mr. Q.

"Mr. Quackenbush's first name was Elton. He was born in San Francisco and received a doctorate in Computer Engineering from Stanford. He worked for Cochrane Propulsion Systems all of his career, before retiring at age ninety. Mr. Q was married to Nissa for eighty-one years. She died several years ago. They had one son, Hugh, who lives nearby, five grandchildren, eleven great-grandchildren, and many great-great grandchildren."

"I first met Mr. Q when I was in my last year of residency. My roommate Jack and I had been sharing an apartment near the hospital, but our landlord was unreasonable. He refused to do any building maintainance. We decided not to renew the lease, but were running out of time for finding a new residence. Mr. Q had come in for a consultation for a knee repair and house hunting came up in conversation. He had just done some renovations on this house after his mother died. She lived here for many years on the other side of the duplex."

"It was a perfect fit. Jack took the half that had been adapted for Mr. Q's mother, complete with a lift. This was ideal for Jack, as his brother Rob, who visits frequently, has a congenital spine deformity which makes it hard for him to climb stairs. I moved into this half. When Jack started going on medical missions, he moved out, leaving Ivan with me."

"Nissa's health took a turn for the worse, so she and Mr. Q moved into the other half of the building. He cared for her for several years and planted all those rose bushes that you see for her enjoyment. He missed her very much when she passed away, but he stayed active until the very end. He was a very understanding landlord. He even seemed to enjoy it when the band and I held practices in the garage. He would bake us pies."

"I am glad that he went so peacefully at 121 years of age."

"Sirin, will we have to move?"

"I do not know, Rachel. It will depend on what plans Hugh has for the house. If he plans to sell it, would you like me to make an offer for it?"

"Yes. I don't like the idea of a stranger tending Mr. Q's roses. I like this house and this neighborhood."

"Do not get your hopes up until we speak with Hugh."

* * *

Mr. Q's memorial was a week later, held at a large church that overlooked the Bay. Mr. Q's ashes were scattered in Muir Woods, just as Nissa's had been.

Hugh Quackenbush actually approached Sirin about the house.

"Sirin, you've lived there a long time, and Dad was quite fond of you. I'm too busy to be a landlord, and I'm getting on in years myself. Would you be interested in buying the house?"

"Yes, my wife and I are interested."

"Okay. Dad's affairs were mostly in order. Give me a week or so to sort things out. Then we'll both meet with the estate agent and see what the fair market value is. If you still want it, we'll proceed from there."

* * *

Spock's graduation was a little over a month away. Amanda contacted Sirin to see if Rachel could help her find a piece of the blue fabric that was used in the uniforms of Starfleet Science Officers and Medical personnel. Rachel had a damaged tunic she was willing to sacrifice for the cause. Amanda would arrive a few days before the ceremony. She and Rachel would get together then.

* * *

Spock had begun sorting through the accumulation of three years. There would likely be even less storage area on a starship than in an Academy dorm room. He put outgrown or nearly outgrown clothing and shoes in a box for Beth Israel's homeless shelter. Anything that was too worn out to be passed on was recycled. Other items he would give away or store.

He finished his application for the post-doctorate program in Stanford's Xenolinguistics department. He would try to continue his work on the universal translator while aboard Discovery. The research he had done so far had earned him a PhD. from Edinburgh and one of the improvements he had made to the device now bore his family name, the S'chn T'gai Algorithm.

* * *

Sirin and Hugh met with the estate agent and with a home inspector. They settled on a price ten percent below market value because of some repairs that needed done. A few hours later, Sirin and Rachel owned a home. Hugh was told to please take his time dealing with his parents' possessions that remained in the house.

It was once a single family home with a mother-in-law apartment. Sirin and Rachel decided that it would become that once more. This would allow them to enlarge the kitchen and have five bedrooms, a den, study and a finished attic. They had plans for more than one child.

* * *

Rachel had felt quite well for the first six weeks of her pregnancy. She had a few bouts of morning sickness, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She kept crackers on her nightstand and would eat a few before she got out of bed, along with a piece of crystallized ginger. Up to that point, the only others who knew of the pregnancy were Sirin and Esther.

During her seventh week, Rachel was unable to keep any food down at all. One morning, she barely made it into her office at the Academy clinic before throwing up in her wastebasket. Her superior, Dr. McKenzie heard her and ran to investigate.

"Good grief, Silverstein! Don't tell me he's knocked you up all ready!"

"Well, actually, yeah. That's how it is."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks, give or take a day."

"Come down to an exam room with me. Vulcans have copper-based blood. I'm going to run some tests on you to check for copper poisoning."

* * *

The tests revealed that Rachel did indeed have a slight case of copper poisoning. If it was not controlled, she might develop irreversible liver or kidney damage. The pregnancy might spontaneously abort. McKenzie did some research and found a drug that would treat Rachel but not cross the placenta and harm the fetus. It was the same drug Amanda Grayson had taken while pregnant with Spock.

"Silverstein, I'm going to put you on medical leave for a few days. If you had to marry a Vulcan, at least you picked the right one. There's only one other healer in the Bay area and she has her hands full with the folks at the Vulcan Embassy. Let's call Sirin and get him to come over here. I want to do some imaging studies of the baby, nothing invasive. But I've never done them on a Vulcan-Human hybrid before. I don't want to cause any damage."

They contacted Sirin, who had a few hours between surgeries. He came over as quickly as possible. The three physicians agreed that an ultrasonic scan was probably the safest method at this point in the pregnancy.

While Rachel lay on her back and Sirin held her hand, McKenzie did the scan. At seven weeks, Vulcan and Human fetuses were nearly identical. Arms and legs could be seen, along with the indentations for fingers and toes. The head was by far the largest feature of the body. The tiny heart was actively beating.

"It's too soon to determine the gender this way. I've that a healer can tell, though. Is that factual?"

"It is true, Dr. McKenzie. Our child is male."

"Congratulations. I'm going to send Rachel home on bed rest for a few days, until we get those copper levels down. Is there someone who can stay with her?"

"I'll ask my Mom. I'm sure she'll do it."

* * *

It was amazing that they managed to keep the secret from Spock for so long. However, when he came over on a Tuesday afternoon and found Rachel lying on the sofa wrapped in a blanket, Spock knew there was something amiss. Rachel and Sirin kept the house at a compromise temperature that was several degrees warmer than most Humans preferred.

"Rachel, are you ill? Perhaps I should leave."

"No, Spock, I'm not not really ill. I'm pregnant, about nine weeks. I've got a mild case of copper poisoning that gives me the chills sometimes. We were going to wait until I was a little further along to tell people, but they'll start figuring it out soon enough, anyway. So far we've only told you, my Mom, and my boss. So, I'm relying upon your discretion."

"I will tell no one Rachel. Thank you for sharing your news with me."

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Spock. Any number of things might go wrong."

"They may all also go entirely right. A small amount of optimism is in order, I believe."

* * *

Spock had only beat Sirin to the house by a few minutes. After they fed Rachel a nutritious lunch, the cousins went up to the house's attic. Hugh had finished removing the Quackenbush family possessions, but found many items which were not theirs. Most had probably belonged to previous tenants who forgot them. Hugh wanted Sirin to look them over before he discarded them or gave them away.

The attic was completely finished and consisted of three large rooms, one with a bath. The largest room had acoustic tiles on the ceiling. Sirin was quite impressed.

"I had no idea this was up here. This is well insulated and relatively soundproof. It would make a great practice room if Menace ever reforms. However, that is not why we are up here. The items Hugh was speaking of must be in the last room."

In the third room, they found three boxes of outdated textbooks, mostly chemistry and physics. No one in the family had any use for those. There were boxes of old clothes and pots and pans. Spock found a large wooden tool chest with the letter "S" burned into the top. Inside were many old-fashioned carpenter's tools with wooden handles. Spock recognized a bubble level from a description he had once read.

"I think that you should keep this chest, Cousin. Some of these tools might come in handy during your renovations."

"I will keep them for you, Spock. My father did not teach me any carpentry skills such as Sarek has taught you. I have never even held a hammer in my life."

"Then I shall teach you. Consider it repayment for guitar lessons. A homeowner should have certain abilities. Otherwise, he is at the mercy of tradesmen."

The last box they found contained an assortment of handmade wooden toys. They all had the letter "S" burned into the bottom.

"These are well made and have no toxic finish on them. Perhaps you might keep them for the child."

"That is an excellent idea, Spock."

* * *

One Sunday, while Sirin and Spock cleaned up the yard, Rachel went shopping for maternity clothes. She had put it off as long as possible, but at twelve weeks some of her clothes were beginning to get a little tight. Esther went with her for moral support and took her to nice, mid-priced specialty store. The mother-to-be department was very nicely laid out and there were comfortable chairs to rest in if need be.

While Rachel and Esther sat and drank cups of juice, Paula came to a sales counter to return several items of maternity wear. She had very sad eyes. When she completed the transaction, she came and sat down next to Rachel and Esther. No words were spoken. The three women just sat there for several minutes, holding each others hands. Paula had lost a baby. She had kept the pregnancy a secret just as Rachel had, in case things didn't work out.

* * *

That night, Rachel cried herself to sleep on Sirin's shoulder. She released all the sadness she had for Paula and Trethis and all the fears she had for her own child. Sirin tried his best to soothe her through their bond.

Sirin was very concerned about Rachel's state of mind. Amanda would be here in a few days, as Spock was to graduate from the Academy on Friday afternoon. Perhaps she could give Rachel some hope.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Star Trek, don't make any profit. You'd think a college graduate would have more sense!

**Graduation**

Sarek and Amanda arrived from Vulcan on Tuesday morning. After she had settled into the Ambassadorial Residence, Amanda changed into casual clothing and met Rachel at Wong's for lunch.

Mr. Wong smiled to see them both, and showed them to the best table in the restaurant. A server brought them tea and Dim Sum.

"Amanda, I'm so glad that you're here. A lot has happened since the last time I talked to you."

"I'm sorry that I've been unreachable lately. Sarek and I were on another of those "secret" diplomatic missions again. It sounds so exciting when I say it, but usually they're just plain boring. So what's new?"

"Wow, where to begin? Well, we've passed through "the fires." That happened two weeks after you left. Then we had a nice little wedding at my mom's place. By the way, Rabbi Goldie says hi. I moved into Sirin's place. Then his sweet little old landlord. Mr. Quackenbush, passed away. We bought the house from his son. And, oh, the most important thing is...I'm pregnant!"

Silent tears were streaming down Rachel's face.

"Oh, Rachel. Honey, how far along?"

"Twelve, almost thirteen weeks."

"Well, that's good. You've passed the point where most miscarriages occur, but you knew that. I'm sure that you've been seeing a doctor, since you're surrounded by them. You've been checked for copper poisoning, right?"

"Yes, I have a mild case, but it's under control. I know that worrying isn't good for me or my baby, but I can't seem to help it. My friend Paula has a Vulcan bond-mate. She did all the right things, but lost her baby at fourteen weeks. I asked Spock about you...." Rachel was hesitant to continue.

"It's okay, Rachel. It was a long time ago, and I don't mind talking about it now. The first time was right after Sarek and I were married. I had just figured out that I was pregnant, about six weeks along. There was nothing anyone could do. The second time, I made it ten weeks, but the baby had serious abnormalities, so I miscarried. The third time, we decided to get help from the geneticists at the VSA. That's how we got Spock."

"That pregnancy was very hard on me. Sarek and I are apparently less genetically comparable than you and Sirin. I ended up having to take anti-rejection drugs because the other pregnancies had triggered a response of my immune system. The drugs put a lot of stress on my liver and kidneys. When Spock was five, we tried for another child, but my body just couldn't handle it. I lost the baby at ten weeks."

"So twelve to thirteen weeks _is_ very encouraging. Thank you, Amanda. Do you have any helpful tips for me?"

"Don't eat chocolate, cinnamon, or broccoli while you've got a little Vulcan bun in the oven. The first two are obvious. Broccoli made my stomach very upset and Spock would kick field goals every time I ate it."

"The biggest tip I have is to think positively and go ahead and love your baby. It's impossible to not be emotionally attached to someone who lives in your body! There's no way to protect yourself against grief should the worst happen. If everything goes well, your apprehension will have deprived you of some of the joys of pregnancy."

"Now, tell me about the house. What are your plans for it?"

"It used to be a single family home, so we've decided to return it to the original plan. Sirin filed the application for the building permit yesterday. If that goes through, Sirin and Spock plan to demolish the dividing walls next week. We'll stay with Mom during the construction. The biggest job is going to be the kitchen. Somehow, those two think they can get it done before Spock leaves on his mission! We'll see."

"Spock helped Sarek redo my kitchen at the weekend house when he was only eleven. He put the dishwasher in by himself! Sarek stood by in case he needed him, but he didn't. Speaking of Spock, I assume that you and Sirin will be seeing him tonight, as it's Tuesday. Don't tell him I'm in town yet. I need to get his quilt finished without him seeing it."

"Okay, Amanda, mum's the word."

* * *

Rachel gave Amanda the piece of blue uniform shirt that she needed to finish Spock's graduation quilt. The two women said their goodbyes. They would see each other on Friday.

Rachel returned to work that afternoon a little lighter in spirit. When her shift was over, she stopped at the grocery store to get a very things for dinner. She'd make the "boys" Mr. Q's famous Potatoes O'Brien.

When she got home, Sirin and Spock had building plans spread all over the kitchen table. They were speaking Vulcan, so she didn't catch quite all of it. The only things she understood plainly were "load-bearing wall" and "sledgehammer," followed by a string of numbers which had to be room dimensions.

"Hey, you guys, Earth girl in the house! Switch to Standard please, unless you're keeping secrets."

"No, Rachel, we are not keeping secrets . We are merely determining the most efficient way to demolish a wall without destroying the house."

Sirin rushed to take the groceries from her.

"Ah, peach ice cream. Spock, I believe she may harbor an emotional attachment for me."

"Considering that she bears your child, that would be a reasonable assumption."

"We also have cherry vanilla, Rachel's favorite, and peanut butter. Apparently she likes you, too."

"I am most gratified to hear that. What else is in the bag?"

"Spinach, tomatoes, feta cheese, potatoes, onions, and red and green peppers. Perhaps you and I could chop vegetables while Rachel puts her feet up and looks at the plans."

Rachel smiled and sat down on a kitchen chair. Spock pushed a footstool over for her.

"You are both so sweet."

Ivan chose that moment to break out in song.

"Awwk! Oh, sweet mystery of life, at last I've found you....."

Rachel giggled.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that movie."

Sirin and Spock looked at each other, clueless.

"You two have never seen Young Frankenstein?"

"We have not. Is it based on the work of Mary Shelley?"

"Very loosely. Okay, that settles it. The pregnant lady gets to choose the after-dinner entertainment."

* * *

The film had ended. Rachel was laughing and Sirin was wearing a small smirk. Spock tilted his head to one side, looking both confused and innocent.

"I do not understand why the doctor's wife was singing, nor what the doctor got from the monster during the transfer process. Perhaps one of you might explain it to me."

"Sirin, you explain it to him. I need to visit the restroom."

Rachel giggled as she hurried down the hall.

"Spock, Dr. Frankenstein received an increase in size to his genitalia, which enhanced his wife's pleasure during intercourse."

"Ah, I see."

"I believe it may be one of the reasons some Human females prefer Vulcan males."

"That would seem a logical assumption, however I do not think I will ask my mother to verify it."

* * *

Friday afternoon came quickly. Amanda found Sirin and Rachel, and the three of them sat together. Sarek claimed to have "diplomatic duties" and did not attend the ceremony.

When Admiral Komack called Spock to the dais, he told of the cadet's many accomplishments. He had finished the four-year course of study in three years, with the highest GPA and most credits ever recorded. Spock had also earned two PhDs from other institutions while attending Starfleet Academy. He had received a medal and a commendation for preventing a diplomatic nightmare on Telonus III during a training away mission. Spock also held a patent for the improvement he made to the universal translator.

Spock gave a short speech, thanking his teachers, mentors, and family for their support. Near the close of the ceremony, Cadet Spock became Lt. J.G. Spock.

* * *

Amanda took her son to lunch at Wong's. While they were waiting for their food, Amanda gave her son a gift that had been twenty-one years in the making.

"Spock, I started this quilt right after you were born. The first block has a piece of the blanket your were first wrapped in. There are pieces of clothing that you wore as a child and fabrics from planets our family visited together. The last block has pieces of fabric from a Science Officer's uniform that Rachel gave me. I made the blocks in the shape of six-pointed stars to remind you of your Hebrew heritage. The blue background was chosen long before I knew that you would pick Starfleet as a career."

"This is a "Freedom Quilt", a gift for a son who has reached twenty-one years of age and is considered to be an adult, capable of determining his own destiny. You're not my little boy any more, though I will probably always see you as such. I'm very proud of you, both for the choices you have made and the things you have accomplished."

"Mother, thank you. I do not deserve such a gift, such an investment of your time. Thank you."

Spock was visibly moved, so much so that he took his mother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, in public! He accepted his mother's invitation to spend the weekend with her at the small home Sarek had purchased for the family when Spock was a child. During the course of that visit, Spock and Sarek spoke to each other for the first time in almost three years. It wasn't much, but it was a beginning. The relationship was starting to heal.

* * *

Spock's graduation weekend saw another first. Sirin and Rachel had not been intimate since Sirin's Pon Farr. First Rachel had needed to heal her bruises and then she had been ill. Now, the morning sickness had mostly passed and she was feeling quite frisky. She kept waiting for Sirin to make the first move, but nothing happened. So, Rachel decided it was up to her to get things moving in the right direction.

Saturday morning, Sirin woke at dawn and changed into his running clothes. He would always run about ten kilometers and then come home and take a shower. Rachel took her own shower while he was gone, and returned to the bed in her "birthday suit." She pretended to still be sleeping when Sirin returned. When he had finished his shower, Rachel was waiting for him with a towel. She dried him and led him to the bed. It was noon before they left the bedroom for the kitchen.

* * *

Monday morning Rachel put on her maternity uniform for the first time. Over the weekend she had outgrown her pants! Now everyone at the clinic knew her secret. She received many congratulatory hugs!

Monday afternoon Sirin got the word that the building permit had been approved. He and Rachel packed their things to move into Esther's place. On Tuesday, Sirin and Spock would begin the renovations.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit. If I did, I'd buy an old house to renovate.

**Renovations And Farewells**

The Monday after his graduation, Spock moved into Temporary Bachelor Officers' Quarters, where he would live until reporting to USS Discovery. He was quite pleased to learn that his new living arrangements came with a parking space for his motorcycle.

Spock was relieved to have private quarters, if only for a few days. He would miss Pete, but be moving into a shared room with Fred on Discovery. When he had completed his unpacking, Spock changed to civilian clothing and caught public transport to Sirin's house.

* * *

"Ah, Cousin, you are just in time to help me load the vehicle. Esther is expecting all of us for dinner. Are your new quarters satisfactory?"

"They are. I have a parking space for the motorcycle, so I will be able to get here early and start work."

"Spock, are you certain this is how you want to spend your leave time?"

"Sirin, I enjoy this type of work. Sarek and I did most of the renovations on the weekend house he bought for Mother. Sometimes I think my father would have been more content to be a carpenter than an ambassador."

"However, then he would not have met your mother."

"Very true. Let get the rest of the boxes in. I will take the Harley over to Mrs. Silverstein's."

* * *

Esther was fussing in the kitchen and Rachel was attempting to stay out of her way.

"I want everything to be perfect! It's not every day that a young man graduates from Starfleet Academy. Rachel, you're sure that I shouldn't put cinnamon in the topping?"

"Quite sure, Mom. Cinnamon has an ...unfortunate effect on Vulcans. Spock will be honored that you made the cake for him. He's not a picky eater, anyway. That potato soup smells great. So do the muffins. I'll finish setting the table."

When Sirin and Spock had finished unloading the last of the boxes from the vehicle, they joined the ladies at the table. After the usual banter about work and bureaucracy, their discussion turned to the renovation.

Rachel shuddered.

"I'm glad I'll be at work when you two knock down the walls. It sounds messy and frankly, it makes me a little sad. I guess I'm still missing Mr. Q a bit. However, I'm excited about the prospect of more room and a bigger kitchen. I don't understand this modification to the master bedroom, though. Perhaps you can explain it to me."

Sirin considered for a moment.

"It would probably be easiest to show you on the plans. Let us clear the table."

* * *

The house had been built in 1990, to mimic the original structure on the site, a Victorian "painted lady " from 1887. That house had survived the 1906 Quake, but not the Loma Prieta Earthquake of 1989.

Sirin's plan for the home mostly restored it to its original floor plan. They would keep the lift and easy access bathroom that Mr. Q had installed for his mother, part of a mother-in-law suite. The largest of the three attic spaces would become a practice room/recording studio. (Sirin had hopes of resurrecting Menace!)

The two kitchens would become one larger one, with an attached dining area. One family room would be transformed to a den. On the second floor, Sirin planned to convert the two smaller bedrooms into the new master bedroom. This was the part that had Rachel confused.

"I understand your plan to enlarge our bathroom, but what is this closet/baby area?"

"After our son is born, I assume that we will want him close at hand for his first weeks. We can place a bassinet, changing table, and rocking chair in this area. This will enable us to tend to his needs with minimal sleep disruption and is much safer than placing him in our bed. When he is a little older, we can move him to the nursery, and the divided area can become a closet."

"I have the smartest husband on the planet!"

Rachel gave her husband an enthusiastic kiss, momentarily forgetting that Spock and Esther were present. She opened her eyes to see two Vulcans with slightly green-tinged ears. Esther looked a little pink in the cheeks.

"Spock sweetie, why don't you help me serve the dessert? I made a lovely peanut butter coffee cake in honor of your graduation. We'll give Mr. and Mrs. "Kissyface" some alone time."

"That is an excellent idea. You made a dessert in my honor, with peanut butter...."

* * *

Spock was at Sirin and Rachel's house before dawn. He ruled off and marked the areas to be demolished and put up protective sheeting to minimize the infiltration of dust into the rest of the house. He turned off the power and other utilities to the areas that would be affected. It was all done in plenty of time to supervise the delivery of the dumpster from the recycling company.

Sirin arrived in the afternoon with take-out Chinese and the supplies and rented tools that Spock had requested. After they had eaten and put on appropriate safety gear, Spock taught his cousin how to use a hammer, literally.

They had the wall between the kitchens down in about an hour. The individual who had divided the house had placed a metal box in the wall, which served as a "time capsule." They would take it to Esther's house later, as the two Vulcans would likely need a cultural interpretation of the items they found inside.

Spock was pleased to see that the cupboards and cabinets in both rooms were of the same design, although they had been painted different colors. They would be stripped down to the wood and refinished. Mr. Q's appliances were newer, so Sirin and Rachel had decided to keep those and donate the others to Homes For All, a non-profit agency that assisted in the building and refurbishing of homes for low-income families through-out the galaxy. Two HFA volunteers came and removed the appliances, along with two cabinets and a shelving unit that would not be used in the remodeling. They left Sirin a list of other items that HFA was always in need of.

It was getting late when Rachel called Sirin and told him that they had worked enough and should come to Esther's for dinner. They cleaned up and changed, as to not take demolition dust with them.

* * *

Esther stuffed them full as usual. Afterward, they sat around the table drinking tea and examining the contents of the time capsule. There were several laminated paper items. The topmost was a letter from a Samuel Wasserman, stating that he had purchased the house in 2117 and converted it to a duplex the following year. He included a brief history of some of the items in the time capsule.

"_To the future owners of this house,"_

"_The 1906 copper penny with a San Francisco mint mark was found in the wall of the original house on the site when it had to be demolished after the 1989 Earthquake. The two iron nails and the Levi Strauss dungaree button were also carried over from the original structure."_

"_The 1989 World Series Ticket Stubs belonged to Dr. Jason Silverstein, who owned the property and rebuilt the house according to the original floor plan. The Grateful Dead skull bandana and the tie-dyed t-shirt were his contribution, as were the newspaper articles on German Re-Unification, the Hubble Space Telescope, the World Health Organization removing homosexuality from its list of diseases, the Persian Gulf War, and the breakup of the Soviet Union. All of these events occurred in 1990 during the construction of the house."_

"_Dr. Silverstein was part of a group of medical researchers who helped find the cure for AIDS in 2017. He also included the Walkman and cassette tape of the Grateful Dead and the 1990 copper penny. The Harvey Milk campaign button and the 1976 Bicentennial quarter were found during construction."_

"_Dr. Silverstein's son Mark lived in the home after the doctor's death. I bought the house from Mark's son Jason after it was damaged in an attack on the tenant, an official from the Vulcan Embassy. The "Vulcans Go Home!" literature was among thousands of such items littering the property. I've included it in this time capsule in the hopes that future generations who might look at it will say "Thank God humanity has risen above this nonsense!" At least, that is my hope."_

"_God Bless You and May You Live In Peace,_

_Samuel Wasserman_

Esther sighed.

"Unfortunately, Samuel Wasserman was an optimist. We haven't really risen above prejudice and violence yet. We just like to think so. However, the history of the house is fascinating and the man who sold it to Wasserman was Rachel's great-great grandfather. He was a woodworker and artist. It seems you kids were destined to own this house."

"Cousin, those are most likely Jason Silverstein's tools in the attic. I wonder why he did not claim them. You must keep them for your child. They are part of his heritage."

"We will do so, Spock. However, it would be best if you were the one to show him how to use them."

"I would be pleased to do so."

* * *

The kitchen renovation took five days from start to finish. The biggest surprise came when they pulled up the mismatched kitchen flooring and found hardwood underneath that matched the rest of the house. Spock and Sirin stripped the finish and made repairs, and then refinished the floor and cabinetry to match. The building inspector who visited the site said it was one of the finest do-it-yourself jobs he had ever seen.

The morning after the kitchen was finished, they demolished the walls separating the upstairs hallways and the two smaller bedrooms that would become the new master bedroom. The walls were then repaired and resurfaced, in preparation for the finished paint.

They framed in the baby's area and removed the old bathroom fixtures. Plumbing contractors would redo the plumbing and install the new fixtures. This would all happen after Spock left on his mission.

* * *

Spock spent his last weekend with Sarek and Amanda at the weekend house. Father and son repaired the rock wall around Amanda's rose garden and replaced some broken pavers in the walkway. As always, Sarek found his son to be a quick study.

They talked about linguistics, phonology, and programming. Sarek even asked a few questions about Spock's duties aboard Discovery and the upcoming mission. It was obvious that Sarek still did not approve of his son's career choice, but he was beginning to see his son as a responsible young man, no longer a rebellious teenager. The relationship was still strained, but at least they now spoke to each other.

Spock took his leave from his parents on Sunday afternoon. His mother loaded him down with baked goods she had made and some from T'Rysa. She hugged and kissed him goodbye. This time Spock did not object.

He rode his Harley to Sirin and Rachel's, where Esther gave him even more goodies. Spock left several boxes of his possessions in Sirin and Rachel's attic and his Harley in the garage. Esther wanted to hug him goodbye, so he endured it. Rachel had a hard time keeping from crying.

"Spock, you've become like a little brother to me. You be careful out there in space."

"I will be, Rachel. If I am your brother, then I must entreat you to take good care of yourself and my "nephew." I look forward to meeting him."

Sirin drove Spock back to his quarters. As Spock prepared to exit the vehicle, Sirin handed him a package. Inside was an old-fashioned journal with blank pages and several archaic ink pens.

"I do not understand, Cousin."

"Spock, you are the most technologically savvy person I know. Yet you appreciate antiques and labor done the old-fashioned way. I thought you might enjoy a journal to record your thoughts and adventures. Some find the habit of journaling to be as relaxing as meditation."

"Thank you, Sirin. I shall certainly attempt it. Live long and prosper, Cousin."

"Peace and long live, Spock."

Sirin watched him go, hoping in earnest that he would see Spock again. In his heart, he was also dreading a future farewell, the day Rachel would report to a starship.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Star Trek, nor do I make any profit. I write this disclaimer to keep myself out of hot water.

**Hot Water And Hot Wax**

Tuesday morning came with a sense of dread. It would be their first "Spockless" Tuesday. Rachel had found Sirin's young cousin quiet and reserved, even for a Vulcan. Spock was very different from Sirin, who was more expressive and outgoing. Spock was shy and a bit awkward at times, but there was just a touch of mischief about him. Rachel had always suspected that in the right circumstances, Spock could be a whole lot of fun! However, he had gone to his ship and left a big hole in their lives.

Rachel sighed and got ready for work. The time would go fast there. Sirin would pick her up after clinic to show her what the contractors had done.

* * *

Sirin dropped Rachel off at the Academy clinic. He didn't have much scheduled for the day, just three knee replacement surgeries. Those would be finished by noon. Then he would go to the house and and see how the renovations were going.

* * *

Spock had been kept so busy that he'd barely had time to think. Captain Pike had begun running training drills before the ship had even left Spacedock. They ran simulation after simulation, and then repeated them without advanced notice. Each time the crew's response time and performance improved. Christopher Pike was a happy man. He had selected a good bunch of young people to serve with him.

* * *

The plumbing fixtures were completely installed in the new master bath. There was a spa tub, water shower, and a sonic shower. Rachel loved the double sinks and mirrors. The tile contractors had also done a fabulous job. The couple would be able to move back into their new home in about a week, once the painters had finished.

* * *

Rachel walked around the house, trying to get her bearings in it. It had a much different feel to it now. Though the living spaces were larger, there was something more "homey" about it now. The house was begging to be filled with family, friends, and especially with children.

They had chosen the bedroom next to theirs as the nursery. Rachel had tried to not get her hopes up, tried not to become too "attached" to the baby. But it was just as Amanda had said. It was impossible not to love her child. She had even begun to dream about him. Now she stood in the middle of an empty room, rubbing her growing belly and thinking about decorating schemes. Without realizing it, she started talking aloud to the child.

"I think we'll paint your room light blue with little clouds on the ceiling, and green grass along the bottom edges of the wall. Maybe some bugs and butterflies....I bet your Grandma would make you a quilt to match. I'll talk to Daddy and see what he thinks about it...."

"Daddy thinks that it is a wonderful idea."

Sirin had been standing in the doorway, watching and listening.

"Rachel, it would be easier to talk to our child if he had a name."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that. I would like to call him Jason. That name has a proud family history."

"It certainly does. It is not a Terran tradition to give a child a middle name, as in Rachel Elizabeth?"

"That is the tradition, but I haven't come up with a good one yet. Any thoughts on the subject?"

"Skon, after my grandfather. I was very close to him. He died not long after Spock was born."

"Jason Skon. I like that. It has a nice ring to it."

* * *

Rachel had never really explored the attic of the house. Since she was feeling so well, it seemed the perfect time. Sirin had placed Spock's storage boxes into the large bedroom with the attached bath.

"I thought he might enjoy having his own space with some privacy, especially since he must share quarters on the ship."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Sirin. You really miss him, don't you?"

"Yes. It is very odd. Before Spock showed up in the E.R. six months ago, I seldom thought of my family back on Vulcan. Now they are on my mind frequently. However, I do not wish to return to them, nor are they likely to welcome me if I should visit. I prefer the life that I have to the one that I left."

Sirin embraced Rachel and kissed her, giving emphasis to his words. He tickled her belly until she giggled.

"Okay, show me the rest of the attic. Mom will be annoyed if we are late for supper."

"This room has acoustic tiles on the ceiling. I was thinking that if we covered the walls with them and added carpeting, it would make a great practice room for Menace. I would like to re-form the band someday."

"Sirin, I think you should do it now. You need a hobby and more friends in your life. Your best friend has gone off into space, but I bet he's not sitting around moping. Get your band buddies to help you fix the room up."

"Rachel, that is an excellent idea."

* * *

Spock was not definitely not sitting around moping. In between the drills and simulations, Spock was having a problem. Three young female crew members abroad Discovery had all expressed an interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with him. He did not return their feelings. When he had encountered similar difficulties as a cadet, he had simply told the young woman that he had a bond-mate waiting for him on Vulcan. She understood, and did not trouble him again. Spock no longer had a bond-mate and one young woman in particular did not want to take no for an answer.

The situation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. After about six weeks on board, Spock placed a sub-space call to his cousin, seeking his advice.

"Sirin, I find myself in what my shipmates call "hot water." A female crew member has taken a romantic interest in me. I am not interested in her. However, she is quite persistent."

"Spock, I do not know if this will help you, but it always worked for me. Simply tell the young lady that Vulcans mate for life and she would be stuck with you forever. Also, you should mention the mental bonding aspect. That is generally a terrifying thought for a young Human."

"Thank you, cousin. This seems a reasonable course of action."

Two days later, when the young woman made another pass at him, Spock told her exactly what Sirin had suggested. She couldn't get away from Spock fast enough.

* * *

"Twenty-four weeks pregnant! I've made it to almost six months."

Rachel was in a happy mood as she and Esther painted the grass along the bottom edges of the nursery walls. Sirin had used a rag dipped in white paint to put clouds on the ceiling.

They could hear the sounds of hammers from the attic. The Menace "boys" had finally gotten together and were "soundproofing" their practice room. Esther was enjoying baking for them all and making endless pots of coffee.

Sirin had reconnected with Tariq the drummer, Phil the keyboard player, Eric the bass player, and Hugo the saxophonist. They had practiced in the garage a few times and made enough noise to wake the dead. However, none of the neighbors had complained, and some had even come over to listen. The sound was starting to come together.

Rachel loved to watch Sirin when he played his guitar and sang. He really enjoyed the music. She suspected that if he had been born Human, he might have become a Rock star instead of a healer. She would have been his number one fan.

* * *

Two months into Spock's assignment on Discovery, Sirin and Rachel got a very interesting sub-space communication from him.

"Greetings, Spock. Ah, you do not look well. What has happened?"

"You are correct, Cousin. Fred and I had a most unpleasant experience today. We were part of a landing party assigned to investigate the planet Dula and to study its culture. Dulan society is ruled by the religious hierarchy. It was all very fascinating and the Dulans were quite flattered by our interest. They invited our party to take part in a religious festival held in a swimming pool."

"We did not know that the Dulans consider body hair to be an abomination. Both Fred and I have an abundance of it. The Dulans gave us very brief swimming costumes to wear. When we made our appearance at the pool, they were highly offended. The High Priestess had us arrested on charges of heresy and sacrilege. They bound us to tables and proceeded to remove all our body hair with melted wax and strips of fabric. It was quite painful. I am still experiencing some discomfort."

"Captain Pike was able to secure our release in exchange for his promise that Starfleet would not send the Dulans such hairy representatives in the future. The female crew members have found our plight to be most amusing. Our First Officer claims that she uses this hair removal method on a regular basis and no longer finds it painful. That is most difficult to believe."

"Spock, I wax my legs all the time. Take some acetaminophen and apply cool compresses to the sore areas. Your hair will grow back, believe me."

"Thank you, Rachel."

Sirin continued to chat with Spock. Rachel had to leave the room so Spock wouldn't hear her howling with laughter.

* * *

At thirty-three weeks, Rachel's ankles began to swell. Dr. McKenzie put her on half-days and had her doing only routine physicals. Human pregnancies typically lasted for 40 weeks and Vulcan ones about 56. Amanda's pregnancy with Spock had lasted 41 weeks, but the healers had estimated him to be about four weeks premature. He had spent two weeks in an incubator. Rachel was hoping that Jason would stay put for another nine weeks.

* * *

Esther had spent the day working on Jason's quilt. She was quite pleased with how it was all coming together. She had become so engrossed in her labors that she almost forgot to water her garden. It was almost dark outside. She hurriedly ran outside, turned on the hose and got her little chore over with. In her haste to get back to her quilting, she slipped on the wet pavement.

There was a sickening crunch, followed by pain. Esther had landed on her right knee.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I don't even own Nebula Galactic Online! Sob!

**Love Me Tender**

Esther had spent the day working on Jason's quilt. She was quite pleased with how it was all coming together. She had become so engrossed in her labors that she almost forgot to water her garden. It was almost dark outside. She hurriedly ran outside, turned on the hose and got her little chore over with. In her haste to get back to her quilting, she slipped on the wet pavement.

There was a sickening crunch, followed by pain. Esther had landed on her right knee. The pain was excruciating. Esther rolled to her left side, getting her weight off of the right leg. She took a few deep breaths and remembered the comm unit in her pocket. Sirin had gotten her a new one for her birthday and had even programmed all her contacts and her list of medications into it. She pressed the pink spot on the touch screen.

"Call Sirin."

Sirin answered right away.

"Greetings, Esther."

"Sirin, I've fallen on the pavement in the backyard. I landed on my right knee and I think something is broken."

"Esther, I will be right there. Do not move. Keep talking to Rachel."

Sirin handed the phone to Rachel and the couple drove to Esther's with as much speed as was prudent.

* * *

"There are times when it was really convenient to have two doctors in your family" thought Esther to herself as Sirin carried her to the car. Rachel had placed pillows in the backseat to support Esther's head and knee. She had quickly put an overnight bag together for her mother while Sirin was examining Esther's knee.

* * *

Esther spent the night in a private room at San Francisco General Hospital. Her fracture did not require surgery, but she would need to lie very still while the osteo-regenerator did its work. Rachel slept on a cot Sirin ordered for her, while he sat up all night in a chair next to Esther's bed.

Sirin left for several hours to see patients in his office, and then returned. The osteo-regenerator had done its work well. Esther would make a complete recovery, however she wouldn't be able to put much weight on the right leg for a while.

"Esther, I am going to release you from the hospital this afternoon, however you will not be able to go home. You should not be climbing stairs for the next several weeks. I want you to come home with Rachel and me. You have taken care of us. Now please allow us to take care of you. The bedroom next to the kitchen has its own bath. I think that you would be quite comfortable there."

Esther sighed, realizing that he was correct.

"Okay, I accept your kind offer, as long as it comes with Chinese take-out for dinner tonight. Rachel is going to be too tired to cook."

"But I won't be too tired to put in an order at Wong's! Great idea, Mom!"

* * *

Rachel spent the afternoon packing Esther's clothes and the supplies she would need to finish Jason's quilt. Sirin could deal with the technical details of moving Esther's home office later. It would be nice to have her Mom around. Rachel was sometimes lonely now that she only worked half-days. Sometimes Sirin worked twelve to eighteen hour shifts at SF General.

* * *

Admiral Archer boarded Discovery at Starbase 5. He told Pike that he was interested in the planetary survey data the crew had been collecting for the last few months. Pike knew better. The old coot was bored silly and needed some excitement in his life. If Discovery's crew wasn't able to provide it, Archer would probably find a way to generate it himself. Honestly, the man was ancient, but apparently he had never quite grown up. They would be stuck with him until they reached Risa.

Pike didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want to babysit a senior citizen. Suddenly, he had a deliciously evil idea. Archer had said he wanted to know all about the planetary survey. Pike would have Lt. J.G. Spock explain it to him in minute detail. Spock was very intelligent and efficient. However, listening to one of his discourses was about as exciting as watching grass grow or paint dry.

* * *

Tariq was the unofficial manager of Menace. The band members were all professionals with high-paying jobs, so they were never really seeking money-making gigs. They were all just out for some fun.

However, Tariq had a brother Yosef who owned a coffee house. Yosef liked to have live bands on Saturday night. His regular band, Joan's Affliction, had gotten stuck on Risa. They had to work off the damage they had done to their hotel suite. It probably be a month before they returned to San Francisco.

Tariq called an emergency meeting of the band. They all agreed to play at Yosef's that Saturday night, with an option to do a few more if everyone was satisfied with the arrangement.

* * *

Esther was flourishing under Rachel's tender loving care. Rachel helped her mother with her physical therapy. Both ladies were very thankful for the elevator Mr. Q had put in for his mother and the spa tub Sirin had installed for Rachel.

Esther gave her daughter some cooking lessons. This went better for them both now that Rachel understood the basics. God bless Mr. Q, may he rest in peace!

Sirin had been an absolute sweetheart about having his mother-in-law in his home. Esther wanted to do something nice for him. She contacted Amanda, who recommended a Vulcan cookbook with recipes most Humans would find palatable.

* * *

Yosef had gotten the word out. It had been a few years since Menace had played at a H.O.R.D.E. Fest revival, but their fans had not forgotten them. The coffee house was packed and Menace ended their last set to a standing ovation. Yosef booked them for the next three Saturday nights and had t-shirts made with the band logo, a bunny rabbit with fangs.

* * *

Spock had managed to keep Archer out of Pike's hair for several days. Archer had discovered that the young Vulcan was very respectful of his elders and would always obey a lawful order, no matter how busy he was. Archer got Spock to show him how to use all the bio-lab equipment. Unfortunately, this resulted in many hours of re-calibration work for Spock and the other Life Sciences staff. Pike took pity on the kid and decided that he would have to amuse the Admiral himself.

Pike invited Archer for dinner and a chess match in his quarters. Archer had smuggled some cigars and a bottle of Johnnie Walker aboard in his luggage. They were both enjoying a shot and a smoke.

"You know what, Chris?"

"No, what, Johnathan?"

"Space is not as exciting as I remember it being. We could use some fun around here."

"Oh, Lord, here it comes!" thought Pike. "What did you have in mind?"

"Elvis. We should have an Elvis Impersonator contest, only with a twist. The participants should sing an Elvis song in their native language."

"Johnathan, that's stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm an admiral, so that makes it an order."

* * *

Three weeks after her surgery, Esther was ready to go back home. She packed her things so that Sirin could move them for her after dinner. She had made a savory Vulcan vegetable stew and some flat bread. She was quite surprised when Dr. Angus McKenzie brought Rachel home after only an hour at work.

"Hi, Mom. This is my boss, Dr. McKenzie."

"Mrs. Silverstein, I'm relieving Rachel of duty and putting her on bed rest until after the baby is born. Her blood pressure is too high and she is retaining fluid. I've prescribed some meds that should help with that. I've also contacted Sirin and he agreed that this was the proper course of treatment. It would be best if someone could stay with her at all times, in case she goes into pre-term labor."

"Of course I'll stay with her. Rachel and her baby are my priority. Let's take her up to her bedroom in the elevator."

Esther led the way, and Rachel was made comfortable in her own bed.

"Wow, nice place you've got here, Silverstein. Be a good girl and listen to your husband and your mother. I'll be checking in on you periodically. You're at thirty-six weeks now. It would be great if you could hold out for four or five more."

"I'll do my best, Angus."

* * *

The next Saturday was their last at Yosef's. Joan's Affliction had arrived back in town. However, Hugo the sax player had a friend T'Vrana who owned a restaurant near the Vulcan Embassy. It was considered quite a respectable place on a weeknight. However, T'Vrana's had a naughty little secret. On Saturday nights, many of the younger Embassy staffers, especially the unbonded, got together in a backroom, listened to "unsuitable" music from live bands and sometimes even ate chocolate!

Other Vulcans, some ex-patriots and others who were "without logic" also liked to hang out at T'Vrana's. Sirin had been there a few times himself before he met Rachel. The Vulcan Embassy senior staff knew of the goings on at T'Vrana's, but turned a blind eye to it as there had never been any scandal.

T'Vrana did not have an act booked for the Saturday after Menace had finished at Yosef's. She and Hugo had been an "item" for a while, but she had never seen him play. His Menace buddies decided to give Hugo's love life a little encouragement. They would play T'Vrana's for a one-night stand.

* * *

"I don't see your name on the list of acts for our little talent contest, Spock."

"That is because I do not intend to participate, Captain. I understood the contest was voluntary."

"Not for you, kid. I'm ordering you to participate. I know you can play that fancy guitar of yours and I've heard you sing the Academy Alma Mater. You have a great voice."

"Captain, I am not certain that Elvis' songs can be translated into Vulcan."

"I've got faith in you, Junior. You're quite the linguist."

"Very well, sir. I will give it my best effort."

* * *

"Excuse me, cousin? Your captain wants you to do what?"

"I must translate an Elvis song into Vulcan and perform it in a talent contest while wearing an appropriate costume. I am seeking song suggestions."

There was the sound of laughter off-screen.

"Rachel and Esther, please stop that. You are not assisting Spock in his cause. Perhaps one of you could suggest a song."

"Mom's favorite Elvis song is _Love Me Tender_. Dad used to sing it to her. We watched an old video of Elvis singing it once. He was wearing a black leather jacket and he had some kind of grease in his hair. You should be able to find in in the Federation Archives."

"Spock, you'd look cute in a leather jacket with slicked back hair. Make sure to have your picture taken. Your mother would get a big kick out of it."

"Yes, Esther, I'm sure that she would. Thank you for your assistance."

"Good luck, cousin. Try to call us next Tuesday and let us know how the contest went."

* * *

Rachel was stabilized, but McKenzie refused to let her return to work. Instead, he asked her to write some articles for the Starfleet Medical Journal on crew physicals and the proper protocols for ordering diagnostic tests.

Esther taught her to knit and Rachel made several items for Jason, including a little blue sweater and hat. He would be born during cold weather and she wanted to keep him warm on his trip home from the hospital.

* * *

Menace played to a full house at T'Vrana's. The Vulcans did not clap to show their appreciation, but the band received many complements afterward. T'Vrana's backroom had excellent acoustics, so Phil and Tariq had set up recording equipment. Rachel had wanted to attend their performance, but Sirin thought it too risky. The band made a recording just for her.

Rachel thought the performance was fabulous and the quality of the recording excellent.

"Sirin, you guys should try and sell this as downloads. You've got a loyal fan base. You could always donate a portion of the profits to a charitable organization, maybe something that provides medical care to the needy."

"Rachel, that idea has some merit. I will suggest to the band at the next meeting."

* * *

Spock made a very convincing Elvis, especially when one considered the fact that Elvis had been dead for over two hundred and fifty years, so no one on Discovery had ever seen him in person!

Archer awarded the young Vulcan first prize, a top-of-the-line music player from the ship's store. Fred had recorded the entire performance for him and taken a couple of photos. Spock forwarded copies to his mother and Sirin. Rachel and Esther watched it at least a dozen times over, dissolving into hysterics each time.

Amanda also watched her son's little performance over and over again. She would wait until Sarek left for the day and then turn the volume up full blast. Sometimes when she was missing Spock or just having a bad day, she'd play again. It never failed to make her smile.

* * *

Menace called their album _We Didn't Have Anything Better To Do_, and marketed it through Nebula Galactic Online. Sales were slow at first until they made it known that half the profits went to Operation Happy Face, a charitable organization that helped children with facial deformities. Ten thousand copies were sold in the first hour after that announcement.

Plans were made for a second album, but put on hold until after Rachel gave birth.

* * *

Risa at last! Archer departed the ship in search of more excitement. He dragged Pike off to a bar that had Orion dancing girls.

"It would serve that old geezer right if he had a heart attack and died here!" thought Pike to himself. "He should really learn to act his age."

Pike left the bar after a couple of hours, his motor skills only slightly impaired. As he was walking to his hotel room, he tripped, only to be caught by Spock.

"Allow me to assist, Captain."

"Thanks, Junior. So, what did you do for fun today?"

"I spent the morning touring the University of Risa and listening to an Applied Astrophysics lecture. I met Ensigns Lindner and Holdorf for lunch near the Bazaar, and afterward went shopping for some baby gifts for my cousin's son. I ate dinner at a Vulcan restaurant and passed the evening at the Risan Natural History Museum. All in all, I have had a most educational and pleasant day."

Pike sighed. Archer was not the only one who needed to learn to act his age!

* * *

Discovery's three days of shore leave on Risa turned into a nightmare. Risa had been in the early stages of an outbreak of the Vulcan Flu. Fred Lindner and his girlfriend Petra Holdorf were the first to come down with it. Because Spock roomed with Fred, he was next. Within forty-eight hours, half the crew was violently ill.

Discovery would spend the next six weeks in Risan orbit under quarantine. The crew would not be on Terra for the holidays.

Archer was unaffected and having a great time on the planet's surface. He had already had the Vulcan Flu, nearly a century before.

* * *

In the middle of December, after forty-three weeks of gestation, Rachel's water broke. With any luck, Jason would be home for Hanukah.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You haven't lost track of time! It's not Tuesday yet. I'm posting this early because I'm going in the hospital tomorrow for a cardiac catheterization procedure. I hope that this will not be too complicated and that I'll come home tomorrow night. If you're inclined to pray, I would surely appreciate it. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

I know you know that I don't own Star Trek, any of its canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I also know that you won't mind if I go soak in the tub now that I've finished this chapter.

**Bathtubs And Butterflies**

When Rachel had reached her fortieth week of pregnancy, McKenzie decided that she could get off of bed rest. He wanted her to build up a bit of endurance for the labor and delivery ahead. She was allowed to do a bit of light housekeeping and to walk for half an hour each morning and evening, provided she had someone with her. Usually it was Esther in the morning and Sirin at night.

McKenzie had been very pleased with the articles she had written for the Starfleet Medical Journal. So much so, that he asked her to teach a Diagnostics Technique course for the spring semester at the Academy. Rachel wrote her syllabus and started her lesson plans while she waited for Jason's arrival.

In the middle of December, after forty-three weeks of gestation, Rachel's water broke. With any luck, Jason would be home for Hanukah.

* * *

Sarek had finished grading the last of the astrophysics final exams. His students had all done well. It was very pleasing to have spent the whole of an academic term teaching. No diplomatic duties had called him away.

Suddenly he was assaulted with a wave of nausea and dizziness, but it was not his own. Amanda was fine, he could hear her humming in the kitchen. Spock! His son was ill. Sarek would try to contact him.

* * *

The Vulcan Flu was one of the scourges of twenty-third century medicine. It affected Vulcans, Humans, and many other races. There was no real effective vaccine against it, as the virus was constantly mutating. The symptoms were severe and sometimes even deadly. The only good thing about having the Vulcan Flu was that once a person had contracted it, they could not catch it again.

Fred had been fortunate, his was just a mild case lasting about ten days. Petra was a bit sicker, down for three weeks. Even Captain Pike caught the flu and was unable to perform his duties for over a month. However, the sickest of all was Spock, the only Vulcan on board Discovery. For the first week, it was just a mild annoyance. However, on the eighth day, in the course of just a few hours, he progressed from a mildly upset stomach to fever and delirium. He could not focus his thoughts enough to begin a healing trance.

Dr. Robert Ames was one of the lucky ones. He had suffered a mild case in his youth, so now he was immune. He and his Leethrian head nurse Nordu would have their hands full as three quarters of the crew became ill.

* * *

Sirin was in surgery when Rachel's water broke. He could feel her contractions, but managed to keep his focus enough to complete the hip replacement he was doing. He called her immediately after the procedure was finished.

"I'm okay, really. Mom is driving me to Starfleet Medical. McKenzie is already there and Paula is on her way. What do you have on your afternoon schedule?"

"I am repairing an infant's leg deformity. It might take a few hours. I could reschedule it."

"Don't do that, love. Those parents have already waited long enough. Do your usual miraculous job so that little one can walk. I don't think Jason is in too big a hurry to get here. I'll be fine."

* * *

Sarek told Amanda what he had sensed and then attempted to contact Spock via subspace. The communications officer re-routed him to Sickbay and Dr. Ames.

"It's the Vulcan Flu, Mr. Ambassador. Most of the crew is down with it, including the Captain and the First Officer. We're in Risan orbit under a state of quarantine. Your son is a very sick boy. I can't get his fever down and he's been delirious. He wasn't able to get himself into a healing trance."

Ames turned the terminal so that the camera faced into one of the wards. Sarek could see his son bathed in sweat and shaking as he grasped the sheets.

"He keeps repeating the same phrase over and over."

"...shavokh gahv-kur...abru'sar-tak.....shavokh gahv-kur.....abru'sar-tak....."

"What is he saying, sir?"

"My son sees purple vultures on his bed."

"I've tried anti-virals and every fever reducer I have. I'm going to put him in an ice bath next."

"Understood, Doctor. Thank you. Please do not hesitate to contact me."

An ice bath! Just the thought made Sarek shiver! He hoped that it worked. Sarek had suffered through an epidemic of the Vulcan Flu when he was a student at the VSA. Three of his classmates had not survived.

* * *

Sirin easily corrected the little boy's leg deformity. There were no complications, just many thank-yous from the grateful parents who did not seem to want to let Sirin go. Finally, he had to excuse himself, explaining that his wife was in labor.

When Sirin reached Starfleet Medical, he found Rachel, Esther, and Paula walking the halls. Labor was progressing very slowly, and Rachel had only dilated to six centimeters. When two hours of walking had not resulted in much change, Dr. McKenzie decided to move her into a birthing tub.

* * *

They had filled the large tub in Sickbay with a mixture of ice and water. Ames kept telling Spock over and over just what they were going to do, that he would be placed in a cold tub to reduce his fever.

Spock heard the doctor's voice and tried to focus on the words. A bath! They were preparing him for his grave! He was not dead, yet they had picked him up from his bed, sheet and all...

Oh! So cold, so wet! He must get out of here, must escape. He did not want to drown in the cold water. He did not want to die!

"Rai... ri wi tevik......le-sumalik! Rai!" (No, not yet dead......frozen! No!")

Spock struggled to get out of the icy water, but he did not have the strength. Ames held the Vulcan's head above the water while Nordu held his body under it. Nordu's elongated, insect-like frame looked delicate, but she was stronger than the average Vulcan male. It took over ten minutes for Spock's core temperature to drop to a safe level, but they had broken the fever.

On a hot, Vulcan midsummer's day, Sarek wrapped himself in a blanket. Through the familial bond, he had felt every moment of his son's terror. Amanda comforted him as he tried to send comfort to his son.

* * *

Sirin might have been declared _V'tosh ka-tur_, a Vulcan without logic, but he was quite typically Vulcan in his distaste for bathtubs. Most Vulcans had some degree of hydrophobia. Few ever learned to swim, and all preferred sonic showers to baths.

It was illogical for Sirin to be afraid of Rachel getting into the birthing tub. She used their big spa tub at home all the time. Sometimes Sirin would even wash her back for her. He had observed water births as a medical resident. He knew that the water relaxed the mother, reduced the need for labor stimulating drugs and pain medications, and helped speed labor along. He also knew that a Human child born under water would not draw a breath until its head was above the surface.

However, their child was half Vulcan. Sirin did not believe that there had ever been a Vulcan water birth. He was already filled with apprehension, as he could not help but think of his first wife T'Shela and the daughter he had never held. T'Shela had been healthy right up to the day of the delivery, but she and the child had died when the placenta had separated prematurely. Rachel had been ill for much of her pregnancy and there was still much that could go wrong.

No, it wasn't just the birthing tub that had Sirin terrified.

* * *

Spock was safe and dry and back in his bed. His fever had broken but he was still having difficulty focusing his mind. If he had been in his quarters, he would have lit his fire pot and stared at the flames until he found his center. However, he was flat on his back in Sickbay, Captain Pike snoring in the bed next to him.

Nordu came in to check on her patients. The Captain was improving and would probably be released tomorrow. Spock's fever had broken but there had not been much improvement otherwise. The youngster was very weak and his immune system was compromised. He needed to be in a healing trance.

Nordu had taken care of Spock many times. He often visited the Academy Infirmary with sprains and minor fractures, the consequences of his enjoyment of "extreme" sports. The nurses had nicknamed him "Cadet Boo-Boo" but never called him that to his face. Nordu thought that degrading, so she had merely called him "young one."

"Why have you not yet initiated your healing trance, young one? You will recover more quickly if you do so."

"I can not find my focus. There are too many distractions. In my quarters I would have my fire pot and soothing music."

Nordu considered for a moment. It was Gamma shift. There were only a few patients left in Sickbay, only Pike in this room with Spock. She did not reveal herself often, but just this once she might. Perhaps it would help the young one begin his trance.

"Computer, reduce lighting to 5%."

Nordu started to glow. First it was her silvery skin that developed an opalescence. Next a halo of light emanated from her teal blue hair. Nordu started to hum a Vulcan lullaby she had learned in her youth, more than nine hundred years before. As she hummed, she extended her bioluminescent wings, which changed hues with the tune's pitch. The room was awash with her colors. When the song had finished, Nordu's wings were beautiful shades of red and orange.

"There is your fire, young one."

There came no reply, for Spock was already in his healing trance.

* * *

"No news is good news, Sarek."

"I suppose that you are correct, my wife. I sense that he is still quite ill and that he is not yet in a healing trance. Although...ah, much better. He has initiated it. However, I believe that he still was hallucinating. He thinks he saw a Rushan, an air spirit, who looked like a giant _mathra_ (butterfly) with her fire-colored wings."

* * *

Rachel's labor had begun to progress rapidly. After forty minutes in the tub, she was fully dilated. Her vital signs were perfect and the baby did not appear to be in any distress. McKenzie asked her if she wanted to deliver on a birthing bed or stay in the tub.

"I'll stay in the tub, if you don't mind."

"Okay, then. C'mon, Daddy, time to get in the tub."

Sirin could not believe his ears.

"I beg your pardon, Doctor."

"You heard me, get in the tub, unless you want someone else to have the honor of catching your son."

Sirin decided it was time to overcome his fear of the water. He stripped himself down to his black boxers and got into the tub with Rachel. He continued to send serenity and love through their bond and helped her control her pain. After about fifteen minutes of pushing, Jason made his appearance. Sirin held his son's head above the water but kept the small body below the surface in the warmth.

The baby was perfect! He had ten fingers, ten toes, little pointed ears and a head full of dark hair. As McKenzie used a laser scalpel on the umbilical cord, Jason opened his eyes as if to survey his kingdom. As he began to cry, Sirin placed him on his mother's chest.

"Oh, you're so beautiful!" cooed Rachel as she cuddled her son.

"Perhaps we should have several more" said the proud father.

Esther sat on the edge of the tub, crying happy tears. Paula took pictures and fought back her own tears.

"Someday, I'll have a baby with Trethis. It just has to happen."

* * *

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning, Nurse Nordu. How's Spock doing?"

"He's improving, finally in a healing trance. You are doing much better, as well. Dr. Ames said that you could be released to your quarters after breakfast."

"That's great. I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. I had the strangest dream last night. There was a giant red and orange butterfly standing in between Spock and I..."

* * *

Rachel was asleep, home safe and sound in her own bed. Jason, however, was wide awake, and had started to fuss. He had just been fed and changed. Sirin brushed his little son's temple with a finger. _Loneliness, need to be held._

"That is easily remedied, my son."

Sirin wrapped his son in a receiving blanket printed with butterflies and held him close. He carried him to the rocking chair and began to sing an ancient Vulcan lullaby. It was a song about a gentle, benevolent air spirit, a Rushan, who sometimes appeared to those in need as a butterfly with fire-colored wings.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon character, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Issuing this disclaimer helps prevent me from having sleepless nights worrying about being sued.

**Sleepless Nights**

Rabbi Goldie thought he was the perfect baby, an absolute angel at his bris. He only cried a little bit. Of course, given the fact that Jason had inherited his "boy parts" from his Vulcan father, his circumcision consisted merely of having a drop of blood drawn from the appropriate appendage.

Rachel's Aunt Sophie and Uncle David also thought Jason was an absolute "prince," which was amazing because they weren't too keen on Sirin. They came in from New York, and were only ever happy when they had something to complain about.

However, on his eighth day of life, the Silverstein clan received S'chn T'gai Jason Skon David cha Sirin and his father as their own.

* * *

Rachel was beginning to wonder if the word Vulcan was a synonym for nocturnal. Sirin really only slept about every fourth night. Baby Jason's most wakeful hours were from midnight to five AM. So far, this had worked out well enough, as they kept each other company.

Sirin changed his son's diapers, rocked him, and sang to him. They only disturbed Rachel when it was time for Jason's 2 AM feeding. Rachel got plenty of rest and father and son had formed a close bond, even closer than that usually shared by Vulcan family members. It was very happy arrangement until Jason got colic. Then no one slept at all.

* * *

Spock had survived the worst part of the Vulcan Flu, the high fever. Nearly two days spent in a healing trance repaired swelling of his meninges (membranes around the brain), and the liver and kidney damage the virus had done. He still had moments of dizziness and mental confusion, fainted numerous times, and he had lost considerable body weight, including muscle mass.

Dr. Ames refused to release Spock from Sickbay, where he had spent the past three weeks, until the dizziness and confusion passed. Spock was becoming quite frustrated, as it was difficult for him to rest or meditate there. He tried studying and working his latest improvements for the universal translator, but he found it impossible to concentrate.

* * *

Jason had been screaming non-stop for five hours. Now a month old, he had done this every night for over a week. Sirin knew it was colic, but could not determine the cause. They tested the baby for allergies and Rachel's milk for nutritional content. Everything had checked out fine.

In desperation, Sirin placed a subspace call Amanda, the only other known mother of a Vulcan-Human hybrid child. She listened sympathetically.

"Yes, dear, we went through the same thing with Spock. It lasted about six weeks and we never knew what caused it. Healer T'Mena could not figure it out, either. My mom sent us "gripe water," which is a homeopathic herbal remedy you can get at a health food store or herbal pharmacy. "White noise" like a ground car engine helps, too, so try taking him for a ride. Sarek used hold Spock and sit on the hovercycle while it idled. He seemed to like the vibrations."

"Thank you, Aunt Amanda. We will certainly try your suggestions."

When Rachel woke up at 2 AM to feed Jason, she found both her guys in the garage. Sirin was sitting on his idling Harley, holding a contented baby boy.

* * *

Nurse Nordu stood behind Spock, ready to catch him if necessary. If he could walk the length of the corridor and then back to his bed without getting dizzy, Dr. Ames would release him. He reached the end and turned around. He was slow and a bit unsteady, but he made it all the way.

"Very good, young one. Let's get you ready to leave."

Nordu bagged up medications, vitamins, and nutritional supplements. Spock still had a long recovery ahead. He would most likely not be cleared for duty before Discovery returned to Terran Spacedock.

* * *

Fred had a watch, so Petra brought Spock some dinner. Petra was a Communications Officer.

"Spock, have you checked your messages yet? Your cousin has called everyday, but I couldn't patch him through because he's not a parent or sibling. Dr. Ames said immediate family only."

"Thank you, Petra. I will do so now."

Spock sat at his desk, enjoying a steaming bowl of vegetable soup and looking at pictures of baby Jason. It took half an hour to review all his messages.

* * *

"Greeting, Sirin. I trust you are well."

"I return your greetings, Spock. I am doing considerably better than you, by the looks of things. Your mother said that you had a severe case of the Vulcan Flu, and that you have been ill for over a month."

"Yes, we have experienced a ship-wide epidemic. We are still under quarantine and will be for several more days. I expect to be in San Francisco by the middle of February and I will have leave time. I would like to spend some of it with you and Rachel, if possible."

"We would be highly offended if you did not. Besides, your "nephew" would like to meet you."

"I am looking forward to meeting him."

* * *

Amanda was relieved to say goodbye to her last tutorial student of the day. She was exhausted, having not really slept well since she learned of Spock's illness. He had finally contacted her via subspace, but he did not look at all well. She sighed and headed for the bedroom. Perhaps she could get in a short nap before dinner.

Sarek met her in the hallway.

"My wife, you will need to get your bags packed. Our transport to San Francisco leaves in two hours."

"San Francisco?"

"Yes, USS Discovery will make Terran Spacedock in one week's time. You have not slept well since Spock became ill. I believe that you will finally get some rest once you have seen him in person. I have business to attend to at the Embassy, so I thought that we might travel together."

"You're worried about him, too, aren't you?"

"I have no comment on the matter."

* * *

Jason was feeling better, but showed no signs of changing his nocturnal habits. Sirin had taken thirty days of family leave after his son was born, but that had ended two weeks ago. Rachel's maternity leave would be over in a few days. The busy physician parents had planned on putting Jason in the Starfleet Childcare Center, but soon realized that they would also need help at night. A live-in nanny seemed the best solution.

The exhausted parents contacted several agencies, but there were none that had workers experienced in caring for Vulcan children.

Rachel explained this to Esther.

"Mom, I don't know what we're going to do."

"Honey, you don't need a live-in nanny, you need a live-in granny. I've lived with you or you've lived with me for most of the past year. Besides, I don't like the idea of some stranger taking care of my grandbaby. I can still do my editing work when Jason is sleeping, just like I did when you were a baby. Let's talk to Sirin and see what he thinks."

"I think it is a very good idea."

Sirin stood in the doorway of the kitchen with Jason in his arms.

"If you would like to start right now, he could use a diaper change!"

Rachel shook a finger at him.

"Sirin, that's a sneaky way of getting out of a stinky situation."

Esther laughed.

"That's okay, Nana Esther loves her boy, stinky butt and all!"

* * *

Spock was slowly getting himself back on a schedule. The virus thankfully had no lasting effect on his brain, so he had recovered his internal time sense. He started taking meals in the mess hall again and using a treadmill in the gym. The exercise and nightly meditations in familiar surroundings helped him finally get a few decent nights of sleep.

However, Dr. Ames refused to allow him to return to duty. His reaction times were still too slow and his stamina greatly reduced.

"Kid, we're gonna be in Terran Spacedock for six weeks. I'm ordering you to spend that whole time on medical leave. Build yourself up and come back to the ship fit for duty. Find some nice lady to cook for you and fatten you up a bit."

* * *

USS Discovery pulled into Terran Spacedock on February 13th , the day before Valentine's Day. Spock and five other crew members on medical leave were among the first to leave the ship. His mother was waiting for him in the shuttle bay with a heavy coat and heart-shaped peanut butter cookies.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. However, it's more fun than working out on a treadmill.

**Treadmill**

Spock awoke at 0353 hours, put on sweats and worked out on the treadmill in the ship's gym for half an hour. It was no real challenge for him, as it was designed for Humans, but complying with medical orders would keep Dr. Ames off his back.

When he finished, he returned to his quarters, showered, and then ate a substantial breakfast. He packed his bags in plenty of time to be among the first to leave _Discovery_ after the ship had docked. Spock had a week to spend with his parents before they were off on a diplomatic mission.

* * *

Amanda was waiting for Spock at the shuttle bay. The wind was cold, so she brought him Sarek's heavy coat. Dr. Ames had accompanied Ensign Kurian, and was now giving her parents instructions on how to care for the young woman's leg wound. She had been injured in a fall, executing repairs in engineering. Spock hoped that his luggage would be unloaded before Ames spotted him and decided to give Amanda some instructions.

Alas, this was not to be. Ames walked right up to Amanda and introduced himself.

"Ma'am, I'm Bob Ames, the ship's physician. You must be Spock's mom, he's got your eyes. This boy of yours kept my nurse and me plenty busy for a while. The kid's gonna make a full recovery, but he needs lots of rest, fresh air and exercise, and plenty of home cookin'. I'm sure that I can count on you to make sure he gets it all. I'd count it as a personal favor if you could have the family healer check him out, just in case I missed anything. He's taking a little longer to bounce back than I'd like."

"Trust me when I tell you, Dr. Ames, my son is in for some serious TLC, whether he wants it or not. I will definitely make certain that he sees a healer. Thank you so much for your concern and for keeping Spock alive."

"You're quite welcome, ma'am. Just doing my job. Spock, behave yourself!"

"Yes, Dr. Ames."

Spock sighed, knowing he was about to be on the receiving end of more attention than he wanted. At last the carousel spit out his luggage, though none too gently. It was a good thing he decided not to check his guitar. He grabbed his bags, only to have them taken by the Embassy's driver. Two minutes later they were in the vehicle and headed out of the parking area.

"Mother, where are you and Stohl taking me?"

"Spock, we're going to the Embassy. Your father is in Paris, but he'll be back this afternoon. When did you eat last?"

"I had breakfast at 0500."

"That was five hours ago. I made you some peanut butter cookies, but save some room for lunch. T'Rysa has been cooking up a storm since she found out you were coming. Apparently she thinks there is no decent food on a starship."

"There was nothing aboard Discovery that compared to her cuisine."

* * *

Rachel sat on the sofa with Jason in her arms, watching the Menace members moving Esther's things back into the house again. It was a more extensive move this time, as Esther was bringing a lot of her furniture. Rabbi Goldie's daughter Roberta had just finished her own rabbinical training and gotten married. She and her husband Joseph would be renting Esther's house because it was fairly close to the synagogue where she would be working with her mother.

Both Sirin and Rachel enjoyed having Esther in the house. The size of the home gave everyone lots of privacy and Jason was well cared for. The rental income from her house meant that Esther could cut back on her editing work. She refused to take any money from Rachel and Sirin, but they found many sweet ways to thank her.

Menace had adopted her as the official "Band Mom" and Esther never missed a gig or a practice. She wore her autographed Menace shirt all the time.

* * *

Spock changed out of his uniform into jeans and a sweatshirt. He had not worn these clothes in some time and now they hung loosely on him. He had lost nearly ten kilos due to illness and had gained only two back thus far. Neither his mother nor T'Rysa were pleased at this.

T'Rysa filled a plate for him herself with the largest portions Spock had ever seen. He was still eating his lunch when Sarek arrived.

"Greetings, Father."

"Greetings, my son. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, though I am in mortal danger from being overfed. Mother met with the ship's doctor and received a list of instructions concerning my recovery. However, she and T'Rysa may have taken them too much to heart."

"Perhaps, but it is unwise to argue with either of them. Also, there are many things in the universe more disagreeable than being well fed."

Amanda entered from her study and greeted her husband, entwining their fingers.

"Welcome back, my husband. Spock, T'Mena will be here in forty-five minutes to give you a check-up. She would like you to take some light exercise before then, such as a walk around the Embassy campus."

"Very well, Mother. I find that I can eat no more any way."

Amanda was concerned for her son and told Sarek this through their bond.

"_He shouldn't go alone!"_

"_I agree."_

"Perhaps I might accompany you, my son. You could tell me of your mission."

"I find that acceptable, Father."

They dressed in heavy coats and toured the grounds. Spock told his father of the planets he had visited and the new lifeforms they had cataloged. He recounted chess games with Captain Pike and a Halloween party that got a little out of hand when the punch was spiked. Sarek was amused by his son's tale of crew members going from deck to deck trick-or-treating.

"Did you participate in such activities, my son?"

"Indeed. Fred and I dressed as pirates. I still have quite a stash of peppermints and peanut butter chews."

* * *

After about half an hour of walking in the cold air, Spock was getting a bit winded. Sarek noticed and made him sit on a bench and catch his breath. When they made their way back to the Ambassadorial Residence, Healer T'Mena was waiting for them.

She herded Spock into his room, waited outside for him to undress, and then gave him a very thorough examination.

"Spock, when you have redressed, come to the family room. I must speak with your parents as well."

Spock quickly complied with the healer's wishes. Sarek and Amanda were waiting for him.

"Dr. Ames' concern was not unfounded. Spock, you have post-viral syndrome. Your lungs are not working at maximum efficiency and you have lost nearly 8% of your muscle mass. I suggest using an indoor treadmill for several 15 minute periods a day and some aerobic exercise in the Embassy pool. You must take care to avoid exposure to further infection for the next several weeks. I would like you to continue the vitamin and nutritional supplements Dr. Ames ordered and add two protein drinks a day to your regimen."

"I understand, Healer T'Mena. I will comply with your orders."

"Good, though I do not believe that your mother will give you any choice in the matter."

* * *

There were two treadmills at the S'chn T'gai-Silverstein household, both in use at the moment. Sirin's was set for a much more rapid pace, as he liked to get in ten kilometers before breakfast. Rachel usually ran at a much more leisurely pace, just enough to keep herself fit for duty. She did an extra kilometer that morning, though, in anticipation of goodies she was likely to consume all day.

Rachel was looking forward to the clinic's annual Valentine's Day lunch. They always had a salad buffet and a huge, decorated chocolate cake. She'd already lost most of her "baby weight," so she could afford a little splurge, even if Sirin was taking her out to Wong's later.

Angus McKenzie was waiting for Rachel when she got to her office.

"Silverstein, you're doing a great job teaching that Diagnostics Technique course. I'd like to put you on the faculty full time in the fall. In order for that to happen, though, you'll need to get some shipboard experience in. The _Marie Curie_ needs a physician for her six-week mission this summer. They're taking a group of senior cadets out for a flora and fauna survey. I know you just had a baby, but six weeks is the shortest mission time available."

"Angus, can I talk to Sirin about this?"

"Yeah, but don't wait too long. This is nice, easy duty and others will be grabbing at the chance to take it."

"Understood."

"Just terrific," thought Rachel. "Last Valentine's Day I learned about Pon Farr. This year I have to tell Sirin I'm headed out into space."

* * *

Sarek hauled the treadmill out of the storage area in the basement and verified that it was still in good working order. Spock got on it right away and did the first of his sessions. They were much more challenging than the treadmill on _Discovery_ had been, as it had been designed for Humans.

He was catching his breath when Sarek walked in.

"My son, I am going to Nebula Galactic for several items. Is there anything that you require?"

"I need a swimsuit. My current one is a bit too large. Were I to wear it in the Embassy pool, it might fall off."

"Your mother would refer to that as an "em-barr-assing" situation."

"Indeed it would be."

* * *

Jason was spending his evening with Nana Esther, as his parents were on their first postpartum "date." He got a nice warm bath, clean sleepers, and a bottle of "Chateau Rachel" 2254. Esther tried to rock him to sleep, but it didn't work. She put him in a front pack carrier and walked on the treadmill with him while they listened to Menace sing _Speed Of Light_. He was snoring softly before the end of the song.

* * *

Amanda smiled and stood still in front of the mirror while Sarek fastened her pearls for her, the finishing touch to the red silk dress she was wearing. It was Valentine's Day and she was going out to dinner with two of the most handsome males in the galaxy.

"You are beautiful as always, my wife." Sarek donned a gray jacket over a black turtleneck.

"Why, Mr. Ambassador, how kind of you! Let's see if our son is ready."

Amanda needn't have worried. Spock was dressed and waiting. Wong's had been his favorite restaurant since he was three years old.

* * *

They sat at their favorite table, waiting for the tofu stir-fry. Rachel held Sirin's hand.

"We knew it had to happen sooner or later. Six weeks is not such a long time, and you'll have Jason and Mom to keep you company."

"Very true, however I shall miss you. The teaching assignment would be a good career move. How long would it last?"

"Those are usually three year billets, sometimes longer. Then I would most likely go to a ship or a starbase medical center. But let's not worry about that now. Oh, look, there's Spock and Amanda. Is that your uncle?"

Sarek, Amanda, and Spock were waiting to be seated. Amanda waved at them and Spock nodded.

"Yes. He will probably not acknowledge my presence, as I am V'tosh ka-tur."

The hostess led the Ambassador and his family right past Sirin and Rachel.

Sarek saw Sirin and nodded. "Nephew" was all he said.

"Uncle."

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

Amanda smiled as her son pulled out her chair for her. She had raised a gentleman.

"Spock, are you planning on visiting your cousin tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mother. Tomorrow is Tuesday, after all. I have not met Jason yet, and I have gifts for him."

"My logical son bought baby gifts?"

"Is it not appropriate to do so?"

"Very appropriate. What did you buy?"

"Toys, mostly of an educational nature."

"I see. You realize that it will be several months before Jason plays with such toys."

"Yes, but it is good to plan ahead."

* * *

Spock awoke long before his parents and quietly made his way to the basement. He got in his first session on the treadmill and then did a bit of yoga to work on his balance and flexibility.

Apparently the long weeks in Sickbay had caused him to be less limber. When Sarek found, Spock was struggling to get his left foot out from behind his head. With a bit of assistance, he was soon put to rights.

"My son, that did not look comfortable."

"Formerly, I had no difficulty putting either foot behind my head."

"When you were six months old, you could put them in your mouth."

"Sometimes I still do, Father, only now it is metaphorically."

"Yes, I have the same problem, usually with your mother. Are you still planning to go to the pool this morning?"

"I thought I would do so after breakfast. T'Mena's class begins at 0900. Would you care to come along?"

* * *

Sirin made his rounds, hoping they would go quickly. He found his last post-op patient in physical therapy on the treadmill. Dr. Ellen Voorhees, a fertility specialist, was in her early eighties and recovering from hip replacement surgery. She and her boyfriend Julius had gone bungee jumping to celebrate his ninetieth birthday. Sirin admired their spirit but hoped they would exercise a little more discretion in the future.

Dr. Ellen was making excellent progress. Sirin would release her in the morning after one more therapy session. Sirin headed home, anxious to see his cousin and ask him all sorts of questions about shipboard life, anxious to know what lay ahead for Rachel.

* * *

Sarek was glad he was the one to accompany his son to the pool. Amanda would have been distressed at the sight of Spock's ribs and concave stomach. In fact, when Spock saw his father staring, he put his t-shirt on. There would be others in the pool.

The Embassy did not have a lifeguard in the winter, as most of the staff avoided the pool. Healer T'Mena led a water aerobics class three times a week for the elderly and arthritic. They felt these symptoms more keenly in the cold, damp air of San Francisco than they would have on Vulcan. The exercise in water was helpful, as it provided resistance while cushioning the impact on their joints at the same time.

The water aerobics session lasted for forty-five minutes. Spock and Sarek then walked circles in the shallow end for another twenty. Spock decided to swim about thirty meters out and then back to his father. It left him exhausted but satisfied.

Sarek was amazed to see his son actually put his head under water. He had never seen a Vulcan swim, though he knew T'Mena could and he had been informed that Spock had met the Starfleet Academy swimming requirement.

"My son, could you teach me to do that on another day when you are not so fatigued?"

"I would be agreeable to this. Perhaps we could return tomorrow, Father. It will likely take several lessons."

* * *

After lunch, Amanda and Spock met Sirin at his home. Esther was off doing some shopping and Jason was napping. Rachel was not due back from clinic for several hours. They sat at the kitchen table and chatted until Jason let loose with a wail.

Sirin changed the baby's diaper while Amanda warmed up a bottle. She then took great pleasure in holding Jason while he greedily drank it. When he had been fed and burped, Sirin took him and suggested that they all move to the family room.

"Sit down in the rocking chair, Spock. It's time you met your "nephew" properly."

"Cousin, I have never held an infant before. I might injure him."

"Nonsense. Sit down, please. Now, it is very important that his head be supported at all times."

Spock did as Sirin instructed and Jason was placed in his arms. Spock found himself looking into the eyes of the only other being in the galaxy just like him.


	23. Chapter 23

Jason

Spock had tried to avoid this. He knew nothing about infants, never held one in his life. They were fragile, they made noise, and sometimes they did not smell very good. However, despite Spock's protests, Sirin had placed his infant son in his cousin's arms. Spock expected the baby to immediately break into screams.

Instead, Jason just looked as his "Uncle Spock" with curiosity. He was warm, his pale skin and dark hair made an interesting contrast, and Spock's scent was similar to the being's who called himself "Father." The arms were certainly strong enough to hold him. Yes, he was safe there, this person was acceptable.

This child was special, the only other being Spock knew of like him, a Vulcan-Human hybrid. Spock had to admit that Jason was a handsome child, with Rachel's green eyes and dark brown hair, and of course Sirin's ears. The baby's feet kicked against his arm, causing Spock to examine them. They were somewhat large for such a tiny child. Jason had inherited the S'chn T'gai feet. As Spock brushed the sole of one with his thumb, Jason smiled at him, and Spock was hooked. He could feel the child's curiosity and acceptance. Perhaps infants were not so bad after all.

Spock continued to rub that little foot and Jason continued to smile. The little one radiated peace and happiness, passing some of it on to the one who held him. The corners of Spock's mouth turned up ever so slightly. He caught himself in the smile, his face quickly returning to its usual neutral expression, but not before his mother and cousin had seen it. Amanda also captured it with her camera!

"Cousin, if you are tired of holding him, I will take him from you."

"He seems content here, Sirin. Perhaps I might hold him a bit longer?"

Amanda laughed. It seemed her "logical" son liked babies.

* * *

Rachel had accepted the summer posting on the _USS Marie Curie_. She made herself appointments for all of her required health and fitness examinations and ordered uniform items that needed replaced. She registered for pre-deployment workshops and made certain her Personnel Data file contained the proper information concerning dependents and next of kin. She breathed a silent prayer, hoping Starfleet would not need to access that information, and then hurried home to her family.

* * *

Jason had fallen asleep in Uncle Spock's arms, so Sirin showed him how to place the sleeping baby in his crib without waking him. They tiptoed out of the nursery and returned to the family room.

"So, Cousin, what is your opinion of my son?"

"He is a most intriguing small being. I look forward to observing his growth."

"Rachel and I hope that you will be around him often, as you would no doubt be a positive influence in his life. Spock, you are the one person in the universe who will have faced the same issues as he. It is comforting to know that he will not be alone, the only one of his kind."

"Sirin, the knowledge that I am no longer the only Vulcan-Human hybrid is a great gift to me. Thank you for allowing me to share in his life."

"You are welcome. Let us help Esther with dinner.

* * *

Rachel finally made it home. She greeted Amanda and Spock, then went to change out of her uniform. When she returned, the family sat down to dinner, a luscious vegetable quiche. They discussed Spock's unfortunate encounter with the Vulcan Flu, Sarek and Amanda's upcoming trip to Rigel, and Rachel's impending deployment.

The _Marie Curie_ was an Archer Class science vessel, the same type as the _Pasteur_, which Spock had briefly served aboard. He was in the midst of sharing a wealth of information with Rachel when Jason started crying. Rachel rose from the table.

"Awwk! Awwk! Feed the baby! Feed the baby! Make him stop! Awwk!"

"Hush, Ivan. He makes less noise than you do. Excuse me, but his Royal Highness Prince Jason is demanding a dry diaper and his dinner. I must obey."

The family continued to visit, moving to the family room, and Rachel joined them about half an hour later with a contented baby. Amanda held out her arms and Rachel handed him over.

"I need to spoil him a little while I can. He is such a sweetie and quite good looking. You two should have some more like him."

Rachel laughed.

"That's the plan eventually, if duty and Mother Nature cooperate."

"Oh, I have something for Jason. Spock, be a dear and fetch that tote bag I brought with me."

Spock grabbed a tote bag his mother had set by the door and the bag containing the baby gifts he had purchased at the bazaar on Risa. He handed both to Rachel. Rachel opened Amanda's gift first. Amanda had made Jason an activity quilt, designed to amuse the little guy while he laid on his tummy on the floor. It had small, removable animals with squeakers sewn inside.

"Oh, Amanda, this is lovely. He'll really enjoy this in a few months. Thank you."

"You're most welcome. The other bag is from Uncle Spock."

Sirin had a look of surprise on his face.

"Cousin, _you_ went shopping?"

"I do not mind shopping if it is not for clothing."

Rachel laughed.

"Another thing the cousins have in common, it seems. Sirin hates to try on clothes. Let's see what Uncle Spock brought Jason."

Rachel reached into the bag and pulled out a white ball that seemed to be made out of some soft, rubbery, translucent material. Spock explained.

"It is a chroma ball. It has a chip inside that responds to spoken commands to change color. It understands both Federation Standard and Vulcan. Allow me to demonstrate."

Spock took the ball and spoke the words _yon-kur_. The ball made a soft chiming noise and glowed red. Next he commanded _ram-kur_ and the ball made a different tone and became yellow. When Spock said _yon-kurong ram-kurong_, the ball glowed red at one pole, yellow at the other and orange around the equator. It emitted a tone that was midway between the previous two.

"I have written the names of the colors in Vulcan, in case you need them."

There was a laminated card with the words for each of the colors of the visible spectrum, written in Standard and Vulcan, and in ink which corresponded to the color.

**red yon-kur**

**orange zhar-kur**

**yellow ram-kur**

**green yar-kur**

**indigo mu'pla-kur**

**violet mu'gahv-kur**

The toy made Rachel smile. She could already imagine Jason enjoying it.

"Spock, this is lovely. I'm going to play with this, too. Let's see what else you brought."

Rachel reached into the bag and grabbed something soft and furry. It squeaked at her and she dropped it.

"Oh my goodness, that's not alive, is it?"

"No, it is merely a toy representation of a six-legged Risan pouch rat, a relative of the Terran hamster. Risan children have live ones as pets. Jason is too young to care for such a creature."

Amanda was chuckling.

"Ah, yes, Risan pouch rats. Once upon a time there was a little boy from Shi'Kahr whose parents took him on a trip to Risa. He made friends with the daughter of a local diplomat, and she gave him a baby pouch rat, as her pet had recently given birth to a litter."

"The little boy was fairly certain that his parents would not allow him to have the aforementioned creature, so he placed it in a cardboard box with holes and then hid it inside his luggage. The family returned to Vulcan and the little boy's mother opened his luggage before he had a chance to retrieve his illicit pet. The pouch rat had escaped from the box and chewed up the boy's clothes. When it saw the mother, they both started squealing. The father came and caught the pouch rat, placing it in a wastebasket until a cage could be purchased."

"The little boy was severely scolded and had to endure the indignity of shopping for and trying on new clothes. He named the pouch rat Tiella, after the friend who gave it to him. She lived to be ten years old."

Esther was trying not to laugh, asking a question she already knew the answer to.

"Amanda, what happened to the boy?"

"He grew up to be a Starfleet Science Officer. Spock, you didn't happen to bring back a Drum Lizard, too, did you?"

"Not a live one, Mother. However, I did purchase a toy representation designed to float in the bathtub."

Rachel reached into the bag again and pulled out a green toy lizard with pink spots, about 25 centimeters in length. She handed it to Spock.

"Okay, what does this thing do?"

Spock set the toy on the coffee table in front of him. He softly tapped out a simple rhythm. The Drum Lizard repeated it by stomping one front foot.

"It will splash in the bathtub. There is one more thing in the bag, Rachel."

Rachel pulled out a set of interlocking wooden blocks, hand-carved with the Vulcan alphabet. Jason would be able to spell out words with these.

"Spock, these are lovely. You did a great job. However, promise me that you won't bring Jason any live creatures back from space."

"I promise, Rachel. Besides, it is against Starfleet regulations to do so."

* * *

Sirin was having a very frustrating day. He had been called away in the night for an emergency spinal repair, the result of a hoverbike accident. The teenaged driver had been slammed into by a drunken older man, who was not wearing a helmet and did not survive the fall.

As a result Sirin was twenty minutes late for a continuing education class on shoulder joint replacements. This was quite annoying, as it had been a while since he had done such a procedure and the technique had changed a bit. Sirin would need to repeat the class in the near future.

In the afternoon, he had a consultation with another physician about an elderly woman who needed double knee replacement surgery. The woman was thrilled to learn that she'd be seeing the most highly rated orthopedic surgeon in the Bay Area., at least until she met him.

"I don't want a Vulcan surgeon, I don't trust people who don't express their feelings."

"But he's the best in his field" argued the other doctor.

"Then I'll take the second best."

Sirin left the office, frustrated. It was not often that he faced such prejudice, but the words still stung. He had left his home and family because they thought him too free with his demonstration of emotion and declared him to be without logic.

At times like this, he could identify with his cousin Spock, who was too Human for most Vulcans and too Vulcan for most Humans. Sirin hoped Jason would have a more pleasant childhood than the one Spock had endured.

* * *

Sarek had always known his son was brave. Now Spock was asking his father to be brave as well, as they stood in the shallow end of the Embassy pool. Spock grasped Sarek's upper arm.

"I am right here, Father. I will not allow you to drown. Take a deep breath and submerge your head, counting the time before you must surface and breathe."

Though it filled him with fear to do so, Sarek complied with his son's request. Sarek could feel Spock's protectiveness and affection. He sent his son trust and affection in return. It was not so terrifying. With his son's help, he would succeed in his attempt to swim.

* * *

The week spent with his parents passed quickly. Sarek finally propelled himself through the water on his fourth lesson. He would need several more sessions before it could actually be called swimming, but Spock was pleased with his father's progress.

He had enjoyed this quiet personal time with Sarek. They spoke of computer programming, Vulcan harps, and astrophysics. It was all pleasant enough, until Sarek decided to bring up the topic Spock had been dreading.

"So, my son, you will be leaving Starfleet after your time aboard Discovery is over, will you not?"

"No, Father. I will not. In exchange for my education at the Academy, I owe Starfleet a minimum of three years of service. I enjoy my career and am considering a longer commitment."

"I see. So there is nothing I can do to dissuade you?"

"Not at this time, no."

Spock felt the walls go up again. Sarek was disappointed with Spock's choice. Their relationship had resumed its former strained status.

* * *

Spock carried his luggage and guitar out to the Embassy vehicle. The driver had already loaded Sarek and Amanda's things. Spock went back into the house and found his mother putting last minute items in a carry-on. Sarek was in his study, no doubt making a final call to Vulcan.

Amanda motioned for her son to sit next to her on the bed. He allowed her to embrace him and kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry about your father, Spock. He is slowly coming around. Someday it will all work out, you'll see."

"I hope so, Mother."

* * *

Stohl, the Embassy driver dropped Spock off at Sirin's on the way to the shuttle port. Sirin helped his cousin with his bags and escorted him to the third floor room that had been set aside just for him.

"Cousin, this is most gracious of you to give me my own room."

"Spock, you may not think so tonight when Menace is practicing in the room next to you."


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. There, that should keep those menacing lawyers away.

**Menacing Part I**

Stohl, the Embassy driver dropped Spock off at Sirin's on the way to the shuttle port. It was early morning, still dark, so the house was quiet. Sirin helped his cousin with his bags and escorted him to the third floor room that had been set aside just for him.

"Cousin, this is most gracious of you to give me my own room."

"Spock, you may not think so tonight when Menace is practicing in the room next to you."

"Actually, this sounds rather intriguing. I look forward to it."

* * *

Jason woke up for his 6 a.m. feeding right on schedule. Rachel fed and changed him and joined Sirin and Spock in the kitchen for a quick breakfast before she left for the clinic. She handed Jason to his daddy so that she could eat. Then Rachel was off.

Esther came downstairs and grabbed a quick cup of coffee before Sirin went to the hospital. She sat Jason in his bouncy chair and got herself some breakfast. After a few minutes, he began to cry. Esther picked him up. He was clean and dry and should not be hungry yet. He had stopped fussing, so she put him back down.

The crying started again immediately. Sighing, Esther picked him up again and started eating her breakfast one-handed. Spock had been observing the whole time.

"Esther, perhaps I might take him so that you can eat."

"That's a marvelous idea."

Esther handed Jason over to his "Uncle" Spock. Jason smiled a little smile. _Ah, warm, not alone, happy!_

* * *

Jason was napping and Spock was on the "Vulcan" treadmill. The kitchen had been cleaned up. Esther had promised the publisher she would finish editing the last chapter of the text on hip dysplasia in Orions by 5 p.m. that day. Jason seemed to have other plans. She no sooner sat down than the wailing began.

Esther picked him up. His little tummy was tight, colic again. She gave him some gripe water and put him in the front pack carrier. Maybe a few minutes on the treadmill would do the trick.

* * *

Spock was doing his cool down when Esther and Jason came into the den. Esther set the other treadmill for a leisurely pace and hopped on. She and Jason did a few kilometers and he seemed happy again, until she stopped. Then the crying began anew.

"Oh, Jason, Nana really needs to finish editing that chapter. I need you to settle down for an hour or two."

"Esther, I will take him. The slower pace with extra weight will be good training for me."

"Okay, Spock. Let me show you how this carrier works."

Esther transferred Jason to Spock and the two guys spent the next hour and half on the treadmill, until Spock was tired and Jason was fast asleep.

* * *

Rachel's pre-deployment physical went well. The doctor pronounced her perfectly healthy and also gave her the okay to resume "intimate activities" with her husband. Sirin would be glad to hear of that!

Jason was now seven weeks old. Rachel thought of how much he had changed in that short time, and of all the changes she would miss while she was away on her mission. However, she'd appreciate him all the more when she returned.

* * *

Sirin was surprised by his first consultation of the day. Hugh Quackenbush, the son of his late landlord, Mr. Q. Hugh had suffered a torn rotator cuff playing baseball with his grandchildren. He'd been seen by Dr. Ellis in the E.R., who recommended Sirin.

"He told me that you were the best man for the job. My dad always said that you did a fine job on his knee, and that he always felt like he had your full attention. You didn't try to rush him out of your office. That's the type of consideration people appreciate."

Sirin loked Hugh over and scheduled him for surgery the following week. Hugh left feeling confident in the abilities of his surgeon. Sirin had his spirits lifted by his patient. Sometimes he needed a little reminder that most Humans were not bigots. The encounter with the old woman the previous week had unsettled him.

* * *

Spock and Esther made lunch, a joint effort. Jason was having a bad day, and wanted to be held against a warm body and comforted. Esther had put him in the pack again and sang to him as she rocked from one foot to the other. Her legs were starting to tire when she handed him back to Spock.

Every time they stopped the rocking or tried to put him down, the screaming would start again. In desperation, Esther finally called Rachel and Sirin.

* * *

Dr. Ardous shook her head, hushing the parents as she listened to the baby boy's digestive sounds. Something was causing him distress. At seven weeks, his sole source of nutrition was his mother's milk. Ardous researched the contents of Human breast milk vs. Vulcan and discovered that there were a few differences. She suggested switching Jason to a Vulcan baby formula for a few days to see if there was any improvement.

* * *

Esther barely made her deadline, but the editing job finally was finished. She decided that tonight was a good night to order pizza, especially with the band coming over for a practice. She called the band members, explained the situation with Jason, and asked them to pick up snacks on the way over. They were more than happy to give Esther a break. After all, she was the best "band mom" in the galaxy!

* * *

Sirin contacted Healer T'Mena at the Vulcan Embassy to get her opinion on the baby formula. She seemed to think Dr. Ardous' plan had merit, recommended a brand name, and informed Sirin as to where the formula could be purchased in San Francisco.

Rachel knew it was ridiculous, but the thought that she might not be nursing Jason any more made her cry. Somehow it made her feel inadequate.

Sirin read her thoughts and sought to soothe her discomfort.

"Rachel, you have kept him alive for seven weeks. You are definitely not an inadequate mother. Jason has a unique physiology. Also, we do not yet know if the formula will solve the problem. Let us not get ahead of ourselves."

* * *

The band members were already there and unloading food and equipment when Sirin, Rachel, and Jason arrived home. Tariq had gotten a second set of drums, so he could leave one in the practice room. Spock helped him take them up to the third floor. Sirin owned a keyboard, so Phil didn't need to carry one around. Eric the bass player and Hugo the saxophonist preferred to use the same instruments all the time.

The band had been brainstorming for a few weeks on a new album. They even had a working title for it, "Songs That Make The Neighbors Wish We'd Move!" Spock sat in and listened. The first five songs were quite good and he found himself tapping his foot to the beat.

However, the sixth, a cover of "Meaner Than Dirt", originally by Artie and the Armpits, was simply atrocious. It was the worst thing Spock had ever heard in his life, with the possible exception of his father singing Klingon opera in the shower. The memory of that still set Spock's teeth on edge.

When the song was over, Sirin asked Spock for his opinion. Spock did not wish to be insulting, but he had to be truthful.

"Cousin, I have no words to describe the magnitude of the assault upon my ears."

"It was that bad?"

"Yes."

"Spock, if you found it that offensive, than surely you have suggestions on how to improve it."

"First of all, the rhythm is off. It does not fit the lyrics. Secondly, the song should be sung in a lower key......"

* * *

An hour later, Spock had written a completely new arrangement of "Meaner Than Dirt." Tariq slapped him on the shoulder and said "Welcome to the band, dude!"

The other band members expressed similar sentiments.

Spock had no wish to be in a band. He had already given his father much cause for disapproval. However, he was a guest in Sirin's home and as he was older than Spock, his wishes were to be respected. Spock could not help but wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Jason's first two bottles of formula seemed to agree with him. However, he was wide awake. Rachel handed him off to Sirin and went to bed. She had an early morning class to teach and needed her sleep. Sirin rocked his son to sleep and put him to bed. He had an early meeting with his department head and then a full morning of surgeries scheduled.

Rachel woke up at 2 a.m., expecting to hear Jason yelling to be fed. She put on her robe and went to the nursery. She nearly bumped into Sirin in the dark hallway. He shushed her and pointed to the dimly lit room. In the rocking chair sat Spock, holding little Jason and softly singing.

_...if you go out in the woods today,_

_You'd better not go alone._

_It's lovely out in the woods today,_

_But safer to stay at home._

_For every bear that ever there was,_

_Will gather there for certain, because,_

_Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic....._

A/N:

Taking the next few week off from writing. I will post new chapters to this story, but not my others. I need a break!


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. There, that should keep those menacing lawyers away.

**Menacing Part II**

Nearly five more weeks of medical leave lay ahead of him. Spock had never enjoyed so much free time in his life. He had always taken summer classes or seminars on breaks from the Academy. As a child, there were diplomatic trips with Sarek and Amanda. This time would be his, to spend anyway he wanted. He need only take steps to recover his health so that Dr. Ames would allow him to return to duty.

Tuesday morning, after an enormous breakfast made by Esther, Spock rode his Harley to the Vulcan Embassy and joined T'Mena's water aerobics class again. Afterward, he swam several laps in the pool, joined by the healer and her daughter T'Pela. T'Pela was on a break from the VSA Medical School, studying to be a healer like her mother.

T'Mena invited Spock to come and take tea with them. T'Mena and Amanda had once hoped that Spock and T'Pela would become bondmates. However, Sarek had wanted to make an alliance with another powerful house, so T'Pring had been chosen. T'Pela was then bonded to Tasol, who was also currently studying to be a healer.

They sat in T'Mena's sun room, which looked out onto the Embassy campus and the backyards of many of the residences and the walkways in between them. Spock and T'Pela had played here together as children. The three chatted about their studies and Spock's mission aboard Discovery. He also told them of Sirin's new son Jason.

"However, I am monopolizing the conversation. T'Pela, what is the news in Shi'Kahr?"

T'Pela shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Should she tell her childhood friend what had set the tongues to wagging in his hometown? Yes, better she than one who did not care about him.

"Spock, I tell tell you this regretfully, but I fear that you might hear it from another who would not be kind. T'Pring has used you despitefully."

"How so?"

"She has borne Stonn a daughter, one that must have been conceived before the bond between you had been severed."

"It is of no consequence, T'Pela. She has shamed herself, not me. If we had remained bonded, I would have had to assume responsibility for Stonn's child. She has done me a great favor by severing the bond and I am well rid of her."

"Quite true, my friend."

* * *

Sirin's day in surgery went much longer than he had planned. There was a last minute emergency, a repair of a botched knee-replacement done by another surgeon. Sirin was surprised to see the same elderly woman who had rejected him as her surgeon a few weeks before. She was very contrite, asking his forgiveness and begging him to fix the damage done by the other doctor. It made for a long day, but at least the old woman's suffering was relieved. She was very grateful afterward.

* * *

Rachel also had a busy day at the clinic. Angus McKenzie had caught the flu, so she was seeing his patients as well as her own. She also had to give his afternoon lecture on Inter-species STD's. When she finally arrived back at her office, there were requisitions to sign and an enormous box from the Starfleet Exchange and Commissary complex. Rachel's new uniforms had arrived, another reminder of her impending deployment.

* * *

Spock rode his Harley back to Sirin's house. Jason was in the middle of his afternoon fussy period. Spock washed his hands and took the little guy from Esther, placing him in the front-pack carrier. They walked on the "slow" treadmill while Spock sang a song his mother had taught him, "The Ants Go Marching." Jason was sound asleep in about ten minutes.

Esther stood there watching and shaking her head.

"Uncle Spock is going to have to record an album for Jason."

"Perhaps it might be arranged."

As he put Jason in his crib, Spock thought about T'Pring and her daughter. Stonn had given her what Spock could not. He was glad for her and glad for himself, that he no longer had T'Pring's disapproving presence in his mind, and that he did not have responsibility for another's child. Though medical issues were supposedly private, word of Spock's sterility had leaked out. If the bond had not been severed, all of Shi'Kahr would have known him for a cuckold.

As he could not father children, Spock realized that he would likely never find a Vulcan female willing to be his mate. He resigned himself to a future of Pon Farrs spent with a consolers. It would be a lonely existence, but probably for the best if he opted for a career in Starfleet. His long absences would be unfair to a potential mate.

If Spock could not have his own children, he would make the most of his time with Sirin and Rachel's. He fully intended to assist them in every way possible.

* * *

The Menace members wanted to have a total of eighteen songs for the next album. They had six good ones already, including the one Spock had just arranged. Five more were good candidates with some simple modifications. Sirin and Tariq had asked Spock to research some more possibilities. So far, Spock had found about a dozen songs that the band could most likely play and sing well and that were consistent with their style.

When the band met on Wednesday night, they reviewed the list and tried out a few songs, not many because Hugo the sax player was running a bit late. He finally showed up with a huge grin on his face.

Eric decided a bit of harassment was in order.

"Check out Mr. Smiley here, he must have just gotten some. No wonder he's late."

Hugo was unperturbed.

"Well, yeah, but I also got engaged. T'Vrana and I are getting married a week from Saturday. We're gonna have a little party at her place afterward, and I was hoping you guys would play for it."

The band members congratulated him and agreed to play at his party. They practiced some of the new material and even convinced Spock to play lead guitar on a few songs. They finally settled on three sets of four songs each for Hugo's party.

When the band members had gone home, Spock had a few questions for Sirin.

"Cousin, is Hugo's bride the same T'Vrana who owns the restaurant near the Vulcan Embassy?"

"Yes, Spock, that is she."

"So Hugo is marrying a Vulcan woman nearly three times his age?"

"Yes, that is so."

"Fascinating. I have heard rumors of a back room at this restaurant where the young, unbonded Embassy staff as well as many Vulcan expatriates go. It is said that things occur there which would not always meet with the approval of the Elders."

"This is more than a rumor, Spock. It is true. I have been to T'Vrana's several times. If this distresses you, you will not be required to attend."

"It does not disturb me at all, Sirin. I have been curious about T'Vrana's for some time. I look forward to the visit."

* * *

Menace practiced every night for the next week. When Sirin came home on a Tuesday afternoon, he took a hard look at his cousin Spock and realized that the boy did not have the necessary wardrobe for a Heavy Metal musician. Somehow he even managed to look stiff and formal in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Come, Cousin. We are going shopping."

Spock put down his guitar and rose from the sofa.

"What are we shopping for?"

"Your stage wardrobe."

"Sirin, I only intend to perform with Menace once. Surely such a purchase is unnecessary."

"Spock, you do not have the proper attire. Mine will be too large for you. We are going to Jasmine's Vintage Clothing Shop. Jasmine is Tariq's wife. She will make the experience as painless as possible for you.

"As you wish, Sirin."

Spock was not looking forward to the experience.

* * *

Jasmine's Vintage Clothing Shop was located two blocks from Wong's. Spock had walked or ridden by it many times, but it held no interest for him, so he had never visited it. Sirin parked in front of the shop and led his cousin inside.

A bell above the door rang, informing Jasmine of the arrival of customers. She had been in the storeroom, sorting merchandise, so she hurried to the front of the shop. It would have been difficult to imagine a better advertisement for her business than Jasmine herself.

She wore a swirling, floor length skirt in shades of blue and purple, a billowy, purple blouse, and a matching headscarf. Her gold necklace and earrings were vintage, of Middle Eastern origin. Everything she wore had come from someone else's closet, usually the result of an estate sale.

"Hello, Sirin. What can I do for you today?"

"Jasmine, this is my cousin, Spock. He is our newest band member. He needs a new look, something in keeping with the rest of the band."

"But that lets his personality shine through. Gotcha. Okay, Spock, tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?"

"I am a Starfleet Science Officer."

"Right, Science Officer and musician. What instruments do you play?"

"I play guitar, keyboard, and Vulcan lyre."

As she listened to Spock, Jasmine sorted through the racks and piles. She asked about his hobbies and his favorite music and literature. Within a very few minutes, she had amassed quite a selection of items.

"Spock, the first thing we have to find you is the perfect pair of jeans. They have to fit nice and tight and have a few holes. Go try these on while I settle on a few shirts. Let's see here, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin with green undertones....Navy or royal blue, perhaps black...."

* * *

Jasmine put together the total package for them, including clothing, boots, belt, and even some jewelry. Spock was skeptical, but submitted to his cousin's wisdom and experience. He was still not quite certain how he had been persuaded to perform with Menace. Tariq was now convincing him to play guitar for a few songs on the album, maybe also a few back-up vocals. No matter, Spock would be headed back to Discovery in a few weeks. Perhaps they would forget all about him.

* * *

"Nonsense, Rachel. You missed T'Vrana's the last time. You go with Sirin and enjoy the party. Take pictures, though. I want to see Spock in that get-up. Amanda would just love to see him, I bet."

"I think you're right, Mom. Oh, here come Spock and Sirin now."

".....I do not think these pants will work, Sirin. They are very tight. I am not certain that I will be able to move."

"Your pants are fine, Cousin. They stretch and are not as tight as mine. Let us ask the ladies for their opinions. Rachel, Esther."

Esther gave them both a thumbs up and a wolf whistle.

Rachel laughed and declared then both so sexy it should be a crime.

And from his perch in the living room, Ivan serenaded them.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt....."

* * *

Hugo and T'Vrana's wedding was beautiful, held under a persimmon tree in the backyard of the restaurant. The two of them stood before their friends and T'Vrana's regular patrons, united by a magistrate. The restaurant staff served a buffet, the food vegetarian, a mix of Vulcan and Mexican.

When everyone had eaten their fill, Menace played the first of three sets. Then the cake was served and the bride and groom danced. This was followed by Menace's second set.

The Vulcan Embassy had been keeping an eye on the happenings at T'Vrana's for some time, aware that many of the junior staff liked to go there. They also knew that T'Vrana's was frequented by those they considered undesirables, Vulcan ex-expatriates and those without logic, as Sirin had been declared. There had been a change in the activity level at T'Vrana's today, so the Embassy Security force paid a visit to check the situation out.

When the second set was finished, Menace took a break. That's when the trouble began.

T'Lunit was nearly one hundred years old and unbonded. She had also been declared V'tosh ka-tur, without logic. She liked handsome young males, very young. The young guitar player was both. He was tall, with a slim but powerful build. He had fair skin, black hair,and the most beautiful brown eyes T'Lunit had ever seen. He wore tight jeans and a black silk, button-down shirt that revealed a silver star pendant nestled in just a touch of chest hair. She would observe him for a while longer.

Tervis was an accountant for the Embassy. His bondmate had perished in a shuttle accident and he had just over a year to find another. However, his family was not well-connected and his sister had recently been embroiled in some type of scandal. Therefore, Tervis had begun looking at Terran females. Afterall, Ambassador Sarek himself had taken one as his wife. There at the table sat a lovely one with dark, wavy hair and green eyes. She had never been here before. However, she had come this evening. Perhaps she liked Vulcans.

Sirin signaled for the band to return to the stage and perform their third set. The last song was nearly a standard, "The Beaches of Orion." Sirin sang lead, while Spock and Eric did back-up vocals.

T'Lunit was entranced. The young one with the orange guitar was talented as well as pleasing to behold. She must have him.

Tervis decided it was time to make his move. The young Human female sat at the table alone, as the one called Jasmine had gone for beverages. He knew Jasmine had a husband, so he need not trouble himself over her. Tervis boldly walked to the table and sat down next to the young woman, placing his hand on her shoulder. This was unacceptable behavior by Vulcan standards, and Rachel knew this.

"Greetings, I am Tervis."

"Umm, hi. I'm Rachel, and the guy with the blue guitar is my husband and bondmate Sirin."

Rachel pointed at Sirin with a distressed look on her face. He jumped off the stage in mid-song, leaving Spock to sing the lead. He had Tervis by the throat before the man knew what had happened.

"You will not touch my bondmate. If you do not leave this place, you may find yourself injured."

Tervis nodded and was released. He practically ran out the door. Sirin returned to the stage and sang back-up for Spock. Vulcan Embassy Security Chief T'Mys observed all of this, but did not interfere. Menace finished their third set and sat down for a few moments. Sirin was too busy fussing over Rachel to notice T'Lunit putting the moves on Spock.

T'Lunit had been observing Spock very carefully. He drank Guinness Stout, and so she sent him another. A waitress brought him another, telling him it was "Compliments of the lady" and indicating who his benefactor was.

Amanda Grayson had not raised any stupid children. Spock did not accept that drink, nor the next one she sent, a chocolate Irish crème.

T'Lunit decided she would be persistent, so she came to Spock's table and spoke to him in person.

"I am T'Lunit and you are the most attractive male I have ever seen here. What is your name?"

"I am not inclined to give it."

"Ah, how mysterious." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please do not touch me."

Spock said this loudly enough for all to hear. Sirin crossed the room swiftly, thinking to rescue his cousin. However, he was not as quick as T'Mys.

"Unhand the young one, now."

"Why should I and who are you to tell me so?"

"I am T'Mys, Chief of Security for the Vulcan Embassy. The young one does not desire your company, and he is from a powerful family. You do not want the type of difficulty they could make for you. It would be best for you to leave this place."

T'Lunit considered her options and headed for the door. There were more fish in the sea.

T'Mys, however, was not satisfied.

She approached Sirin's table and took him aside.

"The Ambassador would be most displeased if he knew that his son had been brought to this place. You have finished your performance. I believe it is time for you to take your bondmate and your cousin home."

"You are probably correct."

While the band was packing up their gear, Tariq's comm unit chimed. He was engrossed in conversation for several minutes, but finally ended the call.

"Hey, guys! I got us another gig!"


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. There, that should keep those menacing lawyers away.

**Menacing III**

While the band was packing up their gear, Tariq's comm unit chimed. He was engrossed in conversation for several minutes, but finally ended the call.

"Hey, guys! I got us another gig!"

Eric shut the back door of the van, after making sure they had all of their equipment.

"Yeah, what is it? Something respectable, I hope. We don't need anybody else trying to pick up our wives or Lt. Jailbait here."

Spock was somewhat annoyed at this comment.

"Eric, I assure you that I am over 18, and quite capable of defending my own honor. Tariq, what is the venue you have secured for Menace?"

"It's a benefit concert for Operation Happy Face, to be held in the conference hall at San Francisco General two weeks from tonight. They're a little short on funds for a mission trip to Gareth III."

Eric was quite pleased with this. All of the Menace members were associated with SF General in some manner. Sirin was an orthopedic surgeon with privileges there, Phil a neurosurgeon, Hugo a psychiatric nurse, Tariq a plastic surgeon, and Eric's wife Emily an administrator at the Children's Hospital. Eric was a noted sculptor who donated one sculpture a year to the hospital's charity auction.

"Guys, this is a great opportunity for us. If we can finish the album, we'll be able to plug it at the concert. T'Vrana said we could record in her backroom again. I'm just a little worried about the timing, though. The baby's due in about ten days and Emily went three days past the due date with the last one."

Eric and Emily had three sons and were expecting a daughter very soon. Eric had been staying close to home except for Menace practices and the wedding reception at T'Vrana's.

Tariq laughed.

"Dude, for once we have a back-up plan. Lt. Jailbait will be here for three more weeks. He can play lead guitar and Sirin can play bass for you if need be. What do you think, Phil?"

Phil the keyboard player was the quietest member of the group and most often the voice of reason. He kept Tariq in check, not allowing him to book Menace for more gigs than they could handle.

"I think it's a great idea, as long as Spock is okay with it. However, we've gotta find him a better nickname than Lt. Jailbait. How about "Flashy Fingers?" He can really play that orange guitar.

Sirin considered this for a moment.

"Flashy Fingers, I find that most appropriate. However, it is getting late. We should all return home."

As Spock got into the vehicle, he realized that they had done it to him again. He did not recall consenting to play lead guitar, recording the album, nor appearing at a benefit concert. He certainly had not agreed to being called "Flashy Fingers, " though it was infinitely preferable to Lt. Jailbait.

* * *

Monday morning, Spock had an appointment at the Starfleet Medical Clinic. Dr. Ames had insisted that he get a check-up half-way through his leave. Rachel was filling in for another physician who was on maternity leave, so he was able to request her for his physical.

Rachel was pleased with his lung function and muscle tone, both of which had returned to normal. However, he was still about three kilos underweight.

"Spock, I'm writing an order for nutrition bars in addition to the supplements you've been taking. Pick them up from the nurse on your way out. When you get home, tell Mom you need more cookies."

"Aye, Lt. Silverstein."

* * *

When Spock arrived back at the house, he began researching a list of bands that Sirin had given him. He watched several performances by each, getting a feel for the behavior of guitarists in concert. He was not willing to destroy any instruments, however, he might be willing to move his hips a bit.

* * *

T'Vrana's backroom was empty the Wednesday night before the concert. Menace was all business as they recorded 18 tracks for _Songs That Make The Neighbors Wish We'd Move_. "Flashy Fingers" played lead guitar on five songs and did some back-up vocals. They listed him in the credits as "Flashy Fingers" Grayson, his stage name. However, any royalty credits would be going to S'chn T'gai Spock.

* * *

Sarek and Amanda's diplomatic mission had been quite successful and they had started home for Vulcan. Then trouble broke out along the Romulan Neutral Zone and the boundary between Romulan and Federation space was again in dispute. Sarek's talents as a negotiator were desperately needed, but he felt the situation was too dangerous for Amanda to be present. Sarek traveled to the negotiations via starship while Amanda returned to San Francisco, hoping to spend a few days with Spock.

* * *

Menace practiced their three sets for the concert all of Friday evening at Sirin and Rachel's house. On Saturday, they practiced at the hospital conference hall itself. In the middle of the rehearsal session, the inevitable happened. Emily went into labor. Eric would miss the concert and Spock would be onstage.

* * *

Amanda arrived at the Vulcan Embassy on Saturday afternoon. She tried to contact her son via his comm unit, but only got his recorded message. The same thing happened when she tried Sirin and Rachel. They were probably all having fun together someplace. Amanda checked her own messages and discovered that the Embassy had been given a pair of VIP tickets to a benefit concert at San Francisco General. She checked the list of bands. Menace! That was the name of Sirin's band. No doubt her son would be there with his cousin and the rest of the family.

Amanda decided that a concert was just what she needed. She contacted her friend Hilda Ramirez and invited her to come along. They would meet at Wong's for an early dinner and then head on over to SF General. Spock would be surprised to see them.

* * *

Hugo's mother Inez was a make-up artist for the San Francisco Opera. Menace did not often appear at such large public gatherings, but when they did, Inez was there to make the band look their best.

Spock was a little reluctant to appear on stage in front of so many people. Someone might recognize him. He was quite certain that Sarek would not approve of such activities should he become aware of them. Spock expressed his concerns to Sirin. Sirin took him to Inez.

Inez gave the youngster some rather intense scrutiny. He was attractive and quite recognizable.

"Sweetie, you need a disguise. Go put your stage clothes on and come back to me. I have a few ideas."

Several minutes later, Spock returned in torn jeans and a red, long-sleeved t-shirt worn under the signature Menace t-shirt, which was black with a white rabbit sporting blood-tipped fangs. Jasmine had printed "Flashy Fingers" on the back in white lettering.

Inez sat him down in her chair and went to work. She put a cowrie shell armband on Spock's left upper arm and a silver bracelet on his right wrist, his strumming hand. A red bandana hung from a back pocket, its purpose to emphasize any hip movement.

She gave him a light dusting of translucent powder to hide the green undertones of his skin. Navy blue eyeliner brought out his big brown eyes. Inez used a touch of peach lip gloss to draw attention to those full lips. The final touch was a black knitted beanie, which covered his ears and the tops of his arched brows.

Inez stood back for a moment and admired her handiwork.

"Honey, your own mama wouldn't know you if she saw you!"

* * *

Amanda and Hilda made it to their VIP table a few moments before the concert began. Amanda spotted Rachel, Esther, and Jason at the next table over. She managed to get their attention.

"Rachel, have you seen my son?"

"Um, he's backstage with Sirin."

"Oh good. He's such a good boy, always helping out."

Rachel was trying to tell her something, but the concert had already started. Joan's Affliction was giving it all they had at full volume.

* * *

Amanda and Hilda were having a fabulous time. Joan's Affliction did three short sets, and were followed by Humphrey and the Humpbacks and the Purple Narwhals. Menace was the last band of the evening.

Hilda was as excited as Amanda.

"I heard these guys a few years ago at H.O.R.D.E. Fest Revived. They are fabulous."

"That's what I've been told, Hilda, though I haven't heard them in person yet. I've down-loaded their albums, the last one just this afternoon. Sarek would probably have a stroke if he heard me play it. However, one must support the arts, especially if one's nephew is in the band."

"Hush, Amanda. Here they come."

* * *

Menace started out with a very upbeat and sexy song, "Come Over Here And Shake That Like You Mean It!" The crowd loved it and was singing along. Sirin's lead vocals were great and the kid with the orange guitar was doing an outstanding job. Something was familiar about him, but Amanda could not quite put her finger on it. The band finished their first set and took a water break. Tariq introduced them one by one.

"Flashy Fingers" Grayson? Hey, Amanda, that kid has the same last name as you. Isn't that odd?"

"Yes, it sure is."

Amanda was beginning to have her suspicions as to the lead guitarist's identity. She decided to keep quiet and see what happened next.

* * *

Flashy Fingers looked out into the crowd but had trouble focusing because of the bright lights. He knew where Rachel and Esther would be sitting. Rachel caught his eye and pointed. There was his mother and her friend Hilda sitting one table over. Spock tried not to react to the sight of them. He hoped Inez was right about the disguise she had given him.

* * *

At the end of the second set, Amanda remembered what the salesman had said the day she bought her son the orange Fender Stratocaster guitar.

"The orange metallic flake in the paint finish made this a one-of-a-kind. There's not another quite like it."

Amanda was pulled from her reverie by a comment from Hilda.

"That Flashy Fingers sure has a cute little butt."

"Yeah. I used to think so too when I diapered it."

"Oh my gosh! Amanda, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that was Spock. He's grown a bit since I last saw him. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I just now figured it out."

* * *

Menace finished their third set and Tariq took the opportunity to plug the new album. The downloads would be available on Nebula Galactic On-line starting the following day. Half the profits would go to Operation Happy Face, as would all profits from the t-shirts and other band merchandize sold at the concert that night.

Amanda bought herself a t-shirt and took it over to a certain guitar player.

"Could you autograph this for me please?"

Spock coughed and tried to disguise his voice.

"Yes, ma'am. What would you like it to say?"

"How about "To my loving mother from Flashy Fingers?"


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. There, that should keep those menacing lawyers away.

**Menacing IV**

Inez had been incorrect. Spock's own mother did in fact recognize him.

"Mother, there is a logical reason for this."

Amanda laughed

"No doubt, and I look forward to hearing it. However, it will have to wait until you're done signing autographs. It's a good thing your father isn't here. I think he might suffer a disruption in his logic. I'm going to return to my seat now. However, don't forget that you owe me an explanation, buster. Don't go sneaking off."

"It would not occur to me to do so, Mother."

Spock continued to sign t-shirts for the next half hour. Many unattached females came to flirt with him, trying to give him their comm unit information and addresses. He politely declined all such offers. Finally the crowd thinned out and Menace went backstage to remove their make-up. When they had changed clothes and packed up their gear, Spock went to find his mother. She was sitting with Rachel and Esther, holding baby Jason on her lap.

"Rachel has invited me to the "after" party at her place, Spock. Hilda needed to head home. So I'll be riding with you."

"Mother, I rode my motorcycle, as the van was quite full. However, I do have an extra helmet."

"That sounds like fun. Let's go."

* * *

Amanda was enjoying herself immensely, riding through the streets of San Francisco on the back of a Harley. It was a fine excuse to wrap her arms around her already embarrassed son. She knew it was naughty of her, but she enjoyed finding the occasional chink in Spock's armor, or Sarek's for that matter. It was fun watching their logic falter just the tiniest bit.

For his part, Spock really did not mind his mother's embrace. It was quite logical for her to hold onto him in this manner as they rode through the night, the accepted way for two people to travel on a motorcycle. He could not quite admit to himself that he sometimes longed for physical contact.

They reached Sirin and Rachel's house before the others did. As they waited, Spock and Amanda sat at the kitchen table.

"So my son, let's hear your logical explanation."

"Eric the bass player's wife Emily went into labor, leaving Menace short a guitarist. The benefit was a for a most worthy cause, Operation Happy Face. As I have yet to learn the bass, Sirin substituted for Eric and I for Sirin on lead."

"Okay, that explains your appearance on stage, but not your disguise. What's up with that?"

"I did not wished to be recognized for fear that someone might inform Father. He would not be pleased to learn of this. However, it seems my attempt to conceal my identity was ineffective. What gave me away?"

"Well, first of all, your guitar. Mr. O'Grady said that it was one of a kind. And then there's your backside."

"My posterior? Mother, I do not understand."

"Let's just say that your ears and your feet aren't the only things you got from your daddy. I'd know that cute little tushie anywhere. So, have you done any other gigs with Menace?"

"Just Hugo and T'Vrana's wedding reception."

"T'Vrana, as in the owner of the restaurant near the Embassy?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Where was this reception held, Spock?"

Just then, the kitchen door swung open and Spock was saved from further embarrassment when the rest of the family and the band arrived. Sirin had him moving chairs and tables to accommodate the large group. They enjoyed each other's company, along with pizza and beer. Amanda got to meet the other Menace members and their significant others, including the infamous T'Vrana. Amanda thought her actually quite charming and that she and Hugo made an adorable couple.

The party was breaking up as Tariq checked his messages.

"Hey guys, listen up! I 've got a message from Eric. Emily and baby Leanna are doing just fine, no complications at all. The midwife who delivered the baby heard our first set and thought we were fantastic!"

Loud cheering broke out in the kitchen, which unfortunately woke up little Jason. No amount of soothing would put him back to sleep, so the adults took turns holding him. When the band had gone, Spock took the little guy, placing him in the front carrier. They walked to the darkened nursery. There, ever so softly, Spock swayed back and forth and began to sing.

"The ants go marching one by one...."

* * *

Spock had forgotten about the baby monitor in the nursery. Amanda was surprised when Jason's fussing suddenly stopped, and even more so when she understood why.

Rachel giggled.

"Uncle Spock is working his magic again. You should hear his version of "The Teddy Bears' Picnic." We made him record a few songs for use when he returns to the ship."

"My son sings lullabies?"

"Yep. He also mixes formula and changes diapers. He'll make a wonderful daddy someday."

Amanda said nothing, remembering what the doctors at the VSA had said. Her son would never be a father. She fought back her tears.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when Spock and Amanda reached the guardhouse in front of the Vulcan Embassy. The security officer on duty tried not to show her surprise when the Ambassador's wife and son rode up on a motorcycle. She bid them goodnight and marked their arrival and the vehicle's ID number in her log. At least the youngster was not at T'Vrana's tonight.

* * *

Spock slept a little later than usual, awaking to the sound of a disturbance in the kitchen. With all the activities of the previous day, no one had remembered to feed Ivan. Thus the bird had decided to feed himself. Spock found him attempting to remove a banana from a hanging fruit basket, all the while cursing in Klingon.

"TlhIngan Hol!"

"Shame on you, Ivan. I am quite certain you would prefer parrot food to excrement."

Spock located the bird's food, filled his dish, and returned it and Ivan to the perch in the family room. Then he returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess the bird had made. That being done, he made coffee and tea, as the rest of the house would soon be awake.

Sirin was the next to come downstairs, with Jason in his arms. He passed the infant to his cousin and heated up a bottle. Jason looked up at Spock and cooed. He sent his "Uncle" intense feelings of affection and contentment, stronger than Spock had ever felt from him before.

"Sirin, I did not intend for this to occur, however it seems that Jason and I have formed a familial bond."

"Spock, it would have been impossible to prevent, as the bond is initiated by the child. You would not have known this, as you did not grow up with siblings. It is nothing to be concerned about. I am glad he has such a bond, as my parents are not in his life."

"Do they know they have a grandson?"

"I have attempted to register his birth and Rachel and my bonding, but my father has not acknowledged the receipt of my messages. I kept the familial bond closed for many years, but so have my parents and siblings."

"That is unfortunate. I will do all that I can to help fill the void for Jason."

"I am certain that is so. For this reason, Rachel and I would ask you to become his _en'ahr'at_, his godfather."

"I accept this honor with gratitude."

"You are most welcome, Spock."

* * *

Spock's last few days of leave were among his most enjoyable. He swam in the Embassy pool with Amanda and shared lunches with her at Wong's. He gave his mother a copy of the video that Jasmine had shot of Menace performing at San Francisco General. T'Rysa gave him a huge supply of baked goods to take back to Discovery with him.

The afternoons were spent exploring San Francisco on his Harley. Spock revisited some of his favorite places from his childhood, planning to take Jason there when he was old enough to appreciate them. Someday, together they would visit the Natural History Museum, the Exploratorium, the Maritime National Park, and of course the Carl Sagan Telescope at Starfleet Academy.

In the evenings, he played with Jason and practiced with Menace. On his last Thursday night before shipping off, Menace had another recording session at T'Vrana's. They managed to perfect several tracks for a future album, "More Stuff We Decided To Cover". Spock sang several lead vocals for it.

Monday morning arrived all too quickly, with both Sirin and Amanda seeing him off at the shuttle bay. Their farewell was not openly emotional, but Spock delayed his boarding as long as possible. He would miss his family greatly, however duty called.

* * *

An hour after her son returned to Discovery, Amanda boarded a Vulcan Embassy vessel bound for home. When Sarek returned from his mission a week later, he found his wife engrossed in some sort of music video, wearing her headphones and singing along with the band.

When she saw him, she paused the recording and stood to greet him with a hug and a kiss.

"What are you viewing, my wife?"

"Oh, just highlights from a charity concert, three sets from my favorite new band, Menace."

"That is an unfortunate choice for a name."

"Perhaps, however I'm inclined to overlook it as I am related to some of the band members."

"How embarrassing for you."

Sarek's comments were beginning to annoy Amanda just a bit.

"Not just for me, my love. You're related to them also."

"That seems unlikely."

"Perhaps you ought to see for yourself"

"I would prefer not to."

"Oh, but I insist."

"Very well."

Sarek sat down in the chair Amanda had just vacated and put on the headphones after substantially reducing the volume. As he watched the screen, he recognized his nephew Sirin. It should have come as no surprise, for the young man was without logic. However, something behind and to the right of Sirin caught Sarek's attention. Another tall young man was playing a rather gaudy orange instrument.

"My wife, did you not say that you purchased our son such a guitar?"

"Yes I did, Sarek. It's one of a kind, just like our boy."

Amanda had never before realized just how high Sarek could raise his eyebrow.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Star Trek, nor am I making any money from this.

**Menaced!**

Dr. Ames had two more physicals to do before calling it a day. Lt. J.G. Spock had spent all of Discovery's upgrade time on medical leave, recovering from the Vulcan Flu. Nurse Nordu summoned the youngster and checked his vitals. The lad was now in better shape than before he became ill, a centimeter taller and a kilo heavier.

"Good work, kid. You must have taken my advice and found some nice lady to cook for you."

"Several, in fact, Doctor. At times it seemed they were competing with each other. They even supplied me with baked goods to bring to the ship."

"Don't let that get around, Spock. Otherwise you might have to share. I'm certifying you fit for duty. You are dismissed."

"Thank you. Doctor."

On his way out of Sickbay, Spock passed Dr. Ames' final scheduled patient. Dr. Mera Sanasa was Betazed, twenty years old, and on loan from a prestigious university to study alien archeology. She was also aesthetically pleasing. She gave the handsome, young Vulcan a big, warm smile and hurried on to her appointment. She could feel his eyes still on her and his sense of wonder. Mera had made a good impression.

* * *

Spock had gone back to his ship, but life had not returned to normal for Sirin and Rachel. There were less than two months to go before Rachel reported for duty aboard the Marie Curie. Just when she would have wanted to spend more with her family, her work load increased.

Graduating cadets needed physicals before they could take up their assignments, as did all personnel who were transferring to new duties. Rachel was still teaching a class at the Academy, as well as taking a refresher in shipboard diagnosis. She left home before sunrise and returned just before dark, working twelve and sometime fourteen hour days.

Jason was growing by leaps and bounds, rolling over and making new sounds and faces. Rachel was certain that he might just be the cutest baby in the galaxy. Of course, she could be slightly biased. Rachel loved how he would send her his feelings through the growing parental bond. Jason was a very happy child, and when he wasn't, it was easy to figure out why. He could "tell" his parents and grandmother what he needed.

Rachel asked Sirin about this one evening.

"Is this the norm? Do all Vulcan children do this?"

"To some degree, yes. However, Jason appears to be a very strong telepath. He can communicate with his "psi null" family members without touching them. When he is older, I shall have to teach him to control this. Otherwise such an ability could cause problems."

* * *

Dr. Seymour Burke was a new addition to the staff at San Francisco General. He had been an orthopedic surgeon for over twenty years, specializing in hand and arm procedures. He had progressed as far as possible at his last job in Boston. Another surgeon had been chosen to head the department, so Burke decided to seek greener pastures elsewhere. It was time he got the acknowledgment he felt he so richly deserved. A little extra money wouldn't hurt either.

Burke knew that Dr. Kroger, head of Orthopedics, would be retiring sometime within the next year. It was not too early to put himself forward as a candidate for the position, even if Kroger did seem to have his successor already lined up. Who would want a Vulcan as head of Orthopedics in a Terran hospital?

* * *

Captain Pike called a meeting of his officers, introducing new ones that had transferred aboard during the upgrade period. He smiled as he introduced Dr. Mera Sanasa, explaining that she was on loan to Starfleet from the Betazed Xenocultural Institute for six months.

The girl was just as cute as she could be, short in stature with lots of lovely curves, enormous dark brown eyes and wavy, long black hair. The junior male officers were falling all over themselves attempting to speak with her.

However, Mera had eyes for just one, the only other non-human on board. Spock made no attempt at all to impress Mera, or even engage her in conversation. He merely watched her responses to the other males.

The Captain and Dr. Ames observed all of this with amusement. Pike leaned over to his friend and whispered.

"Bob, do you think I should help the poor kid out?"

"Yeah, Chris, I do. What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

Pike excused himself and invited both Spock and Dr. Sanasa to join him at his table for dinner later.

* * *

Sirin and Rachel were both running late, not home yet though it was after 7 pm. Esther had dinner waiting for them. Jason was losing his patience, "showing" his grandmother images of his parents.

"I know, sweetie, I know. Hopefully they'll be home soon."

Finally Rachel walked through the door, followed a few minutes later by Sirin. Rachel washed her hands and took her little one, who began to make the sweetest little cooing noises. How would she ever survive six weeks away from him? She kissed her husband and the family sat down to dinner.

Over dessert and tea, Esther asked the couple a question.

"Are you kids happy with our little arrangement, with me living here and caring for Jason?"

Sirin and Rachel looked at each other, worried.

"Mom, we love having you here. Is something wrong?"

"No, honey, not at all. It's just that Roberta and Joseph have made me a very fair offer for the house and I'm thinking about selling to them. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't worn out my welcome."

"Esther, you are as dear to me as my own mother. I can not imagine this household without you in it."

"Thank you, Sirin. You've helped me make up my mind. Think the Menace boys would help me clean out the attic?"

"I am quite certain of it."

* * *

Sarek closed his office door and put on his headphones. He did not wish for anyone to observe him or overhear what he was listening to. This music genre was definitely not his first choice, but the profits from the download benefited a worthy cause.

Sarek scrolled through the credits as he listened to the first song. The name of the album was _Songs_ _That Make The Neighbors Wish We'd Move_. Sarek was certain that truer words had never been spoken. However, he had to concede that "Flashy Fingers" Grayson had a pleasant voice and very talented hands.

* * *

Tariq couldn't believe the numbers, so he added them up again. Menace had sold nearly half a million downloads of their latest album. The demographics were very interesting. They had even had sales on Vulcan, including one in the city of Shi'Kahr, Sirin's home town.

"Must be a relative" thought Tariq.

* * *

Spock had always been a little awkward in new social situations. His dinner at the Captain's table with Dr. Ames and Dr. Sanasa was no exception. It was obvious even to Spock that Captain Pike was trying to play matchmaker.

"Spock here is quite the musician, a guitar player. He's really into Heavy Metal."

Mera looked up at Spock and flashed him another of those dazzling smiles.

"Really! So am I. My favorite group is Menace. I saw them at a benefit concert recently. I even got a t-shirt signed by some guy named "Flashy Fingers." He was just fabulous!"

Pike nearly choked on his brandy. He had been at the concert, too, and had recognized Spock's cousin Sirin and that one-of-a-kind orange guitar.

Suddenly Spock was feeling a little bolder.

"Dr. Sanasa, perhaps I could give you a tour of the ship."

"That would be lovely, but call me Mera. I also need someone to show me how to use the Starfleet issue tricorder and other scanning devices. They are somewhat different than the ones we had on Betazed."

"I would be most pleased to do so, Mera."

As Spock rose to give Mera the promised tour, Pike whispered in his ear.

"Don't blow it, Flashy Fingers!"

* * *

Burke started looking into Sirin's background. There had to be some dirt there somewhere. Everybody had skeletons in their closet, even Burke himself. Sirin was a musician in a band, but made no secret of it. He had a Terran wife and an hybrid infant son. Some would find that scandalous, but if Burke attempted to use that fact against him, he would find himself labeled a bigot or a racist.

Then it occurred to him. If this guy was such a talented surgeon, why had he left his own planet? Why come to Terra at all? There had to be a story, most likely a juicy one.

* * *

Jack Wyatt had finally decided to settle down. He moved back to San Francisco, after a year spent on a medical mission trip and another spent teaching at Boston General Medical School. While he was there, he met Lewis Mamakunian, a psychiatrist. They fell in love. Both with each other and the idea of relocating to San Francisco, where both had lived before.

Jack and Lewis both took positions at San Francisco General. One their first day there, they met each other for lunch in the cafeteria. Lewis suddenly recognized a familiar face, but not one he liked.

"Jack, I don't believe it. Seymour Burke just walked in. I wonder whose job he's angling for this time."

"Well, Dr. Kroger has been here since he got off the ark with Noah. He's probably due to retire soon. My old roomie Sirin is probably the most qualified candidate to replace him."

"We'd better warn Sirin about that snake Burke and his smear tactics. Remember what he tried to do to Lister."

"Yeah, I do. He attempted to use the guy's wife's nervous breakdown against him. It backfired, but it was unpleasant for everyone involved. You're right, though. A heads up is definitely in order."


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Star Trek, any of the characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Can you dig it?

**Digging**

Discovery's Chief Science Officer, Commander Tjiena did not really care for civilian scientists being forced on her by Starfleet Command. In her experience, they were more trouble than they were worth, even those who were supposedly experts in their fields. At twenty years of age, how much of an expert could this Betazed girl be? Tjiena was quite willing to assign a junior science officer to Dr. Sanasa, to train her on Starfleet equipment and give her every assistance possible. There was no better choice for the task than Lt. J.G. Spock, who was not only intimately acquainted with all of the latest technology, but had actually made improvements to some of it. Spock would be thorough, and more importantly, he would keep Sanasa out of his superior's hair.

* * *

Sirin checked his messages after finishing his last knee replacement of the day. There were three from Rachel, just telling him that she loved him and hoping his day had gone well. Esther had also left him a recording of Jason blowing raspberries. This was quite entertaining, so he played it several times, including once for his office staff.

The final message was from Jack Wyatt, wanting to get together for a lunch sometime soon. Sirin had heard that Jack was back at SF General, having taken a job as a thoracic surgeon. Sirin returned Jack's call and they agreed to have a late lunch in the cafeteria in an hour.

"I hope you don't mind, Sirin, but I'll be bringing someone rather special with me. I'd really like you two to meet."

"I have no objections, Jack. I look forward to seeing you."

Sirin spent the next forty-five minutes catching up on various tasks needing his attention, then checked out with his receptionist and made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Lois Chang was an excellent receptionist and appointment setter. She kept Sirin's office running smoothly and helped him make the most of his valuable time. Dr. Sirin was never too busy to speak with a patient, but drug company reps and other solicitors were quite another matter. The doctor had scheduled hours for dealing with these folks, and then only by appointment.

The doctor had finally gotten away for lunch, so Lois used the time to send patients reminder messages for upcoming appointments. She was so engrossed in her work that she almost didn't notice the well-dressed gentleman standing in front of her desk or the flowers in his hand. Another sales rep! They were always bringing bribes, trying to get in to see the boss.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Dr. Sirin only sees sales reps on Thursday afternoons from 2 to 4. I can schedule you an appointment if you'd like."

"I'm not a salesman, dear lady. I'm Dr. Seymour Burke, new to SF General. I'm an orthopedic surgeon and I was hoping to meet with Dr. Sirin, just to say hi and maybe get to know him."

"The doctor is not in right now, however I can take a message, let him know you called."

"Oh, that would be fine. Since I'm here, maybe I could ask you a few questions. What is Dr. Sirin like? Isn't hard working for a logical, non-emotional Vulcan?"

Lois looked at Burke with narrowed eyes. The man was fishing for something. Well, she wasn't biting.

"Dr. Sirin is a consummate professional and a pleasure to work with and for. Now, if you'd like to leave that message...."

"Perhaps I'll come back another time."

As Burke left the office, Lois muttered under her breath.

"Do let the door hit you in the butt on the way out."

She threw the flowers in the trash.

* * *

Sirin met Jack at the cafeteria and was introduced to Lewis. Sirin was amazed to learn that the two had been a couple for nearly nine months. This was a record for Jack, whose relationships usually lasted no more that a few months. When he and Jack were in med school together, their class-mates had given him the nickname "Six-week Wyatt", for the average duration of Jack's romances.

Jack had definitely turned over a new leaf, even buying a condo with Lewis. They had planted a backyard garden, built a greenhouse, and adopted a dog.

Sirin told his old friend about Rachel, Jason, and Esther. He shared the stories of reconnecting with his cousin and of the purchase and renovation of Mr. Q's house.

Jack couldn't help but wonder what had become of Ivan.

"Hey, do you still have that Rigelian parrot I gave you?"

"Yes, I still have Ivan. His manners have not improved. Sometimes he can be quite disagreeable."

"Oh, that reminds me, speaking of disagreeable things. Have you met Dr. Seymour Burke yet?"

"I have not. Is there something unpleasant about him?"

"Sirin, old buddy, you have no idea! Lewis knows more about him than I do. Lewis, tell Sirin about Burke and his nasty habits."

Lewis took a big swallow of his coffee and began.

"The first time I ran into Seymour Burke was eight years ago in Houston. He was a candidate for the Chief of Surgery position at Sam Houston University Hospital. The man is a fair hand surgeon, but not the best. He is also incredibly full of himself, thinks he's God's gift to the OR. He got the job he wanted by finding enough dirt on all his competitors to make them withdraw themselves from consideration. Six months later, he botched a hand surgery on the hospital administrator's son. His insurance company payed out a huge malpractice settlement and Burke was in the market for another job."

"I also ran into him at Alameda East. I was doing a rotation in the ER, covering Psych admissions. Burke wanted the Chief of Emergency Medicine job, so he had the guy who held the position followed. He never dug up any dirt on him, but the poor fellow became quite paranoid. He ran his hovercar into a building trying to get away from the tail. It seems he had been given political asylum from an oppressive regime on some colony world. Burke took over his job while the man recovered from his injuries, but left soon after."

"And then there was Boston General Hospital Medical School, where Jack and I both had the dubious distinction of working with Dr. Burke. A long time instructor in the Orthopedics Department was retiring and Burke wanted the position. However, there was a much better qualified candidate. Burke hired a detective to look into the man's past. All they could find was the fact that the man's wife had suffered a nervous breakdown after the death of their child."

"Burke's tactics backfired and he didn't get the job. However, he put the other guy's family through Hell."

Jack took over the conversation.

"So now he's here at SF General, most likely coveting somebody's job. I thought of Dr. Kroger, who's got to be due to retire soon."

Sirin nodded.

"He will retire at the end of the year."

"Are you going to apply for the job?"

"That was my plan."

"Then you'd better be on the offensive. Burke fights dirty."

* * *

When Sirin returned to his office, he stopped at Lois' desk to check for messages. She only ever paged him for emergencies. There were just a few calls from nurses on the Ortho wing, mostly medication questions. Sirin picked up the PADD and started for his office.

"Oh, Doctor. You did have a visitor, a Dr. Seymour Burke. He's a real sleaze, that one. He was trying to pump me for information. He even brought flowers."

Lois lifted up the wastebasket to show her boss.

"Thank you for your diligence, Mrs. Chang. That is my second warning today about Dr. Burke. Please inform me if he should return."

"Oh, you'd better believe I will."

* * *

Discovery would finally arrive at Losia in two days. Captain Pike and Commander Tjiena summoned the away team to the Conference Room for a pre-misssion briefing. The Commander instructed them to make themselves comfortable while she imparted what little knowledge she had about Losia.

"Losia is a class M planet, recently settled by a group of agricultural colonists. They intend to grow organic produce for export. Recent seismic activity near the main settlement has unearthed ruins that the Losians feel might be of great significance. One of the settlers is a former archeology student and she believes that the ruins may have been left by the Sanasans, a now extinct civilization that once dominated this area of the Alpha Quadrant."

"We are to scan and collect images of these ruins, as well as any small artifacts we find. Great care must be exercised at all times because of the region's geological instability."

"Are there any questions?"

As usual, Lt. J.G. Spock was good for at least one.

"I am struck by the similarity of the name "Sanasan" and Dr. Sanasa's surname? Is this a coincidence?"

Mera smiled at him.

"If I may, Commander Tjiena?"

"Please, by all means."

"The Senasan culture was discovered by my father thirty years ago. There was no record of what those ancients called themselves, so my father's colleagues named the people after him. I spent four summers assisting him with his work."

Suddenly Commander Tjiena had a new respect for the young archeologist. Dr. Sanasa was asked to fill in the gaps on Sanasan culture as the briefing continued.

* * *

In the two weeks since Discovery departed Terra, Spock had spent much time with Mera Sanasa. He had thoroughly schooled her in the proper use of each and every piece of equipment an archeologist was likely to need.

In turn, Mera educated Spock in the accepted methods for collecting and cataloging artifacts and soil samples for dating. When the pair were not engaged in such training, they found other reasons to be together. They usually took meals together or scheduled their gym workouts for the same time.

The crew of USS Discovery was a small one. People were starting to notice and some even began to gossip, though not maliciously. Mostly the comments were along the lines of "Oh, aren't they cute?" or "She'll have to stand on a box to kiss him!"

Even Spock's roommate Fred, whose phaser banks were not always fully charged, noticed the change in Spock's behavior and commented on it to his girlfriend Petra.

"It's been over a week since I've found him staring at that fire pot of his. He can do that for hours on end, you know. I think he likes this girl."

The biggest surprise was when Spock and Mera attended the weekly Movie Night together. Spock had always avoided such gatherings in the past. However, the selected feature was an animated version of "The Tale Of Eroyne And Ardana," a fairy tale from Beta Zed. Spock had heard the story in his youth and Mera said it was one of her favorites. After the presentation, the two were observed having a late-night snack in the Rec Room.

Captain Pike and Dr. Ames were also a bit peckish and came in for sandwiches. When they observed the two youngsters over in the corner by themselves, the two men gave each other a silent "high five."

* * *

Sirin and Rachel invited Jack and Lewis for dinner the following Tuesday night. Esther cooked a marvelous dinner, but realized that she had forgotten a few things. She borrowed Sirin's car for a quick trip to the market, arriving at the same time as the guests. Esther seemed a little rattled by something.

Sirin asked her what was wrong as he carried in the bags.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I felt like someone was following me."


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Star Trek, any of the characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Can you dig it?

**Digging Part II**

Esther had just returned from a quick trip to the market, having borrowed Sirin's ground car. When Sirin met her in the garage to carry in her purchases, she seemed a bit out of sorts.

"Esther, is something wrong?"

"You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I felt like someone was following me."

Jack and Lewis had arrived a few moments earlier. They exchanged knowing looks.

"Sirin, it's just like Lewis told you. Burke is bad news. He's probably already hired a private detective firm to try and find something unsavory in your past."

"I do not believe that there is much to find, other than that I have been declared without logic. I have been told that Terrans consider this to be of no consequence, "no big deal." It certainly did not matter when I applied to medical school, nor when I took my present position."

Lewis looked uncomfortable.

"Just the same, be on the lookout. Burke has probably hired some shady characters with the ability to make even the smallest flaw look like a big scandal. I'm just a humble psychiatrist, but in my opinion he's got no real confidence in his own abilities. The only way Burke knows how to make himself seem important is by making someone else look small. The whole family needs to be on the alert."

They all sat down to dinner. As Esther passed Jack the biscuits and butter, she exclaimed "That Burke sure sounds like a jerk!"

Ivan, sitting on his perch in the family room, agreed.

"Awwk! Burke is a jerk!"

* * *

Commander Tjiena had chosen her away team carefully, twelve people in total, mostly scientists. All of them had previous experience on archeological digs. Out of respect for the Losian way of life, only recording devices and small hand tools were to be used on this mission. She had also agreed to keep the team small, so as to cause only minimal disruption in the colony's normal routine.

Losia was indeed a beautiful world, lush and green, unspoiled by industry or heavy commerce. The colonists lived a simple life, using minimal technology. They treated their adopted world with great respect, which even extended to the ruins and relics of the civilization which had occupied the planet before them.

Ada Chambers, wife of the colony's leader, met the away team at the beam down point. It was she who had found the site with the Sanasan ruins after a recent earthquake and recognized their significance. After the introductions were made, she lead the party to the edge of the settlement.

The quake had opened a great chasm, with the remains of buildings and statuary clearly visible from where they all stood on the edge. However, the ground was not stable, and it would be unsafe for anyone to climb down into the opening. The away team would have to be content with taking photographic images, and collecting samples and artifacts with long-handled tools. It would be tedious and time-consuming work, perhaps taking several weeks.

Ada gave the Starfleet personnel a tour of the settlement and showed them to the simple lodgings they would occupy for their stay on Losia, little more than a bunkhouse with a large common room for eating and working. The colonists would supply fresh produce, but the away team would have to prepare it themselves. They would also have to haul water from a well and use outdoor toilet and bathing facilities.

Commander Tjiena groaned inwardly as she thought of all the extra work involved in complying with the Losian's cultural demands. Most of the team members seemed to share her sentiments, all except for Spock and Dr. Sanasa. The prospect of spending additional time on Losia didn't seem to bother them at all. Perhaps this was because Tjiena had placed them on the same four-person team. They would be working together closely.

* * *

Horton Festus Mudd was down on his luck. The bills were way past due. He had been evicted from his apartment, so he was now living in his office with girlfriend Ella, who was also his secretary. He had cut the other staff down to two aging part-timers, Bert and Joe, who also worked as security guards. He'd have to close his private detective agency, H.F. Mudd Investigations, if he didn't get more business and soon. His desperate situation was the only reason he had agreed to take on Seymour Burke as a client.

Mudd did not like digging up dirt on respectable people, hated it in fact. He had started his firm in order to help the deserving, find birth parents, track down dead beat dads, find criminals who had managed to elude law enforcement. However, Burke paid well and it would only be this one job, just to get him back on his feet.

Mudd had once been a police officer in Chicago, and a good one at that. That was before his brother Harry and father Herman masterminded a multi-planet Ponzi scheme that blew up in their faces. Herman was now in prison and Harry was on the run. The last Horton heard, Harry had added smuggling and counterfeiting to the list of charges against him.

Horton was almost as disgusted with himself as he was with Harry. However, he needed to eat. He assigned Bert to tail Dr. Sirin, Joe to follow his wife Rachel, and Ella to track the man's communications.

* * *

Spock hauled another bucket of soil up on a rope out of the chasm and dumped it onto the screen Mera had set up under the tent. So far they had recovered pottery shards, a few pieces of jewelry, and hundreds of bits of animal bones. It was not a lot to show for a week's hard work.

However, every time he brought her more dirt to screen, Mera would smile at him. She never gave up hope that they would find some meaningful treasure. Spock found Mera to be a pleasant companion and there were certainly many more odious tasks in the universe than the ones they were currently performing.

* * *

Esther needed the van for the day, so she got early and dressed Jason. They would drop Rachel off at the clinic for her last day of work before her deployment on the Marie Curie.

As Esther backed out of the driveway, Rachel noticed something odd. There was that battered, tan vehicle again. This was the third time she had spotted it and the older male driver. However, she'd never managed to see the Vehicle Identification Number before. As Esther pulled out into the street, the tan car left its parking place, seeming to follow them at a distance of about two blocks.

"Mom, I think we're being tailed. Let's take the back way to the clinic."

"You got it, Rachel. This Burke is beginning to tick me off."

Sure enough, when Esther deviated from the usual route to Starfleet Academy, so did the tan car. When Esther dropped Rachel off at work, the tan vehicle stayed with her.

Once inside her office, Rachel reported the incident to her boss, Dr. Angus McKenzie.

"Angus, I was followed to the clinic today. Mom and Jason dropped me off. It's probably related to Sirin's job, as he is applying for a promotion. Another doctor, Seymour Burke, wants the same position, and apparently has resorted to unscrupulous methods previously in his quest for advancement. However, there is also the possibility that someone is trying to gain information about Starfleet or the Marie Curie. I would be derelict in my duty if I didn't report the incident."

"Silverstein, you've handled the situation properly. I'll contact Starfleet Criminal Investigative Services. They'll take a report from you and check this guy out."

* * *

The area around the settlement on Losia had suffered another small earthquake during the night. However, no one had been injured, and damage to the colony's structures was minimal. The chasm had also opened up further, revealing more of the ruins.

Spock and Mera had been assigned to haul the water for the away team's use that day. As they walked to the well in the center of the settlement, they observed that the colonists were highly excited about something. Ada Chambers was practically beside herself.

"Oh, here come the Starfleet people! Have you heard the news? The quake opened a cave in the side of the mountain. There are more ruins inside and what looks like a mostly intact temple."

Chambers' excitement was contagious. Mera was quivering.

"Did you say there was a temple building inside a cave?"

Ada nodded.

"After Spock and I take the water back to our quarters, would you be willing to show it to us?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

Ella gave her boss the log she'd kept of Sirin's communications. There were numerous calls to and from patients, his office, and San Francisco General Hospital. He spoke every few days with a Dr. Jack Wyatt. The only contact that really stood out was a weekly subspace chat with a Lieutenant J.G. S'chn T'gai Spock, a Starfleet officer. He had the same family name as Dr. Sirin. That might be a lead to follow.

In addition to being a secretary, Ella was also an accomplished hacker. Somehow she got into the SF General personnel files. Sirin had been employed there since his graduation from Stanford Medical School, where he had taken top honors. His record also stated that he had graduated from the VSA Healer's School.

Ella sighed. Horton would want her to follow up on this lead. Gaining access to the VSA database might prove tricky, as the Vulcans were known for their efficient and redundant security measures. However, Ella loved a challenge.

* * *

Spock and Mera returned to the away team's quarters, both with the water and the news of the temple discovery. Commander Tjiena decided to stop work on the chasm site for the day in favor of a visit to the cave.

Ada Chambers lead them part way up the side of the mountain that overlooked the settlement, over a path that had been worn by hundreds if not thousands of feet. They reached the cave's opening after only about a ten minute climb.

The entrance was small and even the shortest of the party would have to duck to enter. Spock stood, barring the way while he scanned the inside of the cave.

"It is relatively stable for now, however I would suggest that no more than four people be inside at any one time. Also, they should work as quietly as possible, as loud noises may disturb debris and even cause a possible cave-in."

Commander Tjiena decided that she, Ada Chambers, Dr. Sanasa, and Spock would go in first. They donned hardhats equipped with headlamps, stepping through the entry and into Losia's past.

The cave walls were covered with Sanasan writings and frescoes. The corners were filled with pottery jars, some still intact. Along the rear wall of the cave stood a small, temple-like structure, complete with columns, and about twenty meters square.

Mera's smile could have lit up the cave on its own. She motioned for her companions to follow her out of the cave.

"It's an intact Sanasan burial chamber. Some of those jars may contain preserved organs. We might be able to recover DNA and finally solve the mystery of the Sanasan's origins. It could be the archeological find of the century."

* * *

Sarek and Amanda were in San Francisco for a mere twelve hours on Saturday before they had to leave for Paris and the satellite Vulcan Embassy. A large conference would be held there, with all the UFP member worlds voting on admission for several new planets. Her usual driver was occupied, so Amanda decided to take a cab to Sirin and Rachel's home. She wanted to visit with the family before Rachel left for six weeks on Monday. She also wanted to play with baby Jason, who reminded her so much of her own boy when he was an infant.

They all spent several lovely hours together, having a picnic lunch in the backyard. All too soon, however, Amanda had to return to the Embassy and join Sarek for their journey to France. Rachel offered to drop her off at the Embassy, as she had a few last minute errands. Menace was scheduled to perform at T'Vrana's that night. Amanda gladly accepted the ride and the two women took off in the family van.

"Gee, Amanda, I wish you could come and watch the guys play tonight."

"Oh, yeah, Sarek would just love that! You'll just have to tell me all about it and your adventures in space."

"Damn it, I don't believe it! There he is again!"

"Who?"

"That guy in the tan car. Somebody's been following the family around. Sirin's trying for a promotion that another doctor also wants. Our friends Jack and Lewis say the guy is a rotter and tries to dig up dirt on anyone he views as competition. Hang on, I'm gonna change my route a bit and see if he follows."

Rachel made several right turns, but the tan car stayed with them.

"He's still behind us, Rachel. Take the next left. It leads right to the guard house at the front gate of the Embassy. I've got his vehicle number, which I'll give to the Security Chief, T'Mys. She's not a person to be trifled with."

Almost too late, Joe realized where they were going. He quickly reversed and left the ladies alone. Rachel pulled right up to the guard house, where Amanda gave her report to the duty officer. T'Mys appeared within minutes to escort the Ambassador's wife to her residence and take her report.

A pair of security guards followed Rachel on her errands and made certain that she reached her home undisturbed.

* * *

Spock and Mera had spent a busy day scanning and recording inside the cave. After a simple dinner of roasted vegetables, they sat outside on the patio of their quarters. Close enough to almost be touching, they watched a meteor shower, each sensing affection from the other. By unspoken consent, Mera leaned her head on Spock's shoulder as he placed his arm around her. Spock had only ever felt this loved in his mother's arms, but this was somehow different.

He would have liked to sit like this with Mera forever, but they needed to rest. A big rainstorm was expected within the next twenty-four hours. It was possible that the water would cause the already unstable mountainside to collapse, sealing the cave.

The team would return to the site at first light, to gather what information they could before conditions became too unstable.

* * *

Ella couldn't believe it. It took her eighty-three tries, but she finally got into the VSA database. There was not a lot of information there, mostly just grades and vital statistics, such as date and place of birth, names of parents, and clan affiliation.

Sirin had graduated first in his class, completing his course work a full year ahead of schedule. Afterward, he had been apprenticed to a famous healer, Sovil. During that time, he had bonded with a woman named T'Shela.

Ella found the S'chn T'gai clan registry site, which was a matter of public record. Listed there were the dates of Sirin's bonding, and of the death of his wife and infant daughter fourteen months later. He had moved to San Francisco roughly one year after that.

Mudd read and re-read the information Ella gave him, noting Sirin's powerful and important relatives. He decided to give Burke a call.

"Dr. Burke, the Dr. Sirin is squeaky clean. He's also got big time family connections. His grandmother is Elder T'Pau, his parents are full professors at the VSA, and his uncle is Ambassador Sarek. If I were you, I wouldn't mess with him."

"Well, Mr. Mudd, you're not me, so mind your own damned business. Now, when you called yesterday, you said that Dr. Sirin and his band would be playing a gig tonight. Where was that going to be?"

"At a restaurant called T'Vrana's, not far from the Vulcan Embassy. Again, I would advise you to stay way."

"And again, I would remind you to mind your own business."


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Star Trek, any of the characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Can you dig it?

**Digging Part III**

"Dr. Burke, this Dr. Sirin is squeaky clean. He's also got big time family connections. His grandmother is Elder T'Pau, his parents are full professors at the VSA, and his uncle is Ambassador Sarek. If I were you, I wouldn't mess with him."

"Well, Mr. Mudd, you're not me, so mind your own damned business. Now, when you called yesterday, you said that Dr. Sirin and his band would be playing a gig tonight. Where was that going to be?"

"At a restaurant called T'Vrana's, not far from the Vulcan Embassy. Again, I would advise you to stay way."

"And again, I would remind you to mind your own business."

Burke was getting angry now, his face a bright red.

"In fact, I think that I no longer need your services. Please submit your bill."

With that, Burke hung up.

"And good riddance to you. Ella, please send Dr. Burke his bill, adding the customary 40% for premature termination of contract. Let's see, that should run him a little over twenty-five thousand credits, not counting the additional five thousand for the BDI fee."

"BDI fee, Horton, what's that?"

"Big Damned Idiot."

Ella calculated the bill, adding in the fees Mudd had mentioned and exaggerating the expenses a little. Five minutes later, she sent Burke a bill for 48, 693.27 credits. Twenty minutes later Burke transferred the funds to the Agency's account.

Ten minutes later, Ella and Mudd ordered Chinese food delivered to celebrate their good fortune. Thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Mudd hurriedly put his pants back on and threw Ella a blanket. (They had decided not to wait for their food to arrive before beginning the celebration.) He opened the door, expecting the kid from Golden Dragon.

Instead, he was met by two Starfleet Criminal Investigative Services Officers dressed in black leather, who displayed their badges.

"I'm Lt. Roberto Alvarez and this is my partner Celia Magera. Mr. Mudd, we'd like to ask you some questions. Specifically, we'd like to know why your agency has been tailing a Starfleet Medical Corps officer and her family. May we come in?"

"Could you wait a moment and let my girlfriend get decently covered?"

"Yes sir, but we'd prefer that she did it quickly."

"Ella, get dressed, we've got company."

"Okay, Horton, I'm ready."

"Alright, then. Won't you please come in and have a seat?"

"Okay, Mr. Mudd, as I was saying, we like to know why..."

There was another knock on the door. This time there were three Vulcans, dressed in tan coats.

"Mr. Mudd, I am Security Chief T'Mys from the Vulcan Embassy. My associates and I would like to ask you a few questions..."

* * *

Six members of the away team reached the mountainside cave just as the sun rose. The others would stay at the chasm, to finish photographing the large articles recently revealed by the quake. The sky was a brilliant rosy red. Commander Tjiena was reminded of the old saying "Red sky at morning, sailors take warning!" She could already see the dark storm clouds gathering in the distance.

"Let's be extra careful today, no more than two at a time in the cave, thirty minute shifts. Concentrate on gathering small artifacts and photographing large ones. I have a feeling this whole site is gonna fall apart and we don't wanna be here when that happens."

Spock and Mera waited their turn, taking the opportunity to check and recheck their equipment. The headlamps on their hardhats were in perfect working order. Their tricorders were fully charged, and their small shovels and brushes were in perfect condition. They reviewed their plan for maximum efficiency, both satisfied that they were prepared for the task ahead.

Commander Tjiena emerged from the cave with her partner Lt. Haynes.

"Spock, Dr. Sanasa, you kids be careful in there. Haynes and I think we saw some evidence of ground shift. The temple seems to have tilted a bit."

The two young people nodded and entered the Sanasan burial chamber.

* * *

Rachel was excited but a bit nervous. Tonight would be the first time she had ever left Jason with anyone other than a family member. However, Paula and Trethis were certainly responsible people and Jason was familiar with both of them. Esther had always wanted to go to T'Vrana's and absolutely deserved the occasional night out.

Rachel gave herself one more quick glance in the mirror, all that she had time for. Paula and Trethis rang the doorbell. She welcomed them and showed them where all Jason's necessities were kept. Esther finished feeding the little guy and turned him over to Paula. A few minutes later, Esther had dolled herself up and was ready to go. Sirin and the other Menace members were already at T'Vrana's, setting up. Jack and Lewis would meet everyone there a bit later.

The ladies were pleased to note that no vehicles were following them that evening. Perhaps Amanda's little talk with the Vulcan Embassy Security Chief had done some good.

* * *

Mera and Spock worked as quickly and as quietly as possible. They bagged up all the small articles they could possibly carry after making careful recordings of their relative positions. Spock pointed to the chronometer on his tricorder, informing Mera that it was time to leave the cave.

As she nodded her understanding, something in the temple building caught her eye. She had never noticed the shiny object on the altar before, but this time the light from her hardhat caught it just right. Mera moved quickly to retrieve it, into the temple and back out again with a small, elaborately decorated urn plucked off of the altar. As she held her prize out for Spock to examine, the ceiling of the cave collapsed.

* * *

Horton Mudd sat back on his couch with Ella and enjoyed the show. The Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service Officers and the Vulcan Embassy Security staff were having a dispute over who had the right to question Mudd first. Both agencies had legitimate claims of jurisdiction which overlapped somewhat.

Finally, T'Mys and Alvarez decided that cooperation was in everyone's best interest. The evidence suggested that they were both working the same case. Alvarez was also a gentleman.

"Ladies first, Chief T'Mys."

"Thank you, Lt. Alvarez. Now then Mr. Mudd, could you please inform me as to why one of your employees was following the wife of the Vulcan Ambassador?"

Mudd owed Burke no loyalty. The man was a scum bag, maybe even worse than his brother Harry.

"Certainly. My agency was hired by Dr. Seymour Burke to research the background of Dr. S'chn T'gai Sirin. This investigation included his family and close friends. One of my staff was assigned to follow Dr. Sirin's wife, Rachel. The Ambassador's wife merely happened to be in the vehicle with her this afternoon. My employee backed off when he realized that the ladies intended to enter the Embassy compound."

"So the Ambassador's wife was not the target of your investigations?"

"No, ma'am."

"I have also been informed by the Cyber Security Branch of the VSA that someone from this office hacked into their student data files, looking for data on Dr. Sirin. This is a very serious offense. The individual who did this faces possible extradition to Vulcan. However, the charges may be dropped if said person is willing to explain just how this security breach was accomplished."

Ella squirmed in her seat uncomfortably.

"Put that in writing and you have a deal."

"That will have to come from the Embassy's Legal Department. Now, Lt. Alvarez, I believe that you had some questions for Mr. Mudd."

"Oh, yes, indeed. Thank you, Chief T'Mys. Mr. Mudd, you say that Dr. Seymour Burke hired you to check into Dr. Sirin's background. So, Dr. Rachel Silverstein was not the intended target of your investigation?"

"Not directly, no, though I suspect that Dr. Burke would have taken full advantage of anything unsavory I had uncovered about Dr. Silverstein. However, there was no dirt to find."

"So you also had no interest in Dr. Sirin's cousin, Lt. J.G. S'chn T'gai Spock, whose communications your office has been tracking?"

"Again, the interest in Lt. Spock was only his relationship to Dr. Sirin. The young man was also squeaky clean."

"Are you still working for Dr. Burke?"

"Thankfully, no. When I advised him that Dr. Sirin was closely related to some powerful people and that he should tread carefully, he told me to mind my own business. Then he fired me. That was less thank an hour ago."

Alvarez and T'Mys looked at each other.

"Well, Chief T'Mys, it seems that the guy we're really looking for is Dr. Seymour Burke. I guess we'd better go find him."

Mudd chuckled.

"I know where you should start looking. Dr. Sirin's band is playing tonight at a little place called T'Vrana's. Burke was very interested in that fact. I think he intends to be there."

"Why thank you, Mr. Mudd. You've been very helpful. However, I recommend that neither you nor your girlfriend leave town, as there is still the matter of the VSA student files to settle. Good evening to you sir."

Alvarez and his partner left, followed by the team from Vulcan Embassy Security.

Mudd and Ella settled back on the couch, breathing a sigh of relief. Thirty seconds later the kid from Golden Dragon arrived with their dinner.

* * *

Spock slowly regained consciousness, aware that he was lying on his back with a heavy weight pressing down on him. There was pain in his right leg below the knee and more at the back of his skull. He turned his head to examine his surroundings, but his eyes were taking their time to focus.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Spock, are you badly injured?"

"I believe my leg is broken and that I may have suffered a concussion. Mera, what is your condition?"

"I think I'm dying, Spock."

Spock was able to see a bit better now, but what he saw was discouraging. Both he and Mera lay underneath a marble slab, most likely from the temple roof. Mera had only her head and neck exposed, plus the one hand, still holding the small pottery jar from the temple altar. There was dark fluid around her head, and the the scent of rusty iron filled the air. Blood! She had been severely crushed.

Spock's right leg, from the hip down was under the same marble slab. He could not free himself, as the slab likely weighed several tons. Spock craned his neck to look at the cave's opening. It had been sealed during the cave in.

"Mera, are you in pain?"

"Not really. I can't feel anything from the neck down. Well, dying in a burial chamber is a fitting end for an archaeologist!"

"Our shipmates will rescue us."

"Spock, I don't think I'll last until then. I need you to do something for me. I've formed a theory about the origin of the "Sanasans". In the writings on the wall they refer to themselves as the "Builders." That is the name the ancient Vedans gave themselves. They have left ruins all over this part of the galaxy. I think that the "Sanasans" and the Vedans are actually the same people, but that the ruins are from two different time periods. Spock, I need you to meld with me, so that this theory and knowledge are not lost. I just puzzled it out as I was lying here. It's not in my notes."

"Very well."

Spock shifted his body as much as possible, until his right hand could make contact with Mera's psi points.

She showed him the relevant cave writings and drawings that referenced the "Builders" along with a faded fresco of bipeds with pale pink skin and turquoise eyes. The modern Vedans had such an appearance. The next images were of the small pottery vessel Mera still held in her hand.

"_It is an intact scroll jar, purported to contain stories about the origins of Sanasan culture. The writings of the cave walls have referenced it, as have the writings in similar caves on other worlds. It's the find of a lifetime. Oh, Spock, I wish I could be there to reveal my findings in person, but that can't happen now. You're going to have to do it for me."_

"_I promise that I will do so, Mera, if I am rescued."_

"_You will be."_

Spock broke the meld, grateful that his brief time of sharing Mera's consciousness had revealed that she truly felt no pain. However, he had an awareness that her organ systems were shutting down one by one. Mera was dying.

"Well, Spock, it just goes to show you that a person really shouldn't procrastinate. I was planning to kiss you tonight. Now that will never happen."

Spock struggled again, trying to touch Mera's lips with his own. He managed to reach her cheek and give it a soft kiss.

"You're a good kisser. And at least one of my childhood dreams has come true. I get to live the rest of my life with my first love by my side."

"You love me, Mera?"

"Yes, Spock."

"I ...have...intense feelings for you, as well."

Over the course of the next few hours, Mera lost the ability to speak. Spock told her stories and sang her songs, confessing that he was Flashy Fingers Grayson. Eventually Mera slipped into a coma. Spock continued to speak with her as though she were participating in the conversation.

He was touching her cheek when her life force departed her body.

Outside the cave, the away team, plus reinforcements from the ship, were frantically digging. As they tried to reopen the mouth of the cave, heavy rain began to fall.

* * *

"What boring décor! How bland." thought Seymour Burke as he sat down at a table in T'Vrana's dining room. The menu was spelled out phonetically and all the dishes safe for consumption by Humans had little stars by them. Burke ordered _barkaya marak_, a vegetable soup, the only Vulcan dish he'd ever heard of and_ kreyla_, a biscuit-like flat bread. When his food arrived, Burke ate the kreyla with his fingers, instead of with the tongs provided. Then he smashed some up like crackers and dropped them into his soup, offending almost everyone within visual range. Vulcans did not touch their food with their hands.

As Burke finished his meal, he noticed that most of the diners were leaving. The music lovers had begun to arrive and move into the backroom.

"That must be where the band plays."

Burke went with the crowd, drawing stares from the Vulcans and the few Humans that were with them. They'd never seen Burke before, he wasn't with the band.

Menace had just finished their set up and had gone backstage to change clothes. Jack and Lewis sat at a table near the stage with Rachel and Esther. Emily and Jasmine sat at the next table with Eric's friend Helga. They were saving a seat for T'Vrana.

As Burke looked around the room, he noticed that the Vulcans all seem to be paired off. There were five lovely Human ladies and two men who looked vaguely familiar, but Burke couldn't place them. The guys were holding hands with each other, so none of the ladies belonged with them. Burke decided to cast his net while waiting for Sirin to make an appearance.

The woman with the dark wavy hair, green eyes, and freckles was especially attractive. She was wearing a wedding ring, but that had never stopped Burke before. When the older lady next to her left to get herself a drink, Burke made his move.

"Hi, I'm Seymour. You are a very attractive woman. Perhaps we could get together after the show."

Rachel gave him the evil eye.

"No thank you, I'm not interested."

Burke drew closer.

"Oh, but I could show you a really good time."

"I said no thank you. Besides, my husband is the jealous type."

"Shame on him for not wanting to share you."

As he said this, Burke put an arm around Rachel. Lewis had observed everything. He rose and stood face to face with Burke.

"The lady isn't interested."

"Why don't you mind your own business and go back to your boyfriend?"

Burke gave Lewis a shove.

"Burke, you shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, now I remember him. Psychiatrist and amateur boxer." was Burke's last thought as a right cross to the jaw rendered him unconscious. Burke hit the floor as T'Mys and Alvarez walked through the door. T'Vrana, who had seen everything, called for the EMT squad.

* * *

Spock still lay on his back next to Mera, his body growing cold and wet. Water was seeping into the cave from somewhere. The away team had discovered that an underground stream ran beneath the cavern. Water might also be running off the higher elevations from the rain that had been forecast.

If Spock did not get out from under the slab soon, he would either drown or succumb to hypothermia. As he struggled under the heavy weight, Spock realized that he now had more freedom of movement than a few hours ago. The water had turned the fine dirt of the cave floor to mud, almost like grease.

It took him over an hour of maneuvering, but at last Spock slid himself free. However, he could not stand and walk. His right leg was broken just below the knee. Spock could not contact his shipmates to inform them about his situation. The falling slab had crushed his communicator.

He took the small pottery jar from Mera's hand and tucked it in between his blue outer shirt and black thermal t-shirt. His tricorder was still in place on his other hip. Thankfully, the lamp on his hardhat still worked. He located one of the small shovels and began to crawl toward the cave opening. The progress was slow and painful, as he had to push himself over cold, wet, and sometimes sharp rubble.

When he reached the blocked mouth of the cave, Spock began to dig carefully. The away team was also digging on the other side, with reinforcements from the colony and the ship, including Fred and Petra.

At first Spock nearly missed it, the faint sound of someone else's shovel scrapping. Then there were voices calling to him and Mera. Spock answered but they could not hear him yet, not for another twenty minutes.

"Spock, Dr. Sanasa, are you there?"

"I am here!" shouted Spock as loudly as he dared, fearing a further cave in.

"I hear you, buddy. It's Fred. We'll have you out in no time flat."

"No time flat" was actually more than an hour. When they pulled him through a pile of loose rubble,

Spock was cold and in pain, covered with mud. He still had the tricorder and Mera's precious artifact as he told of her death and the cave in.

Commander Tjiena was unwilling to risk the lives of the away team further in order to recover Mera's body. She ordered the evacuation of the mountainside.

Fred slipped under Spock's right arm and supported him as they were beamed up to the ship. The rest of the party followed immediately after. A few moments later, the whole mountain side began to collapse, as the underground stream rushed through the cave.

* * *

When Seymour Burke woke up in the ER of San Francisco General with a dislocated jaw and a mild concussion, he found himself under guard. Two of San Francisco's finest were keeping him under their watchful eye.

He summoned one of the officers to his bedside, demanding to know what the charges against him were.

Officer Fitzhenley smiled as she pulled out her PADD and read.

"Well, let's see here. You've got multiple charges in multiple jurisdictions. There's harassment of a Starfleet Officer, unauthorized access to the VSA database, harassment of a diplomat, unauthorized surveillance, and disturbing the peace at T'Vrana's. More charges are pending."

"I would like to speak with my attorney."

The officer handed him a comm unit and Burke called his lawyer, John Hillerman, who just happened to be in the ER trying to drum up some business. Wrongful injury suits were his specialty.

When Hillerman arrived, Burke told his side of the story.

"I refuse to go to jail. Bail me out. And I'd like to press charges against Dr. Lewis Mamakunian, the man who assaulted me."

"You're certainly welcome to do that, but I'd advise against it. The lady you tried to pick up was the Starfleet officer you're accused of harassing. And you're going to have to spend some time in jail until I can arrange for your bond hearing. There's nothing I can do to change that fact."

"Well, make it snappy!"

Hillerman left the ER, shaking his head.

"Burke just doesn't get it. I think I'll take my time on this one. He's not going anywhere. Besides, I need to talk to that lady who tripped over the melon at the farmers' market....."

Dr. Kroger, the head of Orthopedics, was the next one to visit Burke.

"Burke, you're fired. And for your information, you were never in the running for my position. I've been around a long time and I have connections all over the galaxy. I know all about your underhanded tactics. When you get out of jail, you'll be lucky to land a job at the Free Clinic."

* * *

Menace's gig at T'Vrana's was a huge success, playing to a packed house. The cover charge was donated to Operation Happy Face.

Rachel and Esther both had a fabulous time. On their break between sets, the band members listened wide-eyed to the story of Burke's little indiscretion and how the floor had come up to meet him.

Jack gave Lewis a hypo spray for his pain, so that he could enjoy the rest of the performance. Lewis would go to the ER later, as he had broken his wrist. However, he decided the satisfaction of hitting Burke was definitely worth the discomfort. Esther thought so too and promised keep him and Jack in home-cooked meals and baked goods for some time to come.

* * *

The flood waters completely destroyed the cave, flushing its contents into the river below. The Losians contacted Discovery the next morning, saying that Mera's body had been found along the bank. Pike sent a team to recover it.

A few broken artifacts had washed ashore, but most were gone. The chasm in the ground which had first revealed the Sanasan treasures had also disappeared, due to the instability of the wet ground. The crew of Discovery had no further reason to stay on Losia. Pike advised the colony to move to a more geologically stable site, stating that the Federation would provide every assistance. His offer of help was refused. Instead, Discovery set course for Beta Zed. They would transport the artifacts to the Sanasan School of Archeology and take Mera's body home.

Spock was once again in Sickbay under Nordu's care. Dr. Ames had treated for him hypothermia and a concussion. His leg fracture had to be surgically repaired. This time, Spock had no trouble at all initiating a healing trance. He stayed unconscious for four days, much longer than Dr. Ames thought would be necessary. Ames suspected that there might be some issues related to Mera's loss. Perhaps Spock just didn't want to wake up and deal with his grief.

Ames expressed his concerns about Spock to Pike, who was also worried. This is not the way Spock's first crush was supposed to end.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Star Trek, the canon characters, nor do I make any money from my writings. Disclaimers are a pain to write, as well as a pain to read. Oh well, at least it is shared pain.

**Pain Shared**

Sirin was somewhat annoyed that he had missed Lewis slugging Burke. In all honesty, Sirin would have preferred to have done it himself, though Burke might not have survived. This way, Burke was now in the hands of the authorities and Sirin got to go home with his beautiful wife.

That is after he finished setting Lewis' wrist in place and using the osteogenerator to repair the fracture. Sirin gave his new friend some of the strongest pain medication available, as bone regeneration was a painful process.

The medication made Lewis a bit disoriented and almost giddy. He laughed and pointed at imaginary blue camels on the ceiling.

"Sirin, this is great medication, better than bourbon!"

"I am gratified that you are enjoying it. As I can not share your pain, I must do whatever I can to alleviate it. I owe you a debt of gratitude."

Lewis laughed again.

"No, buddy, you don't owe me anything. I enjoyed putting old Burke in his place."

Lewis began to sing.

"_Oh, one little, two little, three little camels, four little, five little..._. "

On the other side of the partition, Seymour Burke rubbed his jaw. It had been set back into place, but still pained him greatly.

He pressed the call button to summon the nurse. Josh Abrams took his time responding. In his short time at SF General, Burke had earned a reputation for treating his subordinates rudely.

"Is there something you need, Dr. Burke?"

"Could I get some of the stuff the guy next door is having?"

"No, I don't think so. You've sustained a head injury, so we have to keep a close eye on your behavior. Besides, the "top shelf" stuff is only for our special patients, and frankly, you're just not _that _special."

* * *

Since Dr. Ames had released him from Sickbay, Spock had spent much of his time writing up the information he had learned from his mind meld with Mera. Commander Tjiena felt this a much more efficient use of the youngster's time than having him stand a watch on the bridge of work in one of the science labs. Because Spock had worked the closest with Dr. Sanasa, he was the logical choice to present her finding to her Betazed colleagues at the university.

Fred gave Spock as much space as possible, sensing that the Vulcan truly needed privacy for the moment. Fred even temporarily moved out of their shared quarters, instead sleeping on the couch in the room Petra shared with Ensign Ross.

When Vulcans experienced a bereavement, they told each other _s'ti th'laktra_, literally, I grieve with thee. However, it was not Spock's way to share his grief with anyone.

* * *

Ordinarily Rachel slept late on Sunday mornings when she didn't have duty. However, this would be her last full day at home. Sirin was still sleeping, having spent several hours at the hospital with Lewis and Jack.

Rachel showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Jason would be awake any minute and want to be fed. At nearly seven months old, he was beginning to eat solid food, though it would be more accurate to say that he wore more of it. Rachel was slipping on her shoes when she heard laughter coming from the nursery.

Rachel tiptoed down the hall, wondering just what her little guy thought was so funny. She switched on the light to find him sitting in his crib stark naked, gleefully shaking the contents of a dirty diaper all over the bedding. Rachel broke out in hysterical laughter.

This woke Sirin, who came to the nursery to see what was going on. She gave him a morning kiss.

"Sorry I woke you, but this is just too funny. Since you're up, you can share the pain. Do you wanna bathe the boy or strip the bed?"

"Either will prove quite messy. As you will not have opportunity to give him a bath for some time, I shall change the bed."

* * *

Spock read over the communication from the Betazed Xenocultural Institute and the Sanasan School of Archeology. He would be expected to present the Discovery team's findings along with the finds Mera had made and her theories about the identity of the "Builders."

Spock was no stranger to dissertations and academic committees. At only twenty-two years of age, he already held several advanced degrees.

However, this situation would be quite different. Much of the work he would be presenting was not his own, but that of a cherished but departed friend. Those in attendance would be judging Mera as well as him. As he could not bring home Mera's katra, Spock would do his best to make sure his presentation did her memory justice.

* * *

Jason the "splasher" made as big a mess in the bathroom as he had in his bed. He managed to soak the towels, bathmat, curtains, and especially his mother. Nana Esther arrived to save the day with dry towels and a mop.

Rachel reached for her slippery, wet son.

"Okay, you one-man demolition team, come to your mama."

Jason held his arms out to her and looked up smiling.

"Ma-ma."

Jason had never said it before. Rachel wasn't certain that he knew what it meant or that he had done it on purpose. She dried him and dressed him, then handed him off to Sirin.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast. I need some dry clothes."

Rachel quickly changed and joined her family in the kitchen. Jason sat in his highchair while Sirin fed him cereal and applesauce. When he saw his mother, he spat out a mouthful.

"Ma-ma!"

"Rachel, he seems to know what he is saying."

"Yes, he certainly does."

It was going to be even more painful to leave her baby boy now.

* * *

Dr. Ames checked his messages before heading to dinner.. There was an alert from the kitchen staff. Apparently Lt. J.G. Spock had not made an appearance at mealtime since he'd been released from Sickbay the day before.

Using his medical override, Ames checked the replicator databases. Spock hadn't ordered any food, either.

"Darned ambassador's kid is a pain in the butt! If I don't keep him healthy, there might be a diplomatic incident!"

Ames knew that Ambassador Sarek got reports about his son through Captain Pike and Admiral Nogura.

"Guess I'd better take him some dinner. Computer, what is the current location of Lieutenant Junior Grade S'chn T'gai Spock."

"Lieutenant Junior Grade S'chn T'gai Spock is currently in his quarters."

Ames stopped at the Rec Room and picked up a salad, veggie casserole, and a pint of soy milk for Spock and macaroni and cheese with salad and coffee for himself. He carried it to Spock's quarters and rang the buzzer. There was no answer.

Ames hit the buzzer again.

"Open up, Spock. It's Dr. Ames. Don't make me use my medical override."

Spock opened the door.

"Good evening, Doctor."

"Good evening, yourself. It's come to my attention that you haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"I do not require as much sustenance as a Human..."

"Bull. You're recovering from two serious injuries and still growing. Now, are you going to invite me in for dinner, which I have thoughtfully provided, or leave me standing here in the corridor?"

"Perhaps you should come in."

* * *

Sirin and Rachel put Jason in his stroller and spent two hours walking through the park near their home. Afterward, they took him to Wong's for lunch, feeding him rice and scrambled eggs.

Jason slept fell asleep on the way home. When they reached the house, they discovered a note from Esther.

"I've gone off to the fabric store with Rabbi Goldie. We won't be back for hours. I'm sure you kids can think of some way to amuse yourselves!"

Sirin gave his wife one of those sexy eyebrow lifts. Apparently he had a few thoughts on how they could pass the time.

* * *

Ames was not an archeological expert, but he thought Spock's presentation was impressive. He listened to the spiel and looked at the accompanying holoimages.

"You've got nothing to worry about, kid. You've done Dr. Sanasa proud."

"I was not concerned for myself, Doctor. I merely wish to honor Mera's memory."

"I know, Spock. You've done exactly that."

* * *

Sirin must have dozed off. When he awoke, he found Rachel crying. He held her close.

"Since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to serve on a spaceship. I still want to, but not as much as I want to stay here with you, Jason and Mom. You sure picked yourself an illogical Human. Here I am blubbering, instead of enjoying our last few hours together."

"Logic was not what drew me to you, Rachel. I would not have needed to travel the galaxy to find logic, as it was available in abundance on Vulcan. I came seeking something else, love. Logic pales in comparison."

* * *

Spock put on his dress uniform and assembled his notes and holoimages. He was beamed to the surface of Betazed in the company of Commander Tjiena and all those who had served on the away team with Mera.

A party from the Xenocultural Institute escorted them to the auditorium, which was completely filled.

Spock spoke for nearly an hour and a half, and then fielded questions. The Betazeds seemed pleased with the way the work had been presented and with the conclusions Mera had drawn. There was general agreement that the Builders and the Vedans were one and the same people. Mera's work would also be forwarded to the Vedan Archeological Society.

After the question and answer period, Spock and the away team had to endure a reception line, meeting many Betazed dignitaries. Spock despised reception lines, a trait he no doubt inherited from his mother, who likened them to running a gauntlet.

When they had greeting the last person, the group from Discovery attempted to leave the building, but one more person wanted to meet them. As she stood outside by the fountain, Spock realized that the woman before them had to be Mera's mother.

She spoke briefly and politely with each team member, and then asked if she could speak with Spock alone.

* * *

Sirin, Jason, and Esther all accompanied Rachel to the shuttle. She held on to all of them until the last possible moment. Rachel had hoped that Jason would continue to sleep in Esther's arms as she kissed him goodbye. He woke up and saw his mother walking away and sensed her emotional distress.

"Mama, mama!"

There was no time to go back and comfort him. Rachel boarded her shuttle with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Arla Sanasa was a widow and an archaeologist. Her husband had died when his transport ship exploded on the way back from a dig. He had been investigating a new find, more Sanasan ruins. Mera had been their only child.

Arla invited Spock to sit down with her on the far side of the fountain, a relatively secluded spot.

"My daughter spoke quite fondly of you, Spock. Even so, you are not what I expected. You are a bit different than any Vulcan I have ever met before."

"I have a Human mother."

"That is not the reason. I sense your grief at my daughter's passing."

Spock knew Arla could read him and his emotions like a proverbial book. Deception and evasion would not be possible with her.

"I had a great affection for your daughter."

"Yes, I can see that. I understand that you were with her when she died."

"That is so."

"Would you be willing to share some of that time with me?"

"I am willing."

Spock told Arla of the mind meld he had shared with Mera and of the songs and stories he gave her. He assured Arla that Mera had felt no pain and did not suffer. His words gave the mother a small measure of comfort. In a way, Spock _had_ brought Mera's katra home.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Star Trek, the canon characters, nor do I make any money from my writings. Disclaimers are a pain to write, as well as a pain to read. Oh well, at least it is shared pain.

**Pain Shared II**

Sirin, Jason, and Esther all accompanied Rachel to the shuttle. She held on to all of them until the last possible moment. Rachel had hoped that Jason would continue to sleep in Esther's arms as she kissed him goodbye. He woke up and saw his mother walking away and sensed her emotional distress.

"Mama, mama!"

There was no time to go back and comfort him. Rachel boarded her shuttle with tears streaming down her face.

She sat down in the first available seat, next to an Andorian female, also a Lieutenant. The woman handed her a tissue.

"First time leaving your family, honey? I'm Visharren, by the way."

Rachel sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you. I'm Rachel."

"I saw you saying goodbye to them. Your mate is very handsome and the baby is adorable."

"Thanks again. Yeah, they're good looking guys. It's so hard to leave them now. Jason just started talking. Do you have any kids, Visharren?"

"My marriage partners and I have five. We're hoping to have one or to more at some point. I've got a little over seven years left until I retire from Starfleet. We'll see. The goodbyes don't get any easier. You just get used to them, mostly."

Rachel had no response to that last statement. She couldn't imagine ever becoming accustomed to leaving her family.

* * *

In the company of Captain Pike, Fred, Petra, and Commander Tjiena, Spock attended the memorial ritual that Mera's mother conducted for her. It was solemn and mercifully brief. They returned to the ship immediately afterward.

In the days that followed, Spock returned to his normal work routine. Fred moved back into their shared quarters. However Spock was still keeping to himself, not ready to engage in their former light-hearted banter. Fred's attempts to draw him out backfired, resulting in Spock becoming even more distant.

Dr. Ames was concerned about Spock and decided to have a chat with Captain Pike about him.

"Chris, I'm not a psychiatrist, nor have I spent much time with Vulcans. I know the kid's half Human, but he was raised in Vulcan society. You've spent more time with Vulcans. Is what we're seeing the normal grieving process?"

"Bob, I'm not sure what's normal for Spock. As far as anyone knows, he's one of a kind, the first Vulcan-Human hybrid to grow to adulthood. From what I've observed, he's shy by the standards of both cultures. When I first met him, he was a precocious and outgoing preschooler. When he came to the Academy almost fifteen years later, he was always looking over his shoulder. He reminded me of a kid a I once knew who got his butt kicked after school everyday."

"However, he pulled himself together and persevered. I've got no justification for calling him in for a little talk yet. He's still performing his duties in that annoying efficient manner. Let's leave him be for now."

* * *

Sirin was glad that he had no surgeries scheduled for the day Rachel left. In addition to his own mental discomfort, he was party to both Rachel's and Jason's. Jason was too young to understand what had taken place, but he could sense his parents distress.

Sirin saw sixteen patients in his office, all of them post-op with no complications. He made his hospital rounds and hurried home to spend time with Jason.

He found Esther and Jason in the nursery, the little boy down on the floor on a blanket. He rocked back and forth on his hands and knees, looking ready to take off at any second. Esther has tears in her eyes.

"He going to crawl before Rachel gets back. It's so sad that she'll miss it."

At dinner time that night, Jason began to fuss and call out "Mama." When Sirin picked the little guy up, he sent his father images of Rachel. He just knew his Mama should be home by now. Sirin had no clue how to explain a deployment to a seven-month-old.

Sirin gave his son a bath that night, followed by a bedtime bottle. He sang him lullabies, both Vulcan and Terran. Jason refused to settle down and sleep, all the while crying for his mother. Finally, Sirin took the baby to bed with him, where after twenty minutes of heart-wrenching sobs, Jason felt into an exhausted sleep. This became their pattern for the next few days.

* * *

Rachel spent her first day aboard the Marie Curie learning her way around. Her quarters were easy to find, right next to Sickbay. Rachel did not have to share them, as she was the only doctor on board. The medical staff was small, only three nurses and an orderly. McKenzie had warned her that physicians on small research vessels were either exhausted or bored to tears.

"You'll have plenty of time to catch up on your medical journals."

Rachel remembered those words as she reorganized Sickbay to her liking.

"Great. That means I'll have plenty of time to miss my family."

She decided not to place a subspace call to her family that first night, afraid it might upset Jason. Through her bond with Sirin, Rachel had sensed the baby's distress at her absence.

The second day aboard was actually quite busy. Rachel had twelve physicals to perform on civilian scientists who were on board for the flora and fauna survey of the Luvian system, a prelude to its further colonization. Luvia IV and Luvia V already had permanent settlements.

* * *

Spock managed to do his job well, his duty hours the only time that he did not think about Mera. She had been gone for weeks, but his pain was still fresh. He did not grasp how the loss of someone he had known so briefly could affect him this profoundly. He meditated on the subject for hours, finding no answers while the feelings of sadness persisted.

At last, he decided to contact his mother on Vulcan, choosing a time when he hoped Sarek would be at his office.

"Greetings, Mother."

Amanda noticed the drawn face and dark circles immediately.

"Greetings, my son. Oh, sweetheart, you look terrible! What's wrong?"

"I have been...grieving, Mother. I lost.. a friend...a young Betazed woman...that I cared deeply about. She died in an accident...I knew her only a few weeks. I do not understand why her death has affected me so."

"Tell me about her, Spock."

Spock spent twenty minutes telling his mother all he and Mera had shared together and how comfortable he had felt in the young woman's presence.

"Spock, you were in love with Mera. It takes time to get over that kind of loss, but you will recover. Just don't isolate yourself. Let your friends help you."

"I will try, Mother."

* * *

Everywhere Sirin looked, there were reminders of Rachel. Her clothing hung in their shared bedroom. Her books sat on the shelves. Jason had her eyes. Though Sirin had been declared without logic by his family, most of the time he conducted himself as a logical Vulcan.

However, there was not much logic involved in the way he was behaving. Without Rachel in the house, Sirin had become sullen and bit testy.

Esther woke up on the first Saturday morning after Rachel left, to find Sirin sitting at the kitchen table. He was still in his pajamas and had not shaved. She had only ever seen him like this when he had been sick. Usually he was perfectly groomed by four in the morning.

"Okay. This simply will not do. Sirin, go clean up and get your butt out of this house. I'm declaring this a no moping zone. Ride your Harley or get the band together. You can't lie around like a lox for six weeks. It's not good for you or Jason. Come on now, fresh air and sunshine! Move!"

Esther practically pushed him into the bathroom. Sirin knew she was right. He could not just hibernate until Rachel came home.

When he was showered, shaved, and dressed, he contacted Trethis. The two spent the day cruising bike shops for Harley parts. Sirin was in a much better mood when he returned home.

* * *

Rachel sighed. They had warned her about this during her pre-deployment workshops. It always happened about a week into any mission. Sure enough, on the eighth day out, Rachel found the Sickbay waiting area filled. Most were suffering the consequences of shore leave.

One by one, she treated them, giving them stern lectures about "safe sex" and the consequences of letting STDs go untreated. She also reminded them all that their bodies were considered Starfleet property and that repeated abuse could actually earn them reprimands.

Rachel was particularly annoyed with a forty-three-year-old senior chief petty officer whom she diagnosed with four different infections.

"You're old enough to know that just because something has a hole, doesn't mean you have to be the one to plug it! I'd better not see you in here with another STD."

She gave him three hypo sprays, a bottle of pills and a box of condoms in a brown paper bag. The man left looking rather embarrassed. Rachel sighed and looked out into the waiting area. Only nine more to go.

* * *

It had been a month since Mera's death. Fred and Petra were really getting worried about Spock. He had recently begun sitting with them at meals again, but not much else had changed.

Petra glanced at her PADD and reviewed the Plan Of the Day. Movie Night in the Rec Room, a collection of cartoons from the late 20th century. She walked down the corridor to Spock and Fred's quarters.

"C'mon, you two. The movie starts in fifteen minutes. It's animation night!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Fred. "Let's go, Spock."

"I am not interested in such an activity."

Petra glared at Spock with her hands on her hips.

"Now you listen to me, S'chn T'gai Spock! Mera would not approve of you moping around like this."

Spock opened his mouth to protest, but Petra cut him off.

"Don't even bother to deny it. You have been moping. We miss Mera, too, but solitary grieving doesn't honor her memory. She loved cartoons. It's time to start living again, just a little. Besides, it's no fun watching the Roadrunner and the Coyote go at it without you to tell us why it's so illogical. So, get your boots on and come along. I don't care if you do outrank me, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Petra continued to stand in front of Spock, waiting.

"It would appear that I have no choice but to comply."

"Nope, none at all."

* * *

Jason still greatly missed his mother. However, most days he could be soothed with holovids the family had taken of her and stories she had recorded for him. Rachel placed subspace calls every chance that she got.

By the time Rachel was halfway through her deployment, Jason had learned two new words, "Dada" and "Nana." He proudly said them both for his mother. A week later he learned to say "poo" and enjoyed the sound of it, often repeating it several times. Soon Ivan began to mimic him.

One Tuesday afternoon, Sirin decided to place a subspace call to Spock. He had tried to give his cousin some space since the death of his friend, but Sirin had truly missed their conversations. He scooped Jason up off the floor and sat down with him in front of the terminal.

"Come my son, let us talk with your Uncle."

Spock was in his quarters and looking better than when Sirin had last spoken with him. He nearly smiled when he saw Jason.

"Your nephew has begun to speak. Can you say "Dada" for Uncle Spock?"

Jason laughed and clapped his hands.

"Perhaps you'd rather say "Nana."

Jason shook his little head.

"Poo-poo! Poo-poo!"

Sirin did not know what to say. He had expected Jason to be older the first time he embarrassed his father.

However, Spock had the faintest on smiles on his face.

"Cousin, perhaps you should check his diaper."

* * *

On board the Marie Curie, things had settled into a boring routine. The flora and fauna survey of Luvia III had been completed and they were headed to Luvia II. However, the situation quickly changed when Starfleet informed them of a famine in the nearby Fursia system. Captain Perry ordered an immediate course change to Fursia III. They would join the Exeter and Excalibur in assisting the survivors.

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings.

**Hunger**

The colony on Fursia III had only been established seven years ago. The colonists were a mixed group of Humans and closely related species, all seeking a fresh start. Some had fled persecution of a religious or political nature. Others had faced economic hardship.

The Fursians were not a very trusting lot. The colony had not sought Federation membership, even though Fursia III was in Federation space and Fursia II and IV were member worlds. The Fursians had tried to handle their own agricultural problems, but now the wheat blight was out of control. Crops had failed for the third year in a row and several hundred people had died. Several thousand more were in imminent danger of doing so. They had no choice but to seek assistance from the Federation.

Starfleet scrapped the Marie Curie's flora and fauna survey and sent her to join the starships Exeter and Excalibur. All three would make a quick stop at Starbase 11 to pick up all the food and medical supplies they could carry.

* * *

There were eleven planets in the Gareth system, seven of which were Class M, suitable for habitation by humanoid life. There were also several moons capable of supporting life. Preliminary studies had shown these worlds and natural satellites to be rich in minerals and devoid of any sentient species. If more detailed surveys proved this to be true, the Gareth system would be ideal for colonization.

When they reached the outermost planet, Gareth XI, Captain Pike ordered that careful temperature scans be taken. It was quickly determined that Gareth XI was far too cold for comfortable habitation. The survey would be conducted by probe only and a report submitted to Starfleet. Captain Pike was unwilling to losing any of his crew to frostbite.

Commander Tjiena, Spock, and dozens of others spent hours sifting through the data the probes transmitted. The only lifeforms found were several species of extremely cold-resistant bacteria and some photosynthetic plankton.

When they reported their findings to Pike, he just snorted.

"I think its safe to assume Gareth XI won't be getting a colony in the near future. Let's move on."

The probes found similar conditions on Gareth X and IX, though the latter had a few primitive plants and some nematodes. It also had a high concentration of sulfur in the atmosphere. The soil samples the probes collected all smelled like rotten eggs.

"Cold and stinky, I think I'll pass on it." commented Commander Tjiena.

Spock could only agree with her. Gareth IX held no appeal for him, either.

* * *

When Sirin returned from his early morning run, he passed by the kitchen. Jason was not enjoying his breakfast. Esther had tried to introduce a new cereal to him, one containing mixed grains native to Vulcan.

"Come on, sweetie, Nana made this just for you. It has all kinds of lovely vitamins in it, just right for little Vulcan boys. You can't eat oatmeal every morning for the rest of your life."

Jason had clamped his jaws shut and was shaking his head.

Esther persisted and tried once again. Just then Ivan made a noise and distracted Jason, whose mouth opened in surprise. Esther shoved the spoon in.

Jason was not pleased. He swallowed the offending food, but not without expressing his opinion on it.

"Poo-poo!" he declared and then made raspberry noises.

Esther couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Jason, its not that bad. You'd eat it if you were hungry enough."

Sirin grabbed a cup of tea to take upstairs with him on his way to the shower.

"Esther, have you tasted the cereal mixture you are trying to feed him?"

"Well, actually, no. This was on the list of foods Healer T'Mena had recommended for him."

"Try it. It is not very palatable. As a child, I always refused to eat this mixture."

Esther took a spoonful and nearly spat it out.

"Jason, when your daddy's right, he's right. This stuff tastes like whole wheat flour. Nana's not going to make you eat this. Your oatmeal is coming right up."

* * *

Hamed Mofasu lay on his bed, trying to get some rest. He and his kitchen crew had made huge pots of broth and batches of steamed rice, all easy foods for those near starvation to digest. It would all be ready for their arrival at Fursia III in an hour.

He usually worked in the kitchens at Starfleet Academy, but most of the cadets were away for the summer. Hamed had taken the assignment aboard Marie Curie to escape the boredom of cleaning and reordering supplies.

Hamed was the fourth son of a chef who co-owned his restaurant with an older brother. He dreamed of one day owning his own bakery, so Hamed carefully saved as much of his Starfleet pay as possible. He excelled at decorating wedding cakes, though there was not much call for them at the Academy.

He found that he preferred cooking for a ship's crew over preparing meals for a bunch of fussy cadets. Perhaps when his assignment at the Academy was over, Hamed would apply for a billet on a starship. With that happy thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rachel and her staff set up all of the biobeds with bags of IV nutrients at the ready. These would be for the most desperate cases. Volunteers had set up another forty feeding stations in the corridors, and the two larger starships would be able to accommodate many more. Most of the population of Fursia III would be fed and cared for on the planet's surface, those who needed only food. A medical team from Excalibur was performing triage. Within the first twenty minutes of their arrival, Rachel's Sickbay and corridor clinics were full. Most of the patients were children.

Rachel wanted to run away, or to at least hide in a closet and cry. She had seen images of starving children before, but never seen any in person. Instead, she steeled herself and set about saving as many lives as she could, as quickly and efficiently as possible.

* * *

Though considered Class M, Gareth VIII was a chilly world. However, life was abundant there. It took the teams from Discovery over a week to catalog all the various species of plant and animal life they found there. In all, there were over 48,000 new species, mostly insect and plant life. There were several reptilian and amphibian species, thirty-three different types of birds, a few small rodent-like mammals and a one very large mammalian species with long, floppy ears.

Fred Lindner had nicknamed these the "giant bunnies."

Spock was quick to point out that any resemblance the creatures had to Terran rabbits was purely superficial. The "giant bunny" of Gareth VIII was nearly as large as a dairy cow and carnivorous. It was also incredibly stealthy.

One managed to sneak up behind Spock without being picked up by the Vulcan's sensitive hearing, then pull an insulated glove from his rear pocket and swallow it whole. Fred Lindner saw the whole thing and struggled not to laugh.

Thirty seconds later Fred was in too much pain to be amused. The creature's mate had taken a chunk out of Fred's behind, right through his heavy coat and trousers.

Spock contacted the ship and got himself and Fred beamed up. He helped Fred to sickbay and filed the incident report. Spock also suggested a scientific name for the creature, _Lepus lindneris_, the Lindner rabbit.

Fred was both embarrassed and flattered.

"You know what, buddy? We'll name the next critter after you."

* * *

Esther had a quilt guild meeting, so Sirin decided it would be a good night to visit Jack and Lewis at their new condo. He packed up a diaper bag and loaded Jason into the van.

Lewis met them at the door with a sugar cookie for Jason, who had been chewing away on the collar of his daddy's jacket. Sirin had forgotten a bib, so Jack improvised with a dish towel. Soon Jason's face was completely covered in slimy crumbs.

This attracted the attention of Matt, the Bernese Mountain Dog that the guys had adopted from the pound. He licked the crumbs from Jason's face, making the little boy squeal with delight and his father more than just a bit nervous.

"Jack, are you certain this beast is safe?"

"Oh, yeah. His previous family was Starfleet with three kids, but they couldn't take him to their new assignment. His name is Matt, short for Matterhorn, because he is a Swiss breed and nearly as big as a mountain. Besides, I bet he's smaller than a sehlat."

"Not by much. Sehlats can live for over a century. How long will Matt live?"

"Large breed dogs like this don't usually live longer than about ten years. Matt is six already. I hope you and Jason are hungry. I've got vegetable quiche and salad for us, and rice and scrambled eggs for Jason."

They ate Jack's wonderful dinner and made plans to go motorcycle riding on Saturday.

* * *

With volunteers from both of the other ships helping out aboard Marie Curie, Rachel and her staff were able to save most of the little ones entrusted to them, but not all. The most heartbreaking loss for Rachel was that of an eight-month-old baby boy. His mother had nursed him until she ran out of milk. She was also quite likely to die within the next day.

Captain Roxie Perry came to Sickbay to check on the situation there. She found Rachel fighting back the tears as she disconnected the baby's body from the biobed.

"Take a break, Dr. Silverstein. Go to the mess area and see all the ones we are saving. We're sending supplies and cooked food down. We beam the ones who need help eating up."

Rachel followed her advice and found a crowd of people all feeding nutritional supplements, broth, and brown rice to the youngest famine victims. Most of the crew were cadets on their first mission. Few of them had ever seen a starving person, let alone missed a meal themselves of necessity. The ship's original survey mission may have been abandoned, but the youngsters were learning a valuable lesson in compassion.

* * *

Hamed was exhausted. He had spent most of his time making the same simple foods over and over again, until the famine victims were ready for something more substantial. His tasks might have been repetitious, but Hamed had never been more satisfied with his work in his life.

* * *

Captain Perry was a trained botanist with thirty years experience and not one sit idly by while others labored. It was important to feed the colonists and bring them supplies. However, it was also necessary to determine what caused the crop failure and keep it from happening again.

Simon La Plante, a young botanist on his first mission, had identified the culprit as a Fusarium fungus that caused wheat blight. He had tried a variety of chemical agents to kill or prevent it, but nothing worked. It had to stop the growth of the fungus, but have no other harmful effects.

Captain Perry was checking on his progress when she remembered something she had once read.

"Ensign, I don't think the answer is a chemical, but another fungus. Various Trichoderma species have been used in the past to counteract the wheat blight fungus. They give off waste products which inhibit the growth of the Fusarium but don't harm grain, people, or animals."

The Captain and the ensign spent a week testing this out and found just the right species of fungus to stop the wheat blight. It was too late to save the current crop, but the fungal remedy could be applied to the soil when the fields were plowed under.

* * *

Rachel was in her quarters, exhausted but not quite ready to sleep. She had managed to reserve fifteen minutes of subspace time to chat with her family.

"Hi there, handsome."

"Rachel, it is good to hear from you. Esther, bring Jason to the comm unit, please."

Within seconds, the entire family was facing her.

Rachel could not help but smile at the sight of Jason holding a teething biscuit in a chubby fist. Her baby was healthy and well-fed, safe at home with his father and grandmother.

Rachel told her family about the famine and the hard-working young cadets who had put forth a supreme effort to help in any way possible.

Jason recognized his mama and called to her, then tried to reach through the terminal to touch her. He became very frustrated and Esther had to move him away and distract him. Sirin was left to ask the question that they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Rachel, when will you be coming home?"

"Soon, I think. We'll be a little later than originally planned, but we'll get there. My time is almost up. I love you, Sirin."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The day after the cure was found, it was determined that the weakest of the famine victims were now stable enough to return to the planet and what families they had left. The Fursians would band together and adapt to the situation as they had always done in the past.

It was time for the Marie Curie to return home to Terra, only three days late.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. As the wife of a 20 year Navy Vet, I have experienced many a homecoming down at a pier, surrounded by flowers and balloons. To all of those who serve, have served, or wait anxiously at home for someone to return, I offer my humble thanks and prayers for happy reunions.

**Flowers And Balloons Part One**

Rachel sat with Lieutenant Visharren at a corner table in the Rec Room. Captain Perry dropped into a chair next to them, exhausted but happy. She and La Plante had found a cure for the wheat blight that had caused the Fursian famine.

"We're headed home to Terra. We've gotta get these cadets back in time for their classes. I'll have a lot to share with my botany class. My husband Claude is always teasing me about botany not being the most exciting of disciplines. I wonder if he'll eat those words. Besides, he's a military history instructor at the Academy. Not exactly the most thrilling of occupations."

Visharren snorted.

"I have the same problem with my marriage partners, all of whom are merchants. They don't think being a Quarter Master on a starship could be all that interesting. They will be surprised at just how busy I have been assisting the famine victims. There's been little time on this mission to become bored. Rachel, what does your husband do?"

"He's an orthopedic surgeon, Vulcan healer, and a musician. There's never a dull moment at our house, especially since we've had Jason."

Captain Perry sighed.

"It's always hard to leave your family. However, we should be home in a week. The reunions are definitely something to look forward to. Claude and the kids always meet me with flowers and balloons. Both of them are cadets now."

* * *

Sirin was encouraged by the knowledge that Rachel was on her way home. He missed her greatly, but Jason missed her even more. Several times a day the little guy would send his father images of his mother, as though he thought Sirin could produce her on demand. At almost eight months, Jason was just too young to grasp the situation. All Sirin and Esther could really do was spend as much time with him as possible.

The morning after his subspace call with Rachel, Sirin went to the hospital extra early. He had done a hip replacement on an elderly Rigelian woman, Enida, one of Ambassador Krass' wives. Rigelian physiology was similar to Vulcan, but there were a few differences. Sirin wanted make sure she was progressing well.

He found his patient walking the corridors with her husband, dressed in a flowered muumuu and balloons tied to her walker. She was smiling. A check of her patient file revealed that she had used only minimal pain medication. Sirin would discharge her in another day if there were no complications. As he entered her care plan into the database, Paula tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sirin, Dr. Kroger has had a serious cardiac incident. He's in the ICU."

* * *

The flora and fauna survey of the Gareth system moved forward at what seemed like a frantic pace. On Gareth VII, the numbers of new species threatened to overwhelm the teams. Commander Tjiena ordered her staff to concentrate on finding the dangerous ones. She reorganized the survey teams, borrowing crew members from other departments and pairing them with the more experienced science department staff. Ensign Fred Lindner was a bit of a klutz, but Spock could usually keep him out of trouble.

"Scan and catalog, kids. Take special note of anything that will poison you or eat you. We don't want the colonists to get too many nasty surprises."

Spock and Fred worked with another team, Ensigns Delest and Julian, a botanist and a navigator. They set up a grid search of a small, forested area and noted their findings over the course of several hours. Many small animal species and insects were observed that way. Spock then quietly settled himself down under a tree and urged his companions to do the same. He wanted to see what type of larger creatures might be inhabit the area but had perhaps been frightened away by the team.

Spock did not have long to wait. A reptile, about one meter in length scampered out from behind a bush. It caught a small rodent and devoured it whole. It looked all around and then noticed Spock. The creature walked right up to the Vulcan's outstretched legs and tested the toe of his boot with a long, blue tongue. It took a step back, as if to say "Whatever this thing is, it's not good to eat!" The creature was soon startled by the beeping of Spock's comm unit.

Commander Tjiena wanted the survey teams to return to the ship before dark, not wishing to risk an encounter with the planet's large, predatory feline species. Spock concurred and ordered the team to return to the beam down point. The curious little lizard trailed behind them and even grabbed Spock's pant leg several times, trying to hitch a ride. The rest of the team thought this was pretty funny and named the little critter "Spockasaurus Rex."

Spock did not find this amusing at all. Commander Tjiena, however, could hardly keep from laughing.

"Spock, why don't you beam aboard with these plant and soil samples. I'll keep your little friend here busy until you're gone."

"Thank you, Commander."

Spock detached the creature from his leg one last time and signaled the transporter technician that he was ready to beam aboard.

Fred Lindner had been watching "Spockasaurus Rex" with great interest. Petra had a great fondness for reptiles and as a child had kept several lizards and snakes as pets. The beast seemed friendly enough, so while Commander Tjiena was distracted, he hid the little critter in his gear. Once aboard ship, he sneaked it into his quarters, then he joined Spock and Petra in the Rec Room for dinner.

Spock was tired from several long, hard days spent on the planet. He had spent the evenings processing the day's data. On this particular night he found himself in need of rest and meditation. He changed into his robes and lit his fire pot. He was sitting on the floor of his quarters meditating when "Spockasaurus Rex" escaped from Lindner's pack. The lizard saw his favorite person and lunged for him, knocking over the fire pot and setting Spock's robes on fire.

Spock rolled on the floor to extinguish the flames. Discovering that he had sustained some minor burns to his hands and arms, Spock notified Dr. Ames. A security team was dispatched to insure that the flames were out and to escort Spock to Sickbay. In the confusion, "Spockasaurus Rex" escaped.

Captain Pike was almost asleep when the security team informed him that there was a miniature dinosaur running lose aboard his ship and that Lieutenant J.G. Spock was being treated for burns as a result of the same incident. Pike dressed himself and headed for Sickbay. He was still in a foul mood when he got there, finding Spock on a biobed with his hands and arms covered in bandages.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Spock, you have some explaining to do."

"Captain, I have no idea how the creature came to be in my quarters. I left it in Commander Tjiena's care down on the surface of Gareth VII. I was sitting on the floor of my quarters meditating when it jumped for me, knocking over my fire pot."

"I see. You share quarters with Ensign Lindner, right?"

"Yes, Captain."

"And Lindner was also on the away team. I guess I had better go have a little talk with Ensign Lindner."

Pike left Sickbay and summoned Lindner. Fred had been "making out" with Petra in her quarters as her roommate was on watch. He had no clue as to what had transpired in his and Spock's shared quarters. He arrived at Pike's office looking very confused.

"Have a seat, Ensign. I've been informed that there's a little dinosaur running around my ship and that it escaped from your quarters. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now, would you?"

Fred gulped.

"Yes, sir, I would. I sneaked the creature aboard in my pack as a gift for my fiancee. She's really into reptiles. It seemed friendly enough. It sure took a liking to Spock."

"Yeah, it liked him so much it jumped at him while he was meditating, causing him burns on his hands and arms."

Fred gasped.

"Is Spock going to be alright?"

"I don't think it's serious. However, you Mr. Lindner, are in a bit of trouble. There are reasons why we have rules against making pets of newly discovered species. If I had my way, there would be no pets at all on board starships. You will assist security in finding that damned lizard, and then clean up any mess that it has made. Afterward you will be restricted to your quarters for one week. You will also replace Lt. J.G. Spock's robes and fire pot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Very well. Lindner, next time give your girl flowers or balloons, something safe like that. Dismissed."

Three hours later, Fred found "Spockasaurus Rex" sound asleep in a Jeffries tube. He was considerably larger than when Fred had last seen him. The lizard was safely transported back to the surface of Gareth VII.

At breakfast the next morning, Dr. Ames reported that his cat Snooky was missing. Pike could not say that he was overly distressed by this fact, as Snooky had roamed the ship freely and liked to cough up hairballs in his command chair.

As a result of the incident, Captain Pike ordered that all open flames be banned from crew quarters. Lindner felt bad about this and replicated an antique Terran artifact called a "lava lamp" to replace Spock's fire pot.

Pike had to laugh as he made his report to Admiral Komack. He knew reports involving Spock were often forwarded to Sarek. He wondered what the Vulcan Ambassador would think about "Spockasaurus Rex" or Tyrannosaurus S'chn T'gai, its scientific name.

* * *

Sirin was now up to his neck in work. Dr. Kroger was incapacitated due to a cardiac arrest. He would likely make a full recovery, but also retire several months ahead of schedule. When Sirin went to visit him in the ICU, Kroger designated him as temporary Head of Orthopedics.

"It will give you a chance to try the job on for size. If you like it, the position will be yours when I retire. If you're headed to my office, take some of these damned flowers and balloons with you. It's getting crowded in here."

Kroger waived his arms, indicating the outpouring of affection he had received from family, staff, and former patients.

Having agreed to Kroger's suggestion, Sirin grabbed all the bounty he could carry and walked to Kroger's office. Kroger's assistant Maureen was waiting for him.

"Talked you into to it, didn't he?"

Sirin just nodded and took a seat behind Kroger's desk. He now had administrative duties in addition to his surgical practice. Rachel was due home in just a few days.

* * *

Esther was getting excited, just one more day before Rachel would be home. Jason had held off crawling. Hopefully he would wait for his mama now. So far he rolled from place to place or scooted across the room on his bottom.

On this particular afternoon, he played happily in his highchair while Esther baked. Lemon cake was Rachel's favorite. While it was in the oven, Esther covered a cutting board with sugar and then flattened out gum drops to look like balloons. She would place them on top of the cake with black licorice strings and write "Welcome Back Rachel!" on the top.

* * *

The old time sailors called it "channel fever," when you were so close to home that you could almost touch it, the ship almost in the "channel." The feeling of anticipation could be overwhelming. There was little sleeping done the night before a big homecoming.

Rachel could not rest, knowing that she would see her family in less than twelve hours. She decided to chance a subspace communication to Sirin. He might not be able to sleep, either.

Her call found him wide awake and sitting at his terminal.

"Hi. I can't talk long. Everyone wants to call home. I just wanted to see your face, hear your voice, and tell you that I love you."

"Rachel. I love you, too. I will see you at the shuttle terminal at 1500."

"Okay, Sirin. I love you. Hug Mom and Jason for me."

"I will. I love you, too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye. I love you. Okay, I'm really ending the call now. Rachel out."

Rachel sighed. It helped to hear Sirin's voice, but it also made her long for him in person all the more.

* * *

Spock saw no point in being angry at Fred. Pike had punished the young man, who was chafing at his confinement. The lava lamp made an interesting replacement for his fire pot.

When Spock's hands were well healed, Dr. Ames released him for duty, just in time to join the survey team on the tiny Class M planet Gareth VI. He met Petra on the way to the transporter room. She was excited because as a Communications Officer, she seldom got to visit a planet in person. This would be her first flora and fauna survey.

* * *

Captain Perry made certain that Rachel was on the first shuttle once the Marie Curie reached space dock, as she was the youngest mother on board. Rachel's baby had waited long enough to see her.

Sirin held Jason who was cranky because his afternoon nap had been interrupted. Esther had her arms full with three dozen Andorian daisies and a big yellow balloon. Rachel smiled when she saw them, there was no missing her family even in this crowd. There was also no mistaking which one of them had spotted her first.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!"

Thirty seconds later, Rachel found herself in the middle of a family hug, with Jason in her arms. She couldn't see for the joyful tears in her eyes.

* * *

When they reached the surface, Spock and Petra joined Commander Tjiena and Ensign Julian, who were examining a group of giant orchid-like plants that grew suspended from the branches of some tall trees. Gareth VI was an unusual world in that it appeared to have no animal life whatsoever.

Commander Tjiena explained the plant collection procedure to Petra and then had her obtain a sample from a low lying branch. Petra opened a sample container and picked up a small specimen, dropped inside and then closed the lid.

Immediately, the remaining plants began to emit a high-pitched wail. Larger ones dropped down from the higher branches, with tendrils hanging like the strings on balloons. The plants were beautiful to behold, but the survey team was unable to appreciate their beauty, as they were under attack.

It seemed that the giant orchids of Gareth VI were both sentient plants and telepathic.

**A/N:**

You haven't lost your minds. It's not Tuesday yet, but starquilter57 is a busy girl this week. I posted a day early because I have company coming from out of town. See note on my profile.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. As the wife of a 20 year Navy Vet, I have experienced many a homecoming down at a pier, surrounded by flowers and balloons. To all of those who serve, have served, or wait anxiously at home for someone to return, I offer my humble thanks and prayers for happy reunions.

**Flowers And Balloons Part Two**

After explaining the plant collection procedure to Petra, Commander Tjiena had her obtain a sample from a low lying branch. Petra opened a sample container and picked up a small specimen, dropped it inside and then closed the lid. She placed the container into her carry bag and slipped the strap over her shoulder.

Immediately, the remaining plants began to emit a high-pitched wail. Larger ones dropped down from the higher branches, with tendrils hanging like the strings on balloons. The plants were beautiful to behold, but the survey team was unable to appreciate their beauty, as they were under attack.

It seemed that the giant orchids of Gareth VI were both sentient plants and telepathic**. **

"_**Intruders! Murderers of offspring!**_ _**Savage animals! Eaters of plants!"**_

While the survey team members screamed in agony at the thoughts flooding their minds, strong tendrils bound them to the trees. Spock tried to calm himself and to obtain mastery over the pain. When he could again form cohesive thoughts, he directed them at his attackers.

"_Stop this at once! You are killing us. We did not realize that you were sentient. We intended no harm."_

"_**Your kind always intend harm! And you, the one called Spock, you are the worst offender here. We can sense the plants which have given their lives to feed you. Your companions at least reek of animal flesh."**_

Spock was suddenly regretting his fondness for fresh produce and the fruit and grain he had eaten for breakfast.

"_Release us and we will leave this place. We will return your offspring to you."_

"_**Oh, we can not do that. You are an excellent source of nutrients. We shall tighten your bonds until you expire from lack of air. Then we shall consume you slowly, over a matter of months, as we have done with all the animals on this world."**_

"_Then you are also murderers. We are sentients like you."_

"_**Your kind must travel from place to place to get food, unable to obtain it by converting the soil's nutrients. You nourish yourselves through death. That makes you inferior. If you cease to exist, it will be of no consequence. The universe will continue without you."**_

The plant beings increased the level of pain and the survey team members lost consciousness.

* * *

After Rachel and Esther had finally composed themselves, the family decided it was time to leave the shuttle port. However, when Rachel tried to put Jason into his child safety seat, he began to scream.

Rachel sat down on a bench, rocking Jason back and forth. He would not relax his grip on her. She held him, kissed him and sang to him until at last he fell asleep in her arms. Sirin opened the door to the van and helped Rachel secure their son for the trip to Wong's.

When Mr. Wong saw then, he gave them an enthusiastic greeting.

"Our esteemed doctor has returned from space. Let's give you a table in the corner where it's more comfortable. You are all just in time for the Early Bird Family Dinner Special."

Rachel smiled at the thought! A family dinner! While a server brought them tea, the family made their selections. As they waited for their food, a family on the other side of the restaurant was celebrating a birthday. Their table was decorated with flowers and balloons.

There were songs and laughter as one of the servers brought out a decorated cake. For Rachel, it was a sweet thing to see after all the sorrow she'd experienced on her mission. However, her pleasure soon turned to disgust when see saw all the uneaten food being carried away. Rachel wanted to go over to that table and scream at them. However, she held her tongue.

Her experience with the Fursian Famine had forever changed the way she thought about food and resources.

* * *

Spock considered. Perhaps he could convince these beings of his value and that of his companions. It would help if he knew what to call the one who addressed him.

"_You have already learned my name. Perhaps you might tell me yours. I have a right to know who holds me prisoner."_

"_**You have no rights here. However, I shall grant your request. I am Arsholg, the oldest and wisest of the Chenay." **_

"_Arsholg, if I was able to convince you of our worth and place in the universe, would you release us?"_

"_**Perhaps. However, it will be difficult to persuade me that you have any value."**_

Just then Spock's communicator beeped. The survey team had missed their check-in time.

"_**Spock, what is that annoying noise?"**_

"_Those are my people on the starship in orbit above us. The survey party did not check-in at the appointed time. If I do not speak with them, they will send another team down to investigate what has befallen us."_

"_**There are more beings such as you? Contact them and tell them not to come. Your presence imperils us."**_

"You will have to free my hands in order for me to do so."

Arsholg reluctantly ordered the release of Spock's hands. Spock activated his communicator.

"Spock here."

"Spock, what's going on down there? Where is Commander Tjiena?"

Pike's voice revealed his agitation.

Spock surveyed his surroundings. Commander Tjiena and Ensign Julian were unconscious. Petra was awake, but in great pain. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Commander Tjiena is unconscious. Our situation is grave. We are being held captive by sentient plants. They are telepathic and have attacked us with severe pain and disabling sound. Currently we are bound to trees awaiting our destruction, unless I can convince their leader Arsholg of our value. We are considered to be animals and destroyers of plant life."

"You know, kid, arguments are good. However, sometimes actions are better. Sit tight and don't worry."

Spock was about to comment on how worry was illogical and that he was unable to sit while tied to a tree when he felt the tingling effect of a transporter beam.

* * *

After their early dinner at Wong's, the family went home. Rachel felt like kissing the front lawn, she was so happy to be there. She was even glad to see Ivan.

"Awwk! Awwk! Hot chick alert. Welcome back, baby!"

"Hello, you obnoxious bird. I'm even glad to see you."

Rachel patted the top of Ivan's head and gave him some fruit. Sirin sat down with Jason on the floor of the family room and had Rachel join them. Jason repositioned himself onto his knees and rocked back and forth.

Rachel grinned at him.

"Sirin, has he crawled yet?"

"No, I believe he has been waiting for you."

Rachel held her arms out to her son, who propelled himself to her on his belly, moving forward an inch at a time. As she gathered him into her arms, Esther appeared with the cake she had made.

"Oh Mom, thank you! This is so lovely."

Apparently Jason agreed as he scooped a handful of icing into his mouth.

* * *

The survey team materialized onto Discovery's transporter platform. Medical team members caught Commander Tjiena and Ensign Julian, who were still unconscious. Spock and Petra were standing on their own. However, their pain was undiminished. The giant orchid creatures were still exerting pressure on the pain centers of their brains. As Spock stepped off the platform, he nearly collapsed. Captain Pike caught him.

"Spock, what's going on?"

"The creatures are maintaining a telepathic connection. I do not understand how they are doing it at this distance."

Petra groaned.

"The plant sample is still in my bag. Maybe they are connected that way."

Petra slipped the bag from her shoulder. Pike took it from her and removed the sample container. He set it on the transporter platform.

"Send that thing back to the planet's surface."

Once the little orchid was gone, so was the survey team's pain. Dr. Ames hurried them all down to Sickbay to check for lingering effects.

* * *

After they had consumed their cake, Esther excused herself to head off to a quilt guild meeting.

"Rabbi Goldie and I will probably be back late tonight. You kids shouldn't wait up for me."

"Okay Mom. We won't."

Sirin plucked Jason up off the floor.

"It is time for your bath, my son. Perhaps your mother would like to join us."

"You bet I would."

In honor of Rachel's return home, Jason got to play a little bit longer in the bath that night. He splashed with glee, making both of his parents quite damp. When he was dry and dressed in his pajamas, Rachel sang to him and rocked him to sleep. She tucked him into bed with his teddy bear.

As Rachel turned off the light and tiptoed out of the room, Sirin joined her in the hallway.

"Perhaps you would join me for a bubble bath, as we are both already wet."

He raised his right eyebrow suggestively.

"I can't think of anything I'd like better" said Rachel as she pulled Sirin into their room.

* * *

Rachel had to laugh out loud when she saw the bathroom. Sirin had decorated it with flowers and balloons.

"I'm impressed."

"You should not be. Dr. Kroger sent these with me. He chose some of the less garish ones. He continues to receive such items at his home. He says they are driving his wife crazy."

Rachel bent over the tub and sniffed.

"Okay. Whatever you say. However, I don't think the chocolate scented bubble bath and the cinnamon candle were Dr. Kroger's idea. I think those came from my sexy Vulcan hubby."

"That would be correct."

Sirin's wet t-shirt hit the floor with a splat.

* * *

Once Dr. Ames was satisfied that the team had suffered no lasting damage, he released them from Sickbay.

Captain Pike was feeling somewhat merciful that evening, so he decided that Fred could be excused from his punishment and allowed him out of his quarters. Spock was thankful to be able to meditate in peace. He put on his pajamas and sat on the floor in front of his lava lamp. Just as he was finding his center, the comm link chimed. It was Fred.

"Come on down to the Rec Room, buddy. We're having a party."

"I will be right there."

Once upon a time Spock would have refused. However, he had recently learned the value of interpersonal relationships with fellow crew members. His friends had helped him cope with the loss of Mera. He would share this celebration with them. Spock dressed quickly and headed for the Rec Room. When he reached his destination, he discovered it to be full of balloons and flowers.

Fred smiled when he saw Spock enter.

"Now that my witness is here, I can continue."

Fred got down on one knee in front of Petra and held her hand in his. He took a black velvet-covered box from his pocket.

"Petra, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!"

Petra practically smothered Fred with kisses.

Ordinarily Spock found such public displays of physical affection distasteful. Somehow this one seemed appropriate, so he was not at all embarrassed to have witnessed it. In fact, Spock was thankful that Petra had safely returned to Fred. There had been no mourning at the end of this mission.

Captain Pike ordered that Gareth VI be considered off-limits for further manned exploration. Probes of Gareth V and its Class M moon revealed them to also be inhabited by the giant orchids. Commander Tjiena tried to look on the bright side.

"We may not be able to colonize those worlds, but our planetary survey mission just got shorter!"

* * *

Jason gave his parents several hours of alone time before he started fussing. Rachel was glad to give him a fresh diaper and some milk. She was a bit puzzled though, when the baby refused to return to his bed.

"What's going on here, son?"

Jason showed her images of the big bed in his parent's room.

"Oh, I see. It appears that Daddy has been spoiling you. Well, just for tonight I'll let you sleep with us. But we're gonna have to break you of this habit."

Jason chortled as if to say "We'll just see who breaks whom!"

**A/N:**

You haven't lost your minds. It's not Tuesday yet, but Starquilter57 is a busy girl this week. I posted a day early because I have company coming from out of town. See note on my profile.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. That's so irritating. I should at least get chocolate.

**Irritation**

Dr. McKenzie had encouraged Rachel to take a few days off.

"You may not realize it, Silverstein, but you've been through a traumatic event. Sometimes a person needs a little time to readjust to civilian life. It's common to experience feelings of impatience or even anger with others who haven't been through the same thing. I remember that I had a tough time returning to my "normal" life after the Herken bombing incident. I took my frustrations out on the wife and kids. Even the dog started to hate me."

"I was the Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Excalibur three years ago when it had responded to a distress call on Melenia V. A radical religious group known as the Herkens had bombed a temple on the Melenian's most holy day. Hundreds of people had died and hundreds more had been maimed. The terrorists had planted their bombs in the nursery and toddler areas of the temple. The children who had survived the blast suffered unbelievable agony. We weren't able to save many of them."

"When I returned home, my five-year-old son Stevie had whined because it was too cold and wet out to play baseball. I flew into a rage at this.

"Be thankful you still have arms, you ungrateful brat!"

"Stevie didn't understand why his daddy was so angry at him. After Margie calmed him down, she gave me a good talking to. We had several more such incidents over the next few days, and she nearly kicked my butt to the curb!"

Rachel was about to argue with him when she remembered wanting to scream at the "birthday" family at Wong's. How could they realize how precious food was if they had never seen a hungry person? Before her interactions with the Fursian Famine victims, Rachel wouldn't even have noticed anyone wasting food. Rachel decided that her boss knew what he was talking about. She gathered her PADDs and texts and went home. She hoped she wouldn't find herself irritated with her family.

* * *

Spock was looking forward to the flora and fauna survey of Gareth IV. It was a small planet, with a semi-tropical climate. The initial probes revealed large jungles, forests, and fresh water lakes. There were also several large predators that appeared to be feline in nature.

Chief Engineer Garrison was hoping that the survey team would take its time checking out Gareth VI. There was a small problem with the warp core. She wanted to take the engines off line to investigate under peaceful, non-stressful conditions. Hopefully there would be no giant orchids to flee from.

Commander Tjiena had pulled a muscle during her morning aerobic workout, so Dr. Ames put her on light duty. This meant that she would put Spock in charge of the survey team.

"I have every confidence in our abilities, Spock. A word of warning, though. Lindner is the only person Engineering feels that they can spare right now. Be careful which team you assign him to. When he works with either Delest or Hermes, he manages to get himself in trouble."

"As we have only six positions on the team, it would be most logical to assign Ensign Lindner to be my partner. However, he also gets into trouble when he works with me."

Commander Tjiena just laughed at him.

"Lindner can be irritating, however you control him better than anyone else, Spock. He means well. His instructors at the Academy seemed to believe that he had great potential. One of these days he'll prove himself."

* * *

Sirin was not having a good morning. Rachel was at home with their son and Esther, while he was stuck at the office. Dr. Kroger had left a mountain of work, including the search for Simon Burke's replacement. Sirin had candidate interviews scheduled with three hand surgeons.

He also had a meeting with the hospital's legal representative to discuss the pending lawsuit against Burke. San Francisco General intended to prosecute him for harassment of Sirin and several other staff members. Burke had informed several nurses of his "impending" promotion. He had tried to obtain sexual favors from them by promising them better jobs. The more Sirin learned about Burke, the less he liked him.

The first candidate, Carter Jones, a female surgeon from Texas, had excellent qualifications. She had also worked at a teaching hospital before. She interviewed well. However, when Sirin checked into her background, there had been some questions about her billing practices.

Dr. Pierre Le Mieux from Quebec City was also quite gifted. Unfortunately, he had been released from his last position for failure to keep up with his documentation. His laxity had resulted in a lawsuit, as the hospital was unable to prove that certain life-saving measures had been taken when a patient took an unexpected turn for the worse. His family was awarded several million credits.

The lady surgeon from Havana, Leticia Gomez, was well-qualified. Her surgeries had a 98.5% success rate. However, she was also overbearing and arrogant. The nursing staff would be most annoyed with Sirin if he hired her. He would have to keep looking for another candidate.

Suddenly, Sirin was not so certain that he wanted Dr. Kroger's job. Administrative duties were proving to be quite irritating.

* * *

Rachel made several additions to her syllabus for the Shipboard Diagnostics class she would be teaching. These involved the detection and treatment of stress-related sleep disorders. Several members of _Marie Curie's_ crew had developed severe insomnia after their experiences on Fursia III. These had not all responded to sleeping pills, so other methods had to be found.

Rachel would be using two of these on Jason. He would be receiving warm, lavender scented baths and soothing back rubs. Thus far her attempts to keep Jason in his own bed had failed. He would start the night out in his crib, but refuse to return to if if he woke up in the night for any reason. If Rachel or Sirin placed him in his crib, he would scream until he was placed in the bed between them. Everyone was losing sleep and becoming irritable.

* * *

Fred was the first to find the fruit trees. The jungles of Gareth IV were full of a particular mango-like fruit. The small ones were chartreuse in color but as they grew and became fully mature, they achieved the same size and color as eggplants. They were safe for Human (or Vulcan) consumption and absolutely delicious. The landing party had enjoyed them and then sent bushels to the ship for the entire crew to enjoy.

There were many other edible plants and several that showed promise as therapeutic agents. The insect life was also plentiful. As Fred climbed a large palm tree, a fly the size of his comm unit bit him on the cheek. At first the bite was merely an irritation. However, after several minutes, Fred began to have difficulty breathing. Fearing for his comrade's life, Spock gave him a hypo-spray of adrenaline and ordered that they both be transported to the ship. Dr. Ames was waiting from them and gave Fred anti-histamines. He was rushed to Sickbay.

"Don't worry, Spock. You got him here in time. This kid sure knows how to find trouble."

"Yes, Doctor, he certainly does."

* * *

Tariq had found a perfect gig for Menace, two hours on a Saturday night at Shirley's Bistro in the Castro. Unfortunately, Sirin wasn't able to attend any of the practices. The band kept to their old standards so he was able to fake it. Rachel enjoyed her night on the town, a pleasant break from her class preparations.

Sirin had needed a distraction as well. He was coming to grips with the reality that his life would change dramatically if he took the Head of Orthopedics position. Sirin would either have to reduce the number of surgeries he did or cut down on his family and recreation time. Even a Vulcan who only slept a few hours every other night would not be able keep up the pace Sirin had been maintaining for long.

Jason was waiting up for them when they got home from Shirley's. He was working on cutting another tooth and had been irritable all day. Esther had given him a pain reliever as a last resort. Now he was all smiles and wide awake. His parents set him down on the floor. Jason got up on his hands and knees, as he had been doing for several weeks. Sirin placed the chroma ball that Spock had given Jason just out of the little one's reach.

Jason stretched out his hands for it, but could not grasp it. In frustration, he pushed himself forward. He had finally crawled. In his surprise, the toy was forgotten. Jason turned himself around and crawled to his mama and then to his daddy. After about twenty minutes, he was completely worn out. He slept the night through in his own bed. His parents got to do the same.

* * *

Spock and his team finished up the survey of the small jungle. The wildlife was abundant but not as diverse as they had expected. They had only encountered a few thousand species of insects and a few hundred animal species. They would begin to survey the small forest in the morning. When Spock reached his quarters, he found that Fred had been released from Sickbay. He still had a large, irritated sore on his face from the insect bite. Otherwise he was just fine and would be able to resume his duties in the morning.

Spock gave Fred copies of the mission findings that he had missed. The insect that had bitten Fred had injected him with a small amount of neurotoxin. Any future colonists on Gareth VI would have to take care to avoid the enormous and potentially deadly insect.

* * *

Rachel had not seen much of her husband for the last few days. She had been very busy at the Academy Clinic and he had worked long hours at the hospital. When Sirin finally made it home, Rachel greeted him enthusiastically. He was glad to see her as well and gave her some surprising news.

"I have finally found a replacement for Simon Burke. I believe you might know her. Dr. Andrea Powers, who was in your graduating class at Stanford."

Rachel practically groaned.

"You hired Andi Powers? She had the most irritating habit of trying to steal other women's husbands and boyfriends. She had better keep her grubby paws off of my Vulcan!"

"Rachel, I would never permit such a thing to occur."

"That's good because I wouldn't want to have you witness a display of Terran possessiveness."

Sirin embraced his wife.

"So you would be willing to fight to defend my honor?" he asked teasingly.

"Honey, I would scratch her eyes out and pull out all of her hair by the roots, one by one if necessary."

* * *

The forests of Gareth IV were even more beautiful than the jungles. The deciduous hardwood trees were over sixty meters tall and ten meters in circumference when fully grown. Several species bore edible nuts. Fred was scanning a variety with a walnut-like shell when a large, predatory cat made a lunge at Spock. Fred pelted the beast with nuts and encouraged his roommate to climb up the tree with him, standing on a different branch.

Apparently the large cat could not climb trees. However, it was not going to abandon such interesting prey so easily. It decided to lie down at the base of the tree and wait.

Spock found the situation most irritating. He really did not want to contact the ship for another transporter rescue. Such things were becoming embarrassing.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. However, I am incredibly jealous of those who do.

**Green-eyed Monster**

Spock surveyed their situation. He and Fred were high up a nut tree, each sitting on their own sturdy branch. A large, cat-like predator circled them below. Less than a week ago, Spock and three others had been held captive by giant orchids which bound them to trees. He did not relish contacting the ship to arrange for another rescue. However, Spock also did not fancy becoming the creature's lunch. It licked its lips and watched them carefully with hungry green eyes.

Fred had continued pelting the beast with nuts. It growled when the hard little objects struck its body, but found the small projectiles little more than a nuisance.

"It is no use, Fred. The nuts are too small. We would need to hurl something with a larger mass."

"Great idea, buddy!"

"I do not comprehend, Fred. We have no large objects that we can throw at the creature."

Fred laughed and took off his uniform shirt.

* * *

Sirin's morning had started off with a bang, literally. A construction worker had been injured while working on the hospital's new wing. Several tons of building materials had caused an improperly assembled scaffold to collapse on the young man, Mike Caruso. His survival had been due in no small measure to the proximity of the emergency rescue team. Organ damage had been minimal, but more than half the bones in his body had been broken.

Sirin made the most of the opportunity to watch the Orthopedic surgery staff in action. Jack repaired Caruso's spine and ribs, while Sirin reconstructed his pelvis, hips, and femurs. Andi Powers did shoulder and wrist replacements as well as reattaching one thumb. Caruso would have to spend many weeks in physical therapy, but he would survive.

As the marathon surgery session ended, Sirin looked up into the observation gallery. San Francisco General was a teaching hospital. Staff and students alike were free to observe surgical procedures. Dr. Kroger was feeling well enough to resume his duties for a few hours a day. He had stopped by to watch Dr. Powers in action. Seeing that he had caught Sirin's eye, he gave him a thumbs up. Powers did good work. Sirin had chosen well.

* * *

Spock was convinced that Fred had lost his mind. There was nothing laughable about their situation and now Fred had removed his shirt, tied it into a pouch and was filling it with nuts.

"C'mon, Spock. Help me out here. Pick some nuts and drop them into my shirt. I'm making an offensive weapon."

Spock truly did not understand, but he complied with Fred's wishes. When the pouch could not hold any more nuts, Fred tied it closed with the shirtsleeves. He repositioned himself so that he was straddling the branch, his legs dangling dangerously as an enticement.

"Here kitty! Here kitty, kitty!"

"Fred, I do not think this is a wise course of action. The beast may grab your leg..."

The green-eyed predator was suddenly very interested in Fred. It growled and acted as though it intended to pounce.

Fred started yelling and threw his nut-filled shirt at the animal. It connected with a large thud and the cat ran away with a mournful howl. Fred jumped down from the tree and encouraged Spock to do the same. The nut-filled uniform shirt was forgotten as the two made their escape, heading for the clearing where they had beamed down. They were in plenty of time for the required check-in.

* * *

Rachel got home in the early afternoon and found Esther and Jason in the family room. Jason was in the playpen protesting his unjust treatment. Esther was sweeping up a broken potted plant.

"Hi Mom. I guess Jason's had a busy day."

"Oh yeah. We need to do a better job of baby-proofing around here. He found one of your Regency romances and shredded it. I was supposed to pass it on to Lewis next. Now I'll never know if Duke Sheldon marries Lady Effingham."

"Trust me when I tell you that the handsome and brave aristocrat always gets the girl in a Regency romance. I'll find another romance novel for Lewis to read. He won't mind. We should pack these books up until Jason is older, maybe get him some baby board books that are tear and drool resistant."

"We need to get the coffee table out of here and replace it with something that doesn't have sharp corners. He tried to pull himself up on it today."

"You're kidding! He's not even nine months old yet."

Rachel bent over the playpen and picked her son up.

"Come here, you little green-eyed monster. Why are you in such a hurry to grow up? Stay a baby for just a bit longer so your mama can enjoy you."

She gave him several hugs and kisses before the little guy started to squirm and complain. Rachel bent down and set Jason on the floor after making certain there was nothing dangerous in the immediate vicinity. However, she hadn't realized that the jar Sirin kept his guitar pick collection in was made of glass. It was on the bottom shelf of a large bookcase. Jason made a grab for it and the container fell to the floor, shattering. Broken glass was everywhere.

Rachel ran to scoop Jason up, making certain that he had no cuts. She carefully brushed him off.

"Jason, for all our being such intelligent people, your parents can be pretty dense sometimes."

Jason found himself back in the playpen while his mother and grandmother cleaned up the glass and did a more thorough investigation of the family room. He yelled for a while but then discovered his teddy bear and tried to hold a conversation with it. About the time Esther pronounced the family room to be truly "Jason proof", the doorbell rang. It was Lewis with several large food containers.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I bring you souberag, (a feta cheese and noodle casserole), yalanchi (rice-filled grape leaves), wilted spinach salad, and paklava for dessert. It's an Armenian feast and my way of welcoming Rachel home."

"Oh, Lewis, it smells just heavenly. But there's so much of it. I've been...umm...having food issues lately."

Lewis looked puzzled.

"Food issues?"

"Yeah. I had to treat famine victims on Fursia III. Now I want to smack people around every time I see food being wasted."

"Let's you and I go out on the back porch and have a little chat. You need to talk about Fursia III and I'm a good listener. That's why I'm a psychiatrist. That's also why I'm with Jack. He never shuts up, you know..."

* * *

Spock filed his report on the incident with the feline predator, a creature as fierce as a leopard and as large as a hippopotamus. He made certain to emphasize that Fred was the reason for their escape. Another team had walked by the same tree shortly after Spock and Fred had fled. They had recovered Fred's red outer shirt, still tied up with over two kilos of nuts inside. Fred was delighted to have it back, as he was quite hard on his uniforms.

After a hot meal and a good night's rest, the two roommates were ready to tackle the forest again. Probes and scanners had revealed a bear-like mammal but none of the teams had witnessed in person yet. As they took their places on the transporter pad, Fred was most enthusiastic.

"Spock wouldn't be cool if we found the Gareth bear?"

"It would be infinitely preferable to the Gareth bear finding us."

* * *

"It was just so difficult, Lewis. They were literally starving to death. The hardest ones to see were the children. There was a baby, about the same age as Jason. His mother nursed him until she ran out of milk. They both died."

"And you feel guilty because you couldn't save them, even though they were past the point of help."

"Yes."

"You also feel guilty because you have a full belly and a healthy, happy baby."

"Also true."

"Rachel, don't bottle it up inside. Talk about these feelings with me and others that you trust. You can't go screaming at people who waste food. However, you can tell others about the famine on Fursia III. Ask Rabbi Goldie if the Hadassah group would like to raise money for food and supplies to be sent there. You could give them a little lunch time talk."

"However, you have nothing to be guilty about. God has blessed you with a good life, but you use your goods and skills to help others."

"Thanks, Lewis. You _are_ a good listener. Jack is a lucky guy. You should call him and the two of you should help us eat all this fabulous food."

"That's an excellent idea."

* * *

The grid search was going quite well. Spock had cataloged several hundred new species of insects. Gareth IV also possessed quite a number of edible plants, including some raspberry like fruits which gave off a most pleasing aroma. Even Spock, who was generally not affected by such things had been tempted to sample them. However, indigenous plants were not to be consumed until they had been thoroughly tested by the research labs on board the ship. In anticipation of this testing, twenty kilos of the berries had been collected, enough for several generous pies.

Spock was in the process of scanning the little green worms that were also attracted to the berries when he felt himself being watched. A pair of malevolent looking green eyes stared at him from over the top of the berry bushes.

Apparently the giant brown bear of Gareth IV also liked berries.

* * *

While consuming Lewis' excellent dinner, plans were made for attending the hospital's annual picnic the following Saturday. It was held every summer in Golden Gate Park and catered by the hospital food service, usually their best meal of the year. There would be games and activities for all ages and opportunities for the staffs of various departments to interact with each other. Employees were encouraged to bring family, friends, and significant others.

Rachel looked forward to this excitedly. The previous summer she had been too sick to attend, suffering from copper poisoning and other symptoms of a hybrid pregnancy. She called Paula to ask about appropriate attire and they made appointments to get their hair and nails done at Lee's Day Spa. Lee Johnson had a daughter La Keisha who was going to study engineering at Starfleet Academy starting in the fall. She always had at least a dozen questions for Rachel.

* * *

The huge, green-eyed monster peered over the berry bushes at Spock, looking ready to attack. All of a sudden there came a blood curdling scream from behind. The bear took off running in the opposite direction. He had no desire to tangle with a creature who could make such a noise.

Spock turned around, expecting to face another predator and the remains of Fred. Instead of being dead, Fred was sitting on the ground laughing.

"My grandfather was into Civil War battle reenactments. You just heard a "Rebel Yell." It works on bears every time!"

"You will have to teach it to me."

* * *

Rachel had a fabulous time at the spa with Paula. They reminisced about old times and caught up on the latest gossip. Paula exclaimed over the lovely shade of coral that the manicurist had painted on her nails.

"This will be gorgeous with my new sundress. That should make that despicable Andi Powers sit up and take notice. She'd better not come anywhere near me or my handsome Vulcan. Not that Trethis would stray, but Vulcans can be somewhat clueless at times."

"Paula, is she still up to her old tricks?"

"Oh yeah. She was flirting with Dr. Kroger after the staff meeting the other day. Elsie Kroger is on the board of directors and just about had a stroke. I don't know why Andi does that. She's very attractive. Surely she could get her own man with out trying to take someone else's."

Rachel nodded.

"Maybe she's insecure, Paula."

"Rachel, why ever for? She's beautiful, smart, and at the top of her field. What else could she need?"

* * *

Captain Pike read the communication from Starfleet command while he sipped his morning coffee. The rest of the planetary survey mission would have to be postponed. A distress call had been received from Telonus III. The small, fur-covered inhabitants, the Kholourians, were in trouble.

Pike had been to Telonus III on a previous occasion, while he was in command of the science vessel USS Pasteur. A group of colonists had jumped the gun and settled the world before Starfleet had given its approval. They had not realized that the Kholourians were sentient and a misunderstanding had nearly led to tragedy.

Spock had also been on that mission. His cool head, telepathic abilities, and analytical thinking had saved the Kholourians from possible extinction. An incident started by a green-eyed Human monster named Bart Klugg had led to the 'kidnapping" of some of the colony's small children.*

Spock looked forward to seeing the Kholourians again. He hoped that their trouble was not too serious.

* * *

Sirin and Trethis unloaded tables and chairs from the van. The hospital furnished the food and disposable table service. It was up to the staff members to provide their own seating. Most of the Menace members were also associated with SF General, so there would be many people Rachel knew. They were a large and friendly group.

Jack and Lewis arrived with more chairs, which were quickly unloaded. Sirin set up Jason's playpen under a tree.

Everyone ate and visited happily for a few hours. After lunch, however, Rachel spotted Andi Powers making her rounds. She flitted from man to man like a bee from flower to flower. She left a trail of angry women (and a few men!) behind her.

When she started rubbing up against Jack over by the lemonade, Lewis was seeing red. He was on his feet and in Andi's face before his friends could stop him. Jack was trying to escape tactfully, but Andi wouldn't let him. Lewis decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, honey, but you need to leave that man alone."

"And why would that be?"

"Because he is so not your type."

"And how would you know that?" purred Andi.

"Because he's mine."

"Oh. I see. No harm, no foul. There are plenty of fish in the sea. I'll just move on."

Andi released her hold on Jack and looked around for another victim. That handsome Dr. Sirin was standing over by the veggie burgers. Perhaps he could use some company. Andi sauntered over toward the veggie burgers, hips swaying and bleached blond hair swinging in the breeze. She flashed Sirin a huge smile. However, someone stood between her and the latest object of her attention.

"Stay away from my husband, Andi Powers."

"Why should I, Rachel Silverstein?"

"Well, I can give you several reason. First of all, it's the decent and honorable thing to do. He's married and has a small son. Second, Vulcans form permanent mental bonds with their life partners. Sirin has such a bond with me. It makes infidelity highly unlikely, as the other person is always present to some degree in the spouse's mind. This also means that Sirin would probably not return any affection you offered to him. And then there's the final reason."

"And what would that be?"

"If you touch my man, I'll beat the crap out of you. Starfleet officers are trained in both defensive and offensive martial arts, you know."

"Actually I didn't know that. You do seem to be in very good shape."

Andi eyed Rachel's slender form and strong muscles.

"Whatever happened to "mousy" Rachel Silverstein?"

"She grew up, became a Starfleet Officer and married the love of her life. We have a beautiful little boy together. I would die defending either of them."

Andi sighed.

"You have it all together, Rachel. I'm jealous of you. Can we start over, be friends, maybe even do lunch sometime?"

"I'd like that, so long as you respect my boundaries."

"Understood."

* * *

When the family returned home from the picnic, Esther put an exhausted Jason to bed. She turned in a little early herself.

Sirin escorted Rachel to their bedroom, where she quickly locked the door and pushed him onto the bed. Sirin had overheard the exchange between Rachel and Andi. He had found it highly amusing.

"So, it seems you have defended my honor after all."

"Yes, and now that Andi's gotten me all hot and bothered, I'm gonna bother you."

Sirin gave her the sexy eyebrow.

"I imagine that I shall enjoy this type of "bothering."

"Yep, I think you will. When I get jealous, I become a bit of a green-eyed monster."

"Such a lovely green eyes..." said Sirin as he kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips...

***A/N:** Read chapter three of my fic His Mother's Son to get the full story on the Kholourians.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profits from my writing. I have have had a very rough few weeks, both with personal and dental issues, so I have decided to keep this week's chapter short, sweet, and shamelessly fluffy.

**Shameless Fluff**

Sirin passed Saturday night in a most agreeable fashion. Rachel's jealous response to Andrea Powers' flirting had resulted in an amorous demonstration that lasted into the wee hours. Sirin was thankful that he had installed the soundproofing in the master bedroom. He had no doubt that Esther knew what was going on, but the acoustic tiles spared her the intimate details. He lay on his side watching Rachel sleep with a contented smile on her face. Sirin wished he could remain there forever. However, he heard Jason's voice on the baby monitor.

"Mama! Dada! Nana! Poo-poo!"

Sirin sighed. His blissful fantasy had been interrupted by a stinky diaper. He walked to the nursery and found his young son standing in his crib and shaking the bars, surrounded by stuffed toys.

"Thank you for not removing your diaper, Jason. You are a very good boy."

Sirin was thankful that he would not have to launder all those fluffy stuffed animals...again.

* * *

Starfleet had ordered Discovery to Telonus III, even though it was quite a distance from the Gareth system. It seemed that the Kholourians had specifically requested to deal with both Spock and Captain Pike. The Kholourians were sentient primates whose main means of communication was telepathy. They possessed a simple written language and were capable of minimal vocalization but not of speech.

On a previous visit, the crew of USS Pasteur had rescued the Kholourians from a prematurely established colony. Both the colonists and the Kholourians had each thought the other to be animals due to misunderstandings over communication methods. The Kholourians had taken the colony's preschool children, fearing that a large, angry Human named Bart Klugg would harm them. The colonists threatened to kill the "creature" if the children were not returned. Spock had been able to communicate telepathically with a Kholourian Elder named Loo. The children were returned and the crisis averted. The colonists were relocated to Telonus IV and diplomatic relations begun with the Kholourians. The planet was declared off limits to all but invited guests and the inhabitants were giving basic communications equipment in case they ever needed to issue a distress call.

The Kholourians had not been heard from for over two years. However they had contacted Starfleet a few days ago complaining of some type of environmental disaster.

Pike's mission briefing on the Kholourians had been short. He gave the floor to Spock, who filled in the details and showed stills and video files of the Kholourians, the settlement, and the planet.

His shipmates were attentive but could not help laughing at the the images of Spock mind-melding with a large, fluffy pink primate. Commander Tjiena nearly choked on her Gareth berry pie. At twenty-two, Spock was still really a child by Vulcan standards. That was certainly what he looked liked, a very tall little boy playing with a big, pink toy.

* * *

Rachel and Paula sat in the solarium of San Francisco General. Paula was taking a late morning break and Rachel was to meet Sirin in an hour. The cabin next to Esther's Lake Tahoe place had recently gone up for sale, so the couple had decided to make a bid on it. The offer had been accepted, so the couple decided to make the trip there and take possession of their new property.

Paula shook her head at Rachel in between sips of her chocolate malted milkshake.

"I can't believe you're gonna make friends with Andi Powers. She must be up to something, the slimy dog!"

"Paula, that's not very nice. Besides, I told her that if she didn't watch her step, I'd beat the crap out of her. There'll be no more flirting with Sirin. However, she deserves a chance. I don't think she knows how to make friends, just enemies."

"True enough."

Paula's comm unit beeped.

She had a message from Clark Lindsay, her ex-husband. He had found a box of her things when clearing out the condo to sell it. They were still on amicable terms. The marriage had lasted only five weeks, but the friendship endured.

"Clark says hi, Rachel."

"Tell him "hi" back for me. I still can't believe you two ever got married."

"Yeah, it was definitely a case of double stupidity, too many pink ladies at that casino on Risa. I woke up with a headache and a husband. Clark's a nice guy, just not the right one for me. I know, maybe we should fix him up with Andi. He's between relationships right now."

Rachel just laughed at her friend and took another bite of her strawberry shortcake. The hospital cafeteria made it perfectly and topped it with fluffy, cinnamon-flavored whipped cream.

"Oops, I probably shouldn't have eaten this before taking a long Harley ride with Sirin. I hope he can concentrate on the road."

"Rachel, sometimes you are just shameless!"

* * *

Petra opened a channel to the Kholourians. The message would be transmitted as text, using the symbols the Spock had translated as a cadet. The Kholourian language was not spoken, only a written shorthand. Many symbols had to be used to express the simplest of concepts.

Petra informed Elder Loo that Spock, (the tall telepath with blue and black fur) would appear in the clearing along with Captain Pike (his Elder with the gold and black fur) and four other Human crew members (mouth talkers). The Kholourians (people) should stay in the trees until the transporter beams (travel lights) had finished.

Elder Loo sent back a simple response.

"I understand."

Satisfied that all was in order, Petra sent a message to the away team already assembled in the transporter room. The Kholourians would be ready and waiting for them. On Pike signal, the team beamed down.

* * *

It was a lovely late summer's afternoon, perfect for a trip from San Francisco to Lake Tahoe. Sirin had behaved himself on the almost four hour drive, but now his patience was nearly at an end. He insisted that they stop at the new cabin for a little "rest and relaxation" before going out to dinner.

"This is the price you must pay for making me smell cinnamon all this time."

"Oh, how I'll suffer!"

Rachel laughed as she ran to the bedroom, Sirin chasing after her.

The master bedroom of their new cabin was equipped with a king-sized bed covered with large, fluffy pillow and a down-filled comforter. These items were brand new, as the cabin had been completely renovated prior to the sale.

The couple stopped their play for a moment as they witnessed the breathtaking view of the sunset on the lake. Even in late August, there was still snow atop the Sierras. Rachel imagined the view in winter and then thought how much fun it would be to play in the white, fluffy snow with little Jason.

Sirin appreciated the imagery in Rachel's mind.

"However, my dear, right now it is playtime for us."

* * *

Loo was waiting for them. As soon as the transport effect stopped, she approached the away team and held a hand out to Spock, ready to touch his mind. Spock reached out to Loo and a connection was formed.

"_You are taller, Spock."_

"_Yes, somewhat. It has been over two sun cycles since we last met. I am still quite young and may yet grow more."_

"_I see. You have brought your Captain as I asked."_

"_Yes. What is the problem you have encountered?"_

"_The big, angry one who was here before left the poison he made in the cave of the Belasi."_

"_Bart Klugg left poison? The colonists were supposed to remove all their possessions and mark anything hazardous for removal by a Starfleet team."_

"_I think he did not want the other mouth talkers to know that he made it. It was of great value to him. He used to come to the cave to make the poison and then consume it. He could not take it with him without others knowing. But now the poison leaks from its containers and kills the Belasi."_

Spock was very confused. The images in Loo's mind were of large food containers and a copper caldron. Some type of yellow, fluffy lifeforms clung to the cave walls.

"Loo, perhaps it would be best if you took us to the cave of the Belasi."

"Yes, I will do so."


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profits from my writing. I am still having dental issues, so I have decided to keep this week's chapter short, sweet, and shamelessly fluffy.

**More Shameless Fluff**

Loo led Spock and the rest of the away team to another clearing, the one formerly occupied by the colonists. After their departure, Starfleet had dismantled the buildings and equipment that had been left. It had been carried away so as to lessen the impact on the environment and the developing Kholourian culture.

The fluffy pink being did not stop here, but continued into the forest about a half a kilometer. Finally she reached a small cavern which had been hollowed out in the side of a hill. Loo reached for Spock's hand again.

"_This is the cave of the Belasi."_

Spock used his free hand to scan the narrow entrance. Spock could not imagine how the very large Bart Klugg had gotten through such a small opening. After the incident in which Mera had died on Losia, Spock was a bit leery of caves. This one however seemed to have been carved out of solid rock. A geothermal spring ran underneath it.

"_This cavern was not formed by natural forces, wind, water, nor seismic activity."_

"_No, the Belasi have made it. They eat the rock. Now the rock is poisoning them. We became concerned when we did not see them for several days. That is why we contacted you."_

Spock took a deep breath and entered the cavern.

* * *

The Lake Tahoe sunrise was just as beautiful as the sunset. As usual, Sirin woke up first. He took a brief run in the mountain air and then returned, chilled to the bone. His head ached a bit, probably from the altitude. He didn't bother to shower before returning to the bed as he had certainly not broken a sweat. Rachel was warm and soft underneath the sheets and fluffy down comforter. He would sleep some more and then wake up with her in his arms. They would enjoy some precious time together before being invaded by friends and family.

* * *

The inside of the cavern was much as it had appeared in Loo's mind. Spock found it pleasantly warm if somewhat humid. The place had an almost mossy smell to it. Nearly the entire exposed surface of the cavern was covered in fluffy, yellow lifeforms. They seemed to be in contact motion, emitting a low hum as they quivered. Spock scanned them and determined that they were not immediately hazardous to Vulcans or Humans. He had to pick several Belasi up and move them out of the way. They did not appear to be sentient. All the thoughts he encountered were centered on survival, feeding and reproduction.

Spock slowly made his way to the copper cauldron. There were dozens of meters of copper tubing attached and a portable heat source nearby. It was as Spock had suspected. Bart Klugg had been brewing ethanol in the cave, probably using kitchen leftovers as his base. The food containers he stored his product in had not been designed for such a use, certainly not for more than two years with the added weight of the Belasi crawling on them. The ethanol had begun to leak out into the porous rock.

* * *

Rachel was amazed to find Sirin sound asleep in the bed next to her. They had been together for over a year and a half now and Rachel could count the times that she had woken first on one hand. When she moved to get out of the bed, Sirin groaned in his sleep, annoyed by the loss of her body heat.

"Something's not right here" thought Rachel to herself. She felt his forehead, which was way too hot to the touch. It was too soon for another Pon Farr and there had been none of the telltale signs.

Sirin turned over and started to cough, waking himself in the process.

"Nice going, Dr. Sirin. We get a whole weekend off together and you catch a cold. I was gonna make you some nice fluffy pancakes for breakfast, but I think you need some tea and veggie broth instead."

"That would be much appreciated, Rachel."

Sirin sat up in bed, which prompted a coughing fit.

* * *

Having established that the Belasi were animals, not sentients, Spock scooped one up and brought it out of the cave. He informed the rest of the away team of his discoveries and warned them about the tight quarters inside the cave. Each member of the team went in to explore individually and then came back out.

Commander Tjiena was intrigued by the Belasi, which were essentially fur-covered mounds. They had no discernible facial features, just mouths on the bottom.

"They remind me of the cupcakes Mrs. O'Malley serves at the pub next to Starfleet Academy. You know, the lemon ones with white icing and yellow-tinted coconut."

Fred's ears perked up.

"I love those cupcakes! And I sure do miss O'Malley's."

Spock ignored this comment and made contact with Loo again.

"_You told me that you had not seen the Belasi for several days. I assume that they sometimes leave their cave."_

"_Yes. They come out at night to feed on grass and insects. They always return to the cave by dawn. We see them when we retire to the trees at night."_

Dr. Ames made his exit from the cave, the last of the landing party to do so.

"It's pretty damn hot and humid in there. I bet the underground spring keeps it just damp enough to keep the alcohol from evaporating. It's seeping into the porous volcanic rock. The cave's small opening minimizes the exposure to the outside air and helps maintain the environment. Spock, Loo told you that the Belasi eat the rock, right?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"I've encountered similar creatures before while on a survey mission in the Erebax system, which is not too far from here, as I recall."

Dr. Ames pulled out a PADD from his gear and accessed the ship's main database. He found the data from the scans of the creatures found on Erebax III.

"Yep, the only difference between the two is the coloring. The ones on Erebax III were green. These guys seems fairly healthy, just a bit malnourished. They all have high blood alcohol levels. I think they're just too drunk to leave the cave."

* * *

Esther showed up just after noon with Jason, Jack, Lewis, and Matt the dog in tow. Paula and Trethis arrived a few minutes later.

Jack and Lewis hauled in big boxes of food and supplies, while Trethis shouldered a keg of beer and a tap. Jack was surprised that Sirin had not come out to help them

"Hey, Rachel, where's that big, strong husband of yours?"

"I sent him back to bed for a while. He's got a head cold. I gave him some zinc drops, acetaminophen, and some vitamin C. I hope he doesn't pass the virus on to anyone else."

Trethis rooted through the tote bag he and Paula had brought with kitchen supplies. He brought out a container of loose tea leaves.

"Meditation tea can have a soothing effect on the respiratory system. I shall brew him a pot."

While the tea steeped, the family and friends set out a light lunch and watched little Jason play with Matt. The baby and the big, Bernese Mountain dog were quite fond of each other.

"That creature is nearly as large as a sehlat" commented Trethis.

Jason squealed with delight as Matt lay down on the floor next to him, allowing the little one to climb on his back and grab fistfuls of fluffy fur.

"Da..dawg!" said Jason. He had learned another new word.

* * *

Commander Tjiena held the inebriated Belasi on her lap.

"We need to figure out a way to rescue these little guys. Spock, ask Loo if there are other Belasi caves."

"Aye. Commander."

Spock reached out his hand to Loo, who extended her willingly.

"_Loo, do the Belasi have other caves?"_

"_There were two others, but they were damaged by the mouth-talkers when they first came. All the Belasi have now gathered in this place."_

Spock repeated Loo's information to the away team. Commander Tjiena listed the things that needed to be done in order to assist the Belasi.

"The first thing we need to do is temporarily remove them from the cave so that we can clean it up. We need to simulate their environment, a warm, moist cave with volcanic rock they can eat for mineral content. They have to be able to crawl in and out to eat bugs and grass at night."

Spock volunteered an idea.

"Perhaps the waterproof tents we use as temporary shelters would work. The openings could be modified to keep them at a minimal size and we could add humidifiers. A portable heat source could be used outside the tent on a low setting. We would also place some of the volcanic rock inside the tents."

Commander Tjiena nodded her approval.

"That could work, Spock. Good plan. Now, how do we clean up the cave?"

Dr. Ames spoke.

"The obvious first step is to get rid of those containers and that still. Then we have figure out a way to clean the ethanol out of the volcanic rock."

Fred grew excited at this.

"I think I know the answer to this one. We use the wet/dry vacuum system from Engineering. We suck all the moisture out of the cave. The underground stream will gradually replace it. We'll just have to take readings to determine when its safe to put he Belasi back into their cave. But, there's one other thing. Shouldn't we find the caves that the colonists damaged and try to repair them? I mean, that's a pretty small cave for all these Belasi. It seems to me that they should have more room to spread out, and you know, make little Belasi."

Commander Tjiena couldn't believe it. Lindner had finally made a valuable contribution to a mission.

"Ensign, both of your ideas have merit. Let's get to work on them. Spock, you "talk" with Loo again and find out where these other caves are. I'm going to contact the ship and get a team busy on those tents."

* * *

Rachel laughed at her husband when he finally emerged from the bedroom. He was dressed in heavy sweats with a big, fluffy sweater over them. He had donned a surgical mask from his bag to prevent spreading his germs to others.

Esther made him a plate of all his favorites and served him a bowl of vegetarian black bean chili.

"That should clear you sinuses out, at least."

Truer words were never spoken. Sirin was feeling quite good after a second bowl. However, Rachel made him sit in an armchair and watch as she and the others rearranged the furniture to suit. They would all be spending the night and returning to San Francisco on Sunday.

* * *

The Belasi seemed unphased by their transfer to the waterproof tents. Perhaps they were too drunk to notice. The still had been dismantled and carried away along with the ethanol it had produced. A portable version of the wet/dry vacuum was assembled and the cave thoroughly cleaned. With Loo's help, the other two caves had been located.

The colonists had not been entirely truthful with their environmental impact statements. They had filled those caves with refuse of every kind, rendering unusable to the Belasi. Captain Pike ordered teams be formed to clean the caves up and restore to their original state. Fred Lindner's vacuum idea proved useful again, sucking out the remnants of rotting garbage.

Crew members from Discovery took turns guarding the Belasi in their temporary homes, as it took several days for the humidity in their caves to achieve normal levels. On the last night before the Belasi were divided and returned to their caves, Spock and Fred stood this watch.

Near dawn, the Belasi began their crawl back to the warm tents. Spock and Fred were sitting on the ground when Spock felt a warm presence on his right leg. Fred turned on the flashlight for a look and then started laughing.

A tiny Belasi had crept up Spock's pant leg, attracted by the Vulcan's warmth.

"Spock, are you going to introduce me to your fluffy friend?"

"Certainly, Fred. Will you introduce me to yours?"

Fred nearly jumped as he turned the flashlight on himself. A somewhat larger Belasi was sitting on his thigh.

"Perhaps we should skip the introductions and merely place these creatures back in their tents."

Spock and Fred heard strange, muffled sounds coming from the trees above them. Spock could feel a wave of amusement coming from the same place.

The Kholourians were laughing at them.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profits from my writing. I have decided to keep this week's chapter short, sweet, and shamelessly fluffy, yet again.

**Fluff Again**

The Kholourians were laughing at them.

Even Fred was aware of this and he was not always the sharpest knife in the rack.

Annoyed and disgusted, he scooped up his Belasi and Spock's and set them back in the tent. The laughter grew louder. Fred scowled in the general direction of the trees and sat back down on the ground.

Loo climbed down from her bed in the fruit trees and approached Spock with one hand extended. He allowed her to touch his mind.

"_Forgive me. I should have warned you about the Belasi. They seek out warmth. They are the reason we sleep in the trees. Otherwise we awaken in the night with Belasi clinging to our faces, the only place we have no fur. They attach themselves to extract the minerals from our sweat. This leaves little circular marks that itch for days."_

"_I see. Thank you for the information, Loo. We will exercise more caution in the future."_

Loo returned to her bed, leaving Spock to impart her wisdom concerning the Belasi to his friend. Fred became even more disgusted than before.

"Dude, that is so gross! I'm glad she warned us. I wouldn't to have to tell Petra how I got a hickey from our fluffy yellow friends."

* * *

When the cabin was arranged to everyone's satisfaction, Rachel and Esther started rooting around in the family room cabinets. The previous owners had mentioned games and toys that they were leaving behind. There were two drawers full of jigsaw puzzles!

"Oh, this one looks difficult!"

Esther held up a puzzle box, the photo on it showed nothing but fluffy, white cats.

"Yeah, but I love a challenge" said Lewis as he took the box from her and emptied it out on a card table.

Neither Sirin nor Trethis had seen a jigsaw puzzle before, so they were fascinated. Lewis showed how to assemble the borders first and then fill in the interior.

While Jack and Esther made a savory vegetable quiche, Paula and Rachel watched Jason play with Matt. The big dog would walk through the room slowly while Jason held on to him, squealing with glee the entire time. They both seemed to enjoy this.

Paula shook her head in wonder.

"Rachel, that dog is teaching him to walk."

"It sure seems that way."

* * *

Commander Tjiena had them recheck the humidity levels in the caves. All three had reached the level that the Belasi seemed to favor. Dr. Ames was on hand to help divide them into family groups. His previous experience with such creatures on Erebax III had taught him that related Belasi had similar spotted markings on their undersides.

While sorting Belasi, Spock noticed that some of them had begun to change color, developing a slight greenish tinge. When he scanned them, he discovered that they accumulated chlorophyll in their skin and hair. The Belasi had appeared yellow previously because they had not left the gave to dine on grass. It seemed that the Belasi of Telonus III were either identical or closely related to the animals from the Erebax system.

Spock wondered what others species the worlds might have in common, however the Pasteur crew would not be investigating them. Starfleet's orders were quite clear. When the ecological crisis was passed, the ship and crew were to return to the Gareth system. The Kholourians would be left in peace.

* * *

Sirin felt even worse when he woke up Sunday morning. His chest was very congested. He ate vegetable broth for breakfast while the others all dined on Belgian waffles and strawberries. Both Jack and Paula were quite concerned by the sound of his breathing.

Jack scanned his friend's chest and found evidence of fluid in both lungs.

"Sirin, you've got a touch of pneumonia. I'm going to start you on antibiotics. I also think it would be best if you rode back to San Francisco in the van. Lewis and I will take the Harley back."

Feeling too sick to argue, Sirin simply nodded his head and rolled up in the fluffy down comforter. He would lie there until the vehicle was loaded up and his family was ready to leave.

* * *

After nearly running into the quarters he shared with Spock, Fred fluffed his pillow and then collapsed on his bed with a groan.

"Women are such complicated creatures. I was hoping for a simple, military style wedding. You know, get Captain Pike to perform the ceremony while we stood up in our dress uniforms. But noooo, Petra wants a big, fancy thing with a church and a minister, a veil, a fluffy white dress. She wants me to wear a tuxedo with a frilly shirt..."

Fred's words were no longer making any sense, as his pillow muffled the sound. Spock found his friend's babblings somewhat amusing.

"It could be worse, Fred. My mother once attended the wedding of a friend from Betazed. Everyone who attended this ceremony was naked, including the guests."

Fred had a sudden, horrid image of his parents and grandparents in their "birthday suits."

"You know, buddy, suddenly that tux is not sounding so bad."

"Get some sleep, Fred. We begin our survey of Gareth III in the morning."

* * *

Rachel tucked her husband in bed with a warm quilt and joined her mother and Jason in the family room. For Sirin and Jason's comfort, the house was kept fairly warm, though most Vulcans would find it a bit chilly. A sick Vulcan would be quite uncomfortable without extra covers. Rachel saw that Sirin was shivering, so she gave him two more blankets that had been fluffed in the dryer.

They had brought Matt home with them as there was no way to for Jack and Lewis to take a Bernese Mountain dog on Sirin's Harley. They would ride the bike to their condo and then Lewis would follow Jack to the house in their vehicle.

Jason sat on the floor next to Matt, carefully petting his canine friend the way he had been shown. The dog responded by giving the child an occasional lick on the face.

When the doorbell rang, Esther went to answer, admitting Jack and Lewis. Jack chuckled at the sight of the baby and the dog expressing their affection for one another.

"They're so cute together that I'm almost sorry to break that up. However, you guys already have my. bird. You don't need my dog. Come, Matt!"

Matt went running to his masters. Jason started to cry and Rachel scooped him up.

"You'll get to play with Matt again soon. Thanks for bringing the bike back, guys."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged before the couple had to leave.

"Jason, tell Uncle Jack and Uncle Lewis bye-bye."

Jason shook his head no.

"Bye dawg."

Lewis dissolved into laughter.

"I guess we know where we stand with the kid!"

* * *

Gareth III was eighty-six point nine three percent ocean. The small land masses were mostly jungle and the climate was hot and humid. Spock and Fred actually used machetes to hack their way through the thick vines and bushes. Spock was reminded of a Tarzan video he had once watched with his cousins Jonathan and Jacob. His memories were interrupted by Fred's screams.

"Spock, duck!"

Spock lowered his head just in time to miss colliding with a large snake hanging from a tree branch. They had already encountered several of the same species and their scans had reveled the vipers to be poisonous.

Having narrowly escaped disaster, the friends trudged on until they reached a small clearing. As Spock scanned a new species of palm tree, Fred kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. His scanner soon revealed the presence of several large reptiles.

Fred let loose with his signature rebel yell and the creatures took flight.

"You know what, buddy? Right about now I'd be glad to have a Belasi crawling up my leg."

* * *

Monday morning was absolute chaos at the S'chn T'gai-Silverstein household. Jason woke up with the sniffles. Sirin was feeling worse than ever. Rachel contacted Dr. Kroger to let him know that Sirin was too ill to come to work. She also called Lois Chang, Sirin's office manager and receptionist. Sirin's appointments would have to be rescheduled for the next week.

Rachel longed to stay home with her sick husband and baby, however duty called. She had three lectures to deliver at the Academy and her own patients to see at the clinic.

Esther reassured her daughter that she could handle everything and sent her off.

At lunch time, Dr. Kroger came to see Sirin, med kit in hand.

"Your chest sounds just awful. I'd like to start you on another antibiotic. You know why this happened, don't you? You've been working way too hard. We need to find you some help, another surgeon who specializes in lower body orthopedic procedures. I'm going to post a job opening when I get back to SF General. You're going to take at least a week off and recover."

Sirin gave his boss no argument.

* * *

Paula had put it off as long as possible, but her ex-husband Clarke Lindsay was finally on his way over with a box of her things. They had not seen each other since the annulment six years ago. She and Clarke had gone to med school together, in a class that also included Rachel Silverstein and Andi Powers.

Paula, Clarke, and several friends had taken a spring break trip to Risa. After a few too many cocktails, Paula and Clarke had woken up in bed together the next morning. They were wearing wedding rings and found a PADD on the dresser loaded with a brand new marriage certificate. Both agreed that such a union was a mistake and filed for its dissolution after waiting the required six weeks. Paula returned to Risa to file the paperwork when the school term ended. Clarke had allowed her to store her things in his condo as she had to vacate her university housing. Somehow a box had gotten misplaced.

She was nervous about seeing Clarke again, mostly concerned as to how Trethis would react to him. Trethis tried to put her fears to rest.

"Do not concern yourself, beloved. I am curious to meet this Human who was so foolish as to let you go."

* * *

Gareth III was a small world, but teeming with life. The crew of the Pasteur spent two weeks cataloging thousands of new species. They would have stayed on longer, but Starfleet ordered them to Artemisia. An earthquake had nearly destroyed the Federation colony and research station there.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Now you can move onto the story while I return to my cozy nest and wait for reviews.

**Nest**

"What, again?" fumed Dr. Ames, angrily stabbing his pancakes. Captain Pike had called a breakfast meeting with his senior staff and the members of the away team. "Why are we doing planetary surveys if they're just going to be ignored? Whose stupid idea was it to build a research station on a fault line any way?"

Commander Tjiena shook her head as she dumped a scoop of scrambled eggs into a nest of hash browns and added hot sauce to the entire creation.

"I don't know. The whole thing is just crazy and makes me resent the hours we spend making detailed reports."

Spock could well understand their annoyance, particularly that of Dr. Ames. He had been Chief Medical Officer on board the _USS Isaac Newton_ when the Artemisian survey had been done five years ago. Spock had read their report. The scientific team had been very thorough, and the geologists had carefully mapped out all of the fault lines.

Yet, a research station and a small colony had been established right where disaster was most likely to strike. Valuable time and resources would have to be expended in a rescue effort. It was indeed most illogical.

* * *

Two days had passed since Sirin had been diagnosed with pneumonia. He was slowly improving. Thankfully Jason's sniffles had gotten no worse. Since Sirin was deemed no longer a health risk to his little son, they got to spend some quality time together.

Dressed in warm clothes, Sirin sat on the floor with Jason. He had spread a heavy blanket on the floor and piled some pillows on a corner of it, almost as if he were making a nest. Sirin and Jason built block towers, played with the chroma ball, and read every book the child owned at least seven times. They made a game of crawling on the floor and chasing each other.

Exhausted, Sirin lay on his side on the blanket, with Jason snuggled up to him. Soon they fell asleep. Due to their silence, Esther came to check on them and covered them with a quilt. She decided they looked safe enough and returned to her editing work.

Thirty minutes later, Rachel came home for the day. Sirin was still sleeping, while Jason sat next to him. Rachel covered her mouth to keep the giggles from waking her husband. Jason was gently stroking his father's hair, in just the same manner that he had been shown to pet the dog.

"Good Dada, good Dada" he whispered.

* * *

Smeena sat in her subterranean lair, guarding her future. When she had come to this ancient nesting ground three years ago, there had been no others here. None would smash her eggs or slay her young. She called to her mate Elsen and together they did the old, life-giving dance in the skies above the ocean. However, everything changed just after she had nested, when it was too late for her to seek another lair. Smeena would have to wait until her eggs hatched, a process which took a little over three years. She contacted Elsen through the bond they shared and told him to stay away, keep himself safe, and to find them a new world for the next mating cycle. Reluctantly, he had agreed. The survival of their race was more important than their desire to be together.

The warm-blooded ones arrived, pitiful and fragile creatures who walked on two legs and breathed air. They had no wings so they used vessels to travel between the stars. Smeena had heard of them in legends and how her people the Dreconi had fled the bipeds as their power and knowledge grew.

The bipeds and Dreconi had always feared each other. It happened on every world they had occupied together and usually resulted in loss of life. The bipeds hunted the Dreconi, sought their lairs, and destroyed their eggs. The Dreconi would retaliate by attacking the bipeds from the sky, raining fire down upon them, their homes, and their livestock.

The saddest part of the story was that neither were at fault, for they had a mutual enemy, one who sought to control them both. The Weezars could control matter and energy to a small degree, even change their physical appearance, but lacked the bipeds' creativity, tenacity, and ability to feel tenderness and compassion. They also did not reproduce with the same ease as the bipeds.

The Dreconi had other gifts that the Weezars were jealous of. They could travel between worlds without the need for air or ships, provided the distances were not too long. The Dreconi could also use their mental strength to project mass delusions, causing the bipeds to see and hear things which did not actually exist. Should the bipeds and the Dreconi ever learn to cooperate, the universe might become a fearful place for the Weezars.

* * *

Clarke Lindsay parked his vehicle on the street in front the house, a modest dwelling not far from the UC Berkeley campus. His ex-wife Paula lived here with her new husband, Trethis, a professor of Interstellar History who also just happened to be a Vulcan. Clarke had heard that they were quite strong and rather possessive of their mates. After retrieving Paula's box, he swallowed anxiously and rang the door bell. Paula spied him through the peephole and let him in.

"Hi, Clarke. Come on in and meet my husband."

Paula led Clarke to a cozy living room, furnished in Scandinavian Modern. The house was several degrees warmer than he was accustomed to, but that was not really the reason Clarke had broken out into a sweat. When Trethis stood to greet him, Clarke discovered that the Vulcan was a whole head taller than he, and had massive shoulders.

They exchanged greetings and Paula indicated that Clarke should take a seat. He handed her the box with her name on it, which she gratefully accepted.

"Clarke, what brings you back to San Francisco?"

"Well, I was born here and I still own the condo. I had been working as a company surgeon for Lyon Construction. They build malls, usually attached to star bases. My contract with the construction company ended and I decided not to renew. It was good experience for an orthopedic surgeon, but all the injuries I saw were trauma-related and on adults. I've always wanted to do some work with kids born with birth defects. Also, I just got tired of moving from planet to planet when one project would end and another began."

Paula handed Clarke a cup of coffee and he nodded his thanks.

"Have you found a new job yet?"

"No. I'm just starting the process. Do you know of anything?"

"I might. You keep Trethis company while I get my PADD."

Paula went to the den, leaving her former and current spouses alone with each other.

"Um, Trethis, I just want you to know that I am not interested in Paula except as a colleague and a friend. I don't pose any threat to your relationship."

Ever tactful, Trethis managed to hide his amusement. If he so desired, Trethis could snap the puny man's neck in a second.

"I am most gratified to hear this."

Paula returned with the most recent employment listings for SF General.

"Here we go. There's an opening for an experienced orthopedic surgeon, specializing in the lower extremities. You'd be working with my friend Dr. Sirin. I could introduce you."

"Paula, that would be great, that is if your husband doesn't mind."

"I have no objections."

"Good. Clarke, submit your application and resume and let me know when you're ready."

"Thanks, I will. Trethis, it was nice to meet you, but I'm going to head home and work on my job search. See you later."

Paula escorted Clarke out and he breathed a sigh of relief, happy to leave his ex and her big, strong Vulcan husband alone in their love nest.

* * *

Something about Artemisia was just not right. The lay of the land did not correspond to either the surface scans made from the ship by the _Pasteur_ crew, nor the reports the _Newton_ crew had given five years earlier.

It made no sense at all to Spock, though he was having trouble concentrating due to a splitting headache that began almost as soon as he beamed down. Usually he had little trouble blocking such discomfort or using various self-healing techniques to eliminate it all together. However, none of them were working, so he asked Dr. Ames for some acetaminophen.

The away team had beamed down on the edge of the research settlement, about a half kilometer from the ocean's shore. What structures that had not been destroyed by the seismic activity had been washed away by the resulting tsunami.

They found the scientists and colonists gathered on a misty hillside, close to a stream of fresh, unpolluted water. Huddled in what blankets they had managed hang on too, five hundred and sixty-three people shivered hungrily in the cold. There was not much fuel to build a fire, as the planet's trees were some distance away. Any wood that had not been carried out to sea was soaking wet. The survivors had been subsisting on kelp and raw fish.

Commander Tjiena ordered food and blankets sent down to the surface while Dr. Ames and a medical team saw to the needs of the survivors. Captain Pike sought out the colony's leader, only to discover that she and half of the research staff had been washed away in the tsunami.

Many of the survivors were in shock. It might be days before Pike and his crew could piece together why the research station had been built on the fault line, against the advice of the _Newton_ survey team. In the mean time, Spock and his team were ordered to look for clues concerning the colonists' strange lapse in judgment.

As they left the survivors and moved toward the forested area, Spock's headache worsened. He also had to remind Fred. Petra, and Ensign Julian several times of the task at hand. They seemed forgetful and confused, almost as though something was interfering with their mental processes.

* * *

By Friday, Sirin was feeling much better and a bit like a caged animal. Though it was only September, the San Francisco air was quite chilly, so Esther had actually forbidden him to go outside.

"If you get sicker, Rachel will kick your butt and then mine for letting you out of the house."

Sirin agreed that this was probably the case. He had caught up on all his medical journals and Rachel's too, for that matter. He had also read all the available literature in the house, including Rachel's Regency romances.

He did not require any more meditation and Jason was sound asleep, likely to stay that way for another hour. Sirin settled himself on the floor, ready to build a block tower for Jason to knock down later. However, his comm unit beeped, saving him from such trivial pursuits. It was Dr. Kroger.

"I think I may have found us another orthopedic surgeon. His name is Clark Lindsay, Paula Howard's ex-husband. She gave him an excellent recommendation by the way. Would you be up to interviewing him on Monday afternoon?"

"Indeed I would. Thank you, Dr. Kroger."

Sirin put his comm unit away, glad some progress had been made in the search for an assistant. He started to settle back down, but just then Rachel came in, home for the day.

"Come join me on the couch, handsome. You're looking better and I could use some cuddle time before the baby wakes up."

Sirin did not need to be asked the second time. He sat down next to Rachel, eager to touch her both mentally and physically. He had kept away in case he was contagious, not wanting to spread his illness to her or any patients she might see at the Academy clinic.

Something was different about Rachel. Sirin could detect it as soon as he touched her. There was a second presence, another female. Sirin could not hide his joy.

"Rachel, we have conceived a daughter."

First she was in shock, but then she laughed. They had taken every available precaution, except for the hormone injections that Rachel was allergic to.

"Dr. McKenzie is gonna have a cow over this. He'll scold me for being on the nest again."

* * *

Smeena was on full alert now. She had sensed the presence of even more bipeds on the planet's surface. Her plan had failed. She had tried to influence their minds in such a way that they built their shelters where the earth tremors would shake them apart and wash them away.

Instead, more bipeds had come. Even now a group of four were approaching the cleft in the rock which was the entrance to her lair.

Smeena saw no alternative but to face them. She would keep them away from her nest and her eggs at all costs, even that of her own life.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. It's a darn shame, too, really.

**Real**

Smeena was on full alert now. She had sensed the presence of even more bipeds on the planet's surface. Her plan had failed. She had tried to influence their minds in such a way that they built their shelters where the earth tremors would shake them apart and wash them away.

Instead, more bipeds had come. Even now a group of four was approaching the cleft in the rock which was the entrance to her lair.

Smeena saw no alternative but to face them. She would keep them away from her nest and her eggs at all costs, even that of her own life.

She concentrated, sending waves of confusion. Three of the beings seemed to falter in their resolve to reach her hiding place. The fourth was much stronger mentally. It resisted her efforts to confound or confuse, seemed unaffected by the illusions she projected. Worse yet, it encouraged the others to continue on in their quest.

Smeena wondered if this interesting being might be a Weezar. She had never met one, only heard of them in stories passed down from the Ancients. Perhaps they were not even real.

* * *

Spock kept telling them that the things they were seeing were not real. Ensign Julian's head was still on his shoulders, not in the stomach of a giant eagle. Fred did not have a gaping hole in his side nor had Petra grown a third leg in the middle of her back. Spock certainly did not have daisies protruding from the points of his ears.

The deeper they traveled into the woods, the weirder things got. Strange noises and horrible smells were added to the mix. It was hard to believe that the giant, rotting elephant carcass did not actually exist.

Though the others wanted to turn back, Spock insisted that they persevere. They had a job to do and orders to follow. Captain Pike was expecting them to solve the mysteries of the Artemisian colony.

* * *

Paula stopped in Sirin's office on Monday morning, bringing him tea and a bagel. Sirin remembered the last time she had brought him food. She had ended up talking him into a huge donation for a charity project. He accepted her offering with some trepidation.

"What am I being fattened up for this time, Paula?"

"Well, I just wanted to put in a good word for a surgeon you'll be interviewing today."

"That would be Clarke Lindsay?"

Paula nodded.

"How are you acquainted with him?"

"Rachel, Andi, and I went to med school with him. I was also married to him for about five weeks, but it didn't work out. The marriage was a mistake but the friendship was real enough. He's a very skilled orthopedic surgeon."

"Yes, his resume is quite impressive. However, is it not a bit unusual for an ex-spouse to be this supportive?"

Paula laughed.

"I guess that it is. However, Clarke is an unusual ex-spouse. He paid for part of my last semester of medical school, even though we had already gotten an annulment. Our marital status affected my eligibility for a scholarship, as Clarke had a small inheritance from his great-grandfather. The school based my income estimate on the previous year's when Clarke and I were married. I guess I feel that I owe him something."

"I see. I shall certainly give Dr. Lindsay's candidacy all the consideration it is due."

"Thanks, Sirin. That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

It was a difficult trek through the forest and up the hillside to the rocky area. Spock's headache grew progressively worse and his team members experienced even more vivid auditory and visual hallucinations. There had been snakes, wolves, lions, and vampire bats. These were all Terran creatures, most likely drawn from their own fears. It was almost as though someone had accessed their worst nightmares and replayed them in the light of day. Spock neither saw nor heard any of these things, nor did they register on any of the scanning devices. However, there was some type of reptilian life nearby, quite large if the scans were to be believed. There was only one conclusion to be drawn. Spock had his friends sit down and rest for a moment.

"I believe that we are all victims of some type of mental assault. Someone or something does not want us to investigate this hillside. It has been creating these illusions in an effort to stop us."

Fred and Ensign Julian snorted at Spock's statement of the obvious.

However, Petra's attention was elsewhere. She was staring at the hillside. She pointed and the other two Humans gasped.

"Okay, Spock, I suppose you don't see that dragon up there either, then."

A large, gray-green beast with wings, scales, and a pointed tail stood in the opening to a cavern. It appeared to be over ten meters tall.

"On the contrary, Petra, I see it quite clearly. It would appear that the creature is real."

Smeena roared at them, breathing fire for emphasis. She jumped into the air and spread her wings, landing on the ground in front of them.

"You will find that I am quite real indeed."

* * *

Clarke Lindsay's qualifications were almost too good to be true. He had graduated second in his class, behind Andi Powers. He held patents on several surgical devices and had done over a thousand knee repairs and two hundred foot re-attachments.

More importantly, he had expressed a desire to work with pediatric patients as well as adults. SF General was getting more pediatric orthopedic cases all the time, many of them emergencies. It would be good to have someone to share the load.

Sirin checked Dr. Lindsay's references and talked to Rachel and Andi Powers about him. Both gave Clarke high praise. Sirin decided to not risk the man's accepting other employment. He hired him the same evening as the interview and had him start the next morning.

* * *

Rachel had not told her mother or any of her friends about the baby yet. She was certainly looking forward to a daughter, but so much could go wrong. Amanda had endured much suffering before finally giving birth to Spock. Actually, Rachel had not felt well all day. She wasn't sick enough to leave the clinic, but something just didn't feel right.

Rachel did not doubt Sirin's diagnosis, as he had been right the last time. When she had a few moments to herself at work that afternoon, she ran a scan. There was definitely a fetus there and the DNA scan revealed that it was female. However, the implantation had occurred in an odd place in her uterus and Rachel was feeling some cramping.

Hybrid pregnancies were high risk to begin with, but something about this one did not feel quite right. Rachel called Angus McKenzie and had him run the uterine scan again.

McKenzie did not like what he saw. The ten-day old fetus was still alive but most likely would not be for much longer. If Rachel had not been married to a touch telepath, she might never have known of the pregnancy. It was still a tiny ball of cells, having hardly begun to differentiate, but it was real enough to Rachel.

The situation was far too real later that night when the cramping and bleeding began in earnest. Rachel had miscarried.

McKenzie made a house call, but there was no medical treatment really needed at this early stage of pregnancy. Rachel would benefit more from the emotional support of her family. McKenzie carried away the remains pf the pregnancy for testing. Sirin and Rachel wanted more children in the future, so it would be beneficial to know what went wrong.

Sirin held his wife close all through the night and into the morning. Rachel cried for the daughter they would never know, but held onto hope for future children.

* * *

Fred, Petra, and Ensign Julian all took several steps back, expecting to be barbecued at any second. They had all read fairy tales involving dragons as a child. Spock, however, was very curious. A diplomat's son, he had been exposed to dragon stories from many cultures. Sometimes the dragons were good, sometimes not. It would not do to form too hasty an opinion.

"Greetings, I am Spock."

"I greet you in return. I am called Smeena, a Dreconi. What manner of bipeds are you?"

"I am a Vulcan and my three companions are Humans. We are all Starfleet officers."

"What is your purpose? Why do you invade my territory?"

"We had no intentions of disturbing you. We merely wished to find out what had happened to the Artemisians and why they had located their research facility and colony so foolishly. Something has affected their perceptions of reality. As the hallucinations grew stronger the nearer we came to you, it is logical to assume that you are the cause of these issues."

Smeena seemed to smile at this.

"Yes, it is logical and quite true. And now that you know of my existence, I dare not let you leave. You will either die or stay in my cavern until my young have hatched and are able to fly. That will be several months from now."

When Ensign Julian heard Smeena's words, he panicked and started to draw his phaser. Smeena caused him to believe that the weapon had become super-heated and burnt his hand away. Julian screamed in pain while Smeena forced them all up the hillside and into her cavern.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Of course, you already knew that, unless you've just wandered into Fan Fiction for the first time.

**Wandering**

"And now that you know of my existence, I dare not let you leave. You will either die or stay in my cavern until my young have hatched and are able to fly. That will be several months from now."

When Ensign Julian heard Smeena's words, he panicked and started to draw his phaser. Smeena caused him to believe that the weapon had become super-heated and burnt his hand away. Julian screamed in pain while Smeena forced them all up the hillside and into her cavern.

Once they were safely inside, Smeena used her flame-throwing ability to seal the cavern's mouth. Escape would not come easily.

* * *

It took the rescue teams forever to assess the colonists' needs. It seemed that no one could stay focused on their tasks, bodies wandering off as well as their minds.

Team leaders forgot to check in with Commander Tjiena, who in turn forgot to check in with Captain Pike. With so many missed calls, no one noticed that they hadn't heard from Spock at all.

Pike found himself somewhat confused as to his own whereabouts and the mission at hand. He decided to return to _Discovery_. Maybe he could think more clearly there.

* * *

Sirin was thankful that he had hired Clarke Lindsay. Over the next few days the man handled several emergency cases, allowing Sirin precious to spend at home with Rachel.

Dr. McKenzie had ordered two days of rest, to be followed by a physical when Rachel returned to work. She would be entitled to grief counseling if needed.

Rachel slept away most the first twenty-four hours after her miscarriage. The second day was much more difficult. She wandered aimlessly around the house while Sirin was in surgery and Jason was napping. Esther comforted her daughter as best she could, giving her hugs and cups of tea, and sometimes simply sharing the silence.

* * *

Smeena made them deposit their weapons and communicators in a hole. She then covered the hole with rocks and melted them with her fiery breath. She indicated a soft sandy area of her cavern where they might rest. These were not the most luxurious guest accommodations they had ever encountered, but they would have to do.

Ensign Julian finally realized that his hand was undamaged and still attached to his arm. Ever the whiner, he complained of hunger.

Smeena has not really thought things through. Since she had brought them to her lair and not killed them, she must now assume responsibility for feeding them.

A pool in her cavern led to an underwater passage to the ocean. Smeena had chosen her location so that she could catch sea creatures to nourish her babies. She would have to fish in order to feed the bipeds as well.

* * *

Upon his return to the ship, Captain Pike stopped in Sickbay to visit with Dr. Ames.

"I'm glad you're here. There are two things we need to talk about. First, I need more help to deal with the colonists. A second starship would be ideal. All these folks have medical and nutritional issues."

"Okay, Bob. I'll contact the Hood. They're not to far away and should be finishing up their diplomatic mission. What's the other problem?"

"You might have noticed that anyone who's gone down to the planet's surface has experienced difficulty with mental focus. Some have even reported auditory and visual hallucinations. I did a few brain scans on crew members and compared them with the baseline scans in their medical records. In each case their brain wave patterns had been altered."

"The longer you're down there, the longer it takes for your brain to recover. These colonists have been exposed to the effects for over two years now."

"The effects of what, Bob? What's causing this?"

"I don't know. Chris. What do you hear from Commander Tjiena and our Vulcan whiz kid?"

"Not much. In fact, I haven't gotten any reports on Spock's findings. I hadn't noticed that before. Apparently my mind has wandered a bit from my duties."

* * *

Smeena returned to the cavern with several fish she had caught. Fred pulled out a pocket knife and began to clean them.

"This is tool, not a weapon" he explained to Smeena. "I have to prepare them before we can eat them. The scales, bones, and internal organs must be removed."

"You do not consume them whole? How wasteful."

"Perhaps, but our digestive systems aren't designed to deal with whole fish. We'll also need to cook them. We'll need a place to build a fire and some fuel to burn."

Smeena did not understand the concept of cooking, so Spock explained it to her. She then indicated that Fred should spread his cleaned fish out on a flat rock in the middle of the cavern's chamber. When he had done so and backed away a safe distance, Smeena gently breathed fire on the fish. Fred pronounced them cooked to near perfection.

Spock observed as his friends ate, satisfied that their needs were being met. However, Smeena was watching him.

"The food is not to your liking?"

"That is not the issue, Smeena. I do not consume flesh."

Smeena was growing exasperated with these bipeds.

"I see. What _do_ you eat?"

"Vegetation."

Annoyed, Smeena left again, then returned with some of the plants which grew in another area of the cave, a side chamber with an open ceiling, or sinkhole. The filtered light and the trickle of fresh water supported the growth of some leafy greens.

Spock scanned them and found them to be acceptable. He shared them with his friends. When they had eaten, Fred gathered up the fish waste and deposited it in the corner with the other "waste" they had produced. Smeena had no restroom facilities, so she had to burn this disagreeable matter away, as she would not allow her "guests" to leave the cavern as she did when nature called.

These bipeds were becoming troublesome. Smeena did not know if she would be able to tolerate them wandering around her home until the eggs had hatched and her children could fly.

* * *

Sirin had finished his duties as quickly as possible and gone home. Clarke took a page from the ER, a ten-year-old had been thrown from a hovercar, not properly strapped in when it collided with another vehicle. Aside from broken bones, the kid had severe damage to both a hand and a foot. Clarke gave the boy, Kyle, a thorough examination, deciding that surgery would be needed to repair the foot.

The ER physician had also called Andi Powers for a consultation on the hand. Again surgery would be the best solution. While Kyle was prepped for surgery, the two doctors laid out their plan. They knew each other from med school and had worked together before.

Kyle's procedures went well. His surgeons coordinated their efforts and movements, almost dancers. Even the experienced OR nurses were impressed with them. Kyle would run and play baseball again.

Exhausted, but satisfied, the two doctors cleaned up in the lounge. It was late, well past dinner time.

"Hey, Andi, are you hungry? You wanna wander down to the Pancake House for a bite?"

Andi smiled at him.

"You buying?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Captain Pike contacted the _USS Hood_. Captain Elijah was more than happy to leave the boring,m post-treaty festivities of Zelmia II to assist in a rescue mission. At maximum warp, he would reach Artemisia in fourteen hours.

Pike ordered a complete change out of the teams on the surface. Security Chief Brian O'Neal took over for Commander Tjiena, who had been on the planet's surface for three days. While his mind was still fresh and somewhat resistant to this outside force, O'Neal checked Tjiena's log. It had been almost forty-three hours since Spock's last recoded check-in. He promptly contacted the ship and reported his findings to the captain.

"Excuse me, O'Neal. Are you trying to tell me that those kids have probably been wandering around lost in the woods for days? We need to organize search parties!"

* * *

Amanda had thirty-six hours to kill in between shuttles. She and Sarek had just returned from the UFP Headquarters in Paris. Tomorrow evening they would return to Vulcan. Amanda contacted Esther, wanting to drop for a visit and to cuddle Jason for a bit. The little guy was adorable and so much like Spock when he was small.

"Sure, Amanda! Come on over. I could use your help with something."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Fifteen minutes later, a driver from the Vulcan Embassy dropped Amanda off. Esther met her at the door and handed her Jason, who eagerly gave her hugs and kisses. He remembered her from her last visit.

"Oh, you are such a little sweetheart! And so cute!"

"As his totally unbiased grandmother, I'd have to agree. I bet Spock was just as cute, though."

Esther lead Amanda to the kitchen for tea and sponge cake. She took Jason and placed him in his high chair, giving him a teething biscuit.

"Oh, Spock was a gorgeous baby. He was almost too cute. On two occasions, diplomats from other worlds, non-UFP members of course, offered to buy him to marry off to a daughter. When Sarek refused, one them got very angry and tried to kidnap Spock. The other made an offer for me instead...Hang on a second..."

Amanda fumbled in her purse and retrieved an old holophoto, which she handed to Esther. In it, a very young looking Sirin was helping an adorable toddler boy up some steep steps.

"I brought this for Rachel. This was taken at a clan gathering on Vulcan. Spock was about two here and Sirin might have been eighteen or nineteen. That was a brutal summer, hotter than usual, and I had just suffered my third miscarriage. The healers, not knowing how to deal with grief and depression in a Human, kept me pretty medicated. I wandered around that big, ancient house in a mental fog."

Esther touched Amanda's hand.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. Last week it happened to Rachel. I don't know what to do for her. Words seem so inadequate. This is what I need your help with."

"You're right, Esther. Words are no help in this situation. However, love, patience, and understanding will. Just be there for her. She'll talk about it when she's ready."

* * *

By the third day, they had a routine. Smeena brought them fish and greens. Fred cleaned the fish and Spock washed the greens. Smeena had even brought them some water jugs she had found floating on the water's surface after the tsunami.

The four Starfleet officers tried to make the best of a bad situation. Fred and Ensign Julian even managed to make a few jokes over dinner.

Spock took his turn at clean-up after the meal, nearly slipping on wet leaves.

Smeena made a chuckling sound.

"To think that I nearly mistook you for a Weezar. If you were such, you would have simply made the refuse disappear."

Spock regarded her curiously. Weezar? There was something familiar about the term, but he could not quite place it.

"You do not know of Weezars? Surely you must have encountered them in your travels across the galaxy."

"Smeena, it may be that we know them by another name. Would you describe them for me?"

"Describe a Weezar? That would be difficult, as they are shape shifters. None but the Weezars know their true form. They generally take on the appearance of a given world's dominant lifeform and can change matter from one form to another on a limited scale. Some can also travel between dimensions and manipulate the perception of time and space. The less skilled ones use a scepter or wand of some type to help them focus their abilities."

"Wizards!" exclaimed Fred. He and Spock's former roommate Pete used to enjoy a role-playing game at the Academy, sometimes keeping Spock up until all hours. Both young men had chosen wizard avatars.

"Fascinating. I had believed wizards to be fictional creatures."

Smeena made that chuckling sound again.

"I seem to recall, Spock, that you also thought that about dragons."

"Smeena, have you ever met a Weezar?"

"I don't believe so, but as they can alter their form at will, one can never be quite certain. For all of their powers, they are imitators and lack creativity. That is why they often choose to meddle in the affairs of bipeds and Dreconi."

Fred, Petra, and Julian could not help themselves as they broke out into hysterical giggles. Finally, Fred just had to say it.

"Meddle not in the affairs of dragons, for thou art crunchy and taste good with ketchup! That's a sign Dr. Sharma our old quantum theory instructor used to hang on his office door when he didn't want to be disturbed. I wonder if he was a Weezar. Remember that umbrella he used to carry everywhere?"

Spock shushed them sensing that Smeena had more to say.

"I have heard from the Dreconi of old that the Weezars have slowly wandered into less populated areas of space. As bipeds became more technologically advanced, they found themselves able to do much that had formerly been performed only by Weezars. Weezars were less able to control them and began to fear the bipeds, just as they fear the Dreconi. What they dread the most is an alliance between us. In the past, they have resorted to lies and subterfuge to prevent such an occurrence."

"My mate Elsen was told that some of the Weezars have evolved into something even more sinister and powerful, forming a brotherhood called the Continuum. Sometimes they interfere in the lives of others simply for their own amusement."

"However, the hour grows late and we must all rest now."

Smeena was in fact growing quite fatigued. More bipeds had arrived on the surface of the planet. Some were searching for Spock, Julian, Fred, and Petra. Instead of maintaining one mass illusion and a few smaller ones, Smeena's efforts and energies were now split in many directions. She would not be able to maintain such a defense much longer.

Also, Smeena sensed that the first of her eggs was just hours away from hatching.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I continue to be overwhelmed by the support my readers give me to continue this story. You're still hanging on after forty-four chapters!

**Overwhelmed**

Smeena was growing quite fatigued. More bipeds had arrived on the surface of the planet. Some were searching for Spock, Julian, Fred, and Petra. Instead of maintaining one mass illusion and a few smaller ones, Smeena's efforts and energies were now split in many directions. She would not be able to maintain such a defense much longer.

Also, Smeena sensed that the first of her eggs was just hours away from hatching. The little one would be hungry when it emerged from its shell. Smeena needed to go fishing. She feared that the task of feeding both the hatchlings and her guests might become overwhelming.

* * *

Dr. McKenzie frowned when he read the report from the genetics lab. Rachel's miscarriage had been caused by incompatible DNA. McKenzie had also given the lab blood samples from both Rachel and Sirin. They estimated that the odds of another such occurrence were twenty-five percent for any given pregnancy.

If one added in factors such as copper poisoning and maternal antibodies being made against an hybrid alien fetus, the odds against another successful pregnancy might be overwhelming.

McKenzie did not relish giving the report to Rachel.

* * *

All the surviving colonists had been beamed aboard the two ships. The focus would be on finding Spock, Oscar Julian, Fred Lindner, and Petra Holdorf. The four had now been missing for nearly four days.

Security Chief O'Neal ordered the search teams from both _Discovery_ and _Hood_ to set the alarms on their PADDs. Every fifteen minutes they would get a reminder of the mission at hand. Every two hours the teams would be switched out for fresh personnel.

* * *

Rachel read the report from the genetics lab several times. She and Sirin had gotten very lucky with Jason. They might not be that fortunate again.

She was still experiencing sadness over the loss of her daughter. She supposed that it would never entirely go away. However, Rachel shared her mother's belief in miracles. They still occurred, even in the twenty-third century. Jason was a miracle and Rachel gave thanks for him every day.

Her musings were interrupted by an emergency page. There had been a serious accident near the shuttle port. There had been both Starfleet and civilian casualties. All available medical staff were needed in the emergency department at Starfleet Hospital, as the staff there were being overwhelmed.

* * *

All routine surgical procedures were being canceled at SF General. The Emergency Department was full of victims of a serious shuttle collision. A small transport being driven by an relatively inexperienced pilot had plowed into two others already on the ground. One was a Starfleet shuttle, about to head for Terran Spacedock, while the other was a transport that had just arrived from Vulcan. Its passengers had not yet had a chance to disembark. So far there had been five fatalities, all individuals on the small vessel that had caused the accident.

Dr. Ellis directed Sirin to the second cubicle, where a young Vulcan female lay unconscious. She had a concussion, fractured pelvis, and femur. There before him was a very familiar face. It could not be! Sirin checked the name.

T'Shara! The injured woman was the younger sister of Sirin's first bondmate T'Shela and nearly identical in appearance.

* * *

After Dr. Ames had certified her fit for landing party duty, Commander Tjiena lost no time in returning to Artemisia. Scrambled brain waves or not, she felt responsible for Spock and the others. She just couldn't believe that she had totally forgotten about four promising young people under her command. Now she was determined to find them.

Once down on the surface, she wasted no time in relieving Lt. Nilson, who was showing signs of fatigue and confusion.

"Hey, Commander. I've got life signs coming from inside that hill there, one that appears to be Vulcan. However, it doesn't make any sense, as there's no opening. How could they have gotten in there?"

"I'll figure it out, Nilson. And I'll find them. You can bet on it."

* * *

Rachel was kept very busy treating fractures and other minor injuries. Almost every one of the sixty Starfleet personnel aboard that shuttle had gotten hurt, fortunately none of them fatally. All were expected to make a full recovery.

The medical staff worked nonstop for hours. Finally Rachel got to the last patient.

Petty Officer Nigella Bowman had been on her way to the _USS Lincoln_ when the crash occurred. It was her first ship assignment. The girl had waited patiently for over five hours to have her broken wrist treated. When left alone in a treatment cubicle, she began to cry uncontrollably.

Rachel heard her and put her arms around the girl.

"You'll be alright. I will get you something for the pain and then I'll take care of your wrist."

Bowman tried to stifle her sobs.

"It's not the pain, Ma'am. I guess it's just nerves. There was the crash, the fire, and the smell. They say five people burned up in that little ship. I'm sorry. I should be able to hold it together better than this."

"You've been part of a traumatic experience and have waited around for hours in pain. You're entitled to feel a little overwhelmed. Cut yourself some slack. Now, your chart says that you don't have any allergies, so I think a lovely sedative is in order while we treat you with the osteogenerator..."

While Petty Officer Bowman slept, Rachel wrote a recommendation for counseling on her chart.

* * *

O'Neal and his group joined forces with Commander Tjiena. They were determined to find the missing crew members. There had to be an opening somewhere. The planet had not simply swallowed them up.

* * *

Smeena was exhausted. Instead of maintaining an illusion for one large group and smaller ones for the occasional bipeds that wandered off, she now found her resources and attention split more than a dozen ways. She would not be able to keep it up much longer.

Having returned from her fishing trip, she dropped several large ones on the cave floor in front of Fred. If she could just rest for a few moments, she might be able to focus again. She would need all of her abilities, as that one group of bipeds was getting far too nosy.

As Smeena closed her eyes, she suddenly heard a high-pitched squeak. The first egg had hatched. Smeena had been so occupied that she missed it. The little one would be looking for her.

* * *

T'Shara's procedures had been successful. Sirin had managed to repair her pelvis and femur. As her anesthesia wore off, she initiated a healing trance. Sirin estimated that she would remain in that state for about two days. There were several questions he wished to ask her.

* * *

Smeena sat bolt upright and made a dash for the chamber where she had laid her eggs. The squeaks had gotten louder and more desperate sounding. Her little one was in trouble.

There by the far wall, a tiny female hatchling appeared to be trapped by something. Smeena got as close as she could. Her daughter's wing was caught in a crack in the chamber wall, one Smeena had not plugged because she could not fit her body under the lowered ceiling.

The fresh air had attracted the little one, who knew her mother would be in a well ventilated area. The instinct to seek out her parent was overwhelming.

As Smeena was too large to reach the little one, she could not rescue her. All thoughts of the bipeds and their rescue mission were forgotten as Smeena added her own pitiful cries to those of her child.

Spock and the other followed the sounds of Smeena's distress.

* * *

It was very late, nearly midnight when Sirin finally returned home. Rachel had only been five minutes ahead of him. Esther heated them some vegetable soup and them left them alone in the kitchen to unwind and talk about the day.

Rachel told Sirin of the geneticists' report on their lost daughter and of long hours spent treating the injuries from the shuttle accident.

Sirin shared his shock at seeing T'Shara.

"It was as though I was seeing T'Shela's ghost. All the painful memories came flooding back, nearly overwhelming me, all the reasons I left Vulcan."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Sirin.

"It's okay. You're safe here with me."

* * *

Commander Tjiena could not believe her eyes. She had to have walked past that sink hole at least a dozen times. How could she not have seen it before?

Her scans revealed life signs, one Vulcan, three Human, and something very large and reptilian. There also many smaller creatures.

She contacted _Discovery_, requesting rock climbing equipment and crewmen who knew how to use it.

An experienced climber herself, Tjiena swore an ancient Swedish curse.

"Just my luck! Another damned cave and it's probably full of lizards!"

* * *

Smeena was so distracted that she did not even hear them approach until Petra gasped. Then the mother dragon assumed a defensive posture. She might not be able to rescue her baby, but she wasn't going to let these bipeds harm her. She would incinerate them first!

Petra recognized Smeena's stance, the same position she used when she cooked fish!

"Wait Smeena! Don't kill us. I can help your baby. I'm small enough to fit in there and free her."

"I do not trust you!"

Spock sought to reason with Smeena.

"What will happen to the child if she is not freed?"

"She will die of thirst and starvation."

"Then there is nothing to lose by allowing Petra to attempt a rescue."

Smeena thought for a moment.

"Very well, you may try. However, I would be cautious. Even a newly hatched Dreconi has very sharp teeth. She may tear at your flesh in her hunger."

Petra laughed.

"Don't worry about me! My dad raises exotic reptiles. I used to help him give them pills! Fred, take off your shirt and give it to me."

Fred reluctantly handed over his shirt. He was very hard on his uniforms and running out of replicator credits.

Petra approached the baby dragon, cooing softly to it. She quickly wrapped its snout and legs in Fred's shirt and then eased its trapped wing out of the crevice. She scooped the little creature up and brought her to Smeena, releasing her from Fred's shirt, which now had several holes chewed through it.

Smeena drew her baby underneath her wing and gave the tiny face a lick. Perhaps these bipeds were not so bad after all.

Just then Captain Pike, Commander Tjiena, and two others entered the hatchery, nearly stomping on several of Smeena's eggs.

* * *

The nurse on duty informed Sirin that T'Shara was showing signs of emerging from her healing trance. He quickly made his way to the young woman's bedside. As was typical of Vulcans, she needed a bit of stimulus to help in her return to consciousness. Sirin first explained his actions to the nurse, then struck T'Shara across the face twice. She opened her eyes.

"Greetings, T'Shara."

"Sirin, I greet the one who was my sister's mate."

"You are in San Francisco General Hospital, recovering from injuries sustained in a shuttle accident."

"Yes, I remember. I had just arrived from Vulcan. Sirin, does my family know that I am here?"

"I expect that the hospital or the Embassy has notified them."

"Then I am undone!"

"T'Shara, were you running away from home?"

"Yes. I do not wish to become Senish's bondmate. The mate father chose for me in childhood asked to be freed as we were not compatible. Father seeks an alliance with Senish's house. There is another whom I desire and who desires me. His name is Olaf and I met him at a medical conference on Risa. We have been corresponding for two years. He works for the Federation Health Organization in Geneva. I was to meet him there yesterday."

"Your father will be most disappointed in your actions."

"Sirin, I find that I do not much care what my father thinks."

A nurse knocked at the door.

"Healer T'Shara, you have a visitor, a Dr. Olaf Svenson."

Sirin excused himself. A tall, blond man nodded to him, entering as the healer exited. Olav's face was full of concern. T'Shara's affection was obviously returned.

Sirin checked T'Shara's chart at the nursing station. Her parents had been notified of the accident and would be arriving from Vulcan in three days. T'Shara could be released in two. That would give them a one day head start.

* * *

Spock stood between his rescuers and Smeena's eggs.

"Please be careful, Captain. Do not damage Smeena's offspring."

Pike stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Spock was protecting some large eggs. And what _were_ those creatures? No, it couldn't be...a mother dragon and her baby?

"Okay, Spock. We thought you needed rescuing."

"The situation is...complicated. I will explain it later. Now is the time for introductions. Captain Pike, this is Smeena, a mother Dreconi. Smeena, Captain Pike is my commanding officer."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Smeena. I apologize for the intrusion, but I was under the impression that my officers were being held against their will."

"It is I who must apologize, Captain. I did seize your people, fearing that they intended harm. However, they have proved themselves no threat and have even rescued my child. I will release them to you. I know that I seem a poor host, however, this cavern will soon be filled with hungry young. They could overwhelm you. It might be best if you all left now."

"Yes, ma'am, I think you're probably right."

* * *

Once aboard Discovery, The four rescued officers were quick to get showers, clean clothes, and a hot meal. Fish was definitely not on the menu.

At the mission debriefing, the senior officers all listened as Spock related their capture and the care Smeena had taken of them. He also told of how she had used her powers of illusion and thought control to steer the colonists away from her nesting site and confuse the Starfleet personnel. It all made perfect sense, except for one thing.

Pike shook his head.

"Spock, you don't really believe that crap about the Weezars, do you?"

"Captain, until last week, I did not believe in dragons."

* * *

Smeena informed Captain Pike that she and her young would be leaving Artemisia as soon as they were strong enough to fly to the new planet Elsen had found for them.

Starfleet still needed the research station on Artemisia, so _Discovery_ was ordered to spend the next six weeks helping to relocate and rebuild the colony. A temporary fence was placed around Smeena's hillside lair.

Captain Pike chuckled as he walked the perimeter of it. On the fence post closest to the cavern's opening was a hand painted sign.

"Here be dragons!"

**TBC**


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, not do I make any profit from my writings. However, I have been known to fish for compliments, or least reviews.

**Fishing**

Most of the colonists had been temporarily moved from Artemisia to nearby Demeteria, an agricultural colony. The few surviving scientists remained, those who had not been washed out to sea in the tsunami, along with survey teams from _Discovery_.

A new site was found for the research station, one close to the ocean, but not on a fault line. It was also several kilometers away from Smeena's lair. The mother Dreconi would be able to raise her babies in peace.

* * *

Sirin was very pleased with T'Shara's progress. She was walking with crutches and exceeded the expectations of her physical therapist. Sirin had no reservations about releasing her into her fiance's care.

The young couple had been warned that Storven, T'Shara's father was en route from Vulcan. His mission was to retrieve his wayward daughter and bring her back home to bond with the mate he had chosen for her.

Olaf and T'Shara decided that the best course of action would be for them to have a Terran civil ceremony. Olaf found a judge willing to come to the hospital chapel to perform the wedding. She was a former patient of Sirin's.

Sirin referred Olaf to Reuben Goldsmith's to purchase rings while Rachel and Esther scrounged in their closets for just the right dress and shoes. T'Shara's Vulcan robes did not seem quite appropriate for the occasion. They settled upon a tea length, lavender lace dress with silver sandals.

The ceremony was very brief, but the chapel was packed with hospital staff and patients. There were at least one hundred witnesses to the union, legal on all Federation planets.

Sirin and Rachel acted as best man and matron of honor. When the ceremony was over and the documents signed, the judge hurried off. She was headed to Mexico for a fishing trip with her husband.

Olaf and T'Shara left on a honeymoon without revealing their ultimate destination. This was for the best, as Sirin would be able to truthfully say that he did not know where the couple was.

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Commander Tjiena as to just how helpful and efficient Starfleet Command could be when they wanted something done. The supplies she requisitioned for the newly rebuilt botany lab on Artemisia arrived in a mere ten days, plus several state-of-the-art upgrades she hadn't even asked for. She had made repeated requests for similar equipment for the lab on _Discovery_, but her pleas had fallen upon deaf ears.

"Here we are in the hind end of space, with the roof barely on the building! Yet Starfleet sends them all the best stuff. Now, I ask you, Spock, do these guys even know how to use an automated xylem sampler? I don't think so!"

The commander watched in disgust as one of the three Artemisian scientists swept up another broken piece of lab glassware. She took the Vulcan aside, whispering.

"Honestly, it's like working with Larry, Curly, and Moe!"

Spock gave her a quizzical look.

"What? You've never heard of the Three Stooges? The Vulcan educational system must have some serious deficiencies! Never mind, though. You're in charge here. I'm going fishing!"

* * *

It was 10 am on Friday morning, and things were already crazy. This would be Dr. Kroger's last day on the job, so there would be a party for him in the afternoon. Rachel would try to get away from the Academy clinic early.

Esther had a meeting with Dr. Nansemond, whose book she was editing. The man was a brilliant neurosurgeon, but not the best writer. Esther expected the meeting to go on for hours, so Jason had come to work with his daddy.

Sirin kept a playpen in his office for just such occasions. Marti, one of his office assistants was very fond of Jason and would keep him occupied while Sirin saw patients. Sometimes Sirin would introduce his little son to his geriatric patients. He had found that older Humans were a bit uncomfortable around Vulcans, but the presence of Sirin's cute little son somehow made him more approachable.

Mrs. Eisen was no exception to the rule. She had been very intimidated by Sirin on her first visit, referred by her family physician for an ankle ailment. Sirin had sent her for imaging studies, which were done. However, Mrs. Eisen had canceled her follow-up appointments twice. She finally showed up for a third, her pain too severe to ignore.

Sirin had Marti bring the old woman to his office, not an exam room. He sat Jason in the corner on the floor with his toy chroma ball and teddy bear. Mrs. Eisen let Sirin examine her foot and test her range of motion, completely relaxed while she watched Jason play. Doctor and patient agreed on a surgical procedure and set a date.

Mrs. Eisen left with a smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Jason."

"Bye-bye!"

Sirin wondered if it was too soon to hope for Jason to become a doctor. He briefly imagined practicing with his son. His reverie was interrupted by a call from Nurse Ramos, the supervisor on the Orthopedic Post-op unit.

"I just thought you might like to know that Healer Storven has arrived. He's been harassing the staff for over an hour, fishing for information about his daughter T'Shara."

"Send him to me, Nurse Ramos."

"Okay, but you'll be sorry. He's not very nice."

"I'm aware of that fact. We are acquainted with one another. Thank you for your warning."

Sirin ended the call, realizing that he should also warn Lois the receptionist of Storven's impending arrival.

* * *

When Spock wasn't setting up lab equipment and testing it out, he spent most of his free time helping the colonists build houses. The carpentry skills Sarek had taught him came in quite handy. Spock could frame a wall, build and install cabinets, and hang doors. He also had the ability to teach those skills to others.

Dr. Ames, a seasoned volunteer for Homes For All, was both amazed and perplexed by the young Vulcan. He sat with Captain Pike, as they took a coffee break and watched Spock teach a team of Artemisians how to frame a wall.

"Okay, Chris, explain it to me. That kid is an ambassador's son, from one of the most prestigious clans on Vulcan. He swings a hammer like he's done hard labor all his life."

"I've known Spock and his family for almost twenty years. Ambassador Sarek can be a harsh taskmaster with high expectations. Though his family could afford the best of everything, I don't think this kid has ever been spoiled. He works his butt off at whatever job he's given."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. It seems like he's still trying to prove himself. We're all impressed. He should ease up a bit."

"I don't see that happening, Bob. He exceeded the physical and academic standards set on Vulcan as a kid, but was never accepted there. He struggles to fit in as a Starfleet officer, a Vulcan among mostly Humans. And then there's his harshest critic, himself."

"My oldest son, Dennis is like that. I used to have to take his books and PADDs away and force him to relax. We used to go away for the weekend on fishing trips."

"Somehow I don't see Spock fishing, not even "catch and release." He'd probably say that "it is illogical and inappropriate to capture lifeforms for one's own amusement." Then he'd raise that eyebrow!"

Ames laughed.

"You're probably right. He did seem to be more relaxed when Mera was around. It's been months since she died. Maybe we should find him another girlfriend."

"Bob, I think we should just mind our own business."

* * *

Storven found Sirin's office with no difficulty. Though he was over two meters tall and quite broad shouldered, he didn't intimidate Lois Chang at all. She had been Sirin's receptionist for several years. No one got past her to bother the doctor, not walk-in patients, drug company reps, and especially not condescending Vulcans. Lois gave him her sweetest smile.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I am here to speak with Healer Sirin. He _is_ expecting me."

"Very well, sir. Please sign in."

Lois handed him a PADD and stylus. Storven did not accept it.

"I am Healer Storven. I am _expected_."

"That may be so, sir. However, you do not have an appointment and this is a busy medical practice. You will have to wait until the doctor has time to see you."

"Very well."

Storven was quite annoyed already. His control wearing thin, he decided to put his wait to good use meditating. He must not lose his temper in front of these inferior Humans.

* * *

Lois waited for Sirin's last patient to leave. She waited for most of the back office staff to go on their lunch breaks. She had a feeling there was going to be an ugly scene, so the fewer people to witness it, the better.

When she felt it was safe, she buzzed Sirin's office.

"Healer Storven is here to see you, Doctor."

"Please send him in, Lois."

Sirin took a deep breath and glanced in Jason's direction. His son was sound asleep in his playpen, so Sirin stood and met his former father-in-law at the door.

"Greetings, Storven."

"Greetings, Sirin."

Sirin indicated that his "guest" should be seated and took a seat opposite him.

"I believe you know why I am here. I wish to know the whereabouts of my daughter."

"Storven, I do not know where T'Shara is. I released her yesterday into the care of her husband."

"Her_ husband_? A farce of a Terran marriage, I assume. I will have its legality challenged. I have selected a mate for her. He is waiting on Vulcan."

"He will wait a long time. T'Shara and her husband were married by a judge yesterday in the hospital chapel before more than one hundred witnesses. She was of legal age and under no obligation to another. After the wedding they went their way, not revealing their destination."

"I gave my word to Senish and his family. His father and I sought an alliance between our houses. It would strengthen both of our positions politically."

"Yes, but at the cost of T'Shara's contentment. You would deny you daughter the other half of her soul for personal gain."

"Not for my personal gain, but for the clan's advantage. The good of the many outweighs the good of the few or the one."

"I find your interpretation of logic a bit too convenient, Storven."

"At least _I _have not been declared _without_ logic."

Their voices had grown louder and louder, until finally they woke Jason up. The little boy began to cry, so his father picked him up.

"Hush, my son. All is well."

Storven regarded them coldly.

"It was rumored that you had taken a Terran bondmate. So, she has borne you a child. You have contaminated yourself with Humans, just like your uncle Sarek."

"You should be pleased then that you are no longer allied with our clan. As I can be of no further assistance to you, I believe our business is concluded. Live long and prosper, Storven."

Storven did not bother to give the proper farewell, but merely stormed out of Sirin's office, nearly colliding with Rachel on his way out.

Rachel stood aside and let him pass, then embraced her husband and baby.

"So, _that_ was Stormin' Storven! I caught some of his tirade."

Rachel hugged her men tighter.

"You won't mind a little more Human contamination, will you?"

"Mind it? I am hoping for several more minutes worth before we must go to Dr. Kroger's party."

* * *

Captain Pike had ordered him to relax, take some time off. Spock decided to take a walk up a hillside, one that looked out over the ocean. It was near sunset and very peaceful. Smeena was giving her offspring fishing lessons, teaching them to swoop low over the water and pick up the fish that swam just below the surface. She saw her Vulcan friend sitting on a rock and dipped one wing as a greeting. Spock waved to her in return.

A few rays of sunlight shone on a clump of plants that grew in a hollowed out area of the hillside. These were the same spinach-like leaves Smeena had given Spock and his friends to eat in the cave. Spock scanned them with his tricorder. They were very high in nutrients and protein, but grew well under harsh conditions.

Spock collected samples of this very useful plant, planning to run more tests on them when he returned to the ship.

* * *

Dr. Kroger loved parties, except when he was the guest of honor. He cleared his throat and made his farewell address.

"I've worked at SF General in one capacity or another for over forty years. It's been a pleasure working with all of you and you're a great bunch of kids. I'm looking forward to my retirement, and so is Elsie. We may take up fishing or windsurfing. If I bust my butt, I'll expect you to fix it for me."

Dr. Kroger waited for the laughter to subside, then he continued.

"I leave you in the most capable hands, Dr. Sirin's."

There was applause and then Dr. Kroger and Elsie cut the cake. When that was done, the old man decided that he had had enough attention. He scooped up Jason and showed him all of the tropical fish in the conference room aquarium, naming every one.

In a corner, Andi Powers and Clarke Lindsay were getting on quite well together, ignoring everyone else. They had now been on no less than twelve dates, a new record for Andi, who seldom went out with the same guy more than twice.

* * *

After almost two months, _Discovery_ was finally leaving Artemisia. They would make Terran Spacedock in time for the holidays.

In his off hours, Spock continued his research on the plant he had found on the Artemisian hillside. He had managed to cultivate it from small cuttings. His database search of similar leafy greens led him to the work of a young botanist, currently employed at the San Francisco Botanical Gardens. He was able to contact her via subspace and they were soon exchanging messages almost daily.

As Spock would be spending his leave in San Francisco with Sirin and Rachel, he hoped he would have an opportunity to meet with Dr. Leila Kalomi in person.


	47. Chapter 47

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make a red cent (or a single greenback dollar) from my writing.

**Red and Green**

The crew of_ Discovery_ was in high spirits. They would be in Terran Spacedock for three weeks. Red and green streamers festooned the common areas. Even Commander Tjiena was walking the corridors humming Christmas carols, smiling at the paper snowflakes someone had hung up outside of the Botany Lab. They would have a holiday party the evening before they reached home.

Only one person seemed unaffected by the promise of the upcoming festivities. Spock had been spending most of his free time researching the leafy greens he had collected on Artemisia. He had grown them in different light, soil, pH, and temperature conditions. They did not always thrive, but the plants seemed almost impossible to kill.

Commander Tjiena stood watching while Spock transmitted his latest findings to Dr. Kalomi in San Francisco. She wondered if the fact that the girl was pretty, blond, and approximately Spock's age resonated with him at all. It had been several months since the death of Mera Sanasa and the compulsive matchmakers among the crew were always looking for someone to pair with the young Vulcan. Spock had seemed so much more relaxed and approachable when he and Mera had been keeping company. Afterward, he had slipped back into his shell.

"...while reducing the water content of the soil resulted in a decrease in mass but not nutritional content. The plants also maintained their characteristic red stripe along the dark green stem."

"That's fascinating, Lt. Spock. I would really love to have a sample of these plants."

"That might be arranged, Dr. Kalomi. I will be spending most of my upcoming leave in San Francisco. Perhaps I could visit you at the Botanical Gardens."

"That would be lovely. I'm there most days until 1800 hours. I'll send you my personal comm data."

"Very well. Spock out."

"Personal comm data? Very interesting" thought Commander Tjiena to herself.

"Good morning Spock, still playing in the "magic spinach" I see. Well, don't work too hard and forget about the party tomorrow night. I need you there to help keep Gorsky, Julian, and Evers under control. They're trying to turn the _Discovery_ holiday festivities into a bachelor party for Lindner. Watch your roommate's back. You remember the party they threw for Bates?"

"Indeed." Spock nearly shuddered at the memory. Lt. Gorsky had produced several quarts of his infamous engine room hooch. A dozen or so of the younger male crew members, including Ensign Bates, had gotten quite drunk. They painted assorted graffiti on the Rec Room walls, then decided to paint each other. Using contrast stains they "liberated" from the Microbiology Lab and hyposprays from Sickbay, they had given each other tattoos. Dr. Ames had been hard-pressed to remove some of them. Ensign Julian's forehead had been labeled "Geek." It was a good thing Fred and Petra were getting married, as Fred's butt still read "_Property of Petra Holdorf_."

* * *

Esther put the finishing touches on her noodle kugel and fried the donuts. She would fill them with jelly and coat them with sugar later. She located a jar of raspberry preserves and set it on the counter. It was the first night of Hanukkah and she wanted everything to be perfect.

Jack and Lewis were out of town for the holidays, taking a ski trip to New York State. Lewis had family in the Buffalo area. Earlier that morning, Jack had dropped off gifts for everyone, especially Jason, who would get something for each of the eight nights of the Jewish celebration. His "uncles" spoiled him terribly. Jack had also dropped off Matt the dog and a huge supply of food for him.

In the den, Ivan started another chorus of _The Horny Andorians_.

"Okay, that's it, you bad bird!"

Esther had grown annoyed with the bird's never-ending repertoire of dirty songs, so she decided to teach him "_I Have A Little Dreidel_" instead. Matt decided to join in the song and howled away.

"Bad dog!" screeched Ivan, who then flew into the kitchen. Matt gave chase, swishing his tail and knocking the jelly off the counter. Glass and red preserves covered Esther's formerly clean green kitchen rug.

Esther sighed. It was going to be a long three weeks. At least Spock was coming home. Sarek and Amanda were remaining on Vulcan, so he would spend most of his leave at Sirin and Rachel's.

* * *

"Ooh!" said Jason as his grandmother lit the menorah. Rachel held him in her arms.

"Yes, honey, it's very pretty but you mustn't touch it. It's hot."

Jason shook his head at the candle. "No, no! Hot!"

"That's right. You are such a smart boy. I think you learn a new word every day now. You go to Daddy while I get dessert."

Rachel passed Jason to Sirin and brought the donuts from the kitchen. Esther had substituted strawberry jam instead of the smashed raspberry preserves. However, they were still delicious. Strawberries were a new food for Jason, so Sirin gave him only a tiny bite.

"Yum-yum!" said Jason as he reached for more.

"No more for now, my son. Let us be certain that it sits well with you."

Sirin was soon distracted by the chime of the comm unit. Jason grabbed another bite of donut while his father wasn't looking.

The subspace call was from Spock. Sirin sat at the terminal and held Jason on his lap.

"Greetings, Spock."

"Greetings, Cousin. What is that substance on Jason's face?"

Sirin looked at his son, whose mouth was covered in jam and sugar.

"Jason, did you eat Daddy's donut?"

"Uh-oh!" Jason nodded, then waved. "Hi, Pog!"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Pog?"

"Merely an attempt to say your name, Spock. When will you arrive in San Francisco?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, but I must attend a wedding in San Diego on Saturday. I will travel there after taking care of some business at the Botanical Gardens. I will come to your home after the reception."

"I look forward to seeing you, Cousin. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Sirin."

However, there was no peace when Jason woke everyone up a few hours later. It seemed that he was allergic to strawberries. He had scratched his face and tummy until he bled, and was now covered in a red rash and green streaks.

* * *

At 1500 hours, the _Discovery_ holiday party was already in full swing. As Spock walked through the door, someone placed a Santa hat on his head and handed him a cup of punch. It had been spiked three times, and was now at least twenty-five percent ethanol by volume. The smell alone nearly made Spock ill.

Lt. Gorsky had on a Santa suit and was trying to persuade various female crew members to sit on his lap. Evers had organized a game of "Spin the Bottle" with a group of unattached crew members. He was quite annoyed when Spock refused to join in.

"You'll never get a girlfriend with that attitude!"

Evers took a turn and when the bottle pointed at Spock, he moved like he intended to kiss the Vulcan just for spite. Spock quickly backed away, right into Commander Tjiena, who was standing under the mistletoe.

Spock was trapped.

Captain Pike had observed all of the goings on and was laughing with almost demonic glee.

"Make a choice, Junior! The Lieutenant or the Commander!"

Spock turned to face Commander Tjiena, the deep green blush of his cheeks contrasting nicely with his red Santa hat. He gave the Commander a chaste peck on the cheek. As the party goers booed, Commander Tjiena kissed him back on the lips. Spock's face grew even greener.

* * *

Dr. Leila Kalomi wiped the sweat from her brow, unfortunately smearing her face with dirt at the same time. Though it was December in San Francisco and quite chilly outside, the greenhouse was always warm. Her blond hair was tied back in a red bandana and she had on dirt-streaked green overalls.

"At least I'm in the Christmas spirit!" she thought to herself as she re-potted her Melenian spice plum trees. She had been trying to coax them to produce fruit to no avail. Her labors were interrupted by a buzz from the comm unit.

"Leila, it's Debbie. There's the cutest Vulcan in a Starfleet uniform here to see you with a box of plants. He says his name is Spock and that he's been working with you on a project. Should I let him back there?"

"Oh, golly! Give me a minute to fix myself up. Yeah, I know him."

Leila examined her reflection in a greenhouse window. It would take more than a moment to improve her appearance. She sighed.

"Send him back, Debbie."

Spock was shown through the greenhouse to the potting bench.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Kalomi. I have brought the specimens that you requested. Where shall I place them?"

"Welcome, Lt. Spock. You can put those on that table to left of me."

Spock set the box in spot that she had indicated.

"I am pressed for time today, however I would enjoy discussing my research with you in the near future. Perhaps you could join me for dinner on Monday evening at seven?"

"That would be fine, Lieutenant."

"Very well. I shall meet you here. Do you enjoy Indian food?"

"I like it very much."

"Then I shall see you on Monday. Live long and prosper, Dr. Kalomi."

"Peace and long life, Lt. Spock."

Spock let himself out the way he had come in. Leila stood watching him and fanning herself. Debbie joined her by the potting bench.

"Leila Girl, the temperature wasn't the only thing that was hot in here! That's one good-looking Vulcan!"

Leila just smiled.

"Debbie, do you believe in love at first sight?"


	48. Chapter 48

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. If I did, my DH and I would be living the soft life on an island somewhere.

**Soft**

Spock let himself out the way he had come in. Leila stood watching him and fanning herself. Debbie joined her by the potting bench.

"Leila Girl, the temperature wasn't the only thing that was hot in here! That's one good-looking Vulcan!"

Leila just smiled.

"Debbie, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Debbie looked at her friend and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Girl, you have gone soft in the head! He's definitely a cutie, but you shouldn't fall in love with a Vulcan, not unless you're into one-sided relationships. Besides, I've heard that they have arranged marriages. He's probably been engaged to some Vulcan chick since he was born."

Leila looked crestfallen for a moment, but suddenly brightened up.

"Well, if that's true, how come he asked me to dinner? He said he wanted to talk about his plant research, but he could do that here."

"I wouldn't read too much into it. He's probably just trying to compensate you for your time."

"Debbie, you're such a killjoy sometimes."

Leila honey, I just don't want to see you get your heart broken."

* * *

Spock barely made it to the terminal in time to catch the 16:50 to San Diego. The ride itself took less than half an hour, shorter than the ground taxi ride across the Coronado bridge to the glamorous Hotel Del Coronado. Ordinarily Spock would have denied himself such luxury, but in this case convenience outweighed the expense.

Fred and Petra's wedding was to be held at the hotel chapel, with a reception to follow at the Coronado Yacht Club. Most of the club's members were Starfleet officers, either active duty or retired. Petra's grandfather was a retired admiral, her father a captain in charge of Security at Starfleet Headquarters.

When Spock signed in at the registration desk, there was a message waiting for him from Fred.

"Meet us for dinner in the Dolphin Room at 20:30. Dress is casual."

That meant Spock could spend a bit of time on the beach, walking in the soft sand. This was one of the things he missed the most about his desert home.

* * *

Admiral Josh Holdorf was a large man and one accustomed to having his way. He was not very impressed with his granddaughter's choice of husband. To date, Lindner's service record was not all that impressive. He'd read reports of engine room accidents, a fire in shared quarters leading to a roommate's injury, and a drunken party which resulted in Petra's name being tattooed on her fiance's posterior.

However, Petra adored Fred Lindner and the feeling was obviously mutual. It was also true that Captain Pike had recently recommended the young man for advancement. Perhaps he was just a late bloomer.

The Admiral was also impressed by the fact that Lindner counted Lt. Spock among his friends. Spock was a high-born Vulcan and the son of Ambassador Sarek, but had advanced quickly in Starfleet solely on the basis of his own merits. He had worked hard and expected no favors. Holdorf would be watching Spock's career with interest.

Spock sat in a corner of the Dolphin Room, watching Fred dance with Petra. Thus far, he had found these Terran marriage rituals somewhat extravagant. The Vulcan ceremony was much more private without elaborate celebrations shared by family and friends. The male was usually in the grip of Pon Farr, a burning mating frenzy that could prove fatal if not resolved.

Fred's expression when he beheld Petra was one of adoration and joy. Petra regarded her husband-to-be with love and tenderness. Though it was illogical, Spock wished that in the future there would be one who held such a soft spot in her heart for him.

* * *

By Saturday afternoon, Jason's rash was mostly gone. He wouldn't have to miss the Academy Clinic holiday party after all. Rachel dressed him in red corduroy overalls and a soft plaid shirt. She put red socks on his feet. However, Jason strenuously objected to having his shoes put on. Rachel checked to be certain that he hadn't outgrown them. No, they weren't too small. Jason just didn't want to wear them.

"No shoe! No, no!" He shook his head for emphasis.

"Jason, it's cold outside. If you don't wear your shoes, you can't go bye-bye and visit Dr. McKenzie."

"Ooh. Go bye-bye!"

Jason tried to grab his coat from the back of the chair where Rachel had placed it. If he could get it on, perhaps his mama would forget about the shoes.

"Not so fast, buddy boy. Shoes first."

Resigned to his fate, Jason stuck out his feet and pointed his toes.

"That's my good boy" said Rachel as she planted a soft kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

Leila Kalomi seldom splurged on herself, but had finally decided that some pampering was in order. She spent Saturday morning shopping at Maxi's for two outfits, a new dress for the Botanical Gardens' Christmas party and a casual pants outfit for her "date" with Lt. Spock.

The afternoon was devoted to beauty, with a complete makeover at Lee's Day Spa. Leila got a manicure, pedicure, and a new hairdo. Her long, blond hair now fell in soft waves from her shoulders. She got a makeup lesson from the spa's cosmetician and even bought all the products the woman suggested.

The results were stunning. Usually a wallflower, Leila's dance card was full of the Christmas party that night. Several eligible bachelors wanted to exchange comm data with her. Leila politely declined all such offers. She was only interested in a certain young Vulcan Starfleet officer.

* * *

Fred didn't have to wear a tuxedo, after all. Petra relented and allowed him to wear his dress uniform, as so many of their guests would be sporting theirs. It was a fortuitous decision.

Fred's best man, Pete Van Horn and his wife Helena were running late. _Endeavor_ had not arrived at the Spacedock until early that morning. Then their shuttle broke down before it even left San Francisco. Since Spock was in uniform, he was pressed into service as an usher. Though he did not relish such physical contact, more than a dozen ladies were escorted to their seats on his arm.

Pete and Helena arrived at the very last moment, just before the organist began the prelude. Pete took his place at Fred's side, while Helena sat next to Spock. She was considerably rounder about the middle than the last time he had seen her. However, there was no time to discuss such matters. The flower girl had begun her trip down the aisle.

She was followed by Petra's two sisters and a cousin, all dressed in rose-colored lace gowns. The organist began the wedding march, a signal for all the guests to stand and face the center aisle.

Escorted by her father, Petra wore an antique gown that had been in her family for five generations, Venice lace that had aged gracefully to a soft shade of ivory. She smiled at Fred as she took his hand at the altar.

Admiral Holdorf also smiled as he opened the Book Of Common Prayer, an heirloom copy from 1928, passed down from the first Admiral Holdorf, a Naval Officer.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

Jason was the hit of the party. He got passed from lap to lap while his parents kept a careful watch on him. Everyone wanted to feed the baby. Finally his mama pinned a handwritten note to his overalls. "I have food allergies! NO CHOCOLATE, CINNAMON, OR STRAWBERRIES!"

Dr. McKenzie gleefully handed the little guy a sugar cookie. He remembered all the times his coworkers had fed the McKenzie kids junk, causing them to become hyper and stay awake for hours. Time for a little payback! Rachel nearly kicked her boss in the shins.

The best part of the evening was the dancing. Sirin and Rachel managed three slow dances before Jason got fussy. Then his daddy picked him up and brought him to Rachel. The dancing continued, with the little guy sandwiched between them. He was so warm and comfortable that the soft music lulled him to sleep. Jason slept so soundly that he was unaware of Rachel putting his coat on him or Sirin placing him in the car seat.

* * *

Spock did not have nearly as good a time as Jason. The reception was a sit down dinner, complete with place cards. Even though Petra had specifically requested a vegetarian meal for Spock, he was served steak and lobster. Thankfully, Pete switched his salad for Spock's entree. However, the sight of a whole lobster on a plate in front of him had turned Spock's stomach a bit.

The wedding cake was chocolate, with chocolate icing. Spock remembered an unfortunate incident from his childhood. He had ingested a large amount of chocolate and become violently ill. He decided to pass on the cake.

The most grueling part of the evening was when Mikayla, one of Petra's sisters asked him to dance. He was a guest and had no graceful way to decline, so he accepted. Though he tried to strengthen his mental shields, he was quite aware of the most improper thoughts the young woman had about him.

Before she could ask for a second dance, he made his excuses.

"I must catch a shuttle to San Francisco. My family is expecting me tonight."

"Oh, okay. It was nice to meet you, Spock."

"Live long and prosper, Mikayla."

Spock nearly ran from the Yacht Club Ball Room, stopping only to pick up his jacket and bag at the coat check. The doorman called him a cab.

When he reached the shuttle terminal, Spock discovered that there would be a bit of a delay. He had two hours to amuse himself. He bought a veggie burger, a mineral water, and a soft pretzel. Harvey, a street musician played holiday music on an archaic instrument called an accordion. Spock was absolutely fascinated, and gave the man almost forty credits in tips. Harvey sat with Spock until it was time to board the shuttle, even giving him an impromptu lesson. Who knew a Vulcan could be such a soft touch!

* * *

It was well after midnight when Spock reached Sirin and Rachel's home. However, his cousin was awake and waiting for him.

Sirin met him at the door, holding his finger to his lips. Rachel and Esther had gone to bed. Jason, however, had gotten his second wind and was sitting on the floor petting Matt the dog.

Matt snapped to attention and acted as though he would bark, but he stopped when Jason stroked his ears.

"Good dog!" said Jason. Then he reached up toward his "Uncle" Spock.

"Up, 'Pog! Up!"

Spock bent down and picked Jason up. He was rewarded with a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.


	49. Chapter 49

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. That's really a pity because sometimes I stay up late at night working on my stories.

**Up**

"Good dog!" said Jason. Then he reached up toward his "Uncle" Spock.

"Up, 'Pog! Up!"

Spock bent down and picked Jason up. He was rewarded with a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. Jason pressed his face into Spock's shoulder for a moment and then looked up at him with wide green eyes.

"Sit!"

Sirin nearly chuckled at his son's demand. Spock had missed much in the past ten months.

"He wants you to sit in the rocking chair by the window and hold him on your lap."

"Then I have no choice but to comply."

Spock carried Jason over to the rocker and sat down. Jason stroked Spock's hair. "Good 'Pog." He snuggled up against Spock's chest.

"It would seem that he has missed me, Sirin."

"As have we all. It is most pleasant to have you home."

* * *

Esther was up with the dawn. She checked the hall closet. Spock's heavy black coat was hanging there. He had made it home from San Diego. Esther hummed to herself as she tied on her apron. She had a full day of cooking and baking planned. There would be veggie burgers, hash browns, and Spock's favorite coffee cake for breakfast.

The aroma of peanut butter reached the attic bedroom. Spock was downstairs in no time, setting the table for Esther. He stood behind her as she fried the potatoes and whispered in her ear.

"Esther, did you receive the box I sent?"

"Yes, I did. I put it up on the top shelf of your bedroom closet. I left some wrapping materials there, too, just in case you need them. Could you chop those carrots and peppers for the soup?"

"I would be pleased to do so."

Esther and Spock worked for several minutes in companionable silence, until Ivan started squawking for his breakfast.

"Awwk! Feed the bird, Nana! Feed the bird! Awwk!"

This roused Matt from his his favorite napping spot, the rug in front of Jason's crib. Matt began to bark as he ran for the kitchen. This in turn woke Jason, who started his own chorus.

"Up! Up! Nana! Mama! Dada! 'Pog! Up!"

Esther couldn't help but laugh.

"Spock, I hope you enjoyed that quiet moment. It's probably the last one we'll have today."

* * *

After breakfast, Esther shooed them all out of her kitchen. Rachel had chores for Sirin and Spock anyway.

"You guys need to help me rearrange the living room. Jack and Lewis gave us an old, round coffee table. It has no sharp corners for Jason to bang his head on. We had to move the old one out, but I miss having something to set mugs on. It's heavy and awkward, so it will take both of you to bring it up the steps through the kitchen."

Sirin sighed. He had hoped to enjoy a leisurely cup of tea, a rare treat given his busy schedule.

"She will give us no peace until we comply with her wishes, Spock."

While Rachel held onto Jason and Matt, the two Vulcans shifted the couch and brought in the massive table. It was padded and covered in brown synthetic leather. Jason was very curious about it.

"Go, Mama! Go!"

Rachel set Jason down on the floor. He crawled over to the coffee table and pulled himself up on it. He banged the padded top with both fists. This made a very satisfying sound, so the little guy laughed with fiendish glee.

"Oh, look we have a drummer. Tariq might need to worry about his job!"

"Rachel, it will be some time before Jason will be ready for Menace or Menace for Jason. Also, I would prefer that he learn the piano or ka'athyra first."

"Sirin, sometimes you are such a spoilsport. Don't you think so, Spock?"

Spock wisely said nothing, merely considering the repercussions of the birthday present he had selected for Jason. Sirin might not be pleased with it.

* * *

Spock found the birthday party most illogical. Jason was only a year old. Surely he could not fully comprehend nor appreciate the celebration being conducted in his honor. Esther had made a lemon cake with vanilla icing, decorating it with little animal-shaped candies. There was also a separate cupcake for Jason.

They sat the little guy in his highchair and tied the biggest bib he owned around his neck. He gave his family curious looks as they sang him the "Happy Birthday" song. Then Esther lit the single candle and placed the cupcake on the tray in front of him.

"No, no. Hot! Hot!"

Jason screamed until the cupcake was removed. He remembered this lesson from the Menorah. Esther sighed, then extinguished and pulled out the candle.

"Maybe next year! Here's your cupcake, Sweetie!"

Finding his dessert now more acceptable, Jason took a big bite.

"Yum yum."

Soon cake and icing were flying everywhere, much to the enjoyment of Matt the dog.

* * *

Jason's numerous relatives and family friends had given him quite an assortment of gifts, mostly stuffed toys, sturdy books, and clothes. The little guy was really more interested in the boxes and wrappings than his presents, at least he was until he opened the package from "Pog."

Inside was a set of small wooden drums, much like bongos.

"They are Bajoran, an instrument usually played to soothe females about to give birth" Spock explained.

It took Jason less than thirty seconds to figure out how to play them. His parents did not find the resulting din to be especially soothing.

* * *

Monday morning saw Leila Kalomi arrive at the Botanical Gardens early. She climbed up the steps to the greenhouse and struggled to open the door. She was burdened with a garment bag, boots, and a huge makeup kit, in addition to her briefcase and coveralls.

She began her work ahead of schedule so that she might have a few hours to fix herself up before her "date" with Spock. She would devote her morning to replanting the specimens he had brought and giving them a prominent place in the greenhouse. Leila wanted the handsome young Vulcan to know that his efforts were appreciated.

* * *

Spock donned heavy corduroys, a turtleneck, and a hand knit sweater. Then he bundled up in a heavy coat, gloves and scarf. He headed down to the garage to check his Harley, making certain that it was in working order. He wanted to make some changes to the seat cushions and handle bars, and purchase new saddlebags and helmets. Sirin had recommended a shop on Van Ness Avenue.

Salty the shop owner knew Sirin well and liked him. He sensed that Spock was another no nonsense customer, one not interested in t-shirts and patches for his jacket. He showed Spock the items that would work the best for his particular bike. When the Vulcan had made his selections, Salty installed them for free. Spock thanked him for his assistance and made his way to Golden Gate Park. He spent three hours exploring the various trails before it was time to collect Dr. Kalomi at the Botanical Gardens.

* * *

Debbie shook her head in disgust as she stood guard at the door to the greenhouse's backroom. The thing had no lock on it because no one ever expected anyone to change clothes there. Leila finally appeared in the doorway, dressed in new wool trousers and a cashmere sweater. New boots and earrings completed the look.

"At last! Well, aren't you all dolled up! You'll definitely impress somebody."

"Oh, I'm not finished yet. I still have to do my hair and makeup."

"I don't know, Leila honey, this seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to. That Vulcan probably won't even notice."

"Debbie, you're so negative sometimes!"

"I'm just being a realist, honey. I don't want to see you get you heart broken."

* * *

Spock found his way back to the San Francisco Botanical Gardens with no problem. He pulled up in front of Dr. Kalomi's building at 6:55 and pressed the door buzzer. Debbie let him in. Though her shift had ended an hour before, she had hung around just to see what happened when Spock showed up.

"Have a seat, Lieutenant. Dr. Kalomi will be right with you."

Spock did as she asked while Debbie buzzed Leila.

"Send him back, Debbie."

"Okay. You can go on back, sir."

"Thank you."

Spock walked through to the greenhouse. He noted that his Artemisian specimens had been replanted and were now enjoying optimum growing conditions. This was quite logical, as Dr. Kalomi would wish to begin her experiments with healthy plants.

Leila came out of the back room, with her coat and purse in hand. Spock noticed that she looked much cleaner than the last time he had seen her, however he did not feel it appropriate to comment upon that fact.

"Good evening, Dr. Kalomi. I have made us reservations for 7:30 at the East Indian Cafe, which is nearby in the Mall. I am parked right outside."

"Then we should probably get going."

* * *

Spock had neglected to mention that they would be going to dinner on a motorcycle. Leila tried not to look dismayed as she put on the helmet he handed to her. So much for the forty-five minutes she had spent on her hair! Next she discovered that she was a little too short to get onto the back of the bike unassisted. Spock surmised her problem and gave her his arm so that she could pull herself up. It wasn't a total loss, though. Leila got to put her arms around Spock's slim waist.

Inside the Botany Lab building, Debbie watched from the window and nearly laughed until she cried.

* * *

When they reached the cafe, Mr. Patel the owner seated them right away. They ordered kaali daal (black lentils) and palak paneer (spinach with cottage cheese). Spock reviewed everything that he knew about the Artemisian greens, plus all the experimentation he had done.

It was a good thing Leila already knew most of this, as she had trouble focusing on anything other than Spock's full lips and gorgeous brown eyes. Finally he finished his recitation.

"Spock, what do you do when you're not working? Do you have any hobbies?"

"I engage in chess matches with my shipmates or the computer. I also enjoy playing my ka'athyra and guitar."

"You're a musician? So am I. I play the cello as part of a string quartet. We're members of the San Francisco Chamber Music Society. In fact, we're giving a concert Thursday evening at the Conservatory on Oak Street. We'll be performing several selections by Mozart."

"Ah, yes. I know it well. What time is the performance?"

"It's at 7 o'clock. I could get you tickets if you'd like."

"Perhaps just the one ticket."

Spock and Leila chatted for an hour over dinner, discussing Mozart and Vivaldi. Spock did not want to take up any more of the young woman's time, so he suggested that it was time for them to leave. Leila told him her address, an apartment not far from the Botanical Gardens.

The trip there was quick and Spock walked her to her door. He did not attempt to come inside, nor did he kiss her goodnight. Leila found this somewhat disappointing, but knew she would see him again on Thursday.

* * *

When Spock got back to Sirin and Rachel's house, his cousin met him at the door.

"Do I need to be quiet? Is Jason asleep?"

"No, he is still up. He has found a new skill in your absence. Come and see."

Spock followed his cousin into the living room. Jason was standing at the coffee table, holding on with one hand. When he saw Spock, he let go and took three uneven steps, grabbing on to Spock's pant legs. Jason had begun to walk.

"Up, 'Pog, up!"


	50. Chapter 50

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. It's a good thing I'm not needy.

**Needy**

Tuesday morning saw a rare occurrence in San Francisco, snow! Sirin was the first one awake, letting Matt the dog for his morning necessities. Matt refused to come back in, so Sirin had to investigate. The big pooch was having the time of his life, rolling about in the five centimeters of snow that had fallen overnight. Sirin let him play for a while while he got tea and coffee started.

The snow was already starting to melt when the sun came up and very little was clinging to the pavement. It would not be much of a concern for the morning commute. However, the cold wind made Spock change his mind about his plans to ride his cycle down the coastline. An indoor activity seemed wiser.

The family had breakfast together, with Jason demonstrating his recently acquired spoon skills. Spock watched in fascination as the little one ate his oatmeal, actually getting most of it in his mouth. However, sometimes he missed. Esther giggled as a large blob landed on the floor, only to be gobbled up a second later by the dog.

"I'm sure going to miss this guy when Jack and Lewis come back to get him. He follows Jason around all day hoping for a snack."

When it was time for Sirin and Rachel to leave for work, they were greeted by gusts of cold wind. The door nearly blew off its hinges.

"Wow. I guess I'd better put an extra sweater on Jason. The heater at the Temple's Daycare Center has been acting up again. I'd stay home, but the Hadassah group really needs help putting together those toiletry kits and food baskets. There are lots of folks in need following the hurricane on Melenia IV and the famine on Fursia III..."

The household comm unit chimed, showing an incoming message from Temple Beth Israel.

"Hello, Esther. It's Goldie. I'm calling to tell you not to bring the _eyfel_ to Temple today. The heater in the nursery is totally broken."

Esther ran for the unit.

"Thanks, Rabbi. I guess we'll stay home then..."

"Esther, I have no plans for the day. I could care for him."

"I don't know, Spock. He can be a handful now. He gets into everything."

"I am certain that he is less trouble than a dragon. Besides, it is part of my responsibility as his "uncle."

"Well, okay then."

Esther made arrangements with Rabbi Goldie for a ride to the Temple. While she changed and dressed Jason, she went over the little guy's schedule with Spock.

"He gets a snack at mid-morning, juice and _one_ oatmeal cookie. Don't let him con you into a second one. Otherwise, he won't eat his lunch. Jason goes down for a nap at 11:00, without fail. He won't like this and he'll yell at you, but he'll give up after ten minutes and lie down to sleep. Sirin should be home at noon. Lunch is in the stasis unit. You've got my comm info if you need me."

Esther handed Jason over and got herself ready to leave.

"Have fun, boys." Esther chuckled as she headed out the door. "Uncle Spock has no clue what he's in for."

* * *

After he made his morning rounds, Sirin did three quick surgeries on children, all from the same family, who had come from Hardesty's Planet. Operation Happy Face had brought them to SF General for major facial reconstruction. The hospital staff also found some congenital malformations in the bone structure of their feet. With these issues corrected, the quality of their lives would be much improved.

Mornings like this one were what helped Sirin put up with his administrative duties. He had become a surgeon in order to help the truly needy.

* * *

Jason was having a marvelous time. Uncle Spock did not tire as quickly as Nana Esther. Jason walked him all over the house, while hanging onto both of Spock's hands. Matt followed behind happily.

Around 10 am, Jason steered Spock into the kitchen and toward the cookie jar.

"Yum-yum."

"Ah, yes. It is time for your snack."

Spock boosted Jason up into his highchair and presented him with a cookie and a cup of apple juice. Jason consumed them hungrily, though he dropped a few crumbs for Matt. When the cookie was gone, he banged on the chair's tray with his fist.

"Yum-yum!"

Spock shook his head at the little one.

"Jason, Nana Esther said you were to have only _one_ cookie."

"Yum-yum! Yum-yum!" shrieked Jason as he looked as Spock with big, pleading green eyes.

Spock found it very difficult to tell the child no, especially since the cookie jar was nearly full. However, discipline must be maintained and it would be disrespectful to Esther to ignore her rules.

"No, Jason. You are not needy, merely greedy."

He cleaned Jason up and allowed him to play with his Bajoran drums until nap time.

* * *

When Sirin arrived home from the hospital at 11:45, Jason was still standing up in his crib, screaming his head off and shaking the railings.

"Up, 'Pog. Bad 'Pog! Up, up!"

Matt howled away, helping Jason plead his case.

"AWWK! AWWK! Make it stop! AWWK!"

As Spock was sat at the kitchen table, rubbing the spot between his eyebrows, for once he had to agree with Ivan. He looked at his cousin and shook his head.

"Esther said he would settle down and sleep after ten minutes. He has been yelling at me for _forty-five_ minutes. Obviously I am more fatigued than he. He also seems to be quite angry with me, as I have denied him a second cookie and imprisoned him in his crib."

"BAD 'POG!"

"I see what you mean. Perhaps Uncle 'Pog should go retrieve him while I heat up lunch."

"As you wish, Cousin."

The yelling suddenly stopped when Jason saw Spock enter his room. The little guy held out his arms and was gathered up. One hug, kiss, and clean diaper later, Jason was all smiles. He wrapped his arms tightly around Spock's neck as he was carried to the kitchen and placed in his chair.

"Good 'Pog, Dada!"

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe it. She'd done it again. The Academy's Moral, Welfare, and Recreation Committee had gotten to her once more, despite her resolve. Every December they sold enormous chocolate bars for twelve credits apiece. The proceeds benefited the Starfleet Widows and Orphans Fund.

"Oh well, it's for a worthy cause. Rabbi Goldie always says that we should help the needy."

That was what Rachel told herself as she stashed the six huge candy bars under the Regency romances in her bottom desk drawer.

* * *

The Menace crew began arriving at 6 pm, about the same time Rachel got home with the pizzas. They needed to practice for their gig at T'Vrana's on Saturday. This was a last minute fundraiser to help Operation Happy Face, which had incurred unexpected expenses related to the care of the three children who had been brought from Hardesty's Planet.

The hospital and health care professionals had all volunteered their time and services. However, food, clothing, lodging, and transportation had to be provided for the children and their mother. T'Vrana's husband Hugo was a psychiatric nurse at SF General and a member of Operation Happy Face's fund-raising committee.

Tariq greeted Spock enthusiastically.

"Welcome back, "Flashy Fingers!" Did you bring your guitar?"

"Yes, Tariq, however I do not intend to play at T'Vrana's on Saturday."

The band members glared at Spock. He played the guitar solo in "You'd Best Lock Up Your Daughters" far better than Sirin or Eric.

Hugo decided to give it a try.

"C'mon dude, don't be that way. It's an afternoon gig. We'll even have the bouncer tell old T'Lunit that she's not welcome. Sirin, as his older cousin, don't you outrank him or something like that?"

Sirin was finding his cousin's reluctance all very amusing.

"Yes, I am his elder and he is a guest in my home. Also, I can not imagine what Spock's mother would say if she knew her son declined an opportunity to assist the needy."

There was no mistaking Spock expression for anything other than exasperation. They had roped him into a performance yet again.

* * *

Wednesday morning was much warmer, so Spock took his motorcycle for a ride down the old Pacific Coast Highway. He rode as far as Monterrey, where his attention was captured by the sea lions. Their vocalizations were fascinating, so Spock sat on the beach nearly two hours listening to them.

At last he realized the latest of the hour. He would have to hurry to get back to San Francisco before dinner. Esther was making potato pancakes. As he told out his comm unit to tell his family that he was headed home, he noticed a message from Dr. Leila Kalomi. She informed him that he could pick up his concert ticket at the "will call" window of the Conservatory.

* * *

Sirin was surprised when Spock declined his invitation to dine at Wong's on Thursday night.

"I have another engagement, Sirin. An acquaintance of mine, Dr. Leila Kalomi, is playing the cello in a concert at the Conservatory tomorrow night."

"This is the same Dr. Kalomi you took to dinner on Monday?"

"Yes, that is she."

"I see. Perhaps you should take the car then. A concert calls for more formal attire. It would be unfortunate if you became disheveled on your way to the performance."

"You make a good point, Sirin. I accept your offer."

* * *

Even with all the progress humanity had made in the past two centuries, homelessness and poverty still existed. Some people had suffered at the hands of their fellow men, while others fell victim to their own vices. Every December, the San Francisco Chamber Music Society gave a fund-raising concert to benefit a local homeless shelter. After he had collected his ticket, Spock dropped a donation in the box as he made his way to his seat. He recalled his cousin's words concerning his duty to the needy.

Leila's string quartet chose some rather challenging pieces, but played very well. Leila was an excellent cellist, one of the best Spock had ever heard. Of the five Mozart selections she played, he detected only one error.

After the concert, Spock offered Leila a ride home.

"That's very kind of you, Lieutenant. However, I don't know how I'd manage the cello on a motorcycle."

"I have the use of my cousin's car tonight, Doctor."

"Very well, I accept your kind offer."

* * *

The short drive to Leila's apartment was rather awkward. Leila sat a bit closer to Spock than he was comfortable with. He attributed this to cultural differences in the perception of personal space and said nothing. He did not wish to offend her.

When they reached her home, Spock walked Leila to her door and carried the cello for her. She invited him in for a cup of tea.

"Forgive me, but I must decline your kind offer. As I stated before, I have borrowed my cousin's vehicle and must return it. However, I enjoyed your concert very much and would like to return the favor. I am playing guitar in a benefit concert at T'Vrana's on Saturday afternoon. Perhaps you would be my guest?"

Leila smiled. There might be some hope after all. Maybe Spock was just a little shy.

"I would be honored."

"Then I shall collect you at noon on Saturday, on the motorcycle."

"Thank you for the warning, Lieutenant. Good night."

"Good night, Doctor."

Spock waited until she was safely inside her door before driving away.

* * *

Debbie was waiting for her when she got to the greenhouse the next morning.

"So, Leila Girl, did Mr. Tall, Hunky, and Vulcan show up for the concert?"

"Why yes, he did. He also invited me out on Saturday afternoon to a place called T'Vrana's. He's playing in a benefit concert. Have you ever heard of T'Vrana's?"

"_The_ T'Vrana's? Over by the Vulcan Embassy? That's where all the naughty Vulcans hang out, the ones that have run away from home for one reason or the other. My girlfriend Shirley the Starfleet nurse likes to go there. She's trying to catch herself a guy with pointed ears. It's a fetish or something. For all we know, Lt. Spock might be a naughty Vulcan, maybe even dangerous. Maybe you should skip T'Vrana's."

"Debbie, you worry too much. He's really very shy and kind of sweet."

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing."

Debbie really did worry about Leila. She had scared her a last boyfriend off due to a tendency to become clingy or needy. Sometimes Leila's behavior almost screamed Stalker.


	51. Chapter 51

I hereby inform the reader that I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Therefore, any legal action would be highly inappropriate.

**Inappropriate**

Leila considered the contents of her closet and realized that she had nothing appropriate to wear to the place where the "naughty Vulcans hung out." Debbie had done a little research at lunch time and discovered that "Menace" would be the featured band at T'Vrana's on Saturday. Leila had heard of them, a "cover band" that played mostly hard rock and metal. A new outfit was definitely in order.

The stores were having last minute holiday sales and Leila had some gift cards. Leila decided to leave the greenhouse early and visit The Second Skin Leather Emporium. She'd be sure to find something wild and sexy there.

* * *

Friday was chilly, but it did not matter. Spock was far too busy to even consider taking his motorcycle out for a ride. Tariq and Hugo had tasked him with reviewing Menace's playlist for concert and making some last minute changes. He also wrote new arrangements of "You'd Best Lock Up Your Daughters" and "I'm the One Your Mama Warned You About." While the instrumental part of "Deltan Tango" was one of his favorites, Spock felt the lyrics were just too suggestive and therefore inappropriate for a benefit concert.

At lunchtime, Esther brought Spock some soup and biscuits. He took a break from his labors and even held Jason on his lap, allowing him to "play" the keyboard. One of Spock's fondest early memories was of singing scales with his mother. He had been only nine months when they began, younger than Jason. Spock decided to sing scales and see if the little one copied him. Jason seemed to figure it out right away and joined in. Unfortunately, so did Matt and Ivan. Esther's head was still throbbing when Sirin got home, though she enjoyed telling her son-in-law about the unusual quartet.

Spock reviewed his days' work with his cousin, who agreed that the songs had been greatly improved with the new arrangements. Sirin also reminded Spock that he must select clothing to wear to the concert.

"Remember that you will be both appearing on stage and at Dr. Kalomi's home to collect her. I recommend jeans and a casual shirt and sweater."

"Very well, Sirin. I will follow your suggestion. I do not wish to be attired inappropriately."

* * *

Saturday morning saw the band setting up and practicing at T'Vrana's. The Vulcan restaurant owner had not forgotten the last time that Menace had played there, nor the trouble that ensued. T'Vrana put an extra bouncer on duty and hired two plain clothes security guards.

T'Mys, the Security Chief from the nearby Vulcan Embassy had also not forgotten. She knew that the Ambassador's son was in San Francisco on leave and staying with his cousin. This meant that Spock would be attending the Menace concert, if not performing in it himself. T'Mys decided to increase her patrol strength and to attend the event in person. She would not permit anyone to touch Spock inappropriately.

* * *

Leila smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her black leather jeans looked like they were painted on and her low-cut fuchsia silk blouse made the most of her cleavage. A black leather jacket finished the look. "Rock 'n' Roller meets biker chick!" thought Leila to herself. "Seems appropriate to me."

Debbie had also researched more than the band. She learned that Spock was the son of the famous Ambassador Sarek and a Human mother, Amanda Grayson. Vulcans did on occasion marry Humans! The situation was not as hopeless as Debbie had made it out to be.

Leila ran a comb through her hair one more time. Spock would be arriving at any moment.

* * *

Though he gave no outward sign of it, Spock was appalled by Leila's choice of attire. She was wearing real leather, not synthetic. As they rode to T'Vrana's on the bike, she would be wrapping her arms around his waist, encircling him with the flesh of dead animals. Fortunately, Spock was wearing gloves and would have minimal skin contact with her. Obviously Dr. Kalomi had little awareness of Vulcan culture. He could not believe that a sensitive being would dress so inappropriately for an event that would have many Vulcans in attendance.

* * *

When they reached T'Vrana's, Spock introduced Leila to his family and the other band members. She was invited to join the wives and girlfriends at their table. When Leila removed her jacket, Spock got another nasty surprise. Leila's immodest blouse was made from silk, a fabric derived from insect cocoons, necessitating the creatures' deaths. Vulcans always wore synthetic silk, even those in service to Starfleet.

Spock was not the only one to notice Leila's poor clothing choices. Rachel decided that she would have a little chat with her. If Leila and Spock were to become romantically involved, the young woman would have to learn some boundaries. She stood far too close to Spock, nearly touching his hand at times. T'Mys had nearly intervened on his behalf twice.

* * *

Menace was in fine form and playing to a packed house. Many staff members from SF General were there. Clarke and Andi had gotten themselves a quiet little table for two. When the band took an intermission, Clarke got down on one knee and proposed. Vulcans who happened to observe this were somewhat shocked that such a private question would be asked in such a public setting. It seemed inappropriate, as did the passionate kiss the two Humans exchanged when Andi accepted.

Tariq wanted to make some adjustments to the sound system during their break, so Spock was unable to steal away to chat with Leila. Rachel decided this would be the ideal time for that little chat and steered Leila to the far side of the room.

* * *

"You know, Leila, Spock and Sirin may be cousins, but they're as close as brothers. I'm very protective of Spock myself. I'm guessing from your attire that you haven't bothered to study up on Vulcan customs and culture. Vulcans are vegetarians, in fact most are vegans. They don't consume or wear animal products like leather or silk. They also have a much larger concept of personal space, roughly twice as much as a Human would consider necessary."

Leila looked stricken. Her date actually thought her "perfect" outfit to be offensive.

"I see. Um...is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Unbonded Vulcans don't usually touch members of the opposite sex, especially not in public. It's actually considered quite inappropriate to do so."

Leila looked confused.

"Okay. Rachel, what do you mean by "unbonded?"

Rachel just sighed.

"We'll talk some more later."

* * *

The fundraiser was a huge success, bringing in more than enough to provide for the three kids from Hardesty's planet and their mother. Leila tried several different types of Vulcan food, but didn't really find any to her liking.

When the event was over, Spock took her home. When they reached her door, Leila again extended an invitation.

"Lt. Spock, would you please come in for a few moments? There are a few things I need to apologize for."

"Very well, Dr. Kalomi."

Spock stepped inside her apartment. It was orderly and tastefully decorated, quite a contrast to the leather-clad female who stood before him. Leila indicated a seat, which Spock took. She sat down opposite him.

"I am so sorry. I'm a total ignoramus when it comes to Vulcan culture and philosophy. I had no idea my attire would be offensive. I also did not know that I shouldn't stand so close or touch you in public. Please forgive me."

"Your apology is accepted, Doctor."

"Perhaps you could call me Leila."

"Leila. Please call me Spock."

"As we're still friends, I'd like to extend an invitation to visit the greenhouse again. I'd like to show you what I intend for your Artemisian plants. Perhaps on Tuesday morning?"

"That would be acceptable. Thank you, Leila. I must really be going. I have plans with my family this evening."

"Okay. I'll see you on Tuesday."

Leila walked Spock to the door. They were not out in public, but he still hadn't tried to kiss her. As she watched him mount his cycle, Leila vowed to change that.

"He'll either kiss me or I'll kiss him. One way or the other, it's gonna happen."

* * *

Spock enjoyed the quiet dinner, a refreshing change from the noise and bustle of the last few days. After they had all consumed a generous helping of Esther's honey apricot cake, they all moved to the living room. Spock was surprised to find a large box with his name on it. There were Hanukah gifts for everyone from Amanda. They had arrived only a few days late.

Jason loved his real rubber duck, while Rachel and Esther each received wooden pendants with their names carved in Vulcan script.

Sirin was confused by his gift, a wooden paddle connected to a ball by means of a long latex string. Spock had gotten an identical item, so he demonstrated the proper technique to his cousin. Soon the two Vulcan males were engaged in a contest to see who could hit the ball the most times without interruption.

Rachel chucked as she watched them. Amanda's gifts were always a big hit, even when they weren't age appropriate.

**TBC**

**A/N: **This is a little short, but I have company and am coming down with a cold. Bed and NyQuil could not be considered inappropriate!


	52. Chapter 52

I hereby inform the reader that I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Therefore, any legal action would be highly inappropriate.

**Inappropriate Part II**

Sunday was peaceful, if not exactly quiet, a chilly day spent inside with the family. Jason entertained them with a new toy Jack and Lewis had left him for his birthday. The small Harley was fairly realistic, except for the fact that it had two large rollers instead of wheels. Jason sat on it and scooted around the floor, attempting to make motorcycle noises. Matt thought this was a great game and chased after him, barking all the way and sending Ivan into hysterics.

Spock could not help but marvel at how Jason's upbringing differed from his own. At a very young age, Spock had learned to play almost silently by himself. Whenever the family had resided on Vulcan, his slightest noises had always been meant with disapproval from the household servants. If old T'Xola and Syrosh were to see Jason, they would no doubt find his behavior highly inappropriate.

* * *

Rachel cuddled up against her husband. He always warmed the bed up quickly with his presence.

"Sirin, you've got to talk with Spock about Leila. He's seeing her again on Tuesday. I think that Leila is in love with him and that Spock is clueless as to the situation. Something about that girl just rubs me the wrong way."

"Rachel, I would really prefer not to get involved. Spock is old enough to take care of himself. He might be offended by such a discussion."

"My love, Spock is still recovering from a broken heart. I know a Vulcan would never admit to such a thing, but he's a member of the walking wounded, a target for predators. Leila may work with plants, but she reminds me of a hungry scavenger."

"Very well, beloved. I will speak with him at lunch."

* * *

Spock rolled up to the Botanical Gardens' greenhouse on Tuesday morning. He parked the Harley and buzzed for admittance. Debbie let him in and paged Leila, who was busy tending her Melenian plum trees. They were not doing well at all.

"Send the lieutenant back, Debbie."

Debbie smiled at Spock.

"You can go on through. Oh, would you mind taking this package with you?"

"Not at all."

Spock accepted a small parcel labeled _Coccinella septumpunctata _and carried it to the greenhouse's backroom.

"Good morning, Spock. Oh, you have my ladybugs! Wonderful! The aphids have found my plum trees. I don't want to use an insecticide. Ladybugs love to eat aphids."

"That seems a most logical solution."

Spock watched as Leila introduced several of the insects onto each of the infected trees.

"Now I just need to determine which plants carry the original aphid infestation and treat them as well. I don't want to lose any of my experiments."

"Perhaps I might be of assistance. What are the signs of aphid infestation?"

"Aside from hundreds of tiny little insects, you might see plant galls in the stems or leaves that curl downward."

After a search of about twenty minutes, Spock spotted a Bajoran tea bush with curled leaves. Closer inspection revealed that it was nearly covered with tiny red insects. Leila moved the bush to an isolation chamber and deposited ladybugs on its trunk. She decontaminated her coveralls and scarf, changing into jeans and a stained, baggy sweater.

Spock spent the next several hours with Leila, learning new ways to root, graft, and grow plants. The knowledge she gave him went well beyond the basic courses he had studied at the Academy. Spock became so engrossed in the procedures that he nearly forgot his lunch date with Sirin and Jason.

"Leila, I must leave now or I will be late for lunch with my cousin. I was wondering, however, if you might be interested in seeing the Burbank Botany Labs at Starfleet Academy?"

"Boy, would I ever be! I hear they have one of those new automatic xylem samplers. I'd love to see that in action."

"Very well, then. I shall contact Capt. Perry and make the arrangements. I will notify you when I have confirmed a tour."

"Thank you, Spock. I look forward to it."

Leila stood next to him, hoping Spock would kiss her goodbye or at least take her hand. Instead, he took a step backward and bid her farewell.

The young botanist sighed. It seemed that she had behaved inappropriately again.

* * *

Sirin was a few minutes early when he reached Wong's. He took Jason from the car seat and brought him inside. The little boy had yelled all the way, wanting to take the dog on their outing. Through the familial bond, Jason sent Sirin images of a "guy's day out" lunch which included Matt.

"My son, it is highly inappropriate to take such a beast to a restaurant. It would be most unsanitary to do so."

Jason crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip.

"Good dawg! Bad Dada!"

Then he pointed to a blanket-lined basket on the floor by the host's station. An aged sharpei slept next to his master, none other than Mr. Wong.

"Dawg!"

Sirin sighed. Rachel had already broached the subject of a pet for Jason. Sirin thought Jason should first be old enough to care for one himself. Mr. Wong chuckled as he showed Sirin to his usual table.

"So your son likes dogs."

"Yes. He wanted to bring one to lunch with him."

"My daughter was like that. Jason, how about a compromise?"

Mr. Wong produced a small cardboard box with a handle.

"These are animal crackers in the shapes of the Chinese Zodiac. This is the Year of the Sheep, but there should be a few dogs in the box.

* * *

Spock was a few minutes late for lunch, but Jason kept Sirin entertained, as well as the diners from several other tables. The little fellow laid all his cookies out on the table in front of him. Then he picked them up one by one, attempting to make the corresponding animal noises that he had been taught.

Spock found it amusing as well, though he was somewhat startled to see that Sirin allowed Jason to eat with his hands in public. In Vulcan society, this would be considered scandalous.

When Spock had himself situated and had ordered lunch, Sirin decided it was time to bring up an uncomfortable subject.

"Cousin, you have spent much time with Dr. Kalomi of late. As your elder, I have a certain responsibility toward you. I must ask you about the nature of the relationship between you."

"Sirin, Dr. Kalomi and I have mutual professional and scientific interests. We also enjoy music. Our "relationship" is merely a friendship at this stage."

"Rachel seems to believe that Dr. Kalomi is interested in you romantically. I urge you to exercise caution in your dealings with her."

"Very well. I shall take your words under advisement."

* * *

Captain Roxie Perry was a botanist with thirty years experience and an instructor at Starfleet Academy. Spock had taken two courses from during his time as a cadet. Perry had found him to be an responsible and adept student, so she had no qualms about allowing him to bring a civilian for a tour.

Besides, Dr. Kalomi was making a name for herself in botanical circles. Though only twenty-two, she already held two PhD's and had developed several strains of wheat that thrived under harsh conditions.

Leila was fascinated by the Botanical Genetics Research Lab and the huge spaces that had been devoted to growing plants under a variety of conditions. Captain Perry even allowed her to try out the automatic xylem sampler, which permitted researchers an accurate picture of the amount of water and nutrients being delivered to a plant.

Spock and Leila passed a very agreeable day together, even having dinner in the Academy Dining Hall. Leila's demeanor had been calm and professional, and she had respected his personal space.

Over a dessert of lemon meringue pie, Leila asked Spock on an outing.

"Spock, do you enjoy Handel's music?"

"Very much so, though many Vulcans find him a bit exuberant."

"The Conservatory sponsors a "sing-it-yourself" presentation of _The Messiah_ every year. It's coming up tomorrow night at seven. The four soloists are senior voice students, but the chorus is made up of audience members. It's very enjoyable. Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

"It sounds most intriguing. Yes, I would like to attend."

"Good. I'll meet you there at 6:45. I've got to come early to pass out music."

Spock took Leila home on the motorcycle and walked her to her door. They bid each other goodnight. Spock saw nothing inappropriate in her behavior at all. She had even dressed in a conservative pants outfit. Surely Sirin had no cause for concern.

* * *

Spock dressed himself carefully in a gray jacket, black turtleneck, and black pants. He brushed his already glossy black hair until it nearly glowed. He did not wish to embarrass Dr. Kalomi with his appearance. Sirin called up the stairs to him.

"Spock, your mother is waiting for you on the comm unit."

He hurried downstairs and into the family room, ignoring the wolf whistles from Rachel and Esther as he passed. Spock seated himself at the terminal.

"Good evening, Mother."

"Good evening, my handsome son! Do you have a date?"

"Hardly that, Mother. I am meeting an acquaintance at the Conservatory for a presentation of Handel's _Messiah_."

"A female acquaintance, Aunt Amanda."

(Sirin was not above teasing his cousin just a bit.)

"Really. Do tell."

Spock gave his cousin the "eyebrow," his equivalent of a dirty look.

"There is nothing to tell, Mother. Dr. Kalomi and I merely share an interest in both music and botany."

"Uh-huh."

Amanda smiled at her son innocently.

"Well, maybe this Dr. Kalomi would like to attend T'Ler and T'Mair's dance recital at the Embassy tomorrow night at eight in the ballroom. As your father and I are off planet, it would be nice if you could attend in our place. It's only appropriate to support our family friends in their artistic endeavors."

"I would be honored to do so, Mother, and I shall invite Dr. Kalomi. Now I must hurry, or I will be late. Live long and prosper, Mother."

"Peace and long life, my son."

* * *

Leila met Spock near the entrance. As the director divided the choir by vocal range, Spock and Leila were not able to sit together. The presentation lasted for over two hours, and both found themselves somewhat hoarse afterward.

Spock had again borrowed a vehicle from Sirin, so he invited Leila out for a cup of tea. The steaming hot liquid soothed their throats, allowing them to chat without discomfort.

"Spock, did you enjoy yourself."

"Yes, I did. I found the singing parts to be most challenging. One almost suspects Handel forgot that his vocalists needed to breathe."

Leila laughed at this.

"I know what you mean. I wanted to be an opera singer, but I just don't have the lungs for it. However, my deficiency enhances my appreciation for others' abilities."

"Speaking of artistic appreciation, there is a dance recital being given at the Vulcan Embassy tomorrow night. The dancers are family friends. Would you be interested in attending with me?"

Leila wanted to jump out of her chair and scream yes. However, she carefully controlled her response.

"I would be honored, sir. I will try not to embarrass you with my attire this time."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

Leila wanted to reach over and smack him. Vulcans were not always the most tactful of creatures.

* * *

Leila hurried inside her apartment, this time not even worrying about the fact that Spock still hadn't kissed her. She sat at her terminal and searched for pictures of Vulcan females in formal attire. In all the images she found, the women were so covered up. There were high collars and long sleeves in abundance, with hemlines nearly touching the floor.

Leila did a quick inventory of her closet, but found nothing suitable. If only she hadn't spent all her money on silk and leather! In desperation, she called Debbie. Her friend had once been a hostess at an exclusive country club.

"Girl, what do you want at this ungodly hour? It's only 6 am and a Saturday at that."

"I'm going to a dance recital at the Vulcan Embassy tonight and I don't have anything appropriate to wear."

"You're going out with that gorgeous hunk of Vulcan again? Okay. I'll gather my formal wear and be right over. You'd better have the coffee pot on for me!"

Debbie threw some clothes in a duffel and placed several gowns in a garment bag. She buttoned her coat on over her pajamas and headed out the door. Honestly, the things she did for friends!

* * *

Leila smiled at her reflection. The green velvet gown had been a bit low-cut, but a metallic gold camisole underneath it solved the problem. Debbie helped her arrange her hair into an elegant French twist. Worn with pearls, simple black pumps, and a black cape, there was simply no way she could be considered immodest or inappropriate. Even her makeup was understated.

When Spock came to collect her, he seemed somewhat taken aback.

"Good evening, Leila. Your appearance is...esthetically pleasing."

"Thank you. So is yours."

She smiled at the young Vulcan, who was wearing a custom-tailored black evening suit of Vulcan design. Spock offered Leila an arm and escorted her to the vehicle.

* * *

Leila really should have eaten something before she left. The Vulcans had probably all done so, as had the other Humans in attendance. No doubt they had been to such functions before and knew of Vulcan customs. There would be food served after the performance. However, the Embassy wait staff had served each guest a glass of champagne. The alcohol had no effect on the Vulcans.

However, Leila was not a drinker. She sat through the recital and even managed to remember not to clap, as this was not the Vulcan custom. T'Ler and her daughter T'Mair gave a brilliant performance, accompanied by Skar on the ka'athyra.

The trouble began after the dance finished. Leila was served a second glass of champagne on a still empty stomach. That was when her behavior became truly inappropriate.

**TBC**

A/N: This chapter marks the one year anniversary of _Tuesdays With Sirin_. I can't believe we've been on this journey for 52 weeks. Thanks for sticking with me thus far.


	53. Chapter 53

I hereby inform the reader that I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Therefore, any legal action would be highly inappropriate.

**Inappropriate Part III**

Leila was not a drinker. She sat through the recital and even managed to remember not to clap, as this was not the Vulcan custom. T'Ler and her daughter T'Mair gave a brilliant performance, accompanied by Skar on the ka'athyra.

The trouble began after the dance finished. Leila was served a second glass of champagne on a still empty stomach. That was when her behavior became truly inappropriate.

A member of the Embassy wait staff announced that a light meal was to be served in the dining room. Spock gave Leila his arm and escorted her to a table that would be shared with several acquaintances from his youth. Spock had been very pleased with her appearance and her conduct thus far. He had even begun to consider pursuing a romantic relationship with Leila.

Spock introduced Leila to his friends T'Pela and T'Ler, who like Spock, had spent much of their childhood on the Embassy grounds. Leila noted that both of the young women were very beautiful and she felt a bit jealous. She wondered if they were old girlfriends but that didn't correspond with what Debbie had told her about Vulcan bonding and marriage customs.

Leila felt possessive anyway, so she grabbed Spock's hand under the table. Immediately she felt waves of emotion that were not her own, shock and disapproval. Spock quickly disengaged his hand from her.

"Please do not do that again." he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You are forgiven."

There were others there from Spock's past, among them his Andorian friend Shrelb, Shrelb's sister Tireth, Kehel the Rigelian Ambassador's grandson, and Ghezi, a daughter of the Tellarite Ambassador Gav. Shrelb had brought two other Andorian females with him, Tama and Elara.

Leila giggled as she observed the trio, then whispered in Spock's ear.

"I can't figure out which one is his girlfriend. He seems to be flirting with both, but neither is getting jealous."

"Jealousy would be inappropriate. They are both his girlfriends. Four people are needed for an Andorian marriage bond, two males and two females."

"Oh, that sounds so kinky!"

Leila had forgotten about sensitive Vulcan hearing. All around the dining room, people were staring at the couple disapprovingly.

"Leila, please keep your voice down."

"Oh, sorry."

The servers brought salad and white wine. Leila really didn't need any more alcohol, but the Napa Valley chardonnay was one of her favorites. She drank her glass a little too quickly and began to have difficulty concentrating. She couldn't remember what she had read concerning Vulcan table manners.

When the main course arrived, a quiche-like vegetable dish, Leila had trouble with the two-tined fork used to eat it. Her attempt to use the bread tongs ended with the_ kreyla_ in her lap.

Dessert was a cake made with dried fruit and a glass of _saya_, an intoxicating beverage which looked for all the world like green tea. Leila drank about half of hers before managing to spill it on Ghezi, who was sitting next to her. The pig-faced Tellarite female reacted quickly, dabbing at her ruined gown and snarling at Leila, who felt she was over-reacting.

"Calm down. You don't have to act ugly, even though you are." Leila again giggled as she said this.

There was an awkward silence, everyone in the room was waiting to see what would happen next. Spock realized it was up to him to smooth things over.

"Ghezi, I must apologize for my companion. Dr. Kalomi obviously is not feeling well. Something she consumed must have disagreed with her. If you will excuse us, I must escort her home."

"You are excused" grumbled Ghezi. "I am surprised that the son of the noble Sarek would choose such an inappropriate dinner companion."

Spock said nothing as he helped Leila rise from her seat. She seemed disoriented.

"Are we leaving already? I was just starting to have a good time."

Having a good time? Spock was becoming a bit concerned as to what she might do next.

"Yes, it is time to go."

"Oh, pooh. It's a pity you Vulcans don't let your hair down and relax. It's a bit confusing, 'cuz I saw some of the same crowd really enjoying themselves at T'Vrana's the other night."

There was a muffled gasp from somewhere in the room. T'Vrana's was never to be mentioned in polite company.

Spock steered Leila to the foyer and retrieved her wrap. They waited while the valet brought the vehicle, unaware that Security Officer T'Mys had been watching.

When the car arrived, Spock opened Leila's door and helped her in, as she was somewhat unsteady on her feet. They traveled the short distance to Leila's home in silence.

* * *

After the "couple" had departed, the Embassy gathering broke up into two distinct groups, male and female. Each went to a separate drawing room for tea.

The males made a few comments on the evening's adventures.

"Spock made a most unfortunate choice of companion for this evening."

"Yes, most embarrassing for him."

"I doubt that we will see that young female here again."

That was all that needed to be said on the topic. The discussion then moved to the latest Federation trade negotiations.

Things were quite different in the ladies' salon.

* * *

T'Pela and T'Ler stood next to each other at the fireplace, especially concerned for their friend and his reputation. T'Pela's hands were balled into fists, as she barely concealed her anger.

"This is all T'Pring's fault. If she had not dishonored their bond and disgraced herself with Stonn, Spock would not need to be in the company of such a creature."

T'Ler could not help but agree.

"True enough. It is most unfortunate that all Human women are not as wise and gracious as the Lady Amanda."

Both the girls had studied Federation Standard and Terran customs with Spock's mother. From the time she was three years old, T'Pela had assumed that she would become Spock's bondmate. Though it had never been spoken aloud in the little girl's presence, her parents had hoped for this as well. T'Pela had been Spock's best friend until his bonding to T'Pring at age seven. When the bonding had occurred, T'Pela had been devastated. At the first opportunity, T'Pela had engaged in a little inappropriate conduct of her own.

The occasion had been a family gathering at the home of a distant relation that both T'Pela and T'Pring shared in common. Half a dozen girls aged six to eight sat on a patio drinking _hivas_ milkshakes, a purple fruit-flavored drink favored by many Vulcans.

T'Ora, a distant cousin sat on a bench next to T'Pring. T'Pela sat on a wall behind her.

"Congratulations on your bonding, T'Pring. Spock is from a prominent family."

"I am not pleased with him. He is the son of a Terran woman. Our children will likely be deformed. My father has disgraced me."

T'Pela choose that moment to pretend to sneeze, upsetting her drink all over T'Pring's elaborate hairdo and dress. T'Pela made her insincere apology and T'Pring hurried to her mother, who cleaned the child up as best she could.

T'Pring's vanity had been wounded. T'Pela found it a most satisfying sensation. T'Pela's mother, Healer T'Mena had suspected that her daughter had spilled her drink on purpose, but had not dared to ask for fear of the answer. Besides, T'Mena had also felt that T'Pring's ego could do with some deflation.

* * *

T'Mys and her assistant Hirel followed Spock and Leila, concerned about what else might occur. Three years previously, a drunken Human female had accused one of T'Mys' own sons of inappropriate conduct following an evening at T'Vrana's. It had been attempt to extort money from the family, as the young woman had assumed that all Vulcans were wealthy.

Strin had taken the young woman home, but he had left shortly after. DNA evidence proved that the man the girl had had relations with was a Rigelian, not a Vulcan. She had hoped that the Embassy would wish to avoid scandal and give her a monetary settlement. Strin protested his innocence and his parents backed him up. The young woman and her Rigelian friend were now serving prison terms.

T'Mys parked her vehicle a few spaces from Spock's and waited to see what would happen next. She would intervene if necessary.

* * *

Spock exited the ground car and opened Leila's door. He gave her his arm and escorted her to her door. Leila could sense his disapproval.

"I embarrassed you again, didn't I? I'm so sorry."

Leila placed her arms around Spock's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He quickly pulled away, nearly causing Leila to trip over her own already unsteady feet.

"Please cease this action at once! This is highly inappropriate."

Leila was very confused.

"Why should I stop? You like me, right? People who like each other kiss."

Spock swallowed. Sirin and Rachel and Rachel had been correct. Leila had misinterpreted his actions.

"Apparently I have given you the wrong impression. I admire your professional skills and appreciate your abilities. We share common interests, however we have known each other only briefly. Also, kissing is not the Vulcan way, especially not outside in public."

Leila smiled at him.

"If you come inside, we can get to know each other better. Besides, you're also half Human. Maybe you should learn to indulge your Human side a bit. I could help you with that. You could be happy living like a Human, living with me."

"I could not, for I have been raised a Vulcan and I respect our ways. Under the circumstances, it would be unwise for me to visit with you tonight. Dr. Kalomi, I must leave and you should retire for the night. We will speak again when you are no longer under the influence of alcohol. I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight, Spock."

Leila went inside her apartment and cried herself to sleep.

T'Mena waited until Spock had pulled out of the lot, then she and Hirel left as well. The young one had been wise not to enter Dr. Kalomi's home.

* * *

Sirin was waiting for Spock when he returned home. Spock changed into pajamas and joined his cousin in the den. He told Sirin all about the disastrous evening.

"Rachel was correct concerning Dr. Kalomi. It would seem that I have much to learn about Terran females. She thought I had already developed romantic feelings for her. I was merely conducting myself as a gentleman, after the manner in which I have been taught. I do not understand how my actions could have been misinterpreted."

"Spock, I do not believe that you have done anything inappropriate. Dr. Kalomi seems to have some personal issues and difficulty respecting boundaries. Do not engage in self-recrimination over this situation."

Spock merely nodded and excused himself for rest and meditation.

* * *

Over the next twenty-four hours, Spock heard from most of his acquaintances who had been at the dance recital. They were all in agreement on one point: Leila Kalomi was not the right female for him. It would be most unfortunate if he was considering her as a bondmate.

"...I am concerned about the Terran female you brought to the dance recital. Her behavior was highly inappropriate..."

"...She is totally ignorant of Vulcan culture and unable to pick up on subtle cues as to what is acceptable..."

"...A Human female might be a logical choice of mate for you, however not that one. She does not seem to have much discernment. I do not believe that she respects our ways as your mother does. Dr. Kalomi would be an embarrassment to your family..."

This last statement had come from T'Ler herself, one of Amanda's best friends.

Spock had much to consider. He had once contemplated a future without a bondmate. His brief relationship with Mera had ended with her death, leaving an empty place in his life and heart. Leila was intelligent and attractive. She and Spock had common interests. Her drunkenness had been accidental and her ignorance of Vulcan ways could be corrected with education.

However, she did not truly accept Spock for who he was. While it was true that he was half Human, Spock was culturally all Vulcan. He had rejected the VSA's offer of admission because of the prejudice he knew he would encounter there. In all other things, Spock respected his people and their ways.

Spock would not give himself to a female who could not appreciate this. He had suffered enough with T'Pring's disapproval. He would not endure it again. His time aboard _Discovery_ would end in a few months time, and Spock had been recommended for an instructor's billet at Starfleet Academy.

This meant that he would most likely spend the next three years living in San Francisco. Dr. Kalomi now knew his family and the places Spock enjoyed going. She had the ability to create embarrassing scenes. It would be best to terminate his association with her immediately.

* * *

Security Officer T'Mys had not called Spock to give advice. Instead, she spent her time checking into Leila Kalomi's background. The young woman was indeed talented, an award winning botanist and a gifted cellist.

However, she was also know to the San Francisco police department. Her name appeared on their "stalker" list. Two former "boyfriends" had taken out restraining orders against her. The young woman had once spent a weekend in jail for violating such an order.

T'Mys assigned a security detail to watch Sirin's house and another to follow Leila.

* * *

On Monday morning, Spock contacted Dr. Kalomi and asked if he might meet with her for a few moments at the Botanical Gardens. She told him to come at 10:30 am, when she usually took her coffee break.

Leila met Spock outside the greenhouse, where they sat on a bench.

"Dr. Kalomi, it appears that I might have given you the wrong impression. I am not interested in a romantic relationship with you. I was only seeking friendship. Under the circumstances, I believe that it would be best if we no longer saw each other socially."

Leila said nothing, merely nodded. Spock excused himself and left for a lunchtime appointment. Leila was still sitting on the bench, planning her next move when T'Mys took a seat beside her.

"Spock has a powerful family and network of friends who do not wish him to be harmed, either physically or in reputation. He has stated that he no longer wishes to see him. Should you attempt further inappropriate contact, I and my staff shall put a stop to it. I am aware of your history and I have heard that Terran prisons can be most unpleasant places."

Leila gulped. She had no wish to go to prison. Her uncle Elias Sandoval was hoping to start an Utopian agricultural colony on some distant planet. He was looking for a talented botanist and had tried several times to appeal to her pioneer spirit. Maybe it was time she took him up on his offer.

A/N: Okay, you all hated her and now she's gone!


	54. Chapter 54

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. And, no matter how much you guys beg, I won't post these chapters ahead of schedule.

**Ahead of Schedule**

Like most orthopedic surgeons, Sirin secretly dreaded Monday mornings. People, especially young Human males, tended to act foolishly on the weekends. Often, alcohol consumption was a factor in what Rachel called "stupid Human tricks." For this reason, Sirin tried to never schedule routine procedures on Mondays.

However, there were only three procedures requiring his attention, none of them complicated. Sirin even finished his rounds ahead of schedule. He would be able to meet Rachel, Esther, and Jason at Wong's.

* * *

Rachel, however, was enduring her share of cadets suffering from Monday morning afflictions. She shook her head as she treated the fifth male cadet for Kergian strep throat. Apparently they had all been to the same party and kissed the same female. The illness had serious consequences for Humans if not treated promptly. Rachel gave them all large doses of antibiotics and a stern warning to avoid the aforementioned young woman.

At last sick call was almost over, just one more patient left. Rachel tried not laugh as the nurse led her in. Cadet Mooga was coughing and her face was dark purple instead of the appropriate pale lavender. Rachel had located the source of the Kergian strep infection. Mooga also got a lecture and then confessed to Rachel that she had played spin the bottle at a party Friday night. She had kissed at least twelve other people. Rachel made Mooga promise not to kiss anyone else until the infection had cleared up.

Nurse Ella gave the patient her meds and had her write down the names of those she had kissed. They would all need treatment. Hopefully the Kergian strep could be stopped before it became an epidemic.

Rachel checked her chronometer. For once she would be in plenty of time to meet her family at Wong's. She might even get there ahead of schedule.

* * *

Dr. Peng hated conducting interviews in his office, so he had arranged to meet Spock at Wong's for lunch. Mr. Wong was his brother-in-law, so he always got a good deal on his meals.

When he reached Wong's, Spock found that he was a bit early for his lunch time appointment with Dr. Peng. Mr. Wong said this would not be a problem and showed the young Vulcan to Peng's favorite table. He settled himself in, thinking he would review one of the latest xenolinguistics journals. There was a fascinating article on Leptonian chanting dialects that he had been wanting to read. The author had recorded several samples of the interesting speech. As Spock plugged his headphones into his PADD, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to find his old roommate, Pete. Pete and his very pregnant wife Helena were on their way out.

"Hey, buddy, fancy meeting you here. What's new with you?"

"I am waiting for Dr. Peng, who will be interviewing me for an instructor position in the Xenolinguistics Department. I will be leaving_ Discovery_ at the end of May."

"Cool. Right now I'm on temporary assignment to the Engineering department of the Academy, filling in for an Instructional Aide who's on maternity leave. After our baby is born, Helena and I will be going to UFP Headquarters in Paris. I'll be taking a job in Environmental Engineering and Helena will work in Communications."

Just then Helena grimaced and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Pete, we need to get going. NOW!"

"Oh, okay. Spock, I wish we could stay and chat but Helena thinks that she's in labor. It seems our daughter wants to make her appearance ahead of schedule."

"Pete, you must not keep your wife waiting. I still have the same comm code. Let me know when your child arrives. Have a safe delivery, Helena."

"Thank you Spock."

Helena practically hauled Pete out the door.

* * *

Though there was nothing he could do to prevent it, Skar was still embarrassed. His pon farr was not due for another six months, however for some reason it had come early. He was scheduled to spend the next ten days at a trade conference in Brussels and to make a very important presentation.

Realizing that he had no choice, Skar contacted Sarek. The Ambassador and his wife left for Terra immediately, taking the Embassy's small, high-speed transport. Amanda was not distressed at all. She would have a little time to spend with her son.

* * *

Dr. Peng arrived right on time and seated himself opposite Spock. Mr. Wong brought them tea and menus.

"Brother, I didn't know you were acquainted with young Spock here, though it certainly makes sense. He's quite the linguist."

"I'm aware of that, Wong, but how do you know?"

"When he was just a little tyke, maybe three years old, his parents started bringing him here. He ordered his meal in Mandarin. I had to get Mai Lee to translate for me. Spock was the one who inspired me to study Mandarin."

Peng laughed at this. Imagine his brother-in-law embarrassed into finally studying what he should have learned as a child. Peng ordered the Monday Vegetarian Special for two and questioned Spock extensively about his recent missions. Spock had written two well-received papers on the Kholourian written language and the Draconi's telepathy. It was all fascinating, so much so that Peng forgot to ask the typical interview questions.

Any way, those were hardly necessary. Spock had already proven his abilities while serving as an Instructional Aide and tutor. Peng needed someone who spoke both Vulcan and Romulan. It had been many years since the Academy had a native speaker teaching Vulcan language courses. Civilian Vulcans had showed no interest in the position. The Academy had never been truly concerned over this as most of the Vulcans Starfleet personnel encountered were fluent in Federation Standard.

"Spock, I'm going to offer you the position. I hope you'll accept."

"Indeed I will. Thank you, Dr. Peng."

Dr. Peng smiled as he ate his moon cake. Spock's position was the last he had to fill. For once his staffing issues would be handled ahead of schedule.

* * *

As Dr. Peng and Spock were leaving, Sirin was coming in. The healer persuaded his cousin to stay and have a cup of tea while they waited for rest of the family to arrive. Spock had errands, but none were pressing, so he complied. Sirin ordered the special for four and then asked Spock the dreaded question.

"Spock, how did things go with Dr. Kalomi?"

"We will no longer be seeing each other socially. She does not possess the qualities I seek in a bondmate."

"I am relieved to hear this. Rachel and Esther do not like her and they are both very perceptive women."

"You are very fortunate to have such a family, Sirin. I can only hope that I will someday find a mate as suitable as Rachel."

"That is my wish for you, as well, Spock."

Just then, Esther arrived with Jason, followed a few moments later by Rachel. The ladies were both curious as to how Spock's interview had gone. Spock tried not to appear prideful, but his shining eyes betrayed him.

"I was offered an Instructor's position, which I accepted. I will be teaching Vulcan and Romulan language courses."

Esther wanted to hug Spock, but she knew better than to embarrass him in public.

"Congratulations, Spock. Good work."

"Good 'Pog!" yelled Jason as he clapped his hands.

Rachel laughed as she tried to get her son to accept his bib. Jason shook his head as she fastened it around his neck. He just didn't want to be bothered with it.

"It's about time the Academy had a Vulcan Instructor who could actually pronounce what he was teaching. It was very frustrating for me when I took the Conversational and Medical Vulcan courses. Thank God I had Sirin to help me read Spock's medical records."

"Rachel, you read Vulcan much better than you give yourself credit for. You would have sorted everything out eventually." As he spoke these words, Sirin's pride and affection for his wife were obvious. Rachel looked at him and blushed.

The server brought their food and Spock excused himself to complete his errands.

* * *

When their lunch was finished, the family headed off to the Vulcan Embassy to keep a very important appointment. Healer T'Mena would be giving Jason his one-year checkup. Though Sirin was a qualified healer, he had little pediatric experience. T'Mena had been treating Spock periodically throughout his life, starting from the time he was just a few months old. No one knew more about Vulcan-Human hybrid pediatrics than she.

Sirin was dreading the trip to the Embassy grounds. Most of the Vulcan staff would know that he had been declared without logic. It was possible that there would be unpleasantness.

Sure enough, the Security Officer on duty at the gate recognized him. The man questioned him extensively.

"You have been declared without logic. Perhaps this has hampered your ability to practice the Healer's Arts. It is clear that your judgement is clouded. Why else would you have taken a Human bondmate?"

Sirin found himself clenching and unclenching his fists, struggling for emotional control.

"Though I find her most worthy, my choice of bondmate is none of your concern. I have answered all of your questions. We are expected by Healer T'Mena, who will not be pleased if she is kept waiting. You do not wish to waste the hesaler's valuable time. Now direct us to her office and allow us to pass."

"Very well."

* * *

Sirin found the Healer's residence and office with no difficulty. T'Mena welcomed them and had Rachel strip Jason down to his diaper. Jason was thrilled with this, as he liked wearing as little as possible.

T'Mena picked the little one up, checking his muscle tone and body mass. He was much sturdier in build than Spock had been at the same age. She set Jason down on the floor and watched as he stood and walked. When his vision and hearing were tested, they were found to be well within the Vulcan normal range. Jason already had a vocabulary of about thirty words. T'Mena did a quick diagnostic meld, and found the child to be in excellent health.

"He is a strong telepath and could easily follow his parents' path to become a healer. He is strong and healthy, far healthier than Spock at this age. His development is all well within the normal range. His speech and motor skills are far above average. You have done an excellent job with him thus far."

Rachel was relieved.

"Thank you, Healer T'Mena. That is so good to know."

"Good 'Mena!" screeched Jason as he clapped his hands.

* * *

Spock hurried to O'Grady's, where he bought himself several sets of guitar strings. Next was a quick trip to Maxi's for several pairs of extra-long socks. While there, he got a message from Pete. The child had been born and she and Helena were perfectly healthy. The last errand was the uniform shop, where he picked up another blue overshirt and a pair of black pants.

As he was paying for his purchases, his comm unit went off. He let the call go to voicemail and then played it once he was outside. It was Amanda.

"Hello, my son. Your father and I will be arriving at the Embassy in about an hour. Stohl will be picking us up at the Shuttle Port. Are you free to meet me for dinner at Wong's?"

Spock contacted his mother at once.

"Greetings, Mother. Yes, I am free this evening."

"Good. I'll see you at seven."

"Understood."

* * *

Mr. Wong was amused to see Spock for the second time that day.

"You just can't get enough of our fine food, can you?"

"I am still growing, Mr. Wong. However, I am meeting my mother here in a few minutes."

"Excellent! I'll show you to her favorite table, then."

Amanda arrived just seconds later. Spock stood and pulled out her chair for her. She did a double take. The last time she had seen her boy, he was still recovering from the Vulcan flu. He certainly looked healthy now.

"I do believe you've gotten taller. My goodness, you are so handsome. Spock, you're going to have to beat the girls off with a stick."

"I hope that will not become necessary, Mother. At least not until I improve my interpersonal skills and learn to read Human behavior better."

"Oh, dear. What happened?"

Spock sighed and related his recent experiences with Dr. Kalomi.

"Honey, I don't think you were at fault in this. Dr. Kalomi seems to have some issues. I think she might lack behavioral filters. You're right about one thing, though. She wouldn't make a good mate for you, or any Vulcan for that matter."

"Perhaps so, Mother. However, I shall exercise more caution in the future."

Spock enjoyed a leisurely meal with his mother. As they ate dessert, his comm unit went off again. The message was a Priority One Alert. Captain Pike had cancelled all leaves. Spock would have twenty-four hours to report to _Discovery, _three days ahead of schedule.


	55. Chapter 55

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. And, no matter how much you guys beg, I won't post these chapters ahead of schedule.

**Ahead of Schedule II**

Spock enjoyed a leisurely meal with his mother. As they ate dessert, his comm unit went off again. The message was a Priority One Alert. Captain Pike had canceled all leaves. Spock would have twenty-four hours to report to _Discovery, _three days ahead of schedule.

"Mother, I must return to Sirin's home and gather my belongings. I have been recalled to the ship due an emergency."

"Oh dear. Perhaps I could come with you. I'd just love to see little Jason and the rest of the family."

"I have no objections to giving you a ride there. However, I came here on my motorcycle."

"That sounds like fun to me. Let's go."

They paid for their dinner and rode to Sirin and Rachel's home. Spock traveled over the back streets and tried to miss the major bumps. Ground travel over San Francisco's hilly streets could both challenging and a bit thrilling.

The ride was over all too soon for Amanda. She loved having an excuse to wrap her arms around her logical son. Spock parked the bike in the garage and led his mother through the kitchen. They found the rest of the family in the living room. Jason was amusing them all with his newest word, "pancake."

Esther had made pancakes for dinner, one of the little guy's favorite foods. Jason had been repeating the word almost nonstop ever since.

"Awwk Make him stop! Awwk!"

This made the dog howl and Esther laugh.

"Oh, hush up, you silly old bird. You repeat the same things over and over all day long. It's time you got a taste of your own medicine. Be glad he isn't yelling "poo-poo" anymore. He said that all most continuously for five days."

Amanda just smiled.

"It could be much worse, you know. At thirteen months, Spock's favorite word was _coi'a_, the Vulcan word for buttock. Sarek had taught him all of the names of the body parts. We were entertaining the Rigelian Ambassador Krass and his three wives, one of whom is very well-endowed."

"She was wearing a bright pink frock which made the most of her ample curves. I guess my son couldn't help but notice. He kept pointing at her and yelling _coi'a_. It's a good thing Enida had a good sense of humor and a grandson Spock's age."

* * *

While Spock packed and did some laundry, Amanda visited with the family. Rachel allowed her to help bathe Jason and put him to bed. She was thrilled to hear about Sirin's new job and responsibilities at the hospital. Amanda was also impressed with Rachel's stories of the Fursian famine and the _Marie Curie's_ relief efforts. They all chatted for a few hours and then a driver from the Vulcan Embassy came.

Esther had been busy while Spock was getting ready to leave, putting together a package with some of his favorite goodies. She handed them to him and the family said some quick farewells.

Old Stohl took Amanda and Spock to the Shuttle Terminal, where they said goodbye to each other.

"Be careful, my son. I'll keep my fingers crossed that you'll meet just the right girl in the near future."

"Thank you, Mother. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Spock."

Spock collected his gear and boarded the next shuttle for Terran Spacedock.

* * *

Spock and Amanda had no sooner left when Rachel got a call from Dr. McKenzie.

"Silverstein, I'm replacing Dr. Seamus Murphy on board the Farragut. He's gotten a last minute temporary assignment to Discovery. I'll need you to deliver my Comparative Anatomy lectures until I get back. If I'm not back by Spring Break, I'll also need you to serve as Medical Officer for the Desert Conditions Preparedness Training. I'm sending you everything you need and you'll find Melba to be an able assistant. She keeps me in line and always has student assignments graded ahead of schedule."

"Okay, Angus, don't worry. I can handle it. You be careful out there."

Rachel sighed. Her busy schedule had just gotten even busier.

* * *

Captain Pike was so thrilled to see Spock that he helped the youngster with his bags.

"Commander Tjiena is on board, but she's sick with some kind of virus. You'll be acting Science Officer until she recovers. Commander Martinelli will assume her First Officer duties. Dr. Ames is under the weather, as well. They've sent us another Medical Officer, Dr. Seamus Murphy. You might remember him from twenty years ago when your family traveled on the Cochrane. He's on loan from the Farragut."

Spock nodded, listening to his commanding officer as they walked along.

"Captain, may I ask the nature of our mission?"

"We're headed off to Erebax IV. As you know, the Erebaxians are under Federation protection, even though they've yet to join the UFP. They're not a very trusting lot, which is understandable given the number of times that the Erebax system has been invaded and conquered. The planet's only real value to outsiders is its proximity to the Neutral Zone and its rich latinum deposits. It's tropical and lush, but the three humanoid species who live there are always at each others' throats."

"Any way, the Erebaxians dislike outside interference. However, a civilian medical team has discovered that the life span for all three species has suddenly decreased by half. These folks are checking out way ahead of schedule and it's our job to find out why."

* * *

Healer T'Mena could not ignore what Sirin had told her about his encounter with the Security Officer at the Main Gate of the Vulcan Embassy. The man's behavior was way out of line. T'Mena decided to report the incident to her friend, Security Chief T'Mys.

The next morning, T'Mys paid a call on Sirin at his office. She had him repeat his experiences with Sihork, which were recorded. This was not the first time he had acted inappropriately. Sihork had also been out of line with an Embassy employee's Betazed husband and had made a snide comment about Lady Amanda when she was out of hearing range. T'Ler, however, had been with her friend and heard Sihork's crude remarks about Ambassador Sarek's Human "whore."

Upon her return to the Embassy, T'Mys questioned the other guard who had been on duty at the time. He confirmed Sirin's story. T'Mys summoned Sihork to her office.

"I have requested a replacement for you. You will be returning to Vulcan in five days, after she arrives. Until that time, you are relieved of duty."

"This is somewhat ahead of schedule, Chief T'Mys. I still have another year left on my duty assignment."

"Your narrow mindedness and prejudice are an embarrassment to the Embassy in general and this office in particular. Though the Vulcan Embassy is considered to be separate and independent territory, we are residing on Terra. The Embasssy also receives guests from many worlds and species. I will not risk you offending anyone else."

"Your responsibility was to simply verify Healer Sirin's appointment and to check his I.D. It was not your job to insult him or his bondmate. This behavior can not be tolerated here. A note of it has also been made on your permanent record, along with several other incidents and the warnings that you received as a result of them. I doubt that you will be assigned to Embassy duty again in the near future. You are dismissed, Sihork."

Sihork left and packed his quarters. He knew it would do no good to protest. He had been warned by friends and colleagues alike, but just could not help the resentment he felt toward the S'chn T'gai family. Sihork had been turned down three times by the VSA, while the Ambassador's hybrid son had been accepted and declined the offer. Now Sarek's Human wife taught language classes there! She had deprived some Vulcan of his or her rightful place.

Now Sihork would return home a failure. Perhaps it would be best to resign his position and apply to another university. He had always wanted to visit Risa. Unfortunately, it was still full of Risans.

* * *

Dr. Murphy hurried aboard, finally reaching Discovery after a series of shuttle rides. Nurse Nordu met him in the transporter room and escorted him to Sickbay.

"So, Nurse Nordu, what has gotten Dr. Bob laid low?"

"He injured his back skiing. He reported on board, but can hardly walk. He's crushed a couple of vertebrae. I think he needs surgery."

"I'll check him out later. Do we have any other patients?"

"Just Commander Tjiena, so far. She's got Andorian shingles, probably a result of a compromised immune system. Most of the crew contacted the Vulcan Flu last year. I've got her on anti-virals, but she's slow to respond. Some of her symptoms are quite disturbing, especially the bleeding eyeballs."

"Okay, then. I assume the crew physicals are all up to date."

Nordu nodded.

"Well, if there's nothing pressing, I'll try to get in a nap for a few hours. Just this once I'd like to arrive at a staff meeting fresh as a daisy and ahead of schedule, not late."

Nordu laughed. She had never known a doctor to be on time for anything. Something always cropped up at the last moment.

* * *

Tuesday morning activities started way before dawn in the S'chn T'gai-Silverstein household. The Academy was still on holiday break, but Rachel wanted to get to her office early and review Dr. McKenzie's notes. She had never taught Comparative Anatomy before. Melba, McKenzie's Instructional Aide, was also an early riser. McKenzie had commed her the night before and told her of his assignment. She helped Rachel get organized and answered all of her questions,

* * *

Sirin had hardly finished breakfast before his comm unit went off. He hurried to the E.R. at SF General, where Dr. Ellis met him and led him to a cubicle.

"We've got an elderly Rigelian with a shattered ankle. He was line dancing with his wives and tripped."

Sirin turned back the curtain to find none other than old Ambassador Krass. He was surrounded by his wives and looking rather sheepish.

"I know, young man, you don't have to scold me. I'm probably too old for this sort of thing, but I just love dancing. I hear music and just can't help myself. I end up here even six months or so with some stupid injury."

"I would never scold a patient your age for trying to remain active. Relax, Mr. Ambassador, while I review your chart and imaging studies."

Sirin sat down in the physicians' lounge to read Krass' records. He was joined by Dr. Ellis, who had treated Krass many times.

"The last time the old coot was here, he had fallen from a second story window while having energetic "intimate relations" with one of his wives. He broke her fall nicely, though. She only had a few bruises. He dislocated a shoulder. That was only four months ago. I guess he's ahead of schedule."

Sirin could only smile at the thought of the elderly Rigelian, way over two hundred years old and still having energetic sex. Broken bones or not, Krass had to be doing something right.

* * *

Fred and Petra arrived back on _Discovery_ a whole hour and a half before she was set to leave Terran Spacedock, the last of the crew to return. Their Mexican honeymoon had been interrupted. They left their baggage in their quarters and hurried to the conference room. Fred was actually there early for once.

Captain Pike called them all to order.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Starfleet has ordered us to Erebax IV. The Erebaxians are suffering from some sort of medical crisis, one which has cut their lifespans in half. A single cause can not be found for this, as the Erebaxians seem to be dying from a variety of conditions."

"For those of you unfamiliar with Erebaxian history, I have asked Lt. Spock to give us a bit of background. He'll be Acting Science Officer while Commander Tjiena is recovering."

Pike sat down and Spock stood up.

"Thank you, Captain. Erebax IV has a long and violent history of conquests by other worlds. Such an unfortunate past makes the Erebaxians reluctant to trust outsiders. It is the only Class M planet in the Erebax system and boasts a tropical climate and large deposits of latinum. It is strategically placed between the Romulan Neutral Zone and the Rigelian and Andorian home worlds."

"The inhabitants are of three main races, the Greshi who are native to Erebax IV, the Norrindas, and the Krega. All are Humanoid and capable of interbreeding with each other, though it is seldom done. Each group prefers to remain in its own communities. There has been an uneasy truce for eighty-six years, but there have been recent reports of skirmishes. Each group blames one or both of the others for the illnesses and deaths."

Spock had concluded his talk and sat back down, giving the floor to Captain Pike.

"Folks, we don't know what is causing these deaths or what we'll find there. This is a dangerous, perhaps even deadly mission. I need everyone to be on the alert and to follow all environmental and hazard protocols to the letter. Don't put yourselves or your crew mates in harm's way through stupidity. Okay, that's all I have for now. See Commander Martinelli and Lt. Spock for your away team assignments."

As soon as Captain Pike arrived on the bridge, the navigator informed him that they had arrived at Erebax IV.

"Very impressive, Ensign Carr. You're twenty-three minutes ahead of schedule."


	56. Chapter 56

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Don't you just hate disclaimers. They're such annoying little things, posted right at the top of the chapter and in your face when you just want to get on with the story.

**Little Things**

Spock made his way to the transporter room to await the rest of his team. Nurse Nordu would be participating in her first away mission ever, after nearly seventy years of Starfleet service. An environmental suit had even been specially replicated for her, one that covered her wings without smashing them against her body.

Spock and Cmdr. Martinelli had determined that away team needed to have members who were medical personnel, accustomed to taking patient histories. They would ask questions others might not think of and make observations others might miss. If the Erebaxians' deaths could all be linked to a common cause, no detail could be overlooked, no matter how small.

However, before interviewing the Erebaxians, the away team would meet with the group of civilian doctors and nurses who had been investigating the problem. So far, none of them had become ill.

* * *

Wednesdays were typically very busy for Sirin. He did hip replacement surgeries in the mornings, followed by hospital rounds. He saw patients in the afternoon, sandwiching his administrative duties in between. As a consequence, he usually ate lunch at his desk.

This day was no exception. Rachel had packed him a lunch, spinach salad and some of Esther's homemade potato soup. However, she had also made a few additions.

Sirin unwrapped the small parcel, which contained an iced pumpkin spice cookie. "Happy Birthday!" it proclaimed in large, red letters. Next he opened the envelope she had included. Inside was a photograph of a black satin nightgown laying on top of a bed, his and Rachel's bed. There was no doubt how Rachel planned to celebrate Sirin's birthday!

How different his life would have been had Sirin never met Rachel. She brought him so much happiness. In the past two years his outlook had completely changed. Sirin had learned to appreciate not just the big picture, but also the little things.

* * *

The civilian medical team, a group from Healers Without Borders, had been reluctant to leave Erebax IV. They had been unable to determine the root causes of the various illnesses affecting the population. If they were caused by some contagion, the team might unwittingly take them home to their own worlds. The devastation might then spread quickly throughout the galaxy.

They had all been staying in the small house loaned to them by Aime, the ruler of the Greshi. It was located on the edge of a Greshi settlement, but within easy walking distance of the Norrinda village and the Krega pueblos. The cottage was surrounded by livestock, Rigelian short-haired goats.

As the team from _Discovery_ neared, the goats, except for one rather aggressive one, backed off.

"Shoo, go away! We don't want you here!"

A middle-aged Hoorian female chased away the remaining beast with a broom and then turned her attention to her visitors.

"Greetings! I am Dr. Hama Nhegmi. You'll have to pardon the goats. For the most part, they're harmless, although they do leave droppings everywhere. Step carefully."

Cmdr. Martinelli approached the cottage and entered, carefully avoiding the large piles of excrement and the insects they attracted. Spock and the others followed her lead. Dr. Nhegmi offered them all seats.

"I see what you mean about the goats, Doctor. These critters are not native to the planet, are they?"

"No, Commander, they're not. Most of the indigenous livestock was killed off during one invasion or another. The Rigelian goats were brought here about twenty-five years ago because they thrive in tropical conditions. They give high-quality milk and I've heard that their flesh is quite tasty. I and most of my team are vegetarians. Unfortunately, the goats have no predators here on Erebax IV, so now the jungles are overrun with them. However, you did not come all this way to learn about livestock."

"I'll summarize what we've learned about the increased death rates here, which is not much."

"The Greshi, who are native to the planet, all seem to be suffering from severe anemia. Without blood cells to carry oxygen, they are literally suffocating."

"The Norrindas are experiencing massive hemorrhages. Many are dying of internal bleeding."

"The Krega are suffering skeletal deformities, which are non-congenital. The bones of the elderly and middle-aged seem to falling apart. Falls result in fractures, some of which have proven fatal, especially in the skull."

"We are a team of only eight people and have been here a little over four months. There are thousands of sick and dying Erebaxians. They are not very trusting, given the planet's history of conquest. We've been unable to persuade them to give us much assistance."

Commander Martinelli sighed. The task ahead seemed daunting.

* * *

Rachel was working at home, reviewing differences in blood cells from species to species. Jason toddled over to her.

"What do, Mama?"

"Hey there, little guy. Mama is preparing her lecture on bone marrow and its role in blood cell production. These are pictures of the various types of cellular elements found in Human blood."

Rachel lifted up her son up onto her lap so he could look at the pictures, images of Human blood smears stained with Wright's stain. Of course Jason did not understand any of it, but he enjoyed seeing all of the pretty, brightly colored little things.

* * *

Dr. Murphy finished up the surgery in record time, an uncomplicated case of vertebrae replacement. The medical advancements of the twenty-third century allowed replacement vertebrae to be cloned from Dr. Ames' own cells and grown in the laboratory. These were then cut in half vertically and slipped in around his spinal cord as the old vertebrae were removed. The osteogenerator finished the process by sealing the two halves of each bone together. Murphy smiled at himself, satisfied with his work. Dr. Ames would be up and walking around in no time.

When he checked on his patient a few hours later, the good doctor couldn't resist a bit of teasing. Murphy and Ames had known each other since their Academy days.

"So, Bob, did you slide down the ski slope on your bottom?"

"Just about. It had been a while since the last time I skied. I didn't get the bindings fastened properly, so the skis weren't secure. It's always the little things get you."

* * *

As he donned his environmental suit, Spock was silently thankful that Fred was not scheduled for away team duty. His former roommate had a knack for getting into trouble and for not quite following instructions. Fred was not intentionally disobedient. He just could not always be bothered with minor details, such as making certain his environmental suit was completely sealed. This had once gotten him a nasty skin ailment courtesy of a little gnat who laid thousands of eggs inside a cut on his arm.

Spock, Commander Martinelli, and Ensign Palmer would be collecting environmental samples around all three of the Erebaxian communities. These would include air, water, and soil samples.

Nurse Nordu, Petra, and Lt. Walker would assist the Healers Without Borders team in trying to persuade the locals to give them personal health histories as well as blood, urine, and fecal samples.

At least Spock would not have to persuade the goats to share samples. They had thoughtfully provided them on the ground in abundance.

* * *

Rachel and Esther had tried to prepare Jason, though it was hard to say just how much a thirteen-month old child understood. This was the day they had all been dreading for nearly a month, the day Jack and Lewis came back from vacation. Matt the dog would be going home.

At lunch time, Esther used tiny cookie cutters to cut animal shapes out of fruit for Jason. He loved the animal crackers he got at Wong's, but his parents were concerned that he might be eating far too many cookies. It worked like a charm. Jason laughed and chattered away happily, eating apple and melon pieces and making animal noises. Most of the little critter shapes found their way into the tot's mouth. The ones that landed on the floor were eagerly scooped up by Matt.

Jack and Lewis arrived after lunch and were amazed at how much Jason had grown in just a few weeks time. His vocabulary had nearly tripled.

"Hi Jack! Hi Lew!"

Jason reached up to give his "uncles" hugs. Rachel did the same.

"Welcome back, guys. We sure have missed you around here. It's too bad that you didn't get to meet Spock. Oh well, he'll be back this summer."

Lewis settled down in a kitchen chair and rubbed his ankle. Rachel noticed it right away.

"Hey, did you hurt yourself on the big ski trip?"

"Yeah. I broke my ankle. Jack had to take me to the ER in Buffalo. There's no hospital in Ellicottville, just a big ski resort full of clumsy oafs like me. Speaking of clumsy oafs, where's our dog?"

"He's probably sleeping on the rug in Jason's room. Jason's really gonna be sad when Matt's gone. Sometimes they curl up together in a corner of the nursery and nap together."

Jack roared with laughter when he heard this.

"It's a good think his anti-pest meds are up to date. You know that old proverb: "He who lies down with dogs gets up with fleas!"

"Oh, that would just be all we needed. Okay, I'll distract Jason while you two sneak the dog out."

Rachel put her little guy on her back, placing his arms around her neck.

"Mama's gonna give you a piggyback ride."

Jason squealed with delight. He adored piggyback rides.

As Rachel and Jason headed for the family room, Jack, Lewis, and Matt slipped out the kitchen door.

* * *

Commander Tjiena was slowly recovering from the Andorian shingles. Her blood platelet count had returned to normal, so there were no more episodes of bleeding eyeballs. In a few more days, Dr. Murphy would be able to certify her fit for duty.

It could not happen a moment too soon. The science and medical labs were overwhelmed with the number of test specimens they had to process. Spock was becoming frustrated, as many of the soil and water samples showed signs of fecal contamination from the Rigelian goats.

He expressed his concerns to Dr. Murphy.

"There is goat intestinal contamination in most of the environmental samples. This consists of bacteria and parasites."

Parasites? The word captured Dr. Murphy's attention.

"What kind of parasites, Spock?"

"There are several varieties, but the greatest in population are the bone marrow worms."

"Bone marrow worms? Spock, you've found the answer! Those little things have been causing all the trouble!"


	57. Chapter 57

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Don't you just hate disclaimers? They're such annoying little things, posted right at the top of the chapter and in your face when you just want to get on with the story.

**Little Things II**

"Bone marrow worms? Spock, you've found the answer! Those little things have been causing all the trouble!"

Spock regarded Dr. Murphy with an expression of near disbelief.

"It is your opinion that one parasite is responsible for the illnesses experienced by all three of the humanoid species on Erebax IV? The symptoms seem quite diverse."

"That true on the surface, lad. However, all the cataloged ailments can be explained by abnormalities in the bone marrow. The Greshi are experiencing anemia. Blood cell production occurs in the bone marrow."

"The Norrindas suffer from massive hemorrhages. The specimens we've tested so far indicate a reduced platelet count. Platelets are also made in the bone marrow."

"The marrow is also the site where osteoblasts originate, the cells responsible for bone formation. The Krega are suffering from thin, brittle bones. The overall number of osteocytes or bone cells seems to be reduced. That's also the symptom most frequently seen in livestock."

Spock nodded. Dr. Murphy's explanation made sense.

"So how is the parasite passed to humanoids?"

"It's usually ingested, especially if people consume undercooked meat. The eggs are able to resist stomach acid."

Dr. Murphy put a drop of the local water on a microscope slide and then added a bit of contrasting stain. He waited a few moments and then brought the little beasties into focus. Then he indicated that Spock should have a look.

"See the little corkscrew attachments on their tail ends? These allow them to burrow through tissues until they find a nice, marrow rich bone. We're going to have a time curing this. Not only will we have to treat the people, but also the goats. I foresee major headaches ahead."

* * *

The Greshi were the least trusting of the three species who inhabited Erebax IV. Their tiny planet had been invade many times, first by those wanting to establish a base of operations from which to fight the Romulans. Then the discovery of rich latinum deposits seemed to bring the scum of the galaxy. First came the independent miners, followed by small Ferengi and Orion mining companies. The mining companies brought shiploads of slaves, captive Norrindas and Krega.

When the Erebax system fell under Federation protection, both the mines and the slaves were abandoned. Most of the mines had been exhausted at this point, anyway. The Norrindas and Krega established small communities and began to farm. Fruit and vegetables thrived in the tropical climate. The Greshi showed them the best growing techniques, but kept to themselves otherwise. Strangers always brought trouble.

The Greshi had often suffered at the hands of invaders. In the past, they had looted the villages and taken nearly all of the indigenous livestock for slaughter. Upon hearing this, the Rigelian Emperor sent three dozen goats. They thrived on Erebax IV, with had no natural predators. Within twenty-five years, the beasts had nearly taken over the planet. Unfortunately, they had also brought the bone marrow worms with them.

Nurse Nordu was exhausted. She had been assisting Dr. Nhegmi in giving the Greshi children iron supplements. Once the cause for their illnesses had been established, the away teams had been authorized to remove their environmental suits. However, stern warning had been given that the local food and water were to be avoided.

The children were fascinated by Nordu's silver skin, teal hair, and of course by her beautiful wings. She found it difficult to turn down any sick child's request to see them fully extended.

Finally Petra came to her rescue.

"If all of you are good and take your medicine, perhaps Nurse Nordu will fly for you. Just the once, so you'll have to watch carefully!"

Thirty tiny little hands all reached out for the sweet, chewable tablets. When they had been consumed, Nordu extended her wings, got a running start, and soared over head. Tired as she was, she enjoyed this flight, her first in over a month. She rose high on a thermal, until the children on the ground seemed no larger than ants.

* * *

It would have been difficult to say which of them was more upset. When Jason awoke from his nap, there was no dog lying on the rug in front of his crib.

"Dawg, dawg!"

His cries were quite pitiful.

Meanwhile, Jack and Lewis were having to deal with another set of mournful sounds. When Matt woke up from his nap, the old pooch realized he was on his own living room rug. There was no boy to chase through the house or climb upon his back, no treats dropped "accidentally" on the floor. Matt howled at his masters and then grabbed his leash from the basket by the front door.

Thinking Matt needed to go outside, Jack donned a coat and put the dog's leash on him. Once they were out, however, the dog stopped in front of the couple's vehicle. Matt wanted to go for a ride and Jack was pretty certain he knew where to.

He brought Matt back into the house and then commed Rachel.

When she answered, Jack could hear Jason yelling in the background.

"Dawg! Dawg!"

"Jack, I think we have a little problem."

* * *

_Discovery's _Med Lab was working overtime to grow enough Norrindan platelets to treat all of those infected, nearly a thousand souls. The Norrindas were just to physiologically different from Humans to be able to use any of those stockpiled in Sickbay.

Dr. Nhegmi had beamed aboard to observe the tissue culture procedure, curious as to how it could be done on such a large scale on the small vessel. Spock gave her a tour, showing her dozens of large, incubated flasks. Each contained a growth-enhancing media and billions of tiny platelet precursors, or megakaryocytes.

"This is very impressive, Lt. Spock. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you if you are the same Spock who attended Starfleet Academy with my son Devi."

"Yes, I am currently the only Vulcan serving in Starfleet. Devi is currently stationed on Starbase 14, is he not?"

"Yes, in the Engineering Division. He hopes to get a starship posting eventually. However, Hoorians are still somewhat of a novelty to Starfleet. Equipment must be modified to accommodate our small stature. Anyway, my son informed me that you once defended him from a bully. I would like to offer my thanks."

"You are quite welcome. I found the cadet in question's behavior most illogical. Devi was a convenient target for his frustrations."

* * *

Fred was again pressed into service on away team duty, this time with Julian and Security Chief O'Neal. They had been ordered to don environmental suits and assigned the disagreeable task of rounding up wild Rigelian goats and placing them in an improvised corral. All of the beasts would have to be treated for bone marrow worm, except for those so ill that euthanasia was a better option.

Ever the whiner, Julian was about to complain about his job when he observed the duty another team was performing. Using industrial strength "pooper scoopers," they made huge piles of goat droppings and then incinerated them with blowtorches, along with the carcasses of the dead animals.

Fred must have read Julian's mind.

"I guess there are worse jobs than chasing goats!"

* * *

Jack and Lewis came over after dinner to discuss the "dawg" issue. Jason was very attached to Matt, who was suffering from conflicting loyalties. The big guy loved his masters but was also clearly fond of the little boy he had spent so much time with. As they all sat around the kitchen table, Lewis sighed.

"I guess we need to work out a schedule of shared custody, sort of like divorced parents!"

Esther served them all a slice of lemon sponge cake and a cup of tea. Suddenly, she was sporting a wide smile.

"No, we don't need a custody agreement. What we do need is doggy daycare. Matt probably hates to be alone all day. You guys can drop him off on your way to the hospital and pick him up at night. Jason and Matt will get to see each other during the week and fall into a routine."

The other adults looked at each other astonished. It was such a simple solution.

"That is a most logical suggestion, Esther."

Esther smiled at Sirin's praise and snuck a little extra cake onto his plate.

* * *

Dr. Ames was finally up and about, eager to lend a hand with the bone marrow worm epidemic. A common anti-parasitic drug called albenzadole would kill the worms infestation in the Greshi and Norrindas, who had iron-based blood. The problem was that the drug broke down in the body, causing the formation of byproducts that were then excreted. No doubt these would find there way into the planet's ecosystem. This was an issue, as the byproducts were toxic to the Krega, distant relatives of the Rigelians, and also to the Rigelian goats.

The Krega and the goats could be treated with cobalt, which would be toxic to the Greshi and the Norrindas. The tiny bone marrow worms had created a huge problem.

* * *

As Lewis stuffed himself with a second piece of cake, Jack told their friends all about their adventures at the ski resort.

"I'm not much of a winter person, not like Lewis is. Apparently he used to be quite the expert skier. His whole family was quite surprised when he broke his ankle. We had to drive half an hour over snowy roads to get to the hospital in Buffalo."

"When we got there, the orthopedist on duty was an old friend. Sirin, you remember Dennis Ames. He's currently involved in a research project that uses altered white blood cells to combat bacterial and parasitic infections. It shows great promise."

* * *

Dr. Dennis Ames had been sharing his research with his father, none other than Dr. Robert Ames, CMO of _USS Discovery_. The process involved growing large numbers of certain white blood cells called eosinophils, which were responsible for combating multicellular parasites.

The Greshi and Norrindas were slowly recovering their health and there had even been of few of each species who had been uninfected. The medical teams would be able to harvest healthy eosinophils from these individuals.

Unfortunately nearly all the Krega were infected with the parasite. Their bone marrows were not producing sufficient eosinophils to combat the illness.

However, the Krega had a similar physiology to the Rigelians and the Vulcans. All three species had copper-based blood. The problem was that_ Discovery_ had only one Vulcan on board. There were none on the civilian medical team. In order to obtain the few hundred thousand eosinophils needed to start the cells cultures, Spock's bone marrow would have to be stimulated with a powerful drug.

A/N:

I am including the bullying incident from Chapt. 22 of **The Lovers, The Dreamers, and Me**. Admiral Pike is sharing a memory of Spock for Spock and Nyota's wedding scrapbook.

* * *

Christopher Pike strained his brain. He had lots of good memories of Spock. The boy had many good qualities. However, the one Pike admired most was Spock's sense of justice.

"Spock was a peace-loving cadet. He would avoid a confrontation when possible and resolve it through the least violent means when it was not. He usually chose not to respond to insults and attacks directed at his person. The one thing that seemed to get under his skin, however, was seeing someone else being bullied."

"Cadet Carl Svenson was over two and a quarter meters tall, a bully and an idiot. He was failing astrophysics and wanted to take his frustrations out on someone. Someone happened along in the form of Cadet Nhegmi, a Hoorian male roughly the size of a Human ten-year-old. Svenson picked him up by the waistband of his underwear and held him suspended for several seconds, until he was interrupted by a voice coming from behind."

"I would strongly advise that you release Cadet Nhegmi, or I shall have to intervene on his behalf."

Svenson set the little guy down and spun around.

"Oh, like the big, bad Vulcan's gonna make me. You can't even defend yourself!"

Svenson moved to grab Nhegmi again, but was stopped when he found himself suspended a meter off the floor, suffering the worst wedgie in the history of mankind.

"In the future, it would be wise to confine your aggressive activities to those individuals who have a stature similar to your own."

Spock then set Svenson down and went on his way.

"What did he just say?"

Nhegmi was only too happy to translate for him.

"Next time, pick on somebody your own size."


	58. Chapter 58

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Don't you just hate disclaimers? They're such annoying little things, posted right at the top of the chapter and in your face when you just want to get on with the story.

**Little Things III**

In order to obtain the few hundred thousand eosinophils needed to start the cells cultures, Spock's bone marrow would have to be stimulated with a powerful drug.

"I don't like it at all, Bob. Giving this drug to the lad would place a tremendous strain on his spleen and liver, as well as causing bone and joint pain. It's essentially chemically induced leukemia."

"I know that, Seamus. However, it's only for the short term. He'd probably only have to be on it for a few weeks. We'd keep him in isolation to prevent infection."

Ames and Murphy debated the ethical and moral considerations. In order to cure several thousand Krega, they would be endangering the life of the only known Vulcan-Human hybrid. However, no other viable option had presented itself. Reluctantly, the two physicians arranged a meeting with Captain Pike and Spock.

* * *

Esther's suggestion had indeed been brilliant. Everyone quickly fell into a routine. On work days, Jack dropped Matt off in the morning, sometimes even giving Sirin a ride to the hospital if their schedules allowed. Jason and Matt spent the day together until Jack or Lewis picked the big critter up. Jason soon realized that he would see his furry friend either the next day, or the one after that. The two families often got together on the weekends.

Family was much on Sirin's mind on this particular morning. A last minute rearrangement of his surgical schedule had left Sirin with a few hours to catch up on his reading. He had left Vulcan behind over a dozen years before. However, he still subscribed to the professional journals published by the VSA and its associated Healer's School. A scholarly research paper on Bendii Syndrome was causing quite a stir, and Sirin had greatly desired to see it for himself.

It came as a great shock to Sirin to find that the paper had been co-authored by his younger brother Sasak and his father Stryel. Fourteen standard years younger than Sirin, Sasak must have recently completed his Healer's training. To be published in the VSA journal so early in his career was quite an accomplishment.

Sirin had missed much since his departure from Vulcan, so many important family milestones, both large and small. Amanda had kept him informed as best she could, even bringing him holoimages of T'Kara, the younger sister who had been born after Sirin left.

Usually Sirin did not dwell upon the past, but somehow he could not quite shake off the feelings of sadness. He realized that he did in fact miss his Vulcan family and regretted their separation. However, they would not approve of his new life on Terra nor of his wife and child. Sirin did not regret the choice that he had made.

* * *

Captain Pike listened carefully to the two physicians, all the while watching Spock for some indication as to what the youngster was thinking. The Vulcan's expression was carefully neutral.

"Spock, I can't in good conscience order you to do this, as it puts your life in danger. The decision has to be yours."

"There is only one logical decision, Captain. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. I will take the marrow stimulating drug. Besides, if the proper precautions are taken, the risks to myself will be minimal."

Ames sighed. He had expected no less from the brave and selfless youngster.

"Okay then. The first thing we need to do is to is to test your eosinophils, just to make sure that they're compatible with the Krega's physiology. If it all checks out, we'll get you a nice, sterile room all to yourself. You'll be able to catch up on your reading and research, without being bothered by little things like duty watches and away teams."

Spock smiled inwardly. He would also be away from his new roommate, Ensign Julian.

* * *

Rachel was actually enjoying teaching Dr. McKenzie's classes, so much so that she was beginning to re-think her desire to serve as CMO on a starship. The work was challenging and the students equally so. Though mostly Humans, they came from many diverse cultures and had varied experiences and opinions. Rachel was certain that the cadets imparted much more knowledge to her than she did to them.

Melba, McKenzie's able Instructional Aide was a huge help to Rachel. Melba maintained Rachel's schedule and made certain that no one student took up too much time during office hours. Melba kept the coffee flowing and the candy jar full. Both women had a fondness for Ghiardelli nonpareils, the dark chocolate ones with the rainbow sprinkles.

"I just love these little things!" declared Melba. "They're chocolatey enough to sooth my nerves and crunchy enough to eliminate some of my frustrations."

"I know just what you mean" agreed Rachel as she threw a half dozen into her mouth. She also placed a few more into a baggie for her purse. These would be for Sirin later, to help him relax and perhaps even eliminate another type of frustration...

* * *

Fred and Petra were now married and sharing quarters, necessitating a change in room assignments for the junior officers. Ever since returning from leave, Spock had been rooming with Ensign Julian. It was not a pleasant arrangement.

Julian was a slob, who complained about everything. Spock wanted the room too warm, though it was nearly ten degrees below ideal Vulcan comfort level. Spock moved Julian's belongings when they encroached on the Vulcan's personal space. Worst of all, Spock hardly slept, preferring to meditate. Julian was creeped out by the fact that Spock sat in one place for hours, simply staring at a lava lamp.

Spock found Julian's whining tiresome. His sensitive nose was always being subjected to the man's smelly feet. He left dirty towels in the bathroom. There dozens of little things about Ensign Julian that just rubbed Spock the wrong way.

Several weeks away from each other would do neither young officer any harm. Spock's eosinophils had proved to be compatible with the Krega. He packed his things and moved to private quarters.

* * *

The first few days on the medication were rough. Spock often found himself nauseated and dizzy. He felt too weak to sit up and read. Nurse Nordu was his primary caregiver, administering the drug and coaxing him to eat when he did not feel like it. By the fourth day, these symptoms had passed and been replaced by constant pain, especially in the joints and long bones.

Spock controlled most of pain through breathing and meditation techniques, declining the pain meds offered to him. An unfortunate consequence of his hybrid physiology was that both Vulcan and Human analgesics upset his stomach.

By the end of the first week, Spock was adjusting to the drug regimen. He had also finished all of his reading and was in need of a project, one that could be done seated or in bed. The doctors did not want him to risk injury or infection.

He'd had a few visitors. Fred and Petra had gowned up and shared their wedding pictures and some cartoons with him. Spock found the giant gray rabbit and the speech-impaired hunter to be somewhat amusing but definitely illogical. Commander Tjiena brought him music downloads from several of his favorite bands and PADDs with the latest scientific journals.

Captain Pike came to play chess. Spock defeated him rapidly, so there was not much challenge.

Pike smiled at his junior officer.

"I know it's very un-Vulcan to admit it, but you're bored out of your skull. I think I have just the job for you. Admiral Barnett wants someone to improve the Kobayashi Maru simulation, the character test given to senior cadets."

Spock sat up straight in his bed and raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating."

* * *

Drevin Prime was an isolated planet, the only one capable of supporting life in the Drevin system. It had been colonized by Terrans a mere twenty years previous to the current catastrophe. A series of bad decisions by inexperienced leaders had decimated the population.

Harsh pesticides had been used to combat the indigenous disease-carrying insects and those that destroyed the crops the colonists tried to grow. The pesticides got into the colonists' water supplies, leading to an increased rate of miscarriage and birth defects. The crops chosen were inappropriate to the soil conditions and subsequently failed. This lead to skirmishes, with groups of colonists fighting over what little food was left.

Just when it seemed that conditions on Drevin Prime could not get any worse, the Noorian plague hit. The Drevin leaders, who had been embarrassed by their failures and short-sightedness, had no choice but to contact the Federation for assistance.

Vaccines and food were rushed to the planet, saving about half of the remaining population. However, Drevin Prime was pronounced an ecological and economic disaster. Most of the survivors who had been born on the planet had major health issues. Transport ships were sent to relocate the people to Planeras III, a nearby Class M planet with an established colony.

The majority of the Drevins had both major physical ailments and some degree of psychological trauma. They would need years of treatment. Healers Without Borders put out a call for physicians and mental health professionals willing to commit to two or three year assignments.

* * *

The Kobayashi Maru test was just the thing Spock needed to occupy his mind while his body was busy manufacturing eosinophils. He made dozens of changes, small and large, and shared them all with Captain Pike. Pike in turn reported his progress to Admirals Barnett and Nogura.

On the twentieth day after the treatments began, _Discovery's_ medical team had finally harvested enough cells to begin culturing them and inducing them to form anti-marrow worm antibodies. Spock was taken off the medication. He would still need to spend another two weeks in isolation while his body recovered.

* * *

Esther had trouble deciding which of his physician parents Jason should be taken to see. The boy wasn't ill, she just wanted to be certain that there were no lasting effects. She had only taken her eyes off of him for a second. This was going to be so embarrassing. Finally, Esther swallowed her pride and bundled her grandson up. She tore the ingredients list off of the offending substance before heading to Sirin's office.

Lois Chang recognized them right away and took them straight back to Sirin, who managed to steal a few minutes between patients. It had been a very trying day for him. An elderly, post-op patient had passed away. He found Esther sitting on his sofa blushing while Jason sat happily playing on the floor.

"Esther, is there something wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Um... you know how Jason is always sharing his snacks with the dog? Well, today Matt shared his food with Jason! I only turned my back for a second, and there he was, face down in the kibble! It's not even kosher! I don't understand it, because he had a huge lunch. I brought the contents label. Do you think it will hurt him?"

Sirin simply could not help himself. The mental image of his son eating dog food was just too amusing. He chuckled just the tiniest bit, causing Esther to break out in giggles.

"I guess I over-reacted, huh?"

"Perhaps. Esther, he is not the first child to ever eat kibble. This is a soy-based pet food, actually a good source of nutrition. Jason was merely being curious."

"Yeah, he probably thought that if those little things were good enough for Matt, they were good enough for him."

* * *

The enhanced eosinophils worked like a charm. Within days of beginning treatment, the Krega were starting to recover. The bone marrow worms died off and the Krega began to reap the benefits of the calcium and phosphorous supplements provided by the medical teams.

The Greshi and Norrindas were also recovering nicely. The leaders of all three groups met together and decided it was time to put aside their mutual distrust. The Starfleet personnel and the Healers Without Borders team had worked hard to save them all, asking nothing in return. Perhaps it was time for Erebax IV to join the Federation.

Aime, the Greshi leader felt a celebration was in order. She invited Captain Pike, Dr. Ames, Nordu, and Dr. Murphy, as well as the Healers Without Borders Team.

A vegetarian feast was prepared, as the goats were still suspect. Liberal amounts of a local fermented fruit beverage were also served. When everyone was feeling no pain, Aime declared that it was time to dance.

"We will dance the Peace Dance" she said as she shed her clothing.

The Greshi, Norrindas, and Krega all did the same, while the Federation people all stood there in shock.

Aime smiled at them. Poor creatures, they simply did not understand!

"Yes, all of us must dance the Peace Dance, presenting ourselves in the state in which the gods caused us to arrive into this world. We have nothing to hide and nothing to protect us. We must trust each other in this dance."

Pike swallowed uncomfortably.

"Okay, people, you heard the lady. We've got nothing to hide."

He removed his clothes and the others soon followed his example.

* * *

After they had beamed up from Erebax IV, the party goers all made a beeline for sickbay. After administering the anti-hangover meds, Dr. Ames passed out the calamine lotion. The bone marrow worms were not the only little pest found on the planet.

The Erebaxian Sweat Gnats had made their presence known, biting the hapless revelers in places where the sun usually did not shine.

"It's like I told Seamus when we first started out on this mission. It's always the little things that get you."


	59. Chapter 59

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I just shuffle the characters around a bit and try to give you some entertainment.

**Shuffling**

The calamine lotion helped somewhat, however the next morning the gnat bites were still painful and itchy. All those crew members who had participated in the "Peace Dance" seemed to be walking with a distinctive shuffling gait.

Dr. Ames was especially grumpy as he sipped his morning coffee in the Rec Room.

"I'm getting too old for this crap. Unfortunately, I've got another whole six months left until retirement."

Dr. Seamus Murphy just smiled at him.

"Actually it's six months, five days, and eleven hours. Remember, I started at the Academy the same day you did. Bob, you're such a pessimist. I prefer to think of it as less than seven months."

"Seamus, do you have to be so cheerful? It's really annoying. Don't you have bug bites on your butt, too?"

"Yes, but it could be worse, my friend. Besides, isn't tonight poker night? I plan on cleaning you out."

Ames gave him the "stink eye."

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

Rachel read the retirement notices over her morning coffee. Several doctors and nurses from the Academy staff would be taking early retirement to go to Planeras III. They had the option of using accumulated leave to fulfill their Starfleet obligations. Many Medical Corps retirees joined HOB (Healers Without Borders), continuing to help others while drawing their pensions.

This would leave empty spots for Admiral Hornbeck and Dr. McKenzie to fill. This shuffling of staff would probably also lead to some promotions. Rachel had done a good job of filling in for McKenzie. She hoped that he remembered this when he was making duty assignments.

* * *

Dr. Murphy was still in a good mood when he went to Spock's quarters to give him his daily check-up. He found the youngster totally absorbed in his work, PADDs and technical journals spread out on the bed and the desk.

"Alright then, my lad. You know the drill. We need to do your daily complete blood count and physical."

"Yes, Doctor."

Spock hardly looked up from his work as Murphy drew a sample from his arm and then placed it in a small portable analyzer. The good doctor frowned at the result. Spock's platelet count was still a little on the low side, thought his other blood values seemed normal.

"Spock, have you any bruising?"

"I have sustained a few small bruises on my feet. My joints are still stiff and my gait a bit unsteady."

"Hm...walk across the room for me."

Spock complied with the doctor's request, but the result was really more of a shuffle.

"Up on the bed with you, then. Take off your socks. I need to see those feet."

Again, Spock obeyed, peeling off his socks and revealing very bruised and somewhat swollen feet. Dr. Murphy was not pleased at all.

"We're going to extend your little stay here. You don't need to be in isolation anymore, but I don't want to risk more bruising by moving you."

Spock had no objections to that arrangement at all. He was getting a lot of work done in a warm, comfortable environment and did not have to listen to Julian's constant complaints.

* * *

Sirin nearly groaned when he saw the documents waiting for his perusal. Two of his most experienced surgical nurses were requesting leaves of absence in order to go to Planeras III with the HOB team. They might be gone for up to three years.

Yet, there was no way he could turn those requests down. These staff members had worked hard and given their best. They were entitled to take leave. Their services were desperately needed by the survivors of the Drevin Prime disaster. SF General would simply have to hire some new staff and shuffle those in senior positions around a bit.

* * *

The _USS Exeter_ made a quick stop at Erebax IV, dropping off a new HOB team before hurrying on to their next mission. Captain Pike and the _Discovery_ crew were preparing to leave Erebax IV when Admiral Barnett issued them new orders.

Pike took the message in his quarters, as he was still suffering from the painful gnat bites.

"What can I do for you, Admiral?"

"Chris, I need you to wait on Erebax IV until Dr. Nhegmi has briefed and trained the new team. Then I need you to transport her and her old team to Planeras III."

"Understood. You do realize that it's going to be a tight fit when it comes to accommodations. We have a full crew and we're using our VIP quarters as an isolation room."

"Yes, I read your report. I hope Lt. Spock is coming along okay. And I do mean Lt. Spock, not Lt. J.G. Spock. I've approved his promotion. As to the accommodations, you're just going to have shuffle folks around and double up a bit. _Discovery_ is the only ship in the area. I can't afford to send anyone else right now."

"Aye, sir. I'll make it so."

* * *

Jack had suffered from a knot in his stomach all day, ever since he had read the message from HOB. He owed the foundation a lot. Several HOB scholarships had helped to pay his way through med school. In return, Jack was obligated to give them five years of service.

He had already served on two six-month missions, where he had enjoyed some of the most rewarding moments of his career. Now HOB was in desperate need of physicians, surgeons in particular. There was no way Jack could turn them down, even if it meant being away from Lewis.

There was also no doubt in Jack's mind that Lewis was the love of his life. Before they met, Jack had a new boyfriend or girlfriend every month. His med school classmates had even nicknamed him "Three-week Wyatt," as this was the average duration of his romances. Then Lewis had swept him off his feet. They had been together for nearly two years thus far.

When Jack reached their shared condo that evening, Lewis was waiting for him, PADD in hand.

"What's this?"

"That is my resignation. I got a message from HOB, too. They need psychiatrists. I know that you owe them time and that you can't say no. So, I'm going with you."

Jack was so relieved he broke down in tears. Lewis just gave him a big bear hug.

"Shh. It's okay. Do you think Sirin and Rachel will take Matt? He's better behaved than Ivan."

"Man, I hope so. I hadn't thought that far ahead. What are we gonna do with the condo?"

"We'll post a notice at the hospital. Somebody will want to rent it."

* * *

Amanda again found herself in San Francisco with a few hours to kill. This allowed her to have dinner with Sirin, Rachel, Jason and Esther. It was also an opportunity to capture several more holoimages of the family.

Rachel often wondered about all the pictures that Sirin's aunt took. Eventually she chalked it up to empty nest syndrome. Spock had been Amanda's only child and now he was grown. It certainly did Jason no harm to have such a loving great aunt.

* * *

The senior officers gathered in Captain Pike's quarters for their weekly poker game. The "Peace Dancers" were still suffering a bit, but their symptoms were somewhat relieved when Pike broke out a bottle of Johnnie Walker.

There were the usual complaints about last minute mission changes. Commander Tjiena had endured an earful from the Quartermaster, who was highly displeased about having to rearrange the living accommodations. She would have to place some junior officers in some highly uncomfortable berthing. A few senior officers had volunteered to double up for the brief trip back to Planeras III, Seamus Murphy among them.

"I suppose you'll be bunking with me, then" grumbled Dr. Ames as he shuffled the deck for the tenth time.

"Heavens, no. I'd rather kill myself. No, I've another roommate in mind. Now deal those cards before you wear the spots off of them."

* * *

Ensign Julian snorted as he read the message from the Quartermaster. He was being temporarily reassigned to different quarters. His days of privacy had come to an end.

"I knew it was too good to last!" he complained to his friend Ensign Giles. "It's bad enough that I have to pack my own gear, but I have to pack Spock's, too. Then they expect me to clean this place."

"Dude, you're the one that messed it up. Spock's a neat freak."

"That's beside the point. The worst part is that I'll have to move into the quarters from Hell and share a room with three other poor slobs."

"Watch your mouth, Julian. I'm one of those poor slobs, you know. Anyway, the room is not all that bad."

"Oh, yeah, I'll just bet. I'm sure I won't be happy there."

* * *

Truer words were never spoken. Julian was assigned the bunk of last resort. The junior "boys' club" was one deck below the trash recycler, the massive machine that turned _Discovery's_ garbage into basic elements that were then used to replicate whatever might be needed.

The noisy machine operated at various times of the day and night, vibrating to life whenever it had a full load to process. Anyone unlucky enough to be assigned the bunk below it was likely to get lose quite a bit of sleep.

By the second night, Julian was sleeping on the floor. Giles got up to go to the bathroom and stepped on his friend, breaking three of his ribs. Julian finally got a good night's rest in Sickbay.

* * *

Spock was not surprised when a second bed and dresser were moved into the VIP quarters. Fred and Petra had told him that things would be a bit crowded with the HOB team aboard. He resigned himself to having to listen to more of Julian's complaints.

However, his roommate turned out to be none other than Dr. Seamus Murphy. Murphy was neat, quiet, and amiable company. He was also a musician, so he and Spock spent a pleasant evening playing flute and ka'athyra duets.

"Lad, that is a fine instrument and you play it well. This reminds me of home. My wife is a harpist. You should come to Dublin some time and meet the family. We could all have a lovely concert."

"Thank you, Doctor. Perhaps I shall."

* * *

Healer T'Lonna sat at her desk in a quiet office in an even quieter corner of the VSA Healer's School. She was reviewing the death certificate and police report on Skameth for the third time, making certain that she had missed nothing.

Skameth had been declared V'tosh ka'tur, without logic and had left Vulcan for Terra. He lived there several years and his family had heard nothing from him at all until they received notice of his death. The State of California Forensic Examiner had listed the cause of death as accidental drowning while swimming. Skameth's parents simply could not accept this. Vulcans did not swim.

The police report detailed an eyewitness account of a naked Skameth casting himself off a large rock into the Pacific Ocean. The current was strong and the water cold. The young Vulcan's dense skeleton caused him to sink like a stone. It took rescuers far too long to find his body and resuscitation attempts failed. T'Lonna could find no evidence of foul play, merely unfortunate circumstances.

However, the police report contained several phrases T'Lonna did not recognize, such as "streaker" and "au naturelle." Her sister-in-law Amanda would know these and had recently returned from Terra. Amanda would be in her office at the VSA, having just finished her last lecture of the day.

T'Lonna could always contact her by comm link. Yet, she had been looking for an excuse to visit Amanda without her husband Stryel also being present, as he would not approve of her actions. T'Lonna also had a son who had been declared without logic, Sirin, with whom Amanda was in regular contact. Perhaps there was news of him.

* * *

Jack and Lewis invited the S'chn T'gai-Silverstein clan to dinner, thinking it the best way to break the news. Jason was excited to be there near Matt. Also, the guys had not "baby-proofed" their home. Interesting objects were everywhere to be found, including a box of Harley parts in the living room. Sirin spent an hour after the meal retrieving "dangerous" objects from his son before the child snuggled up to Matt and fell asleep.

As Jack served tea and lemon meringue pie around the coffee table, it was Esther who finally asked the question.

"I get the feeling you guys want to make some kind of announcement. I know, you're getting married!"

Lewis laughed.

"Not yet, Esther. Maybe someday. You'll be the first to know. No, that's not it. Jack and I are going to Planeras III as part of a Healers Without Borders team. We can't take Matt with us."

"Matt is an old dog, about eleven. He only has a few years left. We'd understand if you didn't want to be burdened with him. It would be hard on Jason when the old fellow died."

Sirin looked at his family, who nodded in agreement.

"Death is part of life. We will prepare Jason when the time comes. Matt is welcome in our home for what time he has left."

Lewis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. That was the last issue we need to take care of. We leave a week from tomorrow."

"The last issue, huh?" asked Rachel between bites of pie. "Who's gonna live in this fine condo after you two shuffle off to Planeras III?"

"Jack and I are renting it out to Andi Powers and Clarke Lindsay. They've been looking for a bigger place."

* * *

T'Lonna quickly made her way to Amanda's office. There were no students waiting to speak to her sister-in-law, so Amanda's aide showed her in.

Amanda looked up from the student assignments she had been grading.

"Welcome, T'Lonna. Would you care for tea?"

"Thank you, no. I have come for a consultation. There were some phrases in a report I did not know."

T'Lonna stepped a little closer to Amanda's desk and shut the door.

"Also, I wished to know if you had any news of my son."

"Not just news, T'Lonna. I also have pictures. Have a seat."

Amanda retrieved her purse and a small holoimage album. She stood next to T'Lonna and pressed a button.

"Here is Sirin, who is now Head of Orthopedics at San Francisco General. This is his wife Rachel, who is teaching classes at Starfleet Academy. And here is your grandson, Jason Skon"...(At this. T'Lonna drew a sharp breath, which Amanda tactfully pretended that she did not hear.) ..."Press this button to get the next picture and the silver one to shuffle the order..."

The "consultation" lasted for nearly two hours.

**TBC**

Author's note:

I'm doing of bit of shuffling myself these days. Knee issues have drastically cut back on the number of hours I can spend sitting at a computer. I will continue to work on my stories, but the chapters are probably going to get shorter.


	60. Chapter 60

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I just shuffle the characters around a bit and try to give you some entertainment.

**Shuffling II**

Amanda retrieved her purse and a small holoimage album. She stood next to T'Lonna and pressed a button.

"Here is Sirin, who is now Head of Orthopedics at San Francisco General. This is his wife Rachel, who is teaching classes at Starfleet Academy. And here is your grandson, Jason Skon"...(At this. T'Lonna drew a sharp breath, which Amanda tactfully pretended that she did not hear.) ..."Press this button to get the next picture and the silver one to shuffle the order..."

The "consultation" lasted for nearly two hours. T'Lonna spent the first hour scanning the holoimages in the album, barely able to contain her emotions. Her son was healthy and seemed content with his life and his bondmate. Her grandson Jason was one of the most beautiful children T'Lonna had ever seen. His large, green eyes were mesmerizing.

However, T'Lonna knew that there were spies and gossips in every corner of the VSA. She had used a translation issue as an excuse to visit her sister-in-law Amanda, of whom her husband Stryel did not approve. She must return with the necessary information to avoid rousing his suspicions. Reluctantly she set the album aside.

Amanda brought her sister-in-law a cup of tea and sat down beside her.

"What was it that you needed my help with?"

"There were certain words and phrases in the report that do not seem to be Federation Standard. They are found in the eyewitness accounts of the incident. For instance, Madame Le Blanc describes Skameth as entering the water "au naturelle," and Mr. Payne says that he was a "streaker."

Amanda added honey to her own tea and stirred it.

"Au naturelle" is French for nude and "streaker" is an archaic term for someone who runs about in public naked. Nude swimming is not an acceptable practice on most public Terran beaches. It's very unusual for February in Northern California. The weather is far too chilly. The water temperature would have been colder than most Humans prefer to swim in."

T'Lonna seemed to be further perplexed.

"That is strange. Another witness says that he was shouting something about being hot."

The two women looked at each other and suddenly drew the same conclusion.

"The Fires!"

Skameth had perished attempting to rid his body of the fever caused by Pon Farr. This was tragic, but no foul play was involved.

* * *

_Discovery's_ arrival at Planeras III could not come a moment too soon for her junior officers. When the HWB (Healers Without Borders) team departed for the planet's surface, Ensign Julian was given yet another berthing assignment. He would now be rooming with Ensign Giles. This did not please him at all, as Giles snored. He complained to Quartermaster Jaellia.

"Why can't I move back in with Spock?"

"Because he just got promoted to full Lieutenant, that's why. He'll be rooming with Lt. Giordano from Tactical. Quit your whining! Do you think I enjoy having to shuffle all these berthing arrangements around? In a month we'll hit Terran Spacedock and replace two-thirds of the crew. I'll have to do this all over again. It's enough to drive me to drink!"

Julian wondered at that statement. Jaellia was a Xtazzi, a giantess nearly two and a half meters tall who could drink anyone on board under the table. He suspected that she saw any deviation from her routine as an excuse to imbibe. However, alcohol never compromised her efficiency.

* * *

Jack placed another full carton on the stack of those being sent to a long-term storage facility. He and Lewis had serious weight-limit constraints on baggage for their trip to Planeras III. He could not help but laugh at Lewis, who would carefully pack a bag and then weigh it.

Just when Jack thought his mate was finished, Lewis would think of something else he wanted to take with him. He would open his suitcase, shuffle the items around to make room, and then weigh the bag again. The process had been repeated at least half a dozen times.

"Lewis, we just can't take it all with us! Our friends will send us care packages and there are stores on Planeras III. Give up already. We'll be late for our farewell dinner at Wong's."

* * *

The good doctors had finally pronounced Spock as healthy enough to be released from his temporary isolation quarters. Fred and Petra helped him move his things into the quarters he would share with Giordano.

This promised to be a more pleasant arrangement than the last. Frank Giordano was a music lover who enjoyed all genres. He had been raised in Arizona, so he also appreciated a higher room temperature setting. And as Giordano generally worked Gamma shift while Spock worked Beta, they would not spend much time in quarters together anyway.

In honor of his promotion, Spock was invited to the senior officer's weekly poker game. It was illegal to gamble for credits on a starship, so players wagered consumable items instead. Spock raided his personal stasis unit for some of Esther's peanut butter and oatmeal cookies and headed off to the captain's quarters.

Dr. Ames smiled at the innocent looking young Vulcan, thinking him an easy mark. When he launched into an explanation of the rules of five card stud, Spock tactfully cut him off.

"Such a recitation is unnecessary, Doctor. My uncle and cousins taught me to play five card stud as a child."

Pike chuckled at his statement.

"This ain't no kids' game, junior. Let's see what you're made of. Since you know so much, you can deal."

Spock expertly shuffled and dealt the cards. He may have looked innocent, but he also had a natural poker face. At the end of the evening, Spock was declared the big winner, gaining six bags of potato chips, two jars of peanut butter, and five bottles of beer, while managing to hang on to all of his cookies.

When Giordano got off shift in the morning, he spied Spock's winnings on the table.

"Dude, where did you get all those potato chips? I've been craving some. I didn't know there were any on board to be had. Dr. Ames usually cleans the ship's store out of their stock. The replicators just don't get them crunchy enough."

"Help yourself, Frank. I personally do not care for them. However, they were part of my winnings from the poker game."

"So you cleaned Dr. Ames out."

"Yes."

"Spock, I think I'm going to like having you as a roomie."

* * *

T'Lonna got permission from Skameth's family to collect a blood specimen. The young male's body had been kept in stasis and shipped back to Vulcan. A simple blood test confirmed her suspicions, as Skameth's levels of yamareen and testosterone indicated that he was in the final stages of Pon Farr. His drowning was probably a more merciful death than the agonizing one he would have suffered a day or so later.

How unfortunate that he had been alone and unbonded during his time of need. T'Lonna was thankful that Sirin had found a mate, a physician Amanda had described as a worthy young female. T'Lonna desired to see her son and to meet his family in person. She also longed to communicate with him through the familial bond. Alas, there was no way to do so without her husband being made aware of her actions.

When Stryel had Sirin declared without logic, T'Lonna had thought it for the best. Surely this action would get her son's attention and pull him out of his prolonged grief and emotional displays. She had not expected Sirin to leave Vulcan, perhaps never to return. T'Lonna now deeply regretted that pronouncement of _ V'tosh ka'tur_ and wished that it might be rescinded.

She would try and think of some way to secretly communicate with Sirin.

* * *

Thirty-seven people attended the farewell party for Jack and Lewis at Wong's that night. Blessings and best wishes were shared over wine and cake. Tears were shed and a few new personnel were recruited for future HWB missions.

Jack was his usual boisterous self, laughing with his friends and hugging and kissing them all goodbye. Lewis was much quieter, preferring to play with Jason and then hold the little guy while his parents circulated. When Jack happened to glance in his direction, he saw tears in Lewis' eyes and hurried to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, don't misunderstand me, I really do want to go with you. I'm looking forward to it. It's just that we're going to miss so much. Matt will likely be gone by the time we return and just think how big Jason will have gotten!"

"I know. It's hard to think about. We'll keep in touch, honest we will. Let's go get some sleep. Our shuttle leaves at 5 am."

* * *

As _Discovery's_ mission schedule had already been totally disrupted, Captain Pike decided to stay in orbit around Planeras III for an extra week. Many of the crew had expressed a desire to help out with the Drevin refugees, volunteering to perform any task that needed done.

Spock was relieved to finally be declared fit for duty. He, Fred, Frank, and Julian helped build an addition to the orphanage, framing walls and then raising them.

It was a hot day in the settlement. Julian removed his hard hat for the briefest of moments to wipe away the sweat from his brow and stood to straighten the kinks from his back. Just then, another volunteer stumbled, losing his grip on one end of a roof support. The piece of lumber connected with Julian's head.

The impact was not enough to cause loss of consciousness, but it brought the ensign to his knees. He struggled to his feet as his friends ran to assist him.

"I'm okay. Don't fuss."

Julian took a few shuffling steps, then began to stagger, nearly falling over. Fred and Spock got on either side of him and walked him to the first aid station. For once in his life, Julian had more attention than he wanted.

* * *

Dr. McKenzie would not be returning to the Academy in time for the Desert Conditions Preparedness Training exercises. Rachel would have to fill in for him. This meant that she would be spending nine days in Death Valley. Most of the time there would be very little to do, merely waiting around to treat the inevitable injuries and cases of dehydration and sunburn.

Sirin decided to make his wife her own private album. He included some ancient Vulcan love songs from the time before Surak. He had also recently begun to teach Jason some Vulcan vocabulary. On a whim, he recorded their son singing "Ten Little Sehlats." A few of the words were distinguishable, however it mostly sounded like "la la la." It did not matter. Rachel would enjoy it as she shuffled through the selections.

A/N:

My knee is still being, well, a pain in the knee!


	61. Chapter 61

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. Tonight we could use a bit of Vulcan's midsummer warmth. We have snow in southeastern Virginia. This rarely happens before Christmas!

**Heat**

With Julian out of commission, Spock and his friends scrambled to find a fourth member for their framing team. Captain Pike had gotten permission from Admiral Barnett to for the crew to remain on Planeras III for a week. However, their tight schedule would afford them no more time than that and there were now only three days remaining. The orphanage needed a total of three new sections added on. The _Discovery_ team had only completed framing for one. The heat was definitely on.

The jovial Dr. Murphy came to their rescue, joining the team and convincing Captain Pike and Security Chief O'Neal to come as well. The pace of work slowed for a bit as the newbies were trained. However, the framing was eventually completed with half a day to spare.

* * *

There was yet another tearful goodbye at the shuttle port. At nearly sixteen months of age, Jason understood what suitcases and duffels meant. Someone would be going away for a long time. Uncle Spock had gone, followed by Jack and Lewis. Now his mother stood in the Shuttle Terminal, bags in hand and tears streaming down her face.

"No, Mama! No bye-bye! Peas!"

As his father held him tightly, Jason's little arms reached out for his mother.

Rachel wiped her eyes.

"This wasn't such a great idea, Sirin. He's even smarter than we realized. Take him home before we all totally lose control. I love you and I'll comm you when I get to Death Valley."

"I love you, too, Rachel."

Sirin cuddled his little son and hurried to the ground car. Jason was inconsolable as tears slid down his cheeks, now flushed hot and green.

On board the shuttle, Rachel got herself a cold, damp cloth and composed herself. Soon she was once again the picture of a competent Starfleet officer, rather than a hot mess.

* * *

Their last day on Planeras III had been an icy one. The temperature at noon had barely been above freezing. The orphanage staff was delighted with the hard work put in by the team from _Discovery_ and invited them to share lunch with the children.

Spock and his roommate Frank Giordano were especially thankful to get out of the cold and not at all disappointed to dine on "kid cuisine." The tomato soup, toasted cheese sandwiches, and peanut butter cookies really hit the spot.

The biggest relief, however, came when the two youngsters returned to their quarters. Still wearing his coat and gloves, a shivering Frank asked his pal a question.

"So, just how hot does it get in Shi'Kahr in the summer?"

Spock considered this as he pushed back the hood of his parka.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Computer, set environmental controls to 50 degrees Celsius. That is the maximum temperature my mother is able to endure."

"Sounds good to this Arizona boy."

* * *

Sirin took his little son home, hoping the child would calm down and take a nap. Jason was still crying an hour after they had left Rachel at the shuttle port. A distraction was definitely in order.

Late March could be both chilly and windy in San Francisco, so Sirin bundled the boy up and put an extra blanket in the stroller. Next he called to Matt and put the big fellow on his leash, attaching it to the stroller's handle. Together, the trio set out for the neighborhood park. Once there, Sirin let Matt run for a bit.

This was a fine idea until the big pooch spotted the mallards on the pond. Bernese Mountain dogs were natural herders and Matt ran into the water, intent upon making the reluctant water fowl comply with his wishes. Matt seemed to want the birds on the near side of the pond, close by so Jason could watch them.

The ducks had other plans and rushed at the dog, flapping their wings and screeching.

Jason found it all quite entertaining, clapping his hands and declaring "Good boy, dawg!"

It took some time for Sirin to persuade Matt to abandon the ducks and exit the pond. As he did so, he shook himself in an effort to rid his long, thick coat of the chilly water. Unfortunately Sirin was in his path and became soaked himself. He quickly reattached Matt's leash and headed back to the house.

A very amused Esther dried Matt off while Sirin got into warm, dry clothes. She fed them all warm noodle kugel. Thirty minutes later, all three guys were sound asleep in the living room, Jason snuggled up in his daddy's arms on the sofa, while Matt napped on the rug in front of them.

* * *

Rachel began her second day as Chief Medical Officer for the desert training exercises. So far there had been no major casualties among the cadets, just a few minor cases of sunburn. At this rate she would soon be bored to tears.

Nurse Elsie Banner had served on the same mission for eleven years running and knew what to expect. Elsie always came prepared with tons of yummy snacks and PADDs loaded with racy novels. She readily shared everything with her fellow medical team members. As the noonday sun beat down, Rachel found herself lying in a chaise lounge in an air-conditioned tent, reading "The Warrior Prince Of The Forge." Soon she was unable to suppress her giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Elsie in between bites of her creamsicle. She passed one to Rachel.

"This book is! The author is completely ignorant of Vulcan male "anatomy" and knows nothing of their mating behaviors."

"Really! Rachel, you've been holding out on me. C'mon, share the juicy stuff with your friend."

"Not on your life, Elsie. If word got out, everybody would want their own hot, Vulcan stud muffin!"

"Not this girl. They're too reserved and stuffy for me. I'm looking for a Betazed guy."

"Good luck with that!"

Rachel attempted to return to her book, but it was just too stupid and error-ridden to hold her interest. A little music might be a better choice. She rifled through her tote and found the selections Sirin had put together for her.

By the third of Sirin's pre-Surak love songs, Rachel was feeling truly homesick. The fourth tune was a big surprise, her little boy singing "Ten Little Sehlats." It was so sweet that it nearly brought tears to Rachel's eyes.

"I bet Auntie Amanda would get a big kick out of this. I think I'll forward it to her."

* * *

"Fifty-five degrees!" exclaimed Amanda, glad to escape the merciless heat of Nevasa as it beat down on the stone buildings of the VSA. Her office was a cool retreat. The Vulcan summer was just beginning. Thank God she and Sarek would be headed to San Francisco in a few weeks time when the term ended.

Amanda sat at her desk and turned on her computer. She sent her sister-in-law T'Lonna several files, lists of non-English words in common use by Terran English speakers. Most highly-educated Vulcans spoke Federation Standard. The older ones had been taught by two British professors who had taught at the Vulcan Cultural Institute for several decades after first contact. Afterward, Federation Standard became a required course at the VSA, taught of course by Vulcan instructors. Amanda Grayson had been the first Human the VSA had entrusted with the education of their young. Her appointment had been controversial, though eventually the hiring committee saw the logic in employing a native speaker as an instructor.

Next Amanda checked her incoming messages. Rachel had forwarded her a music file, a recording of little Jason singing a Vulcan counting song. It was just too precious to keep to herself, so Amanda decided to pass it on to T'Lonna.

* * *

Spock and Frank lounged on their beds, each dressed in short-sleeved t-shirts and shorts. Spock was seldom so warm and comfortable. He passed Frank one of the beers he had won in the poker game.

"Thanks, buddy. I was getting a bit thirsty. Maybe it's time to cut back on the heat a bit."

Spock ordered the computer to reduce the temperature by five degrees. He would still be quite comfortable. A few minutes later, the door chime rang. It was Fred.

"Hi guys. Petra and I have just had a fight and I need a place to sleep while she cools off. Can I borrow your couch?"

Spock looked at Frank, who nodded. Spock sighed to himself and lowered the temperature another ten degrees.

* * *

Sirin was at his office early that morning, even before Lois and the rest of the staff arrived. He switched on his terminal and checked his messages. There was one from Spock stating that he expected to arrive back on Terra in about four weeks. Sirin scrolled down the list of other new messages, most were notifications of various SF General Staff and Committee meetings.

The last message was from Lt. R. Silverstein, M.D. He opened it as quickly as possible. There was no text, merely a picture of his beautiful wife lounging on a blanket in the sand, wearing only a red bikini.

Sirin smiled to himself. Rachel would be home in three days.

* * *

T'Lonna closed her office door and put on her headphones. Earlier she had read over the lists of vocabulary Amanda had sent her, and even practiced pronouncing some of them. This seemed to distract and annoy Sevar, her secretary. He would be relieved to no longer have to endure it.

The privacy also afforded her the perfect opportunity to listen to the last file Amanda had forwarded, one from California physician Dr. R. Silverstein.

T'Lonna replayed it several times and then transferred it to her list of encoded files. No other would be able to open it. The warm feelings she was experiencing had nothing to do with the summer heat. Jason Skon was as clever a child as his father had been.

**TBC**


	62. Chapter 62

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. If you are reading this from a warm climate, could you please send some of the heat my way? We are freezing our butts off in Virginia.

**Heat II**

T'Lonna had replayed Jason's little song several times and then transferred it to her list of encoded files. No other would be able to open it. The album Amanda had given her was kept in a locked drawer. The warm feelings she was experiencing had nothing to do with the summer heat. Jason Skon was as clever a child as his father had been.

How she longed to hold her precious grandchild in her arms! However, this could not be and it was not logical to waste time wishing things could be other than the way they were. T'Lonna knew that Sarek and Amanda would be heading to San Francisco in a few weeks time. She would ask her sister-in-law to take Sirin a token of maternal affection. It would have to be done without Stryel's knowledge.

* * *

Healer Stryel gratefully accepted a cool drink from his aide. The summer had begun early this year and the midday temperatures were warmer than usual. This was taking a toll on the elderly, so Stryel, who specialized in geriatrics, had spent longer than usual that morning at the VSA Medical Center. The walk from the ward to his office had been brief but the sun had been relentless.

He sat down at his desk and checked his messages. There were many from colleagues congratulating his on the well-received research paper he had written with his son Sasak. They had been working to find a cure or at least a treatment for Bendii Syndrome, an inherited disease which slowly robbed elderly Vulcans of their memories and emotional control. Father and son were highly motivated, as it seemed to run on T'Pau's side of the family.

Two messages remained unopened. Both had been in Stryel's inbox for over a year and had come from his son Sirin, who had been declared without logic. He knew that Sirin had become a gifted surgeon, as he had often read articles on joint replacement procedures that his son had authored.

Stryel was fairly certain what those messages contained. He had heard through a third party that Sirin had taken a Human wife and was now the father of a hybrid child. As he now had a family and a successful career, it was doubtful that Sirin would ever renounce his rebellious and illogical path to return to Vulcan. Perhaps his family would never see him again. Stryel had often wondered if he had been too harsh with Sirin, too quick to have him declared _V'tosh ka'tur._

Guilt and regret were illogical, a waste of time. He should either delete the messages or open them and read them. Stryel found that he could do neither. He longed for contact with his oldest child, however Sirin was an embarrassment to his family. Stryel needed to protect the futures and the reputations of his remaining children.

The S'chn T'gai clan was ancient, able to trace its origins back to before the time of Surak. It was also well-respected in many corners of the Federation. However, there were those Vulcans who found the family troublesome, always on the cutting edge of controversy. S'chn T'gai Solkar had headed the First Contact mission to Terra, an unpopular decision with many at the VSA who felt that the Humans were too barbaric and primitive to be in possession of the scientific and technical knowledge that a diplomatic relationship with Vulcan would bring. Solkar had also become the first Vulcan Ambassador to Terra and a supporter of the United Federation of Planets.

Solkar's son Skon, (father to Sarek and Stryel) had been a poet and philosopher. He had truly embodied the principles of IDIC or _Kohl-Ut-Shan_, so much so that he had translated Surak's works into Federation Standard, that all might share in them. Skon had bonded with T'Pau, a Syrranite who was one of that movement's leaders.

The Syrranites had sought a return to Surak's principles and to the practices of mind-melding and katric preservation. One's _katra_, the combined soul and memory, could be transferred to another person or to a special polycrystalline vessel just prior to death. Over the centuries, these practices had fallen out of favor. Before the Syrranite Rebellion, most Vulcans had only ever melded with their bondmates or a healer. Some healers saw mild-melding in the general Vulcan population as a threat to their prestige. Others feared that the widespread practice of melding would lead to the development of dangerous mental powers such as telekinesis and forced melds, the equivalent of mental rape.

Little more than a century had passed since the Syrranite Rebellion. Most of the staff of the VSA Healers' School had lived through those times. They were wary of Stryel and his family and kept them under careful scrutiny, perhaps fearing what the S'chn T'gai clan would do next.

Sarek and his Human wife were often the subject of disapproval, as was their hybrid son Spock. Many at the VSA felt that child should never have been conceived. Stryel reasoned that the safest, least embarrassing course of action was to continue on as if Sirin had never existed and to ignore his communications.

* * *

Fred was overheating. Now that Spock and Frank were roommates, their quarters were kept much warmer than when Fred had shared space with the Vulcan. By the third day, Fred couldn't stand it any longer. He rose from the sofa, where he had been lying in just his underwear and dressed himself. He packed his gear in a duffel.

"Thanks for putting me up and for putting up with me, guys. It's time for me to leave. I'd rather face the heat of Petra's wrath than the heat of your quarters! I'm going to go apologize."

"Good luck with that, Fred!" yelled Frank as the repentant husband slipped out the door.

"Computer, raise the temperature of the quarters by five degrees."

"Aah, much better" he sighed as he took off his over-shirt. Spock would also enjoy the warmth for another hour before his shift began.

* * *

Cadet Chama had done everything correctly to the best of her ability. The young Andorian had tried to keep herself hydrated and worn the specialized cooling garments designed for members of her species. She had used her sunscreen religiously and was careful to pace herself throughout the Desert Conditions Preparedness Training exercises.

Andor was a moon with artic weather patterns. Andorians were a hardy species, able to survive under a variety of harsh conditions. However, Chama was a first-year cadet and this mission was her first exposure to such intense heat.

She had coped nicely through all of the exercises, even the most physically demanding. All the cadets had done well and were being treated to an end-of-mission picnic dinner to celebrate. They would be returning to the Academy in the morning.

The heat finally caught up with Chama as she stood in the chow line. The young woman collapsed and was taken to the medical tent.

When Rachel examined her, she found the cadet to be suffering from dehydration and heat exhaustion. Andorian physiology did not allow for the administration of intravenous fluids. They had to be injected directly into the muscles, a slow and painful process. It would take forever to rehydrate the cadet and cool her body down in the medical tent. Chama would need to be taken to the Academy Medical Center, to the specialized cooling chamber designed for Andorians and similar species. A medical professional would have to accompany her and continue to inject her with fluids.

Nurse Elsie called for an emergency shuttle.

"Rachel, why don't you take Cadet Chama back to San Francisco? Once you get her settled in, you can go home to your family. I'll stay with the cadets. Besides, I want to finish T_he Warrior Prince of The_ _Forge_."

"Are you sure. Elsie?"

"Yeah, go on with you."

* * *

Superior Vulcan physiology or not, Sirin was nearly dead on his feet. A serious midair hovercar accident had yielded seven victims, all with serious orthopedic concerns. Sirin and his team spent nearly sixteen hours in surgery. He finally arrived home after ten p.m., only to find Jason still wide awake and fussing in his grandmother's arms.

Jason's tears stopped immediately when he saw his father, who gathered him into strong arms.

"Good Dada!" exclaimed the toddler as he pressed his little face against Sirin's shoulder.

"He's been asking for you and crying. He's said "No bye-bye, Dada" several times. He might have thought that you left, too."

"That would be a logical assumption given his recent trauma over Rachel's deployment. Thankfully, she should be home tomorrow."

Sirin continued to hold his son as he ate a light meal, sharing his food with him. Jason was reluctant to release his hold on his father, and cried when Sirin tried to tuck him into his own bed. Sirin was too tired to do battle with the child, so he simply carried him to the master bedroom and pulled back the covers of the bed.

"It is just for the one night, and we will not tell your mother that you did not sleep in your own bed."

He laid Jason down and stripped himself down to his t-shirt and briefs, too exhausted to meditate or to bother with pajamas. The bed was warm enough, any way. He cuddled up to Jason and both were asleep within minutes.

* * *

It was poker night again, though this time the game was being held in Dr. Seamus Murphy's quarters. Spock had brought some ginger snaps and some jelly beans that Frank had traded to him for the rest of the potato chips. He donned a heavy sweater and made for Murphy's quarters, which were set for the Irishman's comfort.

Dr. Ames seemed a bit distressed that his beloved snacks had not reappeared. However, he had brought out another six bags from his personal stash. Unfortunately he couldn't manage to hold on to them. The first two hands were won by Captain Pike, but after that the evening belonged to Spock, who took the pot seven times in a row.

"Damn it, those were my last chips!" protested Ames. "Spock, you're just too lucky!"

Spock had nearly said that his victory was more a matter of skill than chance, but thought better of it and remained silent.

Murphy, however, was laughing his head off.

"They're just crisps, Dr. Bob. We'll be home in a few weeks and you can get more. Besides, what is it that they say? If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

* * *

It took Rachel longer than expected to get Cadet Chama stabilized. By the time she filled out the chart and incident reports, it was well after midnight. She got a ride from a friend who was getting off shift, a good thing as she probably would have fallen asleep on the ground shuttle ride home.

Dropped off right at her front door, Rachel tried to sneak into the house quietly. The squeaky floorboard in front of the coat closet betrayed her, though.

Ivan snapped to attention on his perch in the family room.

"Awwk! It's about time! Awwk! You're late!"

Matt came running to see what all the fuss was about. When he spied Rachel, he stood on his hind feet and greeted her "properly," placing a gentle paw on each of her shoulders and slurping her cheek.

"Down, big fella! I missed you, too."

Matt gently took the hem of Rachel's sleeve in his mouth and pulled her toward the bedroom. She stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sweet sight of her sleeping hubby and son. Exhausted, she took off her uniform and threw it on a chair. Finding one of Sirin's well-worn t-shirts, she put it on and slipped into the bed beside her men.

Jason sensed her presence and woke up, sliding out of his father's arms and into Rachel's.

"Hi Mama" he said before settling back into sleep.

Sirin woke at the sound and greeted his wife with a small, sleepy smile. He reached for her hand.

The bed was too warm and comfortable and Rachel was too tired to object to Jason's presence in it. Hopefully he would return to his own bed the following night without protest.

* * *

Word got out quickly that Spock had six bags of potato chips. Apparently the crispy snacks were a hot commodity. Various crew members appeared at his quarters door with items to trade for them. Spock had first offered them to Frank, but his roomie had all the chips he needed.

Within a few hours, Spock had netted a bottle of beer, a package of rice cakes, some almond butter, and two Rigelian oranges. There were only two bags of chips left.

Dr. Ames was the last to arrive, bringing two bags of dried cranberries. He knew the Vulcan kid liked to eat them on his oatmeal. The ship's store had been out of them for months and the replicator just didn't get them tart enough.

"I'll swap you two for two, deal?"

"Indeed. Thank you, Doctor."

As soon as Ames had gone, Spock replicated himself a steaming bowl of oatmeal and reclined on his bed to eat it. His body would be well-nourished as he worked on the syllabi for his courses at the Academy. Though he would not admit to such an emotion, Spock was excited about this next phase of his career. He hoped he would be up to the challenges faced by an instructor.


	63. Chapter 63

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I hope that all of you are in a warm and safe place tonight, complete with all the comforts of home. Southeastern Virginia got a foot of snow over the weekend and civilization ground to a screeching halt!

**The Comforts Of Home**

Nevasa's heat was even more relentless than it had been a week before. On this particular morning, the temperature was nearly sixty degrees Celcius. Amanda walked from her lecture hall to the building which held her office. T'Yena, the Romulan Studies professor kept her company.

"This uncharacteristically hot weather is taking a toll on you, is it not, my Lady? I am surprised that the Dean of Linguistics has not found you a lecture hall in the same building as our offices. That would be a logical course of action."

Amanda regarded her friend, stopping for a moment to rest in the shade of a large building. There were no benches between their current location and the Language Arts Building. She took a large gulp from her water bottle before speaking.

"Perhaps so, my friend, but then the Dean wouldn't be able to have this little daily reminder of my humanity. Sometimes I think he watches from the window, waiting for me to pass out from the heat."

Amanda was indeed being observed from a window, but not by the Dean of Linguistics. Healer T'Lonna was formulating a plan, a way to slip Amanda a token of affection to take to her son Sirin.

* * *

T'Lonna had waited until she was alone, the house empty of both servants and family. She did not have much time to locate just the right article, something her son would recognize, but that would not be missed by anyone else.

She was surrounded by S'chn T'gai treasures, even in the "modest" home that had been assigned to her husband, a second son. As the oldest son and heir of Skon, Sarek and his wife dwelt in one wing of the main house, T'Pau in the other. All the homes were on the same property and were furnished with the accumulated wealth of centuries. The Housekeepers who managed them knew the inventories by heart.

After going through several drawers and closets, T'Lonna remembered the trunk in her own bedchamber. It contained gifts from her own clan, mostly from her mother. There were shawls, jeweled hairbroaches, and a few articles of children's clothing.

T'Lonna had come from a prominent clan of healers in Kwil-inor on the coast of the Voroth Sea. When Sirin had been nearly two years old, she had taken him back to her ancestral home to meet his grandparents. The estate bordered the sea and harsh, damp winds constantly blew across it. T'Lonna's mother made her little grandson a warm coat of undyed gray _sham'amii_ wool and an ivory knitted cap of the same fiber. She had embroidered his name on the coat. These items had not been needed in Shi'kahr, so T'Lonna had carefully stored them away.

Sirin's child was nearly a year and a half old and lived in a cold, damp place, also by the sea. Perhaps he would find them useful. T'Lonna recalled the images of Sirin's bondmate with her beautiful, long, dark hair. She would send the young female a jeweled hairstick.

* * *

In the months since Dr. Kroger's retirement, Sirin had worked many hours in his capacity as Head of Orthopedics. However, he had yet to make himself truly comfortable in the office. Maureen, the able assistant he had inherited from Kroger, had actually dared to comment upon this fact.

"Dr. Sirin, this place looks like you aren't planning to stay here. You need to make it your own now. It's time to redecorate."

Sirin could only agree with this statement. He ordered a small room divider and set up a meditation area behind it. This consisted of a plain stone bench and a low table with a fire pot. It would prove to be a great comfort on stress-filled days.

* * *

A few kilometers away, Rachel was having quite the opposite problem. She had gotten _too_ comfortable in Dr. McKenzie's office, spreading her belongings far and wide. Her books, PADDs, and uniform parts were everywhere. There were even a few baby toys in the corner from when Esther had brought Jason by for a visit.

Melba entered the office with a requisition that needed Rachel's signature. She took a look around and burst out laughing.

"I'll get a few boxes from Supply and help you pack. You made yourself at home, but now it's moving day!"

* * *

Spock usually did not avail himself of such opportunities, but he needed several items that simply would not wait for the ship's return to Terran Spacedock. He signed up for a few hours shore leave, to be spent shopping on Starbase Five. It seemed that after two years aboard _Discovery_, his personal possessions had expanded somewhat.

Frank was in much the same boat. The two youngsters made a beeline for Nebula Galactic once they were planetside.

"Spock, buddy, stick with me once we get in there. Don't let me buy anything that isn't on my list. I already have more stuff than I'll be able to carry."

"I shall endeavor to control your acqusitional nature, Frank. However, I am merely one Vulcan and therefore able to do only so much."

Spock did indeed stay with his friend and kept his snack food purchases to a mere half-cart full. It was still a ridiculous amout, considering they would make Terran Spacedock in four days. Spock had only purchased two duffels and some toiletries.

The pair beamed back aboard the ship and carried their goods to their shared quarters. Frank soon discovered that there was not enough space for all of his goodies.

"I guess that's what comes from not wanting to be without all the comforts of home. Spock, we should throw an end of mission party. No poker or alcohol, just movies and snacks. It'll be fun. What do you say?"

Spock considered for a moment. Fred and Julian had put him through far worse things. Frank had been a very pleasant roommate.

"I will consent to such a gathering. When would it be held?"

"How about tomorrow night at 20:30? We're both off."

* * *

It was the last day of the term at the VSA, the temperature a merciless sixty-two degrees. T'Yena was giving a final exam, so Amanda struggled across the quad of the VSA on her own. She leaned against a building for a moment.

Healer T'Lonna had been waiting and was instantly at her side.

"Come, Sister, lean on me. We must get you out of this heat."

Amanda gratefully accepted T'Lonna's aid and was practically carried into the Language Arts Building. The healer quickly steered Amanda to her office, onto the sofa, and then spoke with Amanda's aide.

"Professor Grayson is unwell. I must attend to her. Please bring us water and then close the office door. We must cool this room quickly for her comfort and safety."

The young woman quickly complied with the healer's requests. When the office door was closed and the two older women were alone, Amanda sat up, whispering.

"Okay, T'Lonna. I wasn't that badly off. Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

T'Lonna withdrew three small items from her healer's satchel.

"You and Sarek leave for Terra in the morning. This was the only way I could think of to get these items to you. I ask you to please pass them on to Sirin.

"Of course I will."

As Amanda slipped T'Lonna's gifts into her tote bag, her heart ached for her sister-in-law. T'Lonna had not seen her son in nearly twenty years, had never met Rachel or little Jason. Amanda was silently thankful that she did not have to sneak around to see her own son.

* * *

Frank signed out a large display screen, which he and Spock attached to the wall above their closet door. They issued verbal invitations to a a few friends, which included Fred, Petra, Julian, and Delest.

The word spread, however, and the small quarters were soon overflowing with people. Dr. Murphy and Commander Tjiena made appearances, as did Dr. Ames and even Captain Pike himself. Each newcomer added to the snack supply and brought his or her own beverage.

Frank had chosen the movies, his favorite animated shorts from the past 250 years. They watched them for nearly five hours, with people coming and going as shifts ended and began. Although Spock had not comprehended much of the humor involved, he had enjoyed himself. Also, Frank had achieved his objective, his snack food cache dwindled down to a mere two bags of jelly beans.

When their company had all departed and the mess had been cleaned up, an exhausted but happy Frank collapsed upon his bed. It was 2:13 in the morning.

"Spock, that was a blast. Thanks so much for agreeing to it. I'm going to miss _Discovery_. It's like a big, dysfunctional family, even if we don't always have all the comforts of home."

* * *

Sarek merely raised his eyebrow at his wife. That totebag was crammed full of items and had to be heavy, yet she would never allow anyone else to carry it for her. Surely she could have used his assistance in this heat. Yet, she had politely declined any help offered to her as she climbed into the hovercar.

"You know me, husband. I just hate to be without all the comforts of home."

The driver brought them to the Shi'Kahr Shuttleport, where they took an Embassy ship to San Francisco.

* * *

Sarek had a meeting with his staff, so Amanda asked the Embsassy driver to take her right to Sirin's home. Esther was delighted to see her.

"Come in, come in. The kids aren't home from work yet, but I expect them both shortly. You can amuse Jason while I finish dinner. By the way, can you stay for noodle kugel?"

"Oh, it sounds delicious, but I'm meeting Sarek for dinner at Wong's."

Jason came toddling into the livingroom and lifted his arms excitedly in Amanda's direction.

"Hi, 'Manda! Up?"

"Oh, you'd better believe I'm gonna pick you up, buster. I'm also gonna tickle your tummy while I'm at it."

Amanda spent several minutes playing with the little guy, then his parents arrived home. Greetings were exchanged and they all sat down to tea in the kitchen.

"Kids, I have a confession to make. I have been secretly sharing the pictures I've taken with T'Lonna, Sirin's mother. She's not able to contact you without Stryel's knowledge, but she did send a few things she hoped you could use."

Amanda opened her big tote and handed the little coat and hat to Sirin. He recognized them at once and was nearly overcome with emotion.

"My grandmother T'Desha made these for me when I was not much older than Jason. My mother must have saved them all these years."

Sirin placed the little cap on his son's head. For once Jason did not try to remove it.

Amanda reached in her bag again, pulling out something wrapped in an embroidered shawl. She handed it to Rachel.

Rachel carefully undid the bundle and found a jeweled hairstick.

Again, Sirin carefully controlled his response.

"Those were part of my mother's trousseau, items she brought with her from her home in Kwil-inor. It is...significant...that she has sent them to Rachel rather than keeping them for my sister T'Kara. It would seem that she still bears some affection for me. I find that fact comforting."

* * *

Spock saw to it that all of his baggage and his guitar case were transferred to the shuttle before he boarded, taking a seat next to Dr. Murphy.

"Well, it's back to the _Farrgut_ for me, lad. I surely enjoyed your company, though. You're a fine musician and an even finer young officer. The highlight of the mission for me was when you cleaned Dr. Bob out of all his crisps! I'm repeating my invitation for you to look me up if you're ever in Dublin!"

"Thank you, Dr. Murphy. I shall keep that in mind. I also enjoyed the time I spent with you. I greatly appreciated your insights into Irish culture, a part of my mother's heritage that I have not studied much."

"Not a problem, lad. You should probably share your knowledge with your mother. She'd probably find your interest in the old homeland comforting."

* * *

_Discovery_ had arrived at the Terran Spacedock right on schedule. Spock's shuttle took him to Starfleet Headquarters and he walked to Starfleet Academy with his luggage. He transmitted his transfer orders to the Duty Officer's PADD and was referred to the Quarter Master. Once there, he received an assigned apartment in Bachelor Officer's Quarters.

A whole apartment to himself! Spock would miss Fred, but not the troublesome situations the young man sometimes got both of them into. Julian he would not miss at all. Frank had been the most agreeeable of his roommates, but Spock greatly looked forward to living on his own.

Spock set himself up a meditation area in a corner of the living room. The end table was the perfect spot for his fire pot and incense holder. He put Fred's lava lamp on the coffee table.

The apartment had two bedrooms of identical size. Spock was uncertain what he would do with the second one. It seemed a waste, so much space for just one person. He selected the room closet to the bath. Spock unpacked his clothing and hung it in the closet.

He changed to casual civilian attire, not wanting to offend Sarek by wearing his uniform. Spock checked himself in the full length mirror and was satisfied with the image. He left his quarters and walked to the public ground transport line. He got off at Union Square and transferred to the Hyde Street line, getting off a few blocks from his parent's weekend house. He could already smell Amanda's macaroni and cheese.

A/N: I have decided to end Book One of **Tuesdays With Sirin** with this chapter. Don't panic. The story will continue next week and cover Spock's years as an instructor at the Academy.


End file.
